Ninja Turtles : Des Ombres Dans La Nuit
by Iokay
Summary: Cette fanfiction est une suite imaginaire du film "Ninja Turtles" de 2014 réalisé par Jonathan Liebesman. Alors que Karai prépare la vengeance de Shredder, une jeune fille nommée Kessie Jones combat le crime comme elle peut. Une nuit, elle rencontre quatre justiciers inhabituels, en qui elle voit un dernier espoir...pour faire face à un nouvel ennemi redoutable. [En cours : 11/35]
1. Prologue

_( Hey ! Avant de commencer la lecture de ma fanfiction (que j'avais posté d'abord en deux chapitres, puis que j'ai supprimé pour mieux la travailler pour la re-poster), je vous propose un petit résumé du quoi, du pourquoi du comment de cette fanfic :  
>Je suis une fane des Tortues Ninjas depuis l'enfance. Leur marginalité, leur personnalité, leur lien de fraternité m'ont toujours extraordinairement touchée et intéressée. Aussi, ayant adoré le film "Ninja Turtles" de Jonathan Liebesman, les quelques indices sur la suite prévue pour 2016, comme par exemple l'apparition de Casey Jones, de Krang et d'autres mutants, m'ont conduite à imaginer une histoire supposée de la suite, en l'adaptant à ma vision des Tortues Ninjas et à mes choix (par exemple, Casey Jones devient un personnage féminin dans ma fanfic, renommée Kessie Jones). J'avais vraiment envie d'écrire une histoire sur les Tortues Ninjas, dans un ton légèrement plus sombre que le film, tout en explorant les thèmes propres à cet univers (la famille, les relations fraternelles, la différence, la monstruosité, l'amitié, la solitude...il y en a trop!) ainsi que les interactions entre tous ces personnages.<br>Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! )_

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<br>**

* * *

><p>« Mes fils, vous vous êtes battus ensemble, vous vous êtes soutenus les uns les autres. Je ne vous croyais pas encore prêts pour affronter cette menace et vous avez surpassé mes attentes : les mots ne pourraient jamais traduire ma fierté et l'honneur que j'ai d'être votre Sensei. Vous avez agi comme de vrais ninjas mais surtout comme des frères. Ce sont l'amour et la confiance que vous vous portez, vos différences dont vous vous êtes mutuellement enrichi les uns les autres qui a triomphé du mal. Vous avoir pour fils me remplit de joie.<p>

Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le futur. Au fil du temps, la chute de Shredder s'est avérée une victoire à double tranchant : elle nous a éliminé un ennemi mais en contrepartie, au lieu d'apporter la lumière dans cette cité, a ramené des jours sombres. La dissolution du clan Foot a engendré d'autres accès de violence à travers la ville. De nouveaux terroristes effraient les citadins. Ils sont comme un réseau tentaculaire, un fantôme qui hante New-York et frappe aux coins de rues les plus inattendus. Le monde d'au-dessus est dangereux, la destruction n'y engendre que la destruction. Une nouvelle menace arrive et plus que jamais, vous devrez être prêts. Le temps nous est compté et peut nous être fatal.  
>Restez unis. Ne laissez rien ni personne détruire le lien que vous avez entre vous. Restez cachés, comme des ombres dans la nuit. L'obscurité est votre alliée. J'ai pendant des années espéré que votre héroïsme effacera aux yeux des citadins votre nature, toutes vos différences qui vous écartent de ce monde que vous chérissez tant et mon coeur se remplit de tristesse en pensant que le monde ne vous verra peut-être jamais à votre juste valeur, ne vous réduise à des figures de monstres...»<p>

* * *

><p>Un immense bâtiment blanc comme un cercueil géant. Des relents acides de médicaments imprégnaient les couloirs, les médecins du centre hospitalier des Foot cheminaient sous les néons comme des automates dans un dédale de couloirs froids. Alors que deux médecins s'entretenaient sur l'état catastrophique du leader du clan des Foot, une silhouette au loin écourta aussitôt leur flot de paroles. Vêtue d'un pantalon déchiré collé à la maigreur de ses jambes, ses bottes militaires frappaient le sol rigoureusement, un foulard gris entourait son cou fin et soutenait un visage aussi lisse qu'un masque, les joues naturellement creusées, les yeux vides de toute émotion. Les visages des médecins s'affaissèrent aussitôt.<p>

Impassible, la jeune femme s'approcha d'un des médecins et engagea rudement la conversation dans un japonais parfaitement maîtrisé :

_- _Comment va t-il ?

Son visage était fermé, son regard braqué sur le docteur qui répondit d'un ton neutre, avec le calme le plus professionnel dont il était capable.

- Sa fréquence cardiaque est instable. Nous le gardons en vie autant que nous pouvons...mais ça ne durera pas éternellement.

Le docteur nota une lueur dangereuse dans le regard noir de son interlocutrice qui le fit déglutir. Il devina que cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas. Il crut voir ses lèvres se pincer, mais il entendit clairement sa voix ombrageuse fuser un ordre.

_- _Partez.

Il ne suffit pas de plus pour que le docteur, malgré ses efforts pour paraître digne et impassible, accélère le pas vers la sortie avec précipitation.  
>Karai tourna la tête vers la chambre où reposait le corps inanimé de son maître. Aussitôt, elle ouvrit la porte et y pénétra pour s'arrêter à son chevet. Elle resta quelques longues minutes debout, à contempler avec une admiration malsaine les plaies grandes ouvertes que les multiples bandages ensanglantés ne suffisaient pas à dissimuler sur son visage et ses bras, les hématomes foncés et les nombreux dispositifs de métal branchés à son organisme pour tenter de le raccrocher à la vie. Karai frissonna : il était douloureux de songer que la vie pouvait persister encore dans un corps qui ressemblait autant à un cadavre.<p>

Tentant de ravaler sa compassion pour qu'elle ne transparaisse pas sur son visage, Karai se saisit d'un siège et s'y installa pour fixer Shredder. Sacks ayant péri lors du sabotage du Projet Renaissance, le repli était la seule solution envisageable. Le transport clandestin de « la dépouille » de Shredder, le voyage jusqu'à son Japon natal, le berceau même du clan des Foot, l'incertitude de la survie de son maître, tout cela l'avait épuisée. Les cernes commençaient à se dessiner sous ses yeux effilés qui exploraient l'horreur de ce tableau, vidant son esprit de toute parole sensée. Des mèches blondes qui filaient dans sa chevelure d'un noir sans reflets trahissait la coloration qui s'était délavée au fil des semaines. Quelques taches rouges disparates restaient malgré tout accrochées, ce qui donnait à ses cheveux l'effrayante illusion d'être tachés de sang. L'arrière de son crâne arborait une nuque blonde platine, se fondant presque dans le jaune pâle de sa peau.

Karai serra les dents d'une telle force qu'elle crut les entendre se fissurer. Tout était de sa faute. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était de hurler des ordres et d'échouer misérablement. Elle n'avait pas fait honneur à l'enseignement de son maître. Plus elle y pensait, plus le poids de l'échec pesait dans son cœur, abaissait sa tête avec un regard douloureux. Si elle avait été plus forte...si elle avait été plus forte qu'eux...

Eux. Ces guerriers inhabituels. Ces tortues mutantes…ces monstres. Par deux fois elle avait encaissé leurs coups fulgurants et son corps s'en rappelait encore : elle se rappelait du tremblement intense qu'elle avait ressenti alors qu'elle avait été projetée contre le mur du métro et était retombée comme un vulgaire jouet cassé. Elle se rappelait comment l'un d'eux avait percuté la voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait d'une violence inimaginable et l'avait envoyée valdinguer. Impuissante, elle ne pouvait qu'attendre que tout s'arrête, tout ses organes remués et retournés sur le point de céder. Elle se rappelait chaque seconde de cet impact qui l'avait entraînée dans son tournoiement infernal, la secouait dans tous les sens, les chocs se répétant inlassablement. Elle en était consciente maintenant : elle aurait pu mourir ce jour-là. Cette pensée ramenait en elle le froid de la terreur ainsi que l'ignoble frisson de l'humiliation que lui avaient fait subir ces créatures grotesques.

« Des contes de fées » : c'est ainsi qu'Oroku Saki les avait nommé la première fois qu'elle en avait fait mention. Cette dénomination ramena à Karai une vague de dégoût mêlée d'effroi : elle n'avait jamais aimé les contes de fées que l'on mentionne souvent comme des histoires innocents et mielleuses mais qui en réalité cachent de sombres récits sanguinolents à la violence percutante. Lorsqu'elle avait entraperçu leurs silhouettes foncer sur elle la première fois, tellement rapides qu'il avait été impossible de deviner un de leurs traits, elle croyait vivre un cauchemar éveillé…Et maintenant qu'Oroku Saki n'était plus là, le cauchemar continuait et ses tentatives de combattre l'évidence semblaient vouées à l'échec : elle n'était plus qu'une jeune femme abattue, sans père, sans raison de vivre, et cette situation faisait frémir en elle une haine indescriptible.  
>Non. L'abandon ne pouvait pas être une option...pas maintenant. Elle n'avait pas survécu pour échouer, elle n'avait pas combattu toutes ces années pour en arriver là…<p>

La fureur tirailla tellement son cœur qu'il lui fit mal. Non. Elle ne restera certainement pas là, à pleurer dans le miroir que lui renvoyait le souvenir de l'armure brisée de son mentor qu'elle avait soulevée elle-même après sa chute. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ces monstres. Qu'elle venge son maître. Mais comment ? Elle était une ninja, pleine de ressources, mais ses ennemis n'étaient pas des humains ordinaires...  
>Elle s'apprêtait à explorer différentes tactiques, mais un râle sourd la fit se retourner vers Shredder.<br>C'était la preuve de vie la plus manifeste dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent. Karai se pencha aussitôt vers lui. Sa mâchoire se contracta difficilement, comme s'il essayait de parler, mais elle restait en retrait, devinant trop bien ses intentions s'il avait été en pleine mesure d'utiliser ses capacités physiques...S'il pouvait bouger, il l'aurait sûrement étranglée pour avoir failli à nouveau. Morte de honte, Karai baissa la tête, le regard soumis au sol.  
>Lorsqu'elle le releva vers Shredder, le noir de ses yeux scintillait de détermination.<br>Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle devait se faire pardonner son échec. Et plus que jamais, elle devait prouver qu'elle était digne d'être la responsable du Clan des Foot. Digne d'être sa fille.

- Oto-san, murmura t-elle d'une voix sèche qui ne s'accordait pas avec la tendresse qu'elle essayait d'insuffler dans ses mots, je suis là…je suis avec vous…

Elle effaça les larmes de ses yeux. Lorsqu'Oroku Saki entrouvrit ses yeux et les posa sur son élève, il dévisagea une jeune fille aux traits solides, absolument stoïque, comme une statue de guerre.  
>La force que Shredder n'avait plus, c'était à elle de la porter, de lui insuffler. Aussi lui souffla t-elle lentement avec une voix cadencée par sa respiration ferme.<p>

- Je trouverai un moyen. Quoiqu'il arrive, je vous vengerai. Je ne lâcherai rien... Tant que je saurai ces monstres vivants, tant que je ne leur aurai pas ôté la plus petite raison de sourire, de respirer, je ne cesserai de me battre pour les détruire. Je vous le promets.

* * *

><p><em>(Si vous êtes en train de lire ce petit mot en italique, alors merci pour votre lecture! Comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, c'est une fanfic qui sera assez longue mais je compte poster les chapitres assez rapidement, au moins un par semaine, voire plus mais je préfère ne rien promettre pour l'instant, surtout que je ne sais pas encore si mon histoire peut plaire à certaines personnes. C'est la première fanfiction que je poste. Alors n'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions dans les reviews. Merci d'avance !<em>

_Iokay )_


	2. Chapitre 1 : Happy Together

_(Hey ! Auparavant, ce premier chapitre était séparé en deux: j'ai finalement décidé de les réunir pour mieux concentrer l'introduction des tortues, en douceur.  
>Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture!)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1 : HAPPY TOGETHER<br>**

* * *

><p>- COWABUNGA !<p>

Emporté dans la vitesse de son skate qui volait sur la nouvelle rampe, le cri de Michelangelo résonna jusqu'au fond de la galerie, tellement perçant que Leonardo manqua de faire tomber le manuel de ninjutsu qu'il rangeait sur une étagère faite de grilles métalliques et que Donatello l'entendit malgré les sons électroniques des milliards d'algorithmes informatiques qui lui parvenaient par son casque audio vissé sur la tête.  
>Cependant, le cri de leur petit frère, qui il y a encore quelques mois leur aurait arraché un « chut » d'agacement et de peur qu'il trahisse leur présence dans les égouts de New-York, amena aujourd'hui sur leur visage un large sourire de satisfaction. Le système de sécurité que Donatello avait perfectionné tout autour des parois de leur nouveau repaire insonorisait complètement l'intérieur de la base, au grand bonheur de Michelangelo Donnie avait également installé un dispositif de brouilleur thermique qui rendait impossible leur localisation par un quelconque ennemi extérieur.<p>

- C'est trop cool ! lança Michelangelo, se tenant sur un bras, les pieds en l'air maintenant son skate.

Cette position lui fit tomber son collier de coquillages sur le nez. Il souffla dessus avec nonchalance avant de reprendre ses figures acrobatiques avec le même dynamisme qu'un surfeur sous adrénaline, manquant de peu de foncer dans Raphael qui venait de rentrer.

- Derniers cartons, les frangins, dit Raphael en refermant derrière lui la lourde vanne en métal qui faisait figure d'entrée du repaire. Je veux plus jamais revoir ce tas de gravats de toute ma vie...

- Mes comics ! s'exclama Leonardo en posant son ouvrage de ninjutsu, aussitôt debout. Enfin, t'en as mis du temps !

- C'est pas que ta collection a rempli trois cartons mais...elle a rempli trois cartons, grogna Raphael alors que ses énormes bras musculeux posaient à terre la pile de boîtes qui contenaient leurs dernières affaires. Et encore, je sais pas combien il y en aurait eu s'il y avait pas eu cette explosion.

- Et mais attends, Raph : t'es en train de dire que ça y est, on est officiellement installés ? demanda Michelangelo qui avait passé son skate sous le bras en ouvrant grand ses yeux bleus turquoise.

- Ouais Mikey, approuva Raphael en se laissant aller à un sourire qui étira un peu plus la cicatrice qu'il avait au-dessus de la lèvre.

Léo le surprit à regarder autour de lui avec une mélancolie qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Instinctivement, il le rejoignit dans l'admiration de leur nouvelle planque avec un sentiment étrange. Tout était là : le canapé fait en boîtes à pizza, les piles de films d'action pas trop compliqués à comprendre, leurs quatre lits en désordre, la chaîne hi-fi, l'atelier de Donatello envahi par des centaines d'écrans bleutés, le dojo si paisible où Splinter méditait, l'armurerie, les murs couverts de graffitis... la même odeur de pizza, de transpiration...et même bizarrement la même lueur des armes sur leur présentoir, cette plénitude extrême mêlée aux rêves des quatre ninjas. Rien semblait n'avoir changé...et pourtant, tout semblait différent. Ces nouveaux murs imprégnés d'humidité lui inspira un confort qu'il avait rarement senti jusqu'à présent.

- Enfin chez nous, se contenta de dire Léo avec un sourire contagieux.

- Trop génial ! s'exclama Mickey avec un salto arrière avant d'échanger un high three avec ses frères. Les Tortues Ninjas sont dans la place, les gars !

Plus loin, Splinter observait ses fils manifester leur joie avec un sourire paternel et un pincement au coeur.

- Oh Donnie, Donnie ! S'il te plaît, maintenant qu'on est installés, tu pourras me fabriquer une moto ? sautilla frénétiquement Michelangelo à côté de Donatello qui, imperturbable comme à son habitude, pianotait à toute vitesse sur son clavier. Une Harley à propulsion ! Noire avec des bandes oranges ! J'adore le orange c'est ma couleur préférée...une moto volante ! ça serait trop cool !

- Certainement pas. T'es suffisamment dangereux avec un skate, bredouilla Donatello de sa voix calme sans détacher son regard de l'écran. J'ai pas envie qu'on me tienne pour responsable si tu fais péter tout Brooklyn.

- Oh, allez, ça va, je suis pas si maladroit !

- La dernière fois que tu as voulu mettre de la musique, une voiture a explosé, lui rappela Donnie.

Michelangelo s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose mais il se contenta d'afficher une moue boudeuse.

- C'est bon, j'ai paramétré le système de surveillance, dit Donatello en se levant enfin de sa chaise. La probabilité qu'on puisse découvrir notre nouveau repaire est de 0,0000000003%.

- Quoi ? dit Raphael d'un ton sarcastique en fronçant ses sourcils inexistants derrière son bandeau rouge incrusté de poussière. Autant que ça ?

- T'oublies que c'était notre pourcentage de chances de survivre la dernière fois, dit Leonardo en faisant référence à l'effondrement du building de Sacks. Et on a survécu.

- Plus qu'une petite caméra et les probabilités seront complètement nulles, promit Donatello avec un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire confiant. Aucune crainte : nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir défier les probabilités !

- Ca c'est bien dit, Donnie ! T'imagines quand même ? 0,0000000003% et on est toujours là les gars ! s'exclama Raph avec un éclat de rire.

- Cette ville nous appartient, les gars ! On est indestructibles !

- Ouais ! Les Avengers peuvent aller se rhabiller !

- Mes fils, tonna alors la voix imposante de Splinter.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael et Donatello se turent aussitôt. Leur maître baignait dans la lumière nacrée du dojo, assis en position de méditation. Leur excitation s'évapora alors dans l'air saturé des égouts, laissant place à un silence respectueux pour leur protecteur. Leur maître. Leur père.

- Venez.

Aussitôt, les quatre ninjas s'avancèrent et s'agenouillèrent harmonieusement en ligne face à leur maître, les yeux mi-clos.

- Onegai shimasu, murmura Splinter en fermant les yeux.

- Onegai shimasu, reprirent les quatre tortues en choeur.

- Très bien, dit Splinter. C'est le moment de vous remettre à l'entraînement.

Cette phrase effaça aussitôt les sourires de leurs visages. Les quatre frères dévisagèrent le rat bouche bée.

- Mais Sensei ! On vient de passer des jours à déménager notre ancien repaire ! protesta Raphael.

- Et il faut encore que j'aille installer des caméras dans la ville ! dit Donatello.

- On a pas mangé de pizza depuis des jours, se plaignit Michelangelo en passant sa main écailleuse sur son plastron ocre. Regardez-moi, je suis tout maigre ! Je vais probablement faire une carence d'hypoglycémie ou un truc dans le genre...

- C'est vrai que nous ne nous sommes pas reposé depuis des semaines, poursuivit raisonnablement Leonardo d'un ton plus posé. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, nous avons bien mérité une pause, non ?

- Crois-tu que le crime prenne des pauses, mon fils ? s'insurgea Splinter d'une voix grave.

Leonardo sursauta presque, surpris par la sévérité de leur maître. Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo dévisagèrent tour à tour leur leader puis leur sensei : Splinter ne disputait jamais Leonardo d'ordinaire.

- La victoire est loin d'être entière, mes enfants. Je me réjouis de votre réussite en haut de la tour Sacks. Mais depuis la défaite de Shredder, les problèmes sont loin d'être résolus là-haut, dit Splinter d'une voix plus calme en balayant du regard les quatre tortues agenouillés devant lui. Des gens souffrent...des innocents meurent. Le crime persiste, un nouveau mal s'insinue dans la ville... Et ces derniers jours, je suis particulièrement déçu de votre comportement à tous. En particulier toi, Leonardo, précisa Splinter en posant un regard sévère sur l'aîné des quatre frères. Je te croyais plus dévoué au bushido que cela.

Ce dernier n'osa pas lever ses yeux emplis de honte, caché dans l'ombre de son bandeau bleu, abîmé et troué.

- Je le suis, maître, dit-il d'une voix humble en fixant le sol. Je vous promets que je le suis entièrement...

- Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis fier de vous. Je dois reconnaître que vous vous êtes battus avec courage et ténacité. Mais votre assurance peut aussi bien être votre meilleur allié que votre pire ennemi. Je crains que votre victoire ne vous rende...arrogants.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Leonardo.

- On dit juste qu'on avait assuré sur ce coup-là, dit Michelangelo.

- Qu'on était les meilleurs, dit Raphael.

- Ce qui techniquement est très probablement vrai, dit Donatello.

- SILENCE ! tonna à nouveau Splinter. Je vous ai peut-être donné ma bénédiction pour vous rendre à la surface, mais vous ne le ferez qu'en cas de nécessité absolue et cela n'efface pas tous mes conseils et tout l'enseignement que je vous ai donné jusqu'à présent ! Bien au contraire, c'est maintenant que vous avez montré au monde votre premier acte d'héroïsme que vous devrez redoubler de vigilance. Et de prudence. Restez lucides, restez humbles. Je n'hésiterai pas à vous renvoyer dans le Ha-Shi si cela est nécessaire pour que vous compreniez qu'aujourd'hui plus que jamais, vous devez rester sur vos gardes, prêts à agir tout en restant cachés!

- Nous ne vous remettions pas en doute, Sensei, dit Leonardo avec un calme prudent. Nous vous exprimions simplement notre fatigue : notre combat avec Shredder nous a épuisé. Ces derniers jours, nous avons fait des allers-retours dans les égouts, nuit et jour, à la recherche d'un nouveau repaire, puis à déménager nos affaires, sans avoir pu remonter à la surface une seule fois...nous pensions juste qu'une soirée de répit pourrait nous remettre d'attaque pour l'entraînement...de demain ? S'il vous plaît ?

Splinter froissa son regard impétueux, soutirant à Donatello un petit hoquet de peur.

- Très bien, céda Splinter. Vous avez mérité une soirée de repos, les garçons. Une seule.

- YES ! s'exclama Michelangelo, couvrant les exclamations de soulagement et de joie de ses frères, surexcité en brandissant un téléphone de sa carapace. Je textote April tout de suite !

Cette fois, les trois autres frères partagèrent un même soupir désespéré.

- Quoi ? Soyez pas jaloux, les mecs. Elle est obligée de venir si je l'invite ! J'ai son numéro, elle m'adore, c'est sûr !

- Elle ne te l'a pas donné, c'est moi qui te l'ai hacké, ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler Donnie.

- Ouais...Bah...N'empêche que je l'ai maintenant. Elle pourra plus se passer de moi.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, à la surface, alors que l'après-midi s'achevait teintant les grattes-ciels de son habituelle lumière orangée...<p>

- ...avec une vue sur tout Central Park, je te jure, c'est ma-gique, disait une jeune femme blonde.

- Oui, je te crois, faisait April d'un ton évasif.

- Attends, je vérifie n'avoir rien oublié, dit Taylor en faisant demi-tour pour la quatrième fois.

- Mais je t'en prie, dit April avec un sourire poli.

Cela lui faisait du mal de l'admettre, mais le départ de sa colocataire blonde la soulageait quelque part. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient toujours partagé l'appartement avec la courtoisie la plus simple, leur quotidien était rythmé par les horaires d'étudiante très généreux de Taylor qui passait la plus claire partie de son temps à l'appartement sur Skype pendant qu'April arpentait New-York de fond en comble à la recherche de « son » scoop mais peu à peu, leurs relations s'étaient tendues. Depuis qu'elle avait eu le malheur de parler des tortues qu'elle avait sauvé étant petite, April avait le sentiment d'être évitée comme une sorte de maladie contagieuse qui rendrait la chère demoiselle blonde « aussi dingue qu'elle » si elle ne laissait pas un périmètre de sécurité de deux mètres autour d'elle. April se demanda avec un sourire si la bizarrerie de ses amis reptiliens l'avait imprégnée, pour que sa « bizarrerie » effraye à tel point Taylor et pour qu'elle l'évite ainsi, de la manière la plus désagréable possible. Ainsi, elle compta les avantages de sa nouvelle indépendance, dont celui de pouvoir désormais parler tranquillement toute seule sans se soucier de l'avis de qui que ce soit et de ne plus avoir à supporter l'odeur du vernis ou les conversations interminables de Taylor qui se plaignait de sa colocataire barjo à sa mère derrière les murs.

- Bon bah voilà, c'est bon, cette fois, dit Taylor, pressée de partir.

Son téléphone tinta dans sa poche, l'alertant d'un nouveau SMS. Aussitôt, April le brandit hors de sa poche et lut le message. En l'observant sourire à pleines dents, Taylor cligna des yeux, interdite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Rien, dit April. Juste des potes qui viennent me rendre visite.

- Ah ouais. Tes « tortues », c'est ça ? dit Taylor avec cynisme.

Décidant qu'elle en avait marre de se faire prendre pour la cinglée de service mais surtout de se faire prendre d'aussi haut, April rangea son téléphone et fixa son interlocutrice en pinçant les lèvres avec un tout autre regard, décidée à jouer une nouvelle carte.

- Ouais. Exactement. Les tortues. Elles vont débarquer ici d'un moment à l'autre et si tu te barres pas d'ici rapidement, je crois que tu ne sortiras jamais de cette immeuble.

Taylor ouvrit de grands yeux choqués.

- Les tortues aiment pas...les blondes, expliqua April d'une voix calme. Et supportent pas le rose. Et tout ce qui est mignon en général. Comme les chats.

Ses paroles eurent exactement l'effet qu'elle espérait : la jeune femme se mit à trembler de peur, lorgnant sur son sac rose bonbon auquel elle avait cru bon de rajouter un porte-clé Hello Kitty.

- Ils pourraient te...punir très fort...pour ça, ajouta April en indiquant du menton le petit chaton qui pendait lamentablement au bout de la chaîne. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, oui, tout à fait, grelotta Taylor avec un rire nerveux, regardant autour d'elle. Bon bah...je crois qu'on s'est tout dit, alors.

- Ouais, je crois aussi.

- Allez, salut.

- Salut.

- Espèce de cinglée, laissa filer la jeune femme en dévalant l'escalier le plus vite possible.

Enfin April referma la porte et poussa un soupir soulagé. Fière de son improvisation, elle s'effondra sur le canapé -qu'elle pourrait désormais appeler SON canapé-, cala sa tête sur un oreiller en profitant de ce silence merveilleux. Son regard se perdit par la fenêtre, admirant un New-York qui scintillait comme le ciel étoilé, comme si seule les lignes sinueuses que découpaient les immeubles sur l'horizon séparait la ville du ciel et elle se laissa bercer par le bruit sourd des circulations, de la vie qui était revenue, des musiques urbaines et le grondement rassurant du métro. Puis elle leva son téléphone à hauteur de ses yeux et relut le SMS de Michelangelo, qui lui fit soulever un coin de ses lèvres, comme d'habitude attendrie par ce Roméo décidément peu ordinaire.

_« Salut ma p'tite pomme d'amour ! Ça te dit qu'on passe la soirée ensemble, histoire de déclarer officielle notre nouveau chez-nous? Ce serait trop cool que tu sois là ! Bon ok, y'aura mes frères mais rien ne nous empêche de nous éclipser pour un petit rendez-vous en tête à tête... Bref, retrouve-nous là où on s'était vus la dernière fois, on passera te prendre vers 20h pour te conduire à notre nouveau repaire, ce sera la surprise. Bye bye !_  
><em>PS : T'aimes les pizzas ? »<br>_

* * *

><p>Au loin, les phares des voitures reflétèrent leurs lumières dans les flaques d'eau qui parcouraient les trottoirs sombres de New-York. Abritée sous le béton de l'immeuble abandonné, April referma un peu plus son imperméable jaune par réflexe, après avoir senti la bruine picoter ses joues légèrement poudrées de rose. Le parking où elle attendait était désert, seulement hanté par les relents d'essence, le vrombissement de la pluie au-dessus de sa tête et les rumeurs des circulations lointaines.<p>

Dans l'imaginaire collectif, une femme ne devait jamais rester seule dans les rues la nuit. Mais April n'avait jamais été de ce bord-là : elle avait répété l'expérience plusieurs fois, assumant qu'elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule et se défendre. Elle n'avait pas choisi le métier de reporter pour rien : c'est un métier qui demande une assurance à toute épreuve. Et si sa détermination avait été mise à rude épreuve ces derniers mois, si l'incertitude avait bien eu des occasions de la déprimer, le rôle qu'elle avait joué lors du combat contre Shredder l'avait revigorée. Elle qui auparavant ne se sentait que comme la jeune journaliste ratée et stupidement intrépide à la recherche d'aventures et de reconnaissance portait maintenant ce moment comme un talisman : ce moment où elle avait aidé les tortues ninjas à se débarrasser de la plus grande menace de New-York. Aussi fixa t-elle son regard sur les ruelles en écoutant les palpitations de son coeur plus d'impatience que d'appréhension.  
>Soudain, une lumière derrière elle la fit se retourner, obligeant sa main à se lever à hauteur des yeux pour ne pas l'aveugler. Puis elle reconnut le klaxon du Shellraiser, entamant six notes enjouées et enraillées.<p>

- On vous dépose quelque part, mademoiselle ? fit alors une voix jeune, fluette et dynamique.

Même avant de baisser la main, April avait reconnu la voix de Donatello, au volant. Et une fois devant la voiture, elle reconnut effectivement la tortue "à quatre yeux", qui portait des lunettes de vues trop grandes pour lui et des lunettes de technicien habituellement relevées sur son front, lui faire un petit signe de main. A son côté se trouvait Leonardo sur le siège avant, l'accueillant d'un sourire bienveillant, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide s'harmonisant avec le bleu de son bandeau, avec à l'arrière Michelangelo qui lui faisait de grands coucous de la main ainsi que Raphael qui se contentait d'un sourire feignant l'indifférence. La vision des quatre héros amena spontanément sur le visage de la journaliste un large sourire à pleines dents, devenu si rare qu'elle en eut presque mal aux joues. Les revoir la comblait de joie.  
>April marcha jusqu'à la portière arrière qui coulissa automatiquement. L'intérieur du Shellraiser était plongé dans une pénombre verdâtre tachetée par les éclats de lumière que projetait la boule à facette au plafond.<p>

- HEY ! Faites de la place pour la grande et belle Hogosha ! clama aussitôt Mikey dans une révérence, en donnant sans le vouloir une baffe dans la joue de Raph qui le poussa hargneusement sur le côté.

- Salut les gars, dit-elle en montant à l'arrière, s'asseyant un peu maladroitement à côté de Raphael et face à Michelangelo. Vous m'avez manqué.

- Toi aussi tu nous as manqué ! dit Michelangelo en prenant sa main délicate dans la sienne.

- A ce point ?

- Beauté, chaque jour que je passe sans toi est un jour sans...

- Mets-là en veilleuse, tête d'oeuf, l'interrompit sèchement Raphael.

- Oui, ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit chaleureusement Leonardo avant de se tourner vers Donnie.

Ce dernier fit démarrer aussitôt le convoi qui quitta le parking dans quelques légères secousses en s'engouffrant dans les rues animées de New-York.

- Et...les gens ne risquent pas de flipper en voyant quatre tortues géantes à bord d'une voiture ? demanda April en jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet par la vitre aux passants dans la rue.

- « Voir sans être vu », c'est la base du ninjutsu, dit Donatello sans quitter la route des yeux. J'ai programmé les vitres pour que les autres humains ne voient pas ce qu'il y a derrière...mais pour que nous puissions tout voir.

- Pratique, reconnut la reporter.

- Leo, tu peux monter le son de la radio, steuplaît ? demanda Michelangelo.

Leonardo fit tourner alors d'un doigt la roulette du volume, emplissant le camion d'une musique vitaminé au rythme entêtant. Entre les deux dossiers avant, April jeta un coup d'oeil au titre qui s'affichaient en lettres :_ Walk This Way de DMC-Run et Aerosmith_.  
>Peu à peu la musique emplit le Shellraiser alors qu'il circulait dans les rues illuminées de la ville qui ne dormait jamais. Sous l'oeil médusé d'April, les quatre guerriers qui avaient combattu Shredder d'abord fredonnèrent puis reprirent la chanson en imitant la boîte à rythme ou les instrumentaux dans de légers mouvements d'épaules et de tête avec un certain talent, surtout Raphael qui semblait s'y donner à coeur joie, encourageant la jeune femme à les rejoindre.<br>A ce moment-là, April se sentit étonnamment vivante et admit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'euphorisant à rire librement avec quatre tortues mutantes aux délires d'adolescent en traversant un New-York City lumineux au son d'Aerosmith.

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda April alors que le Shellraiser avait pénétré dans un tunnel et que Michelangelo lui cachait les yeux de ses grandes mains.<p>

- C'est pour la surprise, dit Michelangelo. Et pour pas que tu découvres l'entrée de notre nouvelle base hyper-secrète.

- Oh allez, de toute façon, je sais que vous vivez dans les égouts.

- Ouais mais tu connais pas tout de nous...on peut encore te surprendre, chuchota Michelangelo en se donnant des airs mystérieux qui firent lever les yeux de Raphael au ciel.

April décida de jouer le jeu. Lorsqu'une secousse indiqua que le véhicule s'était arrêté, elle se laissa guider par le son de la voix de Michelangelo qui la fit descendre du Shellraiser et marcher pendant un temps qui lui parut interminable.

* * *

><p>- T'es prête ? dit Michelangelo qui semblait trépigner d'impatience avant de retirer ses mains. Tadaam ! Bienvenue dans notre nouveau « chez-nous » !<p>

Enfin, April ouvrit les yeux. L'appréhension et les nausées que remontaient en elle les relents d'égouts laissèrent bientôt place à un émerveillement dont elle ne se serait pas douté. Le repaire était pour le moins spacieux et bien plus agréable que son appartement, d'une certaine manière. Il semblait confortable et joyeusement occupé, mais aussi équipé pour le confort et le divertissement de quatre adolescents. Tout ce décor était composé de bric-à-brac rassemblé d'une manière presque artistique, que la lumière qui venait des guirlandes lumineuses rendait presque fantasque. Par-delà le salon se trouvait la cuisine, qui avait à peu près la même taille que la sienne, et vers la gauche une impressionnante gamme de moniteurs, d'ordinateurs et d'appareils électroniques qui jouxtait presque dangereusement avec un espace qui paraissait dégagé pour les entraînements de combat à mains nues.  
>La jeune femme fit quelques pas en admirant les détails de ce décor chaleureux, puis se tourna vers les quatre tortues.<p>

- C'est génial, dit April avec un grand sourire.

- N'est-ce pas ? dit Raphael.

- Ouais ! Bienvenue dans la Base des Rebelles ! lança Michelangelo dans un semi-chuchotement avec un regard halluciné en ouvrant les mains.

Puis il remarqua la main d'Avril et la saisit aussitôt, l'entraînant plus loin :

- Viens, je vais te faire visiter ! Alors là, tu vois, c'est ma chambre, mon lit, mon oreiller, ma couverture préférée...euh, fais pas attention aux peluches, ok ?

La jeune femme l'écoutait débiter la présentation, regardait tout ce qu'il lui indiquait avec attention et attendrissement. La bouille de Michelangelo était soutenue par ces joues qu'April aurait presque envie de pincer gentiment si ce geste ne risquait pas de passer à ses yeux pour une déclaration de mariage. Son bandeau de ninja d'un orange dynamique correspondait à sa personnalité hyperactive et paraissait toujours un peu mis de travers. Sans doute qu'il devait trouver cela « cool ».

- Mikey, arrête, tu vas lui donner le tournis à force, dit Leonardo en soupirant.

- ...là-bas, c'est l'atelier de Donnie, mais j'veux pas risquer d'y aller sans son autorisation.

- Euh. Je confirme, dit Donatello en remettant machinalement en place ses énormes lunettes rafistolées.

A côté de ses frères, Donatello avait l'air assez efflanqué. Ses bras devaient faire la moitié de l'épaisseur des muscles de Raphael. Mais pour l'avoir vu à l'oeuvre, April savait qu'il était un combattant aussi efficace que ses frères et mit sa silhouette plus svelte sur le compte de ses occupations intellectuelles, sans doute plus occupé au renforcement cérébral que musculaire.

- Comment est-ce que vous avez trouvé tout ça ? demanda April en scrutant tous les meubles avec curiosité.

- Oh, c'est que de la récup', dit Donatello avec une naturelle nonchalance. Tu serais étonnée de voir ce que les gens balancent dans les égouts ou à la décharge.

- Oui...et tous vos jeux vidéos et vos DVDs, vous les trouvez dans la poubelle aussi ? demanda April d'un oeil sceptique.

- Eh bien..disons que quand on trouve pas ce qu'on veut...je « m'arrange » pour le trouver, dit Donatello en feignant l'innocence.

- Oui, je vois, fit April avec un hochement de tête entendu.

- A table les amis ! La pizza est prête ! Raph, à toi l'honneur !

Les amis se réunirent autour de la table du « salon », bientôt rejoints par Splinter qui accueillit la jeune femme avec respect. Raphael ouvrit la boîte à pizza qui trônait presque religieusement au centre, dégaina ses sai de sa ceinture et découpa grossièrement la pizza en parts égales tout en mâchouillant son éternel cure-dents.  
>Si April n'avait pas oublié la bouille attachante de Michelangelo, elle avait presque oublié que Raphael était aussi imposant. Le bandana rouge qui lui entourait le crâne lui donnait plus des allures de gangster que de ninja, rehaussé par son regard patibulaire qui faisait office d'avertissement général. Sa peau verdâtre tirée par ses énormes muscles était striée de cicatrices, d'égratignures diverses. Alors qu'il distribuait à chacun sa part de pizza, April remarqua même un idéogramme chinois scarifié sur son épaule qui lui fit froid dans le dos, bien qu'elle ne se doutait pas du bon fond de Raphael.<br>Si on lui avait prédit quelques années auparavant qu'elle passerait une soirée agréable avec quatre tortues ninjas et un rat qui étaient auparavant ses animaux de compagnie autour d'une pizza, April n'y aurait jamais cru. Et pourtant, c'était ce qui arrivait. Pendant qu'elle dégustait sa part de pizza, elle participait aux conversations des quatre garçons avec un sentiment de joie et d'étrangeté. Elle se rendit compte que malgré tout les événements, elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

- Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles de ton côté, April ? demanda Splinter.

- Oh pas grand-chose, dit April. J'ai trouvé un autre boulot : je suis programmeuse informatique pour une société journalistique maintenant. Oh et ma coloc' s'est barrée. Maintenant, j'ai l'appartement pour moi toute seule. Vous pourrez me rendre visite de temps à autres si vous voulez.

Les tortues, surprises mais ravies de cette invitation, acquiescèrent avec ferveur.

- Au fait, j'avais une question à te poser April : pourquoi nous as-tu nommé d'après des peintres italiens ? D'où t'est venue cette idée ? demanda Leonardo d'un air perplexe.

April se mit à rire et se remit droite avant de lancer son explication. Automatiquement, les quatre tortues s'avancèrent légèrement en la regardant, Michelangelo allant jusqu'à poser sa tête sur ses genoux en mode « raconte-moi une histoire » tout en mâchouillant sa pizza.

- Eh bien, comme vous le savez, j'étais petite et je savais que le projet sur lequel travaillait mon père s'appelait le Projet Renaissance. Comme je passais beaucoup de temps dans son laboratoire et que j'étais très curieuse, je lui ai demandé un jour ce que signifiait Renaissance. Mon père m'a expliqué ce que le mot signifiait, il m'a expliqué la définition du mot ainsi que la référence à la Renaissance en tant que période historique. Après des recherches dans les bouquins de mon école, j'ai décidé de vous appeler d'après des artistes de cette époque, je trouvais que cela correspondait avec...le projet Renaissance. Tout bêtement.

Les tortues se concertèrent du regard, plus lucide après cette explication.

- Elle est trop intelligente, ma copine, réalisa Michelangelo en la dévorant du regard comme un bonbon.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ton prénom, Leonardo ? demanda April avec amusement.

- Oh si, il est très bien, assura Léo avec un sourire.

- Au fait, les gars, bravo pour vos petits exploits de ce mois-ci.

- Comment ça ?

- Bah...ces espèces de clown du nouveau gang qui est apparu. Bon, vous les avez sacrément amoché..mais au moins, ils ne feront plus de mal à personne.  
>Un à un, Michelangelo, Donatello, Raphael et Leonardo se questionnèrent du même regard interrogatif.<p>

- Mais enfin, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Leonardo avec consternation en se tournant vers April.

- On est pas du tout remontés à la surface, ce mois-ci, dit Michelangelo.

April perdit son sourire. Cette information, non seulement avait l'air de perturber les tortues, en particulier Léo, mais semblait également le rendre particulièrement tendu et contrarié.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas vous ? ...vous n'êtes vraiment pas au courant ?

- Tu sais, on a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'informer de ce qui se passe là-haut, on était très occupés ces derniers temps, grommela Raph.

- Eh bien.. il y a eu des meurtres ce mois-ci. Toutes les victimes étaient des criminels qui s'attaquaient à des innocents. Un nouveau gang qui a l'air d'essayer de vouloir prendre la place des Foot. Ils ont été tués... retrouvés le crâne ouvert en deux, leurs corps fracassés et démembrés.

April trembla à la violence des mots et des images qu'elle évoquait. Elle s'en voulut presque de s'être trompée en pensant remercier les guerriers. Les quatre tortues se regardèrent les unes les autres, l'air anxieux, sous le regard soucieux de Splinter. De toute évidence, cette nouvelle ne les enchantait pas.

- On est des ninjas, pas des assassins psychopathes, dit Leonardo avec sérieux. Nous avons un code éthique basé sur l'honneur et qui ne nous permettrait pas de s'acharner aussi inutilement sur des ennemis.

- Je me disais aussi que ça vous ressemblait pas, dit April calmement. Mais d'un autre côté, vous êtes les seuls justiciers de la ville...

- Apparemment, il y a l'air d'y en avoir un autre, dit Raphael.

Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de tiquer à cette remarque, surtout avec le ton presque caressant que Raphael avait utilisé pour la sortir

- Je n'appelle pas ça un justicier, j'appelle ça un meurtrier, reprit Leonardo en foudroyant son frère du regard. Donnie, tu n'as pas remarqué d'activités à la surface ?

- Toutes les connexions avec mes anciennes caméras ont été détruites lors de l'explosion. Ces derniers temps, je me suis surtout focalisé sur le système de sécurité du repaire, avoua t-il avec une légère nuance d'excuse dans la voix. Mais je vais bientôt réinstaller un nouveau réseau de surveillance.

- Parfait. On trouvera celui qui a fait ça.

- Désolé d'avoir cru que vous aviez quelque chose à voir là-dedans...Il faut dire que vous avez fait beaucoup parler de vous après avoir vaincu Shredder.

Un même frisson de peur parcourut les habitants du repaire, Splinter compris.

- Que veux-tu dire? demanda le vieux rat.

- Eh bien... "Des ombres ont été aperçues lors de l'effondrement de la Tour Sacks" C'est ce que pas mal de gens racontent, et même s'ils ne veulent pas y croire, je crois qu'ils ont compris que "quelqu'un" les avait protégé ce jour-là...depuis, il y a ce nouveau gang qui est apparu mais ce n'est rien à côté des Foots: la situation est nettement moins critique qu'auparavant. Et c'est grâce à vous. Vous êtes devenus une sorte de légende urbaine.

- Vous avez entendu, les gars ? C'est génial, on est célèbres ! dit Michelangelo.

- Non, Mikey, c'est pas génial, soupira Leonardo.

Le sourire de Michelangelo s'évanouit peu à peu. Tout le monde se tourna vers Léo.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ce qui est génial, c'est qu'on ne se soit pas fait reconnaître comme étant des « non-humains », non ? dit Raphael.

- Oui, mais nous l'avons échappé belle : nous aurions pu nous faire reconnaître ce jour-là, nous n'avons pas été assez prudents. Heureusement, les gens parlent de nous en tant "qu'ombres"...A l'avenir, nous devrons redoubler de vigilance. Nous sommes des « ombres » et nous devons rester des « ombres », dit Leonardo. La cité a le droit de savoir que nous veillons sur eux. Mais jamais elle ne devra découvrir notre identité.

- Leonardo a raison, dit Splinter. S'ils découvrent que leurs protecteurs sont...ce que vous êtes...vous ne serez plus des justiciers à leurs yeux mais des monstres. Or, vous êtes plus que des tortues...Vous êtes des ninjas. Le monde ne devra jamais voir qui vous êtes.

Discrètement, April observa le visage des quatre frères. Donatello, Leonardo et Michelangelo gardaient un visage impassible, voire figé : ils étaient habitués à cette réalité depuis leur plus jeune âge. Que de grands monstres verts à trois doigts n'avaient pas de place là-haut et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais marcher dans les rues comme n'importe quel New-Yorkais. C'était devenu une évidence qu'ils avaient accepté au point qu'elle ne leur inspirait maintenant qu'une indifférence, au pire un léger clignement d'yeux.

En revanche, la jeune femme remarqua que Raphael fixait le sol avec une fureur grandissante, à tel point que Michelangelo le regardait en se demandant si le carton sale de pizza n'allait pas voler en morceaux. Soudain, Raphael se leva en serrant les dents, se dirigeant vers l'armurerie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'interpella Leonardo en fronçant les yeux. C'est malpoli de quitter la table !

- Lâche-moi, le remballa Raphael avec fracas.

Il tira le rideau de plastique qui séparait le salon du dojo en l'arrachant à moitié puis sa silhouette massive disparut sous leurs yeux impuissants.  
>April resta silencieuse. Elle savait que Raphael avait beaucoup de colère en lui.<p>

- Désolé pour ça, s'excusa Leonardo d'un air sombre. Les bonnes manières, ça a jamais été son truc.

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, il se fait tard : il faut que je rentre.

- Tu as raison April, approuva Splinter. Les garçons pourront reprendre l'entraînement plus tôt.

Les râlements résonnèrent aussitôt.

- Tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène ? proposa aussitôt Donatello en indiquant le garage.

- Oui, je viens avec vous ! dit Mikey.

- Et moi aussi ! dit Leonardo.

- Je vais conduire notre amie jusqu'à la sortie des égouts, dit le vieux rat qui, ayant vu clair dans le jeu de ses fils, se saisit de la main d'April sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Cela vous laisse le temps pour débuter votre échauffement.

Déçus, les quatre frères abdiquèrent puis s'inclinèrent face à leur Hogosha avec humilité. April ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement mal à l'aise devant autant de cérémonie. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le dojo, Michelangelo tourna la tête pour lui souffler sur le ton de la confidence:

- J't'aurais bien proposé un tour sur ma bécane, mais Donnie a pas encore fini de la construire. Pas vrai, Donnie ?

- Ne recommence pas avec ça, j'ai dit non, reprit son frère en le saisissant par le bras pour l'entraîner vers le dojo.

April suivit alors Splinter hors du repaire, la vision des quatre héros disparaissant derrière la lourde porte de métal. L'obscurité l'empêchait de voir, l'eau qui ruisselait entre les plateformes remuait avec vigueur, aussi resta t-elle près de Splinter qui longeait les murs suintants d'humidité avec attention. Alors qu'ils marchaient et traversaient les galeries labyrinthiques, sa voix finit par briser le silence.

- Ils ne devront pas sortir avant d'être totalement prêts. La dernière fois, ils ont échappé de justesse à Shredder. Ils doivent encore s'améliorer.

April se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait encore un détail qui la faisait se sentir stupide, un détail qui la rendait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la gentillesse de ses amis.

- Tout cela est de ma faute, reconnut la jeune femme en baissant le regard, sincèrement coupable. Si je n'avais pas parlé de vous à Sacks, tout cela ne vous serait pas arrivé...

- Chut...ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait ce qui te paraissait le plus sensé et par la suite, tu as secouru mes fils en les aidant à plusieurs reprises. Pour cela je te suis reconnaissant. Ne remue pas le passé, April, la rassura le vieux rat. Tu restes notre Hogosha, notre esprit protecteur. Tu es gardienne de notre secret. Je compte sur toi.

- Je vous promets qu'il sera bien gardé.

Dans sa conversation, elle n'avait même pas fait attention au chemin qu'elle avait emprunté et se retrouva bientôt devant une échelle qui la conduirait à la surface. Avant d'emprunter le passage, April ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter avec tristesse :

- Ils ne pourront pas rester éternellement cachés...

- Je crains fort que si, April, soupira Splinter. Ce sont mes enfants, mes fils, je sais ce qu'ils sont et je les aime pour leurs différences...mais le monde ne pourra jamais les accepter. Ne t'en fais pas. Ils ont accepté cela.

April baissa la tête en acquiesçant, puis monta une à une les marches qui la ramenèrent au monde de la surface.

* * *

><p><em>(And voilà! Premier chapitre fini!<em>  
><em>Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce début : les critiques constructives sont bien entendu acceptées afin que je puisse améliorer cette fic! En espérant que votre lecture vous aura plu, je m'en vais aussitôt préparer la suite...si vous la souhaitez bien sûr.<em>  
><em>Merci pour votre lecture et à bientôt !<em>  
><em>Iokay)<em>


	3. Chapitre 2 : No Limit

_(Hey ! __Et voici le chapitre 2 avec l'introduction d'un personnage emblématique des Tortues Ninjas que j'ai remanié à ma façon : même si il (enfin "elle") peut paraître assez différente du personnage original de Casey Jones, c'est pas réellement un OC parce que j'essaye quand même de rester un minimum fidèle aux origines du comics, notamment pour le caractère. Enfin voilà, j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez le lire : je vous souhaite bonne lecture ! )_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 : NO LIMIT<strong>

* * *

><p>Un monde sombre, que même les centaines de lumières dispersées à travers les immeubles ne pouvaient rendre lumineux. Un monde gangrené par le crime. Par la haine. Par la peur.<br>C'était comme une maladie qui contaminait une à une les pierres des édifices. Qui incrustait les murs comme un goudron gluant, noir, suintant sa pestilentielle et fatale influence. Les rues des banlieues appartenaient désormais aux Dragons Pourpres. Il marquaient leur territoire sur les murs de la ville, à coup de graffitis bariolés extra larges, habillant jusqu'aux toits des immeubles. Une marque noire maudite de cette cité qui partait à la dérive. Si quelqu'un osait les effacer, c'était son sang qui servirait à imbiber le sol du prochain symbole.  
>Ainsi était la ville. Vivant au gré de ceux qui exercent le mal et se délectent du pouvoir qu'ils ont sur les autres. Car après, il n'y a personne pour protester. Personne d'assez courageux pour refuser cette soumission, pour combattre cette menace. Personne pour dire « je ne veux pas de ça dans ma ville ».<br>Personne.

Ou si.  
>Peut-être quelqu'un.<br>Une seule personne.

* * *

><p>- C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda l'ombre dans le reflet de la fenêtre.<p>

Cachée derrière un mur, se fondant aux ténèbres de minuit, une ombre portant un masque de hockey s'admirait dans la fenêtre comme dans un miroir magique.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? reprit l'ombre en abaissant le menton d'une voix plus grave.

L'ombre parut plus satisfaite cette voix. Le port du masque aggravait déjà naturellement sa voix. Le fait de renforcer ce ton sombre la rendait encore plus intimidante.

- Désolé mais ces rues sont à moi, dit l'ombre avec amusement. Pardon mon vieux ? Non, j'crois que t'as pas saisi : je suis la...le gardien de cette ville. Alors euh...tire-toi. Ces rues sont à moi...Tu veux que j'te le répète encore une fois ? Ok alors...

Mais un bruit secs mêlé à des plaintes et des rires maléfiques détournèrent son attention.  
>L'ombre tourna ses yeux noirs vers l'origine de ces sons déchirants et insupportables.<br>En bas dans la rue. Un type qui s'amusait à harceler une pauvre femme.  
>A travers le masque se dessina un large sourire sardonique dépourvu de joie :<p>

- C'est ça, amuse-toi tant que tu le peux encore...ça va pas durer.

* * *

><p>- Laissez-moi tranquille ! pleurait à moitié la jeune femme en robe rouge, les yeux débordant de peurs et luisants de larmes.<p>

- Oh arrête, riait l'homme face à elle. Je serai gentil avec toi...à condition que tu sois gentille avec moi.

L'homme longea les murs de brique, sa main droite écrasant la bouche de la femme avec cruauté, l'autre lui maintenant le poignet.

- Non non non, bouge pas, dit le type.

Soudain, quelque chose frappa sa tête. Le gars sous le coup de la douleur lâcha sa victime qui se libéra et courut le plus vite qu'elle put hors de la rue.  
>L'homme se retourna. Il fit face à une ombre pour le moins étrange.<br>Une ombre imposante et filiforme à la fois. La lumière jaunâtre derrière elle décalquait dans son dos les contours d'un énorme sac, d'où dépassaient divers ustensiles de sport difficiles à discerner.  
>En revanche, du noir qui colorisait l'intérieur de sa silhouette se dessinaient les contours d'un visage d'une pâleur mortuaire, creusées de diverses ouvertures noires rectangulaires. Une apparition sinistre au visage d'une tête de mort.<br>Après quelques secondes de stupéfaction, l'homme dévoila un sourire aux dents jaunes, ouvertement moqueur. Il se croyait dans un mauvais film d'horreur.

- Tire-toi, le clown, tu te crois où ? C'est pas encore Halloween !

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? demanda l'ombre d'une voix grave.

Le masque asséchait cette voix, rajoutant à l'aspect surnaturelle de l'apparition. Son bras se leva alors jusqu'à son épaule, se saisissant du manche d'une crosse de hockey. A la faible clarté des réverbères, les bandages qui l'entouraient révélèrent des tissus usés par le temps...mal nettoyés des nuits dernières. Comprenant les taches qui incrustaient le côté de la crosse, l'homme se mit à trembler malgré lui.

- Désolé mais ces rues sont à moi. Je suis...le gardien de cette ville. Alors tire-toi.

Plus pour dissimuler sa peur que par véritable moquerie, l'homme se mit à rire à gorge déployée.

- Tu trouves ça drôle hein ? ricana le type au masque de hockey. De vouloir violenter une femme? Ou encore de taper un pauvre type ? De s'acharner comme ça ? Jusqu'à le faire crier ? Pleurer ?

L'homme abaissa la main vers la ceinture pour saisir son flingue. Un coup partit, frôlant l'épaule de l'ombre qui poussa un léger cri mais se releva presque aussitôt. Soudain, maintenant fermement le manche de sa crosse de hockey, l'ombre balança un coup dans la mâchoire du malfrat qui tomba sur la surface glacée du trottoir en crachant du sang. Les rebords du pistolets scintillèrent en percutant le sol. Une botte noire se posa sur lui. Puis un autre coup s'abattit sur lui. Puis un autre. Jusqu'à ce que des cris, puis des pleurs se déversent de sa gorge. Jusqu'à ce que les coups déforment son visage. L'ombre contempla son œuvre avec un rire presque enfantin, à faire froid dans le dos.

- T'as raison, c'est drôle, en fait.

Alors qu'il se retrouva à terre, l'homme fut interloqué.L'intonation de la voix avait changé. On aurait dit...

- Hé mais attends..t'es une...

Un violent coup de pied dans le ventre lui coupa la parole. Recroquevillé au sol, les mains tendues par la douleur, l'homme leva à peine les yeux lorsqu'il entendit l'ombre ranger la crosse de hockey et se saisir d'une arme beaucoup plus fine...mais métallique. A la faible lumière jaunâtre se révéla le profil d'un drive de golf que l'ombre abaissa au niveau de sa tête, l'arme faisant des va et vient menaçants, s'arrêtant à deux centimètres du crâne comme un joueur de golf teste une balle sur un tee invisible.

- Bouge pas. J'ai toujours eu envie d'essayer ça.

- Non...non...j'vous en prie...ayez pitié...

L'arme s'arrêta à deux centimètres de son crâne. L'homme observa les reliefs grossièrement sculptés du masque dépourvu de la moindre expression, le noir de ses yeux vidés de la moindre compassion...

- Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, dit l'ombre en ramenant le drive au-dessus de sa tête.

L'arme s'abattit dans un craquement sourd qui éclaboussa les trottoirs, la lumière jaunâtre sur le béton miroitant des effets rouges incrustant le goudron comme un nouveau symbole. Celui de la rédemption.

* * *

><p>S'amusant à faire taper sa canne dans le creux de sa main, Splinter marchait de long en large devant ses quatre fils alignés en position de combat.<br>Leur vision était complètement occultée par leurs masques, tournés de sorte que les trous ne correspondent plus avec leurs yeux. Malgré tout, leur esprit se focalisait sur un point précis dans l'obscurité dans laquelle ils étaient plongés. Attentifs à leur respiration, aux mouvements de l'air imprégné des senteurs orientales des bougies qui décoraient le dojo, aux moindres perturbation qui pouvait trahir les futurs coups de leur maître. Secrètement, Splinter aimait particulièrement cet exercice, surtout lorsqu'il s'amusait des visages concentrés de ses fils : les narines de Michelangelo qui se contractaient malgré lui, le petit morceau de langue qui dépassait de la bouche de Donatello, le petit tic de nervosité qui sautait sur la joue de Raphael. Seul Leonardo réussissait à garder un visage figé en toute circonstance. La partie de son jeu préférée était bien sûr d'asséner le premier coup.  
>Soudain, la canne de Splinter s'abaissa et fendit l'air. Avant qu'elle ne puisse les toucher, les quatre ninjas exécutèrent le même saut périlleux arrière pour la soixante dix-huitième fois. Plus que vingt-deux. Dans un second temps, la queue du vieux rat s'amusait à piéger les tortues en les frappant de façon inattendue. Donatello manqua de justesse de se faire frapper sur le coude, mais Raphael lâcha un « Aïe ! » n'ayant pas vu le coup venir sur la tête. Leonardo et Michelangelo quand à eux évitèrent tous les coups avec succès, ce qui revigorait le benjamin de la fratrie qui sautait dans tous les sens, tournait en évitant les coups, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de s'exclamer :<p>

_- Super Mikey brothers !  
><em>  
>- Michelangelo ! le reprit Splinter. Tu ne prends pas ton entraînement au sérieux !<p>

- Bah quoi, j'ai réussi l'exercice, non ? dit le plus jeune des frères en retroussant la lèvre.

Splinter soupira tout en lissant les poils tressés de sa barbe. Après tout, le plus jeune de la famille par ses petites phrases donnait du baume au cœur de ses frères à l'entraînement et inscrivait des sourires imperceptibles sur les visages de Leonardo et Donatello, même quand la sueur faisait briller leurs peaux vertes, même quand leurs muscles leur suppliaient d'arrêter. Et effectivement, tant qu'il réussissait l'exercice...

- Oui, c'était plutôt réussi, admit Splinter. _Yame !  
><em>  
>Ravi de ce compliment, Michelangelo esquissa un grand sourire pendant que ses frères remirent leur bandeau correctement et reprenaient leur souffle, sans pour autant exprimer le moindre signe de fatigue. A côté du Ha-Shi, les centaines de sauts périlleux arrière et les entraînements d'arts martiaux quotidiens qui pouvaient parfois durer plus de six heures n'étaient que des formalités.<p>

- Bien, dit Splinter. Maintenant, l'entraînement au combat singulier. Mettez-vous en garde : ce combat sera du chacun pour soi.

Un à un, Michelangelo, Donatello, Leonardo et Raphael se dévisagèrent longuement puis acquiescèrent.

- Commencez par vous battre deux par deux : Leonardo face à Michelangelo et Raphael face à Donatello.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? C'est pas un peu déséquilibré ? demanda Raphael avec sarcasme.

- Attends, t'insinues quoi là ? demanda poliment Donnie, bien qu'il avait parfaitement compris ce que voulait dire son grand frère.

- Que tu tiendras pas cinq minutes face à moi et que je suis prêt à manger un de mes saï si Michelangelo arrive à toucher Léo une seule fois.

Leonardo ne releva pas même pas la remarque de son frère mais ne retint pas son soupir d'exaspération. Michelangelo n'aimait pas la suffisance de Raphael et le fit savoir par un énergique « Hey !» de protestation mécontente. Quand à Donatello, il se contenta de fixer Raphael en plissant ses yeux derrière ses lunettes, une nuance de défi dans le regard.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir, murmura t-il.

- Arrêtez de bavarder et en place les gars, leur asséna alors Leonardo.

- Ouais ouais, ça va, grommela Raphael en se plaçant en position de combat avec un rictus.

Ils se séparèrent par deux de chaque côté du dojo, dos aux murs opposés du dojo. Michelangelo fit tourner ses nunchakus, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Leonardo resta comme toujours impassible, ses yeux bleus océan scindant tout autour de lui, ses lames dressées avec élégance. Les mains de Donatello agrippaient fermement son bô, ses yeux vifs visant Raphael avec détermination. Ce dernier arborait un visage goguenard, l'iris vert de son regard frémissant d'impatience, comme s'il savourait à l'avance le combat.

- HAJIME ! lança Splinter.

Raphael fut le premier à se lancer contre Donatello, pendant que Michelangelo chargea sur Leonardo. Ce dernier n'esquissa son premier geste qu'au moment où Mikey sauta sur lui pour lui asséner un coup. Il l'esquiva avec fluidité puis ses katanas fendirent l'air. Michelangelo les évita avec habileté. Les manches de son nunchaku s'envolaient contre les lames de Leonardo puis revenaient avec vigueur. Alors qu'ils enchaînèrent leurs mouvements avec rapidité, attaquant puis parant les coups de l'un puis de l'autre, l'une des chaînes du nunchaku s'enroula autour du manche en cuir d'un des katanas de Léo qui s'arracha de ses mains et rebondit quelques mètres derrière.  
>Ne pouvant en croire ses yeux, Michelangelo tourna la tête et cria de joie :<p>

- J'ai désarmé Léo ! Vous avez vu, sensei, j'ai désar...

Son élan de joie fut coupé par la tortue au bandeau bleu qui le heurta à l'épaule et le repoussa plus loin. Pris de court, Michelangelo déguisa sa chute dans deux saltos arrières. Il finit genoux fléchis, une main plaquant l'un de ses nunchakus au sol, l'autre maintenant le manche du deuxième, pendant sur le côté.

- Ne jamais détourner l'attention, Mikey, surtout quand on croit avoir réussi, lui rappela le leader en terminant son saut avant de ramasser son deuxième katana.

- N'empêche que j't'ai touché ! T'entends Raph, j'ai touché Léo !

- Non, les armes ça compte pas ! le reprit Raphael sans détourner l'attention du combat qu'il menait contre Donatello.

Il avait réussit à imbriquer les longues pointes de ses saï dans le bô de son frère et il forçait maintenant de toutes ses forces pour le désarmer. A quelques centimètres de lui, Donatello serrait les dents, pliant sous la puissance de son aîné mais ne flanchait pas. Raphael avait l'avantage physique sur lui. Mais lui avait l'avantage intellectuel sur Raphael.  
>Donnie relâcha la tension qu'il maintenait contre Raphael et passa avec agilité sous son arme dans une acrobatie furtive. N'ayant plus de résistance opposée, Raphael se laissa entraîner par sa propre force, fit deux pas en avant puis se retourna. Don attrapa le bout de son bô avant que ce dernier ait le temps de tomber au sol puis le saisit à deux mains en se remettant en position, les genoux fléchis, le dos droit. Raphael se remit également en position sans dissimuler son rictus.<p>

- N'aies pas peur Donnie, le nargua Raphael en montrant les dents. J'vais être gentil avec toi...enfin, j'vais essayer.

Puis il fonça sur son frère. Ce dernier s'avança également. Les deux frères firent tourner leurs armes avec expertise, sous le regard satisfait du vieux rat qui assistait aux combats avec la plus grande attention.  
>Raphael décrocha un coup à Donnie qui faillit le mettre à terre. Ce dernier se rattrapa au dernier moment, prenant de la distance pour surprendre son adversaire. Sans crier gare, il fit tourner son bâton derrière ses épaules puis prit appui sur son bô et s'élança sur Raphael, son pied poussant son plastron avec force. Raphael se retrouva au sol.<p>

- Merci d'être gentil avec moi Raph, lui lança Donatello avec légèreté.

Raphael se releva à moitié, l'étonnement laissant place à la colère, s'apprêtant à se jeter sur lui mais une silhouette fonçant sur lui à toute vitesse détourna son attention. Il évita Leonardo de toute justesse en exécutant une roulade sur le côté. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre debout qu'une lame brillante passa devant son nez, la surprise l'obligeant à deux-trois mouvements maladroits pour parer les coups avant de se remettre en place pour des techniques plus martiales.  
>La tortue au bandeau rouge foudroya Leonardo du regard alors que leurs armes se poussèrent les unes contre les autres.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vois pas que j'suis occupé avec Donnie ?

- T'as pas entendu Splinter ? C'est du chacun pour soi !

Raphael poignarda Léo de son regard intense.

- Ah ouais ?

Ses deux saï écrasèrent les katanas de Leonardo, le faisant reculer. Raphael s'apprêta à amorcer une attaque vers Léo mais un coup porté sur sa carapace le fit se retourner vers Donatello. Instinctivement, ce dernier recula, se positionnant en garde. Michelangelo l'avait désormais pris également pour cible.  
>Le combat de Donatello contre Michelangelo et Raphael reprit : grâce à quelques tournoiements de son arme, le cerveau du groupe réussit à parer toutes les attaques de ses frères.<p>

- Arrête de parer et amène-toi pour changer, le binoclard !

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de charger. Il savait très bien que les pics de provocation de son frère ne visaient qu'à l'enhardir au combat.  
>De son côté, Michelangelo avait repris son combat avec Leonardo, évitant les lames du leader avec adresse, sans décrocher son sourire.<p>

- Raph, tu veux quel sauce pour tes saï ? Moutarde, ketchup ? Non, je sais : samouraï ! WA-ZAA !

Il entama alors une acrobatie fulgurante vers Leonardo en faisant tournoyer ses nunchakus. Mais Leonardo réussit à désamorcer son attaque, faisant sortir Michelangelo du tapis. Ce dernier fixa longuement le plafond avant d'esquisser un haussement d'épaules. Tant pis. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois.

- T'as un truc à compenser, toi, non ? ricanait Raphael à Donnie en promenant son regard le long du bô.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu... , commença Donnie, sans comprendre.

Mais son moment d'inattention lui coûta un coup de pied dans les jambes qui le fit chuter trois mètres plus loin sur la carapace, le sortant également du combat.

Raphael et Leonardo, encore en jeu, échangèrent un même regard. Raphael s'apprêta à s'élancer quand :

_- Yame !  
><em>  
>Sans comprendre, Raphael regarda Splinter avec énervement et déception. Pendant ce temps, Leonardo, qui ne discutait jamais Splinter, rangea ses katanas dans leur fourreaux. Les quatre ninjas se replacèrent devant leur maître, à genoux.<p>

- C'était un bon combat, je vous félicite tous les quatre, dit Splinter avec un sourire bienveillant. Vous savez comment unir vos forces tous ensemble...mais vous devez également savoir le faire, même quand vous vous défendez individuellement.

- Euh ça veut dire quoi ça, sensei ? demanda Michelangelo.

- Cela signifie que pendant vos entraînements, vous ne devez pas vous battre les uns contre les autres mais les uns avec les autres.

- J'vois pas la différence. Ça change quoi ? maugréa Raphael.

- Tout, mon fils. Le but n'est pas de vous détruire les uns les autres mais de vous enrichir de vos erreurs ainsi que de celles de vos frères. Vous battre ensemble apprend à connaître vos partenaires, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, mais également à mieux vous connaître.

Leonardo considéra l'ensemble de ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient frères. Évidemment qu'ils se connaissaient.

- Crois-moi mon fils : il est impossible de tout savoir, dit Splinter comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Même ceux que l'on croit connaître sur le bout des doigts ont une face cachée qu'il est très difficile de soupçonner... le pire comme le meilleur.

Leonardo abaissa la tête.

- Bien, sensei.

- Les leçons que je vous donne doivent être révisées par votre esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elles intègrent votre art de vivre...Très bien, vous pouvez vous reposer. Nous reprendrons dans une demie-heure avec la méditation.

Après le salut, les quatre frères se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers l'armurerie pour ranger leurs armes.

- Cet entraînement ne sert à rien, dit Raphael en rangeant ses saï sur le présentoir. Jamais on en viendra à se battre les uns contre les autres à la surface...c'est contre ces clowns de Dragons Pourpres qu'on devrait s'entraîner. On peut tout à fait le faire.

Bien sûr, il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

- Et de toute façon, je sais déjà que je vous bats tous les yeux fermés.

- Tu n'as rien compris à l'entraînement, on dirait, soupira Leonardo en resserrant son bandeau bleu. Splinter a raison : plus que jamais il faut qu'on révise les leçons. Essaye au moins d'y prêter attention.

Ce que Leonardo ne ressentit que comme une parole d'encouragement et d'attention envers son frère sonna comme une insulte aux oreilles de Raph. Ce dernier foudroya son frère du regard, alors que lui et les deux autres se dirigeaient vers le salon.

- Arrête de me parler comme si j'avais quatre ans ! lui rugit Raphael.

Interpellé par son agressivité, Leonardo se retourna. Bien qu'il soit légèrement plus jeune, Raphael était bien plus grand que son aîné et profitait souvent de cet avantage pour le toiser. Mais Leonardo n'était plus impressionné depuis longtemps, aussi renforça t-il son regard et se redressa t-il dignement. Toute trace de sourire et de bienveillance disparut de son visage qui se raidit dans une expression sérieuse. Lui aussi savait se montrer intimidant.

- T'en as pas marre de te croire tout le temps meilleur que tout le monde ? Je te rappelle que sans moi la dernière fois que Shredder vous a fait prisonnier, vous y seriez restés ! lui dit Raphael.

- Oh c'est vrai que tu nous as été d'une grande utilité, ironisa Leonardo, son regard bleu se glaçant soudain comme du métal. Pendant qu'April nous aidait à sortir de nos cages, Shredder te marchait littéralement dessus.

Il regretta ses paroles en même temps qu'il les prononça. Effrayé de lui-même, il constata l'effet de sa phrase sur Raphael avec appréhension : ce dernier s'immobilisa, clairement estomaqué, et Leonardo vit quelque chose se briser dans le regard de son petit frère...  
>Il se maudit aussitôt d'avoir pu prononcer ces mots. Comment avait-il pu dire cela ? Il avait été témoin de la souffrance de Raphael...comment il avait souffert pour eux...comment il avait « occupé » Shredder pendant qu'April les aidait. Des bandages entouraient encore sa carapace brune. La fissure qui l'avait creusée était encore visible...profonde. Loin d'être rétablie.<p>

- Excuse-moi, ajouta t-il aussitôt sincèrement. C'était stupide...et pas du tout ce que je voulais dire.

- Oh je crois bien que si, frangin, dit Raphael alors que ses poings serrés dans les bandages se contractaient fermement. Et tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que si ça avait été moi le leader, vous vous seriez pas fait capturés pour commencer ! Si j'avais pu donner les ordres, ni toi, ni Don ou Mikey vous seriez retrouvés dans des cages ! Jamais je n'aurais lâché les armes ! Je me serais battu pour ma famille, comme un vrai ninja ! Comme un VRAI leader.

Ces quatre mots firent fourmiller en Léo une onde de choc qui le vida de tout.

- T'es en train de dire que c'est de ma faute, c'est ça ? Nous ne pouvions rien faire ! lui cria Leonardo, montrant qu'il commençait à perdre patience.

- On peut toujours faire quelque chose ! lui jeta Raphael au visage.

- Du calme ! Ce qui est arrivé n'est la faute de personne ! intervint Donatello en s'interposant entre ses deux frères, tandis que Michelangelo attrapait le bras de Leonardo avec frayeur.

- Eh oh, les gars stop ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Allez, on arrête et on se fait un câlin ! dit Michelangelo en se forçant à sourire.

Mais Raphael se contenta de pousser ses frères avec hargne, sans se retourner.

- Tout va bien, Leonardo ? demanda Donatello, inquiet par le trouble qu'il nota sur le visage de son grand frère.

- Ouais, ça va Donnie, murmura Léo après un soupir.

Il passa le plat de sa main sur son front. Et si Splinter avait raison ? Et s'il devenait arrogant ? Plus il réfléchissait, plus les insinuations de Raphael lui semblaient vraies : il avait été faible. Il se rappelait encore de ce moment crucial où il s'était retrouvé face à Shredder, maintenant à bout de bras le corps inerte de Splinter. A son côté, Michelangelo fixait son père, la respiration difficile, le cœur déchiré par cette image insoutenable et Donatello bouillonnait intérieurement, les dents serrés, prêt à se jeter sur l'homme-robot, n'attendant que son ordre. Et lui avait lâché les armes.  
>Leonardo soupira. Jusque là, il avait toujours cru qu'il était assez fort...pour protéger tout le monde. Qu'il méritait d'avoir été mis aux commandes.<br>Et si ce n'était pas le cas ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai horreur de ça, quand vous vous disputez, lâcha Michelangelo d'un air boudeur. On dirait que vous vous détestez.

- Ce n'est rien, Mikey, le rassura Leonardo en lui passant la main sur l'épaule. On est des frères. C'est notre devoir de nous disputer. Tu sais très bien qu'on s'aime.

Cependant, il eut beaucoup de mal à déguiser la tristesse de l'incertitude dans sa voix.

* * *

><p><em>« There's something in your heart and it's in your eyes : it's the fire inside you...<br>Let it burn. You don't say « good luck », you say « don't give up » it's the fire inside you...»  
><em>  
>Au rythme de ses exercices, malgré la musique motivante qui lui parvenait par ses écouteurs, la tension et la contraction de ses muscles était de plus en plus difficile à ignorer.<p>

La transpiration faisait briller sa peau mate. Elle sentait son coeur frapper dans sa poitrine, elle l'entendait battre jusqu'aux bouts de ses doigts alors qu'elle continuait son entraînement. Elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir atteint l'épuisement total. Avant d'avoir dépassé ses limites. Le sang puisait tellement vite dans son coeur qu'il tambourinait avec une excitation dangereuse, comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser.

Comme si la douleur avait crié dans son corps, elle la foudroya au point de la jeter à terre. Alors que sa nuque choqua violemment contre le sol, la combattante resta immobile, tentant de reprendre sa respiration, complètement vidée de la moindre goutte d'énergie. Elle resta longtemps allongée sur le tapis d'entraînement, son regard se perdit au plafond, brouillé par les taches de sa rétine épuisée. Mais la fatigue se laissait submerger par la surdose d'endorphines que libérait son cerveau et qui se propageait dans tout son corps. Ce sentiment d'euphorie, malgré la fatigue, lui apportait également fierté et la plongeait dans un état presque psychédélique, où elle se sentait briller pour une des rares fois dans sa vie.

Comme toujours après ses entraînements, la jeune femme se releva et se dirigeait vers la salle de bains avec l'impression de flotter dans un monde irréel. La réalité lui revint lorsque l'eau froide de la douche inonda son visage, ramenant aussitôt en elle un soulagement intense. Il n'y avait pas de meilleure récompense que de savoir que l'on avait donné plus de 100% de ses efforts. Elle ne croyait pas aux raccourcis : si elle voulait quelque chose, il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne elle-même.

Lorsque l'eau froide passa la longue cicatrice qui lui courrait sur l'épaule, elle eut la sensation qu'elle brûlait sa chair encore meurtrie.

* * *

><p><em>( Si tu lis cela, c'est que logiquement tu as du lire mon chapitre! Si c'est le cas, je te remercie du fond du coeur!<em>  
><em>Hm bref. Non vraiment, merci beaucoup pour la lecture! Il est plus court que le précédent mais pour ma part, je trouve que c'est une longueur relativement "normale" pour un chapitre de fic...Enfin voilà, comment vous ressentez ce chapitre? Cette histoire, les personnages? Je n'ai pas assez de recul pour juger par moi-même de la qualité, c'est aussi pour cela que je compte beaucoup sur les retours. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, positives ou négatives : elles me motiveront sûrement pour écrire la suite.<br>En tout cas, le chapitre 3 devrait avoir plus "d'action" et va s'axer sur deux personnages en particulier...Je dirai pas lesquels mais ils sont dans ce chapitre. ^^  
>Sur ce, merci de votre lecture, et à bientôt!<br>Iokay )_


	4. Chapitre 3 : Down In Suburbia

_(Hey ! Et voilà la suite qui arrive bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, mais après tout, quand on est inspiré, autant ne rien lâcher ! Pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu un méga coup d'inspiration avant-hier soir pour l'écriture et ça m'a tellement travaillée la nuit que je me suis réveillée le matin à 6h pour me mettre à rédiger le tiers du chapitre en une heure montre en main...quand je vous dis que l'écriture est ma drogue.  
><em>_Je vous préviens de suite : il est long. Très long. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, encore plus que le précédent.  
><em>_Bon après, je promets pas d'avoir un rythme aussi soutenu et rapide pour les prochains chapitres parce que là, ça fait quoi ? 3 chapitres par semaine ? Un peu abusé comme fréquence, non ?_

_Bref, j'arrête de bavarder toute seule et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise autant que ça m'a plu de l'écrire!)_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 3 : DOWN IN SUBURBIA<strong>

* * *

><p>- Deux tickets pour <em>Deadpool <em>s'il vous plaît, firent deux jeunes étudiants.

La jeune femme qui s'occupait de distribuer les tickets leur donna leur place avec un sourire :

- Bon visionnage. Vous allez voir, il est cool.

- Merci !

Alors que les deux derniers spectateurs se dirigeaient avec impatience vers la salle du film, Kessie Jones se rassit à la caisse, en replaçant derrière l'oreille une de ses mèches noires.

Le cinéma où elle travaillait était un cinéma de quartier, pas un gros complexe, mais plutôt accueillant. Elle y était assez polyvalente, travaillant à la fois à la caisse, au stand confiserie, parfois elle répondait au téléphone (sa collègue lui prenait souvent gentiment ce travail) et faisait le ménage des salles après les séances (sa collège lui laissait souvent gentiment ce travail).

Ce soir-là, le cinéma était assez animé pour un vendredi soir, du pop-corn traînait par terre, des emballages de bonbons traînaient à côté des poubelles et quelques adolescents heureux d'être en week-end discutaient à l'intérieur. La majorité des séances avait commencé et le reste de la soirée se promettait d'être plus tranquille. Aussi Kessie extirpa t-elle de son sac caché sous le bureau une bande-dessinée et l'ouvrit sur ses genoux.

- J'en reviens pas qu'il y ait autant d'entrées pour un film de super-héros, soupirait sa collègue à côté d'elle, véritablement ébahie, en passant la langue sur sa lèvre enduite de gloss. C'est tellement débile.

- Tout le monde aime les super-héros, la reprit Kessie sans sourire en cherchant la page où elle s'était arrêtée.

D'un coup d'oeil méfiant, sa collègue l'inspecta du regard.  
>Vraiment ? Il fallait aujourd'hui qu'elle travaille avec elle ? La tarée de service ? Plus elle regardait Kessie, plus elle se demandait comment un patron digne de ce nom pouvait confier un boulot à cette fille en lui faisant confiance. Elle était de taille plutôt moyenne et son port quotidien de t-shirts démodés trop grands pour elles et de jeans troués révélaient des jambes et des bras à la fois minces et musclés mais peu de poitrine : rien de bien aguichant à mettre en caisse, donc. Kessie avait un style pour le moins décalé et grunge, avec ses bottes en cuir et ses bracelets de force, un peu à la Joan Jett, une peau mate et granuleuse, des yeux noisettes en amande au regard charbonneux et vif, un visage assez émacié, des traits fins mais peu conventionnels... Ses cheveux noirs et effilés rajoutaient à son aspect androgyne, lui tombant dans la nuque, sur ses épaules assez fortes et sur le front de façon désordonnée. Ce soir-là, elle avait noué un bandana noir autour de son front. Malgré qu'elle approchait de la vingtaine d'années, elle semblait encore ancrée dans le mouvement pop-culture rock de son adolescence qu'elle assumait complètement, malgré tout.<p>

- A part qu'ils sont bien gaulés, je vois pas trop ce qu'i aimer là-dedans.

- Il y a plus que ça, tout de même, ne put s'empêcher de dire Kessie en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je sais, c'est la grande « vibe » en ce moment mais ça va vite passer.

- Non, je ne crois pas : les gens ont besoin de ça, surtout depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à la tour Sacks...

- Pitié, non, me dis pas que tu vas t'y mettre toi aussi ?

- Enfin réfléchis deux secondes ! fit Kessie, le regard soudain brillant. La tour était pleine de toxine, à la vitesse avec laquelle l'immeuble s'est effondré, il y aurait forcément eu un impact...et là rien.

- C'était un coup de chance, c'est tout.

- Non, la chance a rien à voir là-dedans...

Kessie releva le menton et son regard se perdit plus loin.

- Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a empêché ça...

- Ouais et on dit aussi que des crocodiles vivent dans les égouts, ironisa la jeune femme blonde en se limant les ongles. Allô, c'est des légendes, ça existe pas dans la vraie vie ! Tu lis trop de comics, ma pauvre. Tu ferais mieux de sortir et de voir de vrais gens pour changer. Je sais pas comment tu fais pour passer tes journées à lire: moi dès que je lis une ligne, ça me donne mal à la tête.

- Tu m'étonnes...

- Pardon ?

- Non, je disais « Ouah, ça détonne ! »...en parlant de ça, tu sais, dit-elle en indiquant innocemment une case de sa bande-dessinée.

Puis elle retourna à sa lecture sans dire un mot.  
>Alors qu'une cliente arrivait pour demander du pop-corn, sa collègue se tourna vers Kessie mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas. Levant les yeux au ciel cette dernière prit la tâche pour une fois.<br>Plus que le numéro qu'elle lisait et connaissait par coeur, c'était cet événement qui fascinait Kessie et la faisait réfléchir intensément depuis déjà des jours : elle avait vu à la télé les images de l'immeuble effondré, les ruines qui s'émiettaient dans les rues. Toute la tour s'était éparpillée en mille morceaux. Or, le tronçon qui contenait la toxine était resté intact. Des ombres suspectes auraient été aperçues... Il ne suffisait pas de plus pour exciter son imagination. De penser que quelqu'un pensait à autre chose qu'à soi-même dans cette ville... Que quelqu'un pouvait protéger la ville.  
>Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cet événement n'avait pas joué inconsciemment dans le choix de sa double vie.<p>

- Je me demande à quoi ils ressemblent..., dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle-même ne savait pas trop elle-même si elle y croyait réellement à l'existence des super-héros ou si c'était juste devenu son sujet d'évasion et de discussion préféré, mais elle aimait y croire et y songer, même si elle n'avait personne avec qui partager cela.

- A quoi ressemblent des justiciers ? De vrais justiciers...si ça se trouve, c'est des aliens, dit-elle en riant. Des bonhommes verts qui seraient venus nous aider...

Mais voyant la non-réaction de sa collègue qui après avoir servi le pop-corn s'était à nouveau jetée sur sa lime à ongles, la jeune femme soupira.

- Oh allez, dit Kessie avec un dernier espoir. Ça ne t'intéresse vraiment pas ?

- Non, vraiment pas, dit la collègue. Là, tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est qu'il soit enfin 20h pour que je puisse enfin rentrer chez moi. Il faut être débile pour s'intéresser à ce genre de trucs.

Kessie eut l'impression de se prendre un seau d'eau glacé à la figure. La dernière phrase la glaça sur place tandis que sa charmante collègue souriait à un jeune homme de l'autre côté du comptoir

- T'insinues que je suis débile, c'est ça ?  
>Encore une fois, sa collègue l'ignora. Elle prit son silence pour une approbation.<p>

- Tu sais...j'aime pas trop la manière dont tu me parles en ce moment, lui dit Kessie, la voix soudain couverte d'un voile grave.

- Pff. Tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Lorsque son interlocutrice lui décocha un regard méprisant accompagné d'une grimace dédaigneuse, Kessie ne le supporta pas.  
>Sa main se saisit de la nuque de la jeune femme et d'un mouvement vif lui explosa le visage contre la vitre de la machine à pop-corn, faisant sursauter le client en face d'elles.<br>Le craquement du nez qui se cassa et la giclée de sang qui imprima le verre alerta deux responsables du cinéma qui s'amenèrent aussitôt.  
>Deux autres responsables des entrées au cinéma durent s'impliquer également, attrapant Kessie par les épaules pour tenter de l'immobiliser. Cette dernière chercha à se débattre.<p>

- Espèce de malade mentale, tu vas regretter ! pleurait la jeune femme, les deux mains sur le visage le sang coulant entre ses doigts.

- Jones ! fit le patron du cinéma en s'approchant d'elles à grands pas impérieux.

Kessie leva les mains en signe d'incompréhension et prit une mimique innocente.

- Lâchez-la !

- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda t-elle avec légèreté.

- Prenez vos affaires et partez, Kessie Jones. Vous avez abusé de ma patience.

La jeune femme fronça les yeux, scandalisés, avec un sourire désabusé, comme si l'homme plaisantait :

- Quoi, c'est une blague ? C'est elle qui m'a cherchée ! Elle a dit que j'étais...

- Je le répéterai pas, Jones. Vous avez un problème et je ne peux pas vous garder. Disparaissez avant que j'appelle les flics.

Kessie le brûla du regard comme si elle allait se jeter sur lui également. Finalement, elle arracha sa veste en cuir de son siège, la revêtit, attrapa son sac et sortit du cinéma à grands pas. Au passage, elle donna un grand coup de pieds dans la poubelle qui vola en éclats.  
>Alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue en resserrant sa veste en jean, elle se demanda si un jour elle arriverait à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.<p>

* * *

><p>La première chose qu'elle fit en rentrant dans son studio miteux de la banlieue la plus insalubre de New-York fut de se jeter sur son canapé, son nez s'enfonçant dans un oreiller contre lequel elle étouffa un cri de rage. Puis elle se retourna et jeta son oreiller contre le mur. Ce dernier retomba dans l'évier où commençait à s'entasser de la vaisselle sale.<p>

Kessie se prit la tête dans les mains, sa poitrine se gonflant et se détendant au rythme de sa respiration qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer. Travailler dans le cinéma de son quartier lui avait permis de voir tous les films qu'elle voulait gratuitement. Mais elle aurait préféré payer sa place et rentrer chez elle le soir en ayant l'impression au moins une fois d'avoir le contrôle sur sa vie.  
>Deux mois et demi. Kessie eut un sourire dépourvu de toute joie : elle avait battu son record de l'emploi le plus long qu'elle avait gardé. Elle fit le tour des divers emplois dont elle s'était occupée : vendeuse de prêt-à-porter (qui avait fini par une paire de talons aiguilles balancées à travers la figure d'une femme blonde qui lui reprochait son manque de goût en matière de vêtements), serveuse (qui avait fini par un assiette de viande dans la tête d'un type, en se faisant entendre qu'elle ne savait pas lire les commandes et que vraiment ces femmes, tout juste bonnes à apporter des bières), baby-sitter (non, elle ne visait pas ce sale gosse de six ans qui lui vrillait les tympans pour avoir des bonbons à minuit quand elle avait lancé cette bouteille de lait chocolaté), tatoueuse (qui lui rapportait relativement bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve avec pour client un de ses anciens bourreaux qui se payait sa tête au lycée et qu'elle décide de se venger lui tatouant un papillon sur la fesse droite)... Elle avait ainsi enchaîné plein de petits boulots, dont l'antépénultième était de travailler au Macdonald (qui, en plus de l'avoir dégoûtée à vie des fast-foods lui avait coûté une brûlure dans la friture qui lui avait laissé une belle marque rouge sur l'avant-bras suite à une altercation malheureuse avec un client mécontent de la forme de son burger)... puis le dernier de travailler dans un cinéma.<p>

« Ouais Jones : t'as un problème dans ta tête. »

Et c'était vrai : elle détestait travailler avec des gens. Pourtant, elle ne demandait qu'à ce que tout se passe bien, mais elle devait sûrement porter une malédiction sur elle car chacune de ses expériences se terminait toujours mal. Chaque jour, elle était confrontée à des personnes d'une bêtise affligeante, d'une méchanceté démesurée et d'une prétention inimaginable qui la rabaissaient sans problème de conscience parce qu'après tout, elle était là juste pour leur quotidien et qu'il n'y a rien de mal à insulter les meubles du décor. Tous les jours elle voyait des sales brutes musclées ou des pimbêches abjectes qui se foutaient d'elle et incitaient la Kessie qui était en elle à les frapper : c'était à cause de gens comme eux que d'autres souffraient, que d'autres avaient peur, aussi Kessie ne pouvait s'empêcher à chaque fois de les remettre à leur place. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Pourtant elle avait envie de faire de son mieux...si elle s'embêtait à revêtir son masque de hockey tous les soirs, c'est bien parce qu'elle devait trouver quelque chose à défendre dans cette ville. Il devait bien rester de la lumière quelque part...  
>Se rendant compte qu'elle tremblait, Kessie se leva pour oublier tous ses sentiments qui remuaient en elle et auxquels elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de nom. Elle chercha son haltère pendant qu'un épisode de Stargate passait à la télé. Elle le trouva dans son placard où reposaient sagement son sac de sport et son masque de hockey. Elle soupira. C'était à peu près tout ce qui lui restait : son devoir. Son devoir impossible d'ordre et de justice.<p>

« Enfin, vois le bon côté des choses : maintenant, tu pourras entièrement te consacrer à tes frasques nocturnes pendant un petit moment » se dit-elle.  
>Être justicière, ça prenait du temps. Mais elle adorait ça : vivre enfin son rêve de gamine. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait imaginé : ce n'était pas facile toutes les nuits et elle s'était inventée une liste infinie de mensonges pour justifier les ecchymoses sur son visage. Elle avait appris à supporter la douleur, à apprécier la rendre aux autres. Bien sûr, ses nuits auparavant noires se tachaient souvent de rouge et elle remballait souvent son envie de pleurer en s'interrogeant sur le sens de cette vie. Mais si ni les super-héros, ni les aliens, ni les bonhommes verts n'existaient, quelqu'un devait les faire, et la nuit était devenue la partie de sa vie qu'elle préférait. Dommage que ça ne paye pas le loyer.<br>Elle regarda l'horloge au-dessus de la télé. Il était encore trop tôt pour sortir. Aussi s'assit-elle en soulevant son haltère d'une main, oscillant son regard entre l'épisode de science-fiction et le comic qui reposait sur la table, à la recherche de la force et du courage dont elle avait besoin ce soir pour redevenir sa propre héroïne.

* * *

><p>Après avoir posé son comic sur sa couverture qu'il plia correctement sur son hamac, Leonardo se leva en s'étirant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de courbatures. Il faut croire que les deux heures supplémentaires d'exercice d'assouplissement et d'équilibre avaient eu raison de lui. Une tension lui tirait dans les mollets et il ne se rappelait avoir ressenti cela qu'après avoir passé onze heures dans le Ha-Shi en grand écart à faire tenir des œufs en équilibre sur des baguettes<br>Les quatre ninjas profitaient chacun joyeusement de leurs heures de repos, chacun sa manière de se détendre : affalés sur le canapé, Raphael et Michelangelo étaient absorbés par leur partie de Mortal Kombat. Plus loin, Donatello programmait de nouveaux logiciels sur son ordinateur, enchaînant des milliers de codes incompréhensibles. Debout dans la cuisine, Leonardo remarqua Splinter qui se préparait du thé vert. Instinctivement, il se dirigea vers son sensei qui l'accueillit d'un sourire affectueux :

- Tu voudrais une tasse, mon fils ? Cela te ferait du bien, tu sembles tendu.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, accepta Léo avec un sourire.

Il s'installa correctement sur le tabouret, sa carapace n'étant pas confortable contre un dossier de chaise. Le vieux rat dont les bras maigres flottaient dans son habit noir servit à Léo une généreuse tasse dont les effluves l'apaisèrent aussitôt. De même lorsqu'il en prit une gorgée, le goût âcre du thé ramena en lui une sérénité et un sentiment de bien-être qu'il laissait l'envahir, en espérant qu'elle décrispe son corps et son esprit.

- Tu sembles tendu, Leonardo, répéta Splinter dont les yeux noirs inspectaient la tortue la plus âgée de la fratrie avec attention. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Non...Enfin peut-être...Père...Je voulais vous demander...pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas laissé me battre en duel contre Raphael la dernière fois ?

Il l'avait dit d'un ton assez bas pour que Raphael ne l'entende pas, bien qu'il soit de toute façon absorbé par sa partie de jeux vidéos contre Michelangelo.  
>En effet bien qu'il n'en avait rien montré il avait remarqué le désir de Splinter de freiner ce combat et si lui n'avait éprouvé qu'un étonnement curieux, il avait en revanche bien noté la frustration dans l'attitude de Raphael.<br>Splinter soupira.

- Depuis quelques temps, je sens des tensions entre vous...J'ai ce sentiment sur lequel j'espère me tromper mais...La force que vous employez dans vos combats lorsque vous êtes face à face ne relève pas du désir de progression mais de compétition...

Leonardo maintint son regard droit.

- Je ne cherche pas à être meilleur que lui, dit-il le plus sincèrement du monde, je veux simplement être le meilleur... pour vous tous.

- Et tes intentions sont louables, mon fils. Vous êtes tous les deux de grands ninjas, mais de manière très différente : n'en veux pas à ton frère de vouloir prouver sa valeur.

- Mais il n'a rien à prouver... je sais qu'il est fort, courageux...il n'a rien à prouver.

« Moi en revanche... » pensa t-il mais il ne voulait pas poursuivre la conversation là-dessus. Communiquer ses pensées négatives ne l'aiderait en rien.

- C'est compliqué, avoua Leonardo incapable de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées malgré le thé, mais je vous promets qu'il n'y a rien de grave. Nous sommes frères : nous pouvons nous battre ensemble lors des entraînements.

- Nous méditerons sur cela plus tard mon fils...Pour l'instant, fais-le vide en toi. Nous n'allons pas tarder à reprendre l'entraînement.

Leonardo acquiesça. Prenant sa tasse avec lui, il sirota son thé tout en se promenant dans le repaire, s'amusant des rires de Michelangelo qui, au vu de la veine qui gonflait sur le front de Raphael, était en train de gagner la partie. En revanche, il nota que Donatello avait l'air soucieux, ses doigts tremblant presque en mitraillant le clavier de l'ordinateur.

- Qu'est- ce qui t'arrive Donnie ? demanda aussitôt Leonardo en s'approchant de lui.

- J'ai repéré des formes de vie inhabituelles à la surface, lâcha enfin Donatello, ses yeux agrandis par le verre de ses lunettes, emplis par l'inquiétude, mais je n'arrive pas à les identifier...

Il parlait toujours à toute vitesse, comme s'il avait peur que sa parole ne suive pas le débit de sa pensée. Leonardo fit deux pas vers son frère, la lumière bleutée des écrans dessinant des ombres sur son expression soucieuse.

- Tu nous avais dit qu'on était en sécurité ici.

- Oh, on risque rien ici, t'inquiète pas. Le problème, c'est que les signaux que je capte n'ont absolument rien à voir avec tout ce que je connais.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de tout savoir sur tout, lui fit remarquer Leonardo.

- Je ne peux rien laisser passer, c'est mon job de vérifier s'il y a du grabuge à la surface ! protesta doucement Donnie. La moindre des choses, c'est que je sois capable de dire ce à quoi on a affaire pour courir le moins de risques !

Léo ressentit un pincement au coeur qui lui soutira en même temps un léger sourire. Bien qu'il soit plus jeune que Raphael, Donatello était bien plus sage que son aîné et bien moins turbulent que son cadet, et de tous, il était celui qui comprenait le mieux son fardeau de leader : d'avoir à analyser tous les éléments de la situation pour faire courir le moins de risques possible à sa famille...

- J'espère juste que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce justicier qui fait des siennes à la surface. Pour le moment, je ne l'ai pas repéré.

- T'en fais pas, on s'en occupera dès que Splinter nous aura donné le feu vert pour remonter à la surface, dit Leonardo. Première chose qu'on fera.

- Depuis quand t'obéis à Splinter, toi ? se moqua Raphael qui s'était levé et avait écouté la conversation. C'est pas comme si on lui avait pas désobéi des dizaines de fois !

- Oui mais ce temps-là, c'est fini Raph, dit Leonardo en fixant Raphael dans les yeux. Cette fois, je veux pas risquer de vous mettre en danger.

- Tu veux pas risquer ta peau, oui, se moqua Raphael. Si ça tenait qu'à moi, on serait déjà là-haut à botter le cul des criminels !

- Oui, si ça tenait qu'à toi, tu ferais mieux que tout le monde, je sais. Mais Splinter a dit que nous devons encore nous perfectionner avant de remonter, dit Leonardo en soutenant le regard de son frère d'un ton impérieux. Et je te rappelle que _je_ suis le leader.

- Ça te plaît hein, de me jeter ça au visage à chaque fois que tu es à court d'argument ? Tu te gargarises de ça, pas vrai ? ricana Raphael. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu tiens tant à l'arrêter ce « justicier » ? Tant qu'il y a des criminels en moins c'est tout ce qui compte non ?

- En devenant comme ces ordures ? Des tueurs de sang-froid ? Je ne crois pas, non.

- Au moins, lui, il a l'air de faire quelque chose qui fonctionne.

Révolté par la colère qu'il sentit bouillonner en lui, Leonardo inspira et s'apprêta à répondre quand :

- Les garçons ! Retournez dans le dojo, nous continuons l'entraînement.

Leonardo s'y dirigea aussitôt d'un pas ferme, décochant à Raphael un brusque coup d'épaule. Alors que Raphael choisit d'en rire, Donatello s'en exaspéra.

- Pourquoi tu cherches toujours à le contrarier ? gémit Donatello.

- Monsieur se plaint toujours que l'on ne puisse rien faire et quand quelqu'un fait le boulot à notre place, il trouve encore à redire : en fait, il est jaloux de ne pas pouvoir s'approprier les mérites. De ne pas s'entendre dire « Leonardo est notre héros ».

- S'il te plaît, arrête de le critiquer tout le temps. Il fait de son mieux, tu sais.

- Moi aussi, figure-toi !

- Je sais, Raph, voulut le calmer Donnie.

Raphael tenta de calmer sa respiration en regardant son frère. Il retint un petit rire agacé. Rien à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où Donatello s'était mis en colère.

- Sinon, Don...tu pourras réparer la console de jeux quand t'auras le temps ? J'crois que je me suis un peu trop énervé dessus en jouant à Mortal Kombat avec Mikey tout à l'heure...

- Encore ? s'étonna Donnie.

Pour toute réponse, Raphael se contenta d'un grognement incompréhensible que Donatello interpréta comme un « ouais, encore ».

- C'est contre Mikey ou contre la console que tu te battais ? demanda Donnie en se levant avec un regard amusé.

- Très drôle, j'suis mort de rire. Bon alors, c'est oui ou non, le mécano ?

- Un « s'il te plaît » aurait pas été de trop, mais pas de problème, je m'en occuperai après avoir nettoyé le dojo. En échange, tu me ramèneras un pack de Coca-Cola du frigo dans mon atelier s'il te plaît : J'aimerais bosser sur quelque chose ce soir.

Quand ils étaient enfants, Raphael avait une fois trouvé une boîte de café lors de leurs balades et Splinter eut le malheur d'accepter qu'ils en goûtent : les six heures qui suivirent furent les pires de sa vie. Les quatre tortues avaient été incontrôlables. Depuis, le café était interdit dans le repaire et les tortues devaient se contenter de substituts bien moindres de caféine se trouvant dans les sodas ou le thé. Si Leonardo, Michelangelo et Raphael s'étaient résolus à cette restriction, seul Donatello ne semblait plus pouvoir s'en passer et consommait en grande quantité le moindre aliment ou le moindre soda qui contenait les moindres doses de caféine. Aussi au fil des années, plus personne ne s'étonnait de voir Donnie grignoter des barres énergétiques pendant qu'il travaillait dans son atelier et planquer du chocolat noir sous son oreiller. Leonardo s'étonnait d'ailleurs des quantités incroyables que pouvait ingurgiter le cerveau de la bande sans pour autant prendre un gramme.

* * *

><p>Après quatre heures d'entraînement supplémentaires, les quatre tortues ninjas se retrouvèrent tellement épuisées qu'elles se demandèrent comment elles tenaient encore debout. Même Michelangelo qui d'ordinaire regorgeait d'énergie se retrouva trop fatigué ce soir pour faire la cuisine et proposa à la famille des nouilles instantanées comme dîner. Tous s'en contentèrent sans chichis.<br>Ils s'effondrèrent tous dans leurs lits ce soir-là, excepté Donatello, dont le bureau était la seule source de lumière encore allumée malgré l'heure tardive.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, Donnie, dit Leonardo en posant un oeil inquiet sur son frère, qu'il trouvait plus pâle que d'ordinaire. Splinter ne nous ménage pas en ce moment. Tu vas te bousiller la santé si tu ne te reposes pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Léo, je vais bien. Va dormir, répondit Donatello.

Il lança par-dessus son épaule un sourire enfantin. Léo passa affectueusement sa main à travers tout l'attirail technologique sur la carapace de son petit frère pour la poser sur son épaule. Par cette simple pression, il aurait aimé lui faire comprendre à quel point il s'inquiétait pour eux. Pour eux tous...  
>Donatello renvoya un regard reconnaissant envers son grand frère suivi d'un hochement de tête rassurant. Leonardo lui rendit son regard puis se dirigea vers la chambre.<p>

- Bonne nuit Léo.

- Toi aussi, Donnie.

Malgré la fatigue, il était bien décidé à ne pas se coucher avant d'avoir une réponse logique qui expliquerait ces formes étranges qu'il avait repéré à la surface quelques nuits auparavant. Il avait environ une dizaine de théories sur la nature de ces formes de vie mais elles étaient toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres.

Alors plusieurs heures, Donatello abandonna, déçu de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur, décrocha enfin son casque audio et s'apprêtait à se diriger lui aussi vers son hamac lorsqu'un des écrans se brouilla soudainement.  
>Intrigué, il remit en place ses lunettes : une caméra avait explosé aux alentours de Delancey Street. Il tourna la tête vers la chambre, où les trois tortues dormaient, leurs carapaces confortablement lovées dans leurs couvertures. Il n'eut pas le coeur de réveiller ses frères profondément endormis, épuisés par les enchaînements martiaux interminables. Il n'allait les embêter pour une simple caméra cassée. De plus, il avait consommé assez de caféine pour tenir toute la nuit. Aussi se leva t-il et quitta le repère en mode furtif.<p>

* * *

><p>La lune brillait de toutes ses forces et renvoyait dans la brume ses rayons blafards tandis que Donnie rectifiait le dernier conduit électrique. Il rangea son outil dans la boîte qu'il avait installé sur sa carapace parmi tous ses appareils technologiques qui lui donnait des faux airs de tortue-cyborg mais étaient bien pratiques. Ils lui avaient souvent valu de la part de Raphael le doux nom de « brocante sur pattes ».<br>C'est alors qu'il entendit des cris dans la rue voisine. Instinctivement, Donnie se faufila sur le toit voisin et s'accroupit avec discrétion, son bandeau violet flottant dans le vent. Ce qu'il vit défia ce qu'il avait imaginé : quatre hommes aux corps musculeux recouverts de tatouages de dragons face à un étrange individu au masque de hockey, bloquée au fond d'une sombre impasse maintenant fermement une crosse dans une posture agressive.  
>Perturbé, Donatello tourna la roulette de son objectif à vision nocturne pour faire un zoom sur l'étrange combattant. Puis il alluma la caméra qu'il portait au-dessus de son épaule pour enregistrer ce qu'il voyait.<p>

D'après ses calculs, il s'agissait à 65% d'une fille, bien que son genre soit difficilement reconnaissable, surtout d'aussi loin, notamment à cause du masque de hockey sinistre qui dissimulait son visage. Les déchirures sur son short en jean gris délavé témoignaient de son habitude aux frasques nocturnes, ainsi que les bandages qu'elle avait enroulé autour de sa cuisse et de son bras et qui cachaient sans le moindre doute des blessures ou des cicatrices.  
>Si Donatello avait été un humain lambda, comme l'ennemi qui faisait face à l'adolescente en lui riant au nez et en se moquant de sa tenue de carnaval, il aurait peut-être réagi pareil. Seulement Donnie était assez intelligent pour savoir qu'on ne jugeait pas d'après les apparences -il était bien placé pour le savoir, d'autant plus que si la majorité des humains avaient intégré cette règle de base, son quotidien avec ses frères aurait été bien plus agréable- et il attendit d'en voir plus avant de formuler une opinion sur le potentiel de cette combattante extravagante.<br>Soudain, l'un des hommes se jeta sur elle. La jeune femme l'envoya balader contre le mur d'un vigoureux coup de crosse. Deux autres types l'attaquèrent par devant, un par derrière. Esquissant un sourire derrière son masque de hockey, Kessie s'abaissa et exécuta une roulade, puis fracassa les genoux de ses assaillants qui tombèrent douloureusement à terre. Le dernier qui restait se freina dans son élan, s'apprêtant à faire demi-tour pour s'enfuir. Mais la crosse le rattrapa et l'envoya s'éclater une dent contre le trottoir.

« Joli » pensa Donnie. Les mouvements manquaient de précision mais ils restaient sans efforts et assez puissants, bien qu'ils trahissaient une inexpérience évidente en arts martiaux.

Il vit alors la jeune fille s'approcher des deux hommes à terre et rabaisser sa crosse. Le craquement insupportable ajouté au cri déchirant d'un des deux types indiqua qu'elle lui avait sans doute cassé la jambe. Interloqué par cette violence rare, Donnie observa la jeune femme s'acharner sur lui, avec toujours plus d'ardeur.

« Non ! » songea Donatello en paniquant. « Elle va les tuer ! »

Le voilà donc leur « justicier ». Leur « meurtrier ».  
>Malgré lui, le froid l'envahit. Non pas de peur pour lui mais pour cette fille. Une question lui torturait l'esprit: Comment autant de violence concentré en un seul individu était-il possible? Et ayant Raphael comme frère, il s'y connaissait pourtant. Il se demanda ensuite s'il fallait qu'il intervienne, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. C'est dans ce genre de moments qu'il aurait aimé que ses frères soient à ses côtés: Léo saurait quoi faire, Michelangelo aurait lancé une vanne pour détendre l'ambiance et Raphael lui aurait botté le train pour agir.<br>Mais la réponse vint d'elle-même: Bientôt, il ne supporta plus le spectacle de l'acharnement bestial dont elle faisait preuve. De là où il était, il sentait le déchirement qu'elle provoquait en elle à chaque coup qu'elle portait sur l'homme.  
>Cessant aussitôt d'enregistrer, il empoigna son bô à deux mains et fit une pirouette qui le fit atterrir dans la rue avec agilité dans le plus grand silence, tapi dans l'ombre, se glissant juste derrière la jeune fille dont la crosse s'était enduite de sang et qu'elle essuya ironiquement sur la joue de sa victime.<p>

- Je te promets que tu feras plus de mal à personne, sale monstre ! cria l'apparition au masque de hockey en s'apprêtant à porter un dernier coup fatal sur le crâne.

C'est alors que sa crosse s'envola de ses mains qui se refermèrent sur le vide.  
>Effrayée, Kessie tourna ses yeux de droite à gauche. Son arme n'avait pas pu disparaître toute seule. Son masque de hockey dissimulait la peur qui tendait son visage.<p>

- Qui est là ?

- C'est bon : il a eu son compte. Tu n'as pas à faire ça, résonna depuis les ombres une voix fluette mais imposante et décidée.

A travers les trois exigus des yeux maléfiques de son masque, Kessie distingua dans l'impasse une forme d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt, une ombre massive aux traits indiscernables, savamment fondus dans l'obscurité de la ruelle.

- Euh s'il te plaît...rends-moi ça avant que je te refasse le portrait, dit-elle en riant à moitié.

Cependant, le portrait que Kessie osait à peine deviner dans les ombres la perturbait...Il n'avait même pas l'air humain.

« Encore une invention de ton cerveau tordu » se dit Kessie qui maudit son esprit dérangé.

La jeune fille chercha dans son sac une nouvelle arme, attrapant une batte de baseball pour reprendre là où elle en était. Cette fois, elle sentit quelque chose la saisir et l'empêcher de l'abaisser. Le souffle et la présence qu'elle sentit derrière elle n'avait rien d'une hallucination cette fois.

- Pourquoi tu m'empêches de le tuer ? cria t-elle, cette fois folle de rage.

- Tu te fais plus de mal à toi qu'à lui en agissant comme ça !

- J'ai pas de leçons à recevoir, affirma l'apparition entre ses dents.

Puis elle se dégagea de son emprise, fit volte-face à l'être mystérieux, s'avançant avec prudence vers Donnie. D'un mouvement sauvage, elle donna un violent coup en sa direction. Ce dernier para sans problème, bien que pris au dépourvu.

- Arrête, je veux pas me battre contre toi !

- Dommage pour toi alors !

Elle redoubla d'intensité dans ses coups.

- Non, je veux dire : j'te veux pas de mal ! Calme-toi !

Mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêtait pas. Donnie actionna alors le ressort qu'il avait rajouté à son bô qui percuta Kessie et la projeta en arrière. Elle percuta le sol dans un bruit sourd. La batte de baseball roula à deux mètres d'elle. Partagée entre la stupéfaction et la douleur, la jeune fille toussa, se tenant le ventre à deux mains. Elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté une telle force. Elle mit du temps à se relever, le coup ayant remonté en elle une puissante envie de vomir.

- Désolé ! Désolé mais c'est toi qui m'a forcé à le faire, s'excusa à moitié Donatello.

- Montre-toi ! Arrête de te cacher !

Mais l'attention de Donatello fut détourné par l'un des deux hommes derrière Kessie qui s'était à moitié relevé dans une immobilité étrange.

- Attention ! cria t-il en devinant son intention.

Le temps que Donnie protège ses yeux par ses jumelles de technicien, un objet sphérique en métal venait d'être lancé en l'air et percuta la jeune femme de plein fouet. La capsule « explosa » dans un éclair de lumière, projetant l'adolescente au sol dans un choc dur qui arracha à Donnie un grincement de dents compatissant.  
>C'était un système fumigène qu'il connaissait bien et il devina aussitôt qu'il y avait 96% de chances que la vision de la jeune fille soit totalement brouillée, voire 87% qu'elle subisse une cécité momentanée. Sa théorie se confirma voyant que la jeune fille regardait de droite à gauche, le regard droit, tentait de se relever sans y arriver, sa main tâtant dans le vide qui trahissait sa panique, cherchant son arme qui se trouvait à deux mètres d'elle pendant que d'autres guerriers arrivaient et commençaient à charger avec une assurance tout à fait déshonorée.<p>

- Viens Bebop, on s'casse ! fit le type en aidant l'homme dont Kessie avait cassé la jambe à se relever. On te retrouvera, le cinglé au masque !

Donatello serra les dents. Dans quel sorte de pétrin est-ce qu'il s'était mis?  
>Il ramassa la crosse de hockey avec précipitation et lui rendit furtivement. La tortue mutante devina son étonnement derrière son masque puis il l'aida à se relever.<p>

- Baisse-toi ! cria Donatello.

En effet, les pluies de balles volèrent aussitôt. Donnie se positionna devant la jeune fille, faisant tournoyer son bô pour renvoyer tous les projectiles. Son arme frappa ensuite sans effort les quelques combattants qui osaient s'approcher suffisamment près pour être à sa portée.

- Je ne vois rien ! paniquait à côté de lui la jeune fille qui donnait des coups de crosse au hasard, se fiant à grand peine à son ouïe malheureusement pas assez développée pour palier à l'aveuglement.

- C'est normal, c'était une grenade incapacitante à flash M-964, l'informa Donnie à toute vitesse tout en continuant de combattre. Elles sont conçues pour activer toutes les cellules photosensibles de la rétine et de perturber les ondes du cerveau, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ta vue devrait revenir dans les huit prochaines minutes !

Interloquée par le débit de parole de l'inconnu à travers les flots de balles, la joueuse de hockey resta abasourdie.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

Mais elle fut rapidement rappelée au combat, malgré sa cécité.

- Je dois continuer de me battre, disait-elle plus pour elle que pour n'importe qui.

- A ta gauche!

Enregistrant aussitôt l'information, elle se tourna aussitôt vers la gauche, assénant un coup de crosse extrêmement douloureux dans l'estomac de son ennemi. Leurs pas que le combat les forçaient à décrire dans leurs techniques d'esquive et d'attaque les amenèrent tous deux dos à dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui cria la combattante d'un air perplexe.

- Fie-toi à ma voix ! Je te guide ! Un sur ta droite ! A trois heures !

Il se débarrassa également de l'ennemi qui était à sa gauche.  
>Jamais Kessie n'avait autant ressenti la panique et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante : la mort pouvait être partout et elle ne la verrait pas arriver.<br>C'est alors qu'une balle malencontreuse frappa sa joue en traversant son masque. Le tremblement et le picotement inimaginable qu'elle ressentit la força à abdiquer, se laissant tomber sur le trottoir en se retenant tant bien que mal de gémir de douleur.  
>Donatello tourna les yeux vers celui qui lui avait tiré dessus. En tombant nez-à-nez avec une tortue géante, celui-ci étant le dernier homme debout s'apprêta à s'enfuir mais Donnie put l'assommer avant qu'il ait le temps de faire deux pas.<p>

Après un hochement de tête satisfait, Donatello rangea son arme derrière son dos, marcha à travers les corps des hommes mis K-O par le combat et se dirigea vers la combattante au masque de hockey qui étouffait ses plaintes faibles et inarticulées. Il devina à ses tremblements qu'elle était à moitié-consciente et qu'elle venait sans doute de vivre la plus grande peur de sa vie et la fissure que la balle avait provoqué sur son masque attisa la compassion de Donatello.

Délicatement, il posa ses trois doigts sur le masque abîmé et le retira avec grande précaution.  
>Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur ce visage d'adolescente. Les yeux fermés, les dents serrées pour freiner ses plaintes, elle respirait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Donnie s'assura d'abord que la balle ne l'avait pas blessée et fort heureusement, elle n'avait fait que frôler sa joue, imprimant seulement un trait de sang sur sa joue. En explorant son visage, il se surprit à la trouver jolie, bien que différente d'April, qui rehaussait toujours sa beauté par des fards, de la poudre et du gloss qu'exigeaient son métier de journaliste. Ici, il avait affaire à un visage plus carré, avec une peau abîmée, aux joues étoilées par des taches de rousseur. Et bizarrement, Donnie se surprit à apprécier cette fragilité étrange, ses traits particuliers qui dégageaient une aura de force et de bonne volonté. Certes, elle ne correspondait pas aux stéréotypes féminins, comme celles qui peuplaient ces magazines dont Mikey était particulièrement friand, mais bizarrement, Donatello était bien plus favorable à ce genre de beauté naturelle.<p>

- Non...non, laissez-moi, murmura la jeune fille en secouant faiblement la tête.

- Chut, ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité, dit Donatello avec douceur. Je ne te veux aucun mal...

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son visage se figea. Ses yeux étaient encore pâles, ses pupilles tellement dilatées qu'elle cachait la véritable couleur de l'iris. Donnie, se rappelant alors de son apparence de tortue géante mutante, subit un ascenseur émotionnel horrible avant de se rappeler que la vision de la jeune fille n'était toujours pas revenue. Il regarda sa montre : plus que deux minutes et l'effet du fumigène devrait prendre fin. Il devrait faire vite.

- Qui...qui es-tu ? bredouilla t-elle en essayant de regarder son interlocuteur en face.

Elle ne voyait qu'un amas de brumes noires qu'elle devina comme la silhouette de l'être mystérieux qui lui parlait. Donatello se figea. Le « qui » le surprenait malgré lui. Jusque là, il était habitué à ce qu'on l'associe à une « chose », à un « quoi », pas à un être pensant. Il se rappelait encore du « vous êtes quoi ? » d'April lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle les avait dévisagé pour la première fois.  
>Donnie songea alors, le coeur lourd, que si elle voyait son visage, elle poserait sûrement cette question elle aussi.<p>

- Ecoute, je ne peux pas te le dire...mais il faut que tu rentres chez toi maintenant. Que tu arrêtes cette folie.

- Tu...tu m'as aidée...pourquoi ? le coupa Kessie d'un ton plus abrupt qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un que je connais... une vraie tête brûlée, comme toi. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser faire...te laisser te détruire comme il se détruit lui, dit Donatello en se rappelant d'une phrase que Splinter leur avait enseigné et qu'il n'avait jamais oublié: Se raccrocher à sa colère, c'est comme boire du poison en espérant que c'est un autre qui en mourra...

Interpellée par la douceur de sa voix qui eut un étrange effet apaisant sur elle et ses sages paroles, Kessie abaissa le regard, perdue dans les pensées que cette phrase réveillèrent dans son esprit troublé. Elle devina l'individu poser le masque dans sa main puis se relever, prêt à partir.

- S'il te plaît, dis-moi ton nom, laissa t-elle échapper dans un souffle.

La Tortue, surprise, regarda le sol très pensivement puis, après un long moment d'hésitation:

- Donatello. Et toi ?

- Kessie...Kessie Jones...Mais s'il te plaît, ne parle à personne de ce que tu as vu ce soir...Je pourrais avoir des ennuis.

- Si un jour tu as des ennuis, ce sera par ta propre faute. Pas de la mienne, je te le promets.

Kessie cligna des yeux. Les deux minutes s'étaient écoulées.  
>Lorsque le monde redevint clair autour d'elle, tout ce qu'elle vit était une ombre disparaître dans la nuit.<p>

* * *

><p><em>( ALORS... J'entends déjà les puristes de TMNT crier au scandale en me disant « ouais mais non, c'est Raphael qui est censé rencontrer Casey Jones ! Et puis Casey c'est un gars, pas une nana, t'as rien compris ou quoi ? » et je répondrais trois mots : je le sais. Mais honnêtement, je ne voyais pas comment amener la rencontre de Raphael avec Kessie sans risquer de répéter les éléments qui avaient déjà été faits auparavant dans les précédentes versions pour que ça ne fasse pas « déjà-vu » ou recyclé, car cette fameuse rencontre est présente aussi bien dans les comics que dans les séries, les films, et j'aime tellement cette scène que je n'oserais rien rajouter pour ne pas la dénaturer. De plus, je trouvais plus intéressant de confronter Kessie qui a un caractère très proche de celui de Raphael à un caractère complètement opposé à savoir Donatello, qui est le plus pacifique des quatre : je trouvais que ça changerait de faire interagir deux caractères, deux points de vue complètement différents... au risque de me faire détester par les fans de Raphael ou de TMNT en général (Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la relation Kessie-Raph sera explorée plus tard, promis !) De plus, Kessie Jones est ma réinterprétation du personnage de Casey Jones, cela veut dire que je me base tout de même sur son origine mais que je le remanie un peu à ma façon. Et puis c'est ma fanfiction. Je fais ce que je veux, d'abord. Nah.<em>  
><em>Plus sérieusement, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long que ce qu'il était censé être au départ...encore une fois, je pense m'être emportée dans ma verve littéraire mais j'espère que c'est pour votre plaisir ! Bon le chapitre suivant mettra un peu plus de temps à arriver, mais entre temps, surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous pensez de mes textes : j'aime savoir comment on reçoit mes textes et ça me motive pour écrire la suite. J'apprécie énormément les retours puisqu'après tout, c'est pour vous que j'écris cette fanfic et les previews sont le seul moyen pour moi de savoir si ce que je fais vous plaît ou pas et d'avoir un vrai échange.<br>Sur ce, j'y go : le prochain chapitre devrait arriver dans la semaine prochaine! Je ne donnerai pas de jour pour pas faire de fausse promesse, mais il y sera entre lundi et vendredi normalement ;) Bises, merci de votre lecture et à la prochaine!)_


	5. Chapitre 4 : Makin My Mind Up

_( Hey ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre !_

_Désolé pour le retard de ce chapitre ! J'avais prévu de le sortir bien plus tôt mais avec tout le boulot que j'ai eu, impossible de trouver un moment de libre..._  
><em>Avant tout, un énorme merci à ceuxcelles qui ont pris le temps de reviewer mes chapitres : ça me fait ultra plaisir, d'autant que les commentaires sont assez positifs, bien plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais d'ailleurs. Les reviews sont le seul moyen que j'ai de voir si ma fic vaut le coup ou pas, et les avis que j'ai reçu pour le moment m'encouragent vraiment donc c'est cool : merci!_  
><em>Et pour aujourd'hui un chapitre plus court que d'habitude et qui ne se centrera pas sur les Tortues...mais sur un autre personnage emblématique de l'univers des Tortues Ninjas. Il a été confirmé pour la suite de Ninja Turtles prévue pour 2016 et j'ai imaginé une manière de le réintroduire dans le scénario... ce qui m'a conduit à ce résultat. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'inclure. J'attends de voir ce que vous en pensez.<em>  
><em>Enfin désolé pour ce long mot de bavardage: je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise!)<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 4 : MAKIN MY MIND UP<strong>

* * *

><p>Quelques jours auparavant, bien loin après le Pacifique, sur l'île d'Okinawa...<p>

Une brume épaisse flottait dans la cité comme un spectre. L'immense temple rouge aux toits alambiqués se dressait fièrement en son centre. Une jeune femme s'éclipsa du temple sous le regard sévère des statues de dieux qui encadraient les allées.

Vêtue d'un kimono noir qui malgré son tissu ample n'arrivait pas à cacher sa maigreur, Karai avançait le regard baissé, l'esprit occulté par le chagrin et la douleur. Après avoir quitté les lieux sacrés et être retournée dans le cours de la ville de son enfance, elle entendait les bruits de pas qui foulaient la terre, elle entendait les conversations autour d'elle...mais elle ne les écoutait pas.

Comment pouvait-elle apprécier le son d'un rire ? Comment pouvait-elle regarder le ciel se teinter des habituelles teintes orangées que prennent le soir en se permettant un sourire naïf ? Comment pouvait-elle savourer la douceur du vent, les vastes paysages des montagnes embrumées, les rues de pierres aux murs envahis par les lierres où les enfants jouaient en toute insouciance, en sachant que son père était sûrement en train de vivre ses dernières heures dans ce monde ?  
>Ces visions ne lui apportèrent que haine et mépris. Pire : tous ces sourires qu'elle décryptait autour d'elle la dégoûtaient. Pourquoi le monde pourtant si froid devenait-il tout à coup si beau alors qu'Oroku Saki s'apprêtait à s'envoler vers la mort ?<p>

Karai avait passé toute la journée à prier. Elle en riait elle-même mais c'était son dernier recours. Les médecins avaient épuisé leurs derniers savoirs, la vie d'Oroku Saki ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et ce fil pouvait être brisé à tout moment. Quand elle avait entendu ça ce matin-même, furieuse, Karai avait poignardé le docteur, l'accusant de faute professionnelle. Cet acte insensé avait allumé la peur autour d'elle parmi les Foot. Ces derniers jours, elle était comme une bombe sur le point d'exploser, son nouveau rôle ne lui accordait pas le moindre répit. Elle faisait tout pour garder le clan en vie, pour s'assurer que ses ordres sont parfaitement suivis et elle devait s'affirmer en tant que digne seconde de Shredder. La pression physique et psychologique qu'elle subissait jour après jour commençait à avoir raison d'elle : entre le poids de la culpabilité, le souhait d'une autorité indiscutable, la peine grandissante et le désir insatiable de vengeance, lorsque Karai se regardait dans un miroir, elle n'avait l'impression d'être plus que l'ombre de soi-même.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, elle était habituée à la mort : elle était son amie, sa compagne de jeu, elle avait même appris à aimer donner la mort aux innocents autour d'elle. Elle savait que de toute façon, personne n'y échappait. Mais jamais Oroku Saki ne lui avait appris comment elle devrait réagir au moment de sa mort puisqu'il ne parlait jamais de sa propre mort. Et pour cette raison, quand elle était enfant, Karai avait toujours imaginé que son père était immortel et que rien d'aussi banal que la mort ne pourrait le toucher...  
>Aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus une enfant. Et malgré tout, l'ombre de la mort qui planait sur son père lui laissait dans le coeur le goût amer d'une trahison infecte.<br>Alors que la brume s'épaississait, apportant avec elle une bruine soudaine et agressive, comme une pluie d'aiguilles, Karai leva les yeux. Autour d'elle, le monde chahutait désormais. Les sourires avaient disparu et les enfants étaient tirés de leurs jeux pour se rendre à l'intérieur.

- « Akuma », « akuma », bredouillaient les citadins autour d'elle en tremblant de peur.

Karai fronça les sourcils. « Akuma » signifiait « démon » en japonais.

Elle attrapa fermement le bras d'un marchand qui s'apprêtait à s'abriter à l'intérieur de son échoppe.

- Pourquoi avez-vous peur ? De quoi parlez-vous ?

- « Akuma »...Le démon de la montagne...Il s'est réveillé, souffla le marchand.

Karai tourna la tête vers la direction que les yeux du lâche qu'elle avait interrogé ne voulaient pas indiquer. C'était une montagne non loin qui obstruait l'horizon de son imposante silhouette. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- ...A une heure vers l'Est...c'est là que vit le démon. Il s'endort puis se réveille quand de terribles choses se préparent...mais n'y allez pas !...c'est un démon immortel, capable de défier la mort... vous ne pourrez rien contre lui...

Les yeux de Karai s'agrandirent malgré elle. Poussé par la peur, le marchand trouva la force de lui faire lâcher son bras et de se ruer à l'intérieur de son commerce en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Instinctivement, Karai se dirigea à contresens du mouvement de la foule.  
>Alors que le vent fit soulever la poussière et que l'orage grondait au-dessus des montagnes inondées par les nuages, Karai se redressa vers la montagne qu'on lui avait indiqué. Il n'y avait aucune route, pas même un pauvre chemin de terre qui y menait.<br>La jeune femme prit alors une inspiration. Machinalement, elle toucha le pistolet caché dans la ceinture de son kimono puis se dirigea vers la source de la tempête de vent.

* * *

><p>Deux heures plus tard, après avoir traversé des forêts verdoyantes peu à peu imprégnées par la noirceur et la froideur de la nuit, ses jambes surmontèrent les façades dangereusement escarpées de la montagne dans une marche cadencée par la détermination, mais bientôt la jeune femme aperçut l'entrée de la grotte. Un idéogramme japonais avait été gravé dans la pierre. Karai y passa la main, s'étonnant de la froideur et des aspérités de la pierre rugueuse : ce signe devait être inscrit depuis des siècles.<br>Elle se refusa de s'extasier naïvement devant la vue pourtant spectaculaire que l'altitude lui offrait : de là où elle était, le monde ne ressemblait qu'à un vaste océan gris déchaîné sous les ténèbres de la nuit dépourvue de la moindre étoile.  
>Karai se redressa face à la caverne du démon. L'intérieur de la grotte ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Des relents pestilentiels s'en dégageaient, comme l'odeur de la chair en décomposition. Karai pesta silencieusement contre elle-même : avait-elle donc perdu la raison ? Était-elle donc si désespérée pour qu'elle en arrive là ? "Un démon immortel capable de défier la mort" ? Fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi perdue dans son esprit et que son âme soit aussi désespérée pour qu'elle s'en remette aux mythes asiatiques qu'elle avait volontairement occulté dans son enfance?<br>Aussi prit-elle son courage à deux mains en même temps que son arme qu'elle chargea en avance, puis pénétra dans la grotte.

Du lichen dévorait les parois humides et moirées qui émanaient encore de cette odeur acide et si désagréable. Alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la pénombre de plus en plus étouffante, Karai sentait dans l'air quelque chose d'étrange au fur et à mesure que la sortie s'éloignait derrière elle. La pluie coulait encore sur ses tempes. Ses pas résonnèrent dans des échos inquiétants. Elle avança jusqu'au plus profond de ses lieux, près d'un point d'eau noire.  
>Un râle grave et éraillé retentit alors jusqu'au plafond.<p>

- Qui...qui êtes-vous ?

Épouvantée, Karai fit volte-face, ses yeux noirs cherchant dans tous les recoins. La voix surnaturelle avait surgi comme si elle avait parlé à l'intérieur de sa tête. Enfin, au fond de la caverne, elle trouva celui à qui elle appartenait.

L'être qui lui fit face défiait ses pires cauchemars.  
>Karai ne connaissait pas de mot qui traduirait avec assez de justesse le dégoût et la terreur que remontèrent en elle la simple vision de cette apparition. Devant ses yeux, tapie dans les reliefs que l'érosion avait sculpté dans le mur, reposait une créature des plus repoussantes, d'une telle difformité qu'il serait inapproprié de l'associer à un « corps » : il ressemblait tout juste à un amas de chair vivante. Sa matière, beige tirant sur le rose, rappelait celle d'un cerveau, des tentacules poisseux et filandreux pendaient de son corps, collaient à la pierre comme des ventouses gluantes. Son corps secrétait un pestilentiel liquide transparent qui le recouvrait tout entier, rajoutant à sa viscosité. Un œil jaunâtre se frayait un chemin dans sa chair, dépourvue de paupière, pâle, aux veines épaisses. Il devait sûrement être la représentation physique la plus fidèle de ce qu'était un cauchemar.<p>

La jeune femme trembla. C'était comme si cette vision avait soulevé son estomac jusque dans sa gorge : elle batailla contre le dégoût qui s'emparait d'elle. Mais elle ne voulut rien en laisser paraître. Elle n'abaissa pas les épaules, renforçant la pression sur la crosse de son pistolet. Son visage resta impassible alors qu'elle demanda:

- Alors c'est vous... « akuma »...le démon ?

La créature dirigea sa pupille vers la jeune fille avec difficulté. La faible clarté qui venait de l'extérieur lointain lui donnait un reflet globuleux des plus écoeurants.

- Tu le dis avec...tant de naturel...tu dois être...incroyablement courageuse...ou incroyablement stupide.

Malgré son apparence surnaturelle, Karai eut du mal à associer ce monstre à l'idée de puissance qu'elle s'était imaginait : il bougeait à peine, parlait avec difficulté. Il semblait à l'article de la mort...  
>Karai sourit malgré elle.<p>

- Ils disent que vous...que vous savez défier la mort...et je...

Elle s'interrompit. Son regard venait de tomber sur quelque chose...d'absolument incroyable.  
>Malgré sa peur, Karai s'approcha petit à petit en gardant son arme stoïque. De petits ossements s'éparpillaient sur le sol rocheux...et ces ossements baignaient dans un liquide vert fluorescent qui lui était bien trop familier.<p>

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler incontrôlablement et pendant quelques effrayantes secondes, elle crut sentir la stupéfaction refroidir le sang dans ses veines.

- Non...Impossible...Est-ce que...ce serait...le TCRI ?

L'horrible monstre tourna ses yeux vers la substance verte et les releva, un morceau de peau les faisant plisser avec méfiance.

- Comment... connais-tu ce nom ? demanda le monstre de sa faible voix.

Karai tenta de reprendre ses esprits et sa respiration pour parler avec le plus de calme possible :

- Mon père en avait gardé un échantillon pendant des années...Un tube de mutagène qui fut transmis de génération en génération...Il disait que c'était le remède de l'Alchimiste qui avait sauvé Okinawa au IXème siècle...

L'oeil de la créature se referma et son globe oculaire se tourna dans un grouillement insupportable vers elle alors que sa bouche invisible articulait:

- L'Al...chimiste...

Puis l'oeil la fixa. Karai serra les dents.

Elle avait peur de comprendre...

- Est-ce que, demanda t-elle calmement, par hasard...vous...

Si son « corps » pouvait bouger, la jeune femme devina que le monstre aurait acquiescé.

- Oui...

Puis de sa voix cassée :

- Je...suis...l'Alchimiste.

Karai ne put en croire ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

- Il y a bien longtemps...j'ai...sauvé les habitants de ce village...mais leur révolte leur a monté à la tête. Ils m'ont volé le dernier tube... de mutagène dont je disposais, et l'ont conservé... comme une relique sacrée. Puis... ils m'ont isolé ici dans le plus grand secret...au fil des siècles...je ne suis devenu...qu'une légende...mais j'ai survécu...grâce au peu de mutagène qu'il me restait...

Karai trembla. Le mutagène qu'avait réussi à créer son père était un antidote qui assurait l'autoguérison de celui qui en consommait. Mais si ce monstre était le créateur-même de cette substance miraculeuse, cela expliquait sa survie périlleuse.

- Que... voulait faire ton père du mutagène ? demanda la créature.

- Recréer un antidote...comme le vôtre...

Karai voulut s'abaisser pour récupérer le mutagène mais soudainement, les tentacules du monstre se raidirent, l'une d'elle se saisit du poignet de Karai et la bouche jusqu'alors presque invisible du démon s'ouvrit en poussant un feulement grinçant,

- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire? lui hurla t-il dans les oreilles.

- J'en ai besoin! fit froidement Karai. Il m'en faut. Et je l'aurai.

Luttant contre la force insoupçonnée du tentacule sur son poignet, elle visa l'oeil du monstre avec son revolver. Le monstre eut alors un rire intérieur des plus sinistres. D'une voix sèche, elle lui asséna avec vigueur, déguisant le mieux qu'elle pouvait sa panique en détermination:

- Mon père...Il en a besoin! Il a été gravement blessé et il ne reste que quelques gouttes de mutagène...pas assez pour le guérir.

En effet, les scientifiques qui avaient travaillé sur le projet Renaissance avaient jugé que la quantité de mutagène que Karai avait récupéré sur le corps de Shredder n'était pas assez importante pour permettre une quelconque guérison, même superficielle, et la substance avait été conservée précieusement dans le laboratoire des Foot.

A son grand étonnement, le peu d'émotion qu'elle devina de l'être s'apparentait à de la satisfaction.

- Alors...tu es venue jusqu'ici pour sauver ton père? ... Très bien. Je peux t'aider à le guérir...

- Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- Oui...mais cela...ne sera pas gratuit.

Karai ne frémit pas. Elle s'y attendait.

- Je vous écoute, dit Karai en se demandant ce que pouvait bien réclamer d'elle un monstre doué d'immortalité.

- J'avais...un corps autrefois. Je pouvais marcher...aller où je voudrais...

Confuse, Karai resta silencieuse. On aurait presque dit que la créature cherchait à attiser chez elle de la compassion? Cette idée la fit rire intérieurement. Même si le monstre cherchait à l'apitoyer, elle ne céderait pas.

- Conçois-moi une armure...un nouveau corps qui permette de marcher...et en échange...je guérirai ton père... Peux-tu le faire ?

- Pourquoi je vous ferai confiance ? lança Karai avec froideur.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire...mais je suis le seul...qui a le pouvoir de sauver ton père.

Cette réplique serra le coeur de la jeune femme qui se renfrogna, tiraillé par la frustration. Karai serra ses poings pour freiner le frisson qui parcourait sa peau. Cela ressemblait en tout point à un pacte avec le diable.

Mais elle était prête à le faire. Pour sauver son père, elle serait prête à aller jusqu'en enfer.

* * *

><p>Il était tard, ce vendredi-soir là. Leur entraînement avait été écourté par Splinter qui était parti dormir peu de temps après le dîner. Mais loin d'être fatiguées, les quatre tortues profitaient simplement de leur soirée. Or ce soir-là, Leonardo s'écarta volontairement de Michelangelo et Donatello pour se rendre dans une pièce voisine.<p>

C'était là que se trouvait Raphael, quand à lui assis sur un des murets des égouts. Avec la plus grande discrétion, Leonardo l'observa de loin, caché par un pan de mur tagué. Raphael faisait tourner ses saï, les rangeait, puis jouait encore avec, puis se prenait la tête dans les mains, se levait, faisait les cent pas, puis se rasseyait pour se plonger ensuite dans l'admiration des lames de ses saï.  
>Leonardo n'était pas surpris : son frère faisait ça depuis tout petit. Se mettre à l'écart des autres était devenu aussi naturel que de boire ou de respirer. C'était d'ailleurs paradoxalement le seul moment où, alors qu'il ressemblait à un lion qui tournait dans sa cage avec démence, Raphael semblait paisible, comme si cette solitude le réconfortait.<br>En temps ordinaire, Leonardo aurait tourné les talons et se serait dirigé ailleurs pour ne pas avoir à subir la colère de Raphael qui détestait être dérangé. Mais ce soir, Léo ne voulait pas partir. Il fallait qu'il lui parle.  
>Les yeux verts de Raphael ne se tournèrent pas vers Léo quand il dévoila sa présence, pas même quand ce dernier s'assit à deux mètres de lui sur le même muret.<p>

- Salut, dit Leonardo d'un ton ferme.

En tournant la tête, Raphael ne se donna pas la peine de racler la gorge: ce ton autoritaire, il le connaissait trop bien. Celui qui signifiait que même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec son frère, même s'il n'était pas d'accord avec le _leader_, il n'aurait pas à discuter son ordre. Alors il se tourna légèrement vers lui, le visage fermé.

- Salut, répondit Raphael froidement.

En effet, malgré l'heure très avancée, les deux frères ne s'étaient pas échangé un seul mot depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés. Sans doute pour ne pas avoir à se crier dessus, encore une fois.

Leonardo soupira. Il détestait ce malaise qui régnait dans le repaire.  
>Depuis quelques temps, parler avec Raphael devenait aussi simple que de vouloir caresser un cobra. Le plus souvent, Raphael semblait presque s'arranger pour éviter sa présence et quand ils n'avaient d'autre choix que d'être dans la même pièce au même moment, même s'ils ne se regardaient pas, Leonardo sentait comme un mur invisible le séparer de son frère. Même s'il feignait l'ignorance, il semblait en constante défensive et Leonardo ne se rappelait même plus de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient simplement souri. Les rares paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangées ces derniers temps n'étaient qu'un flot reproches et de paroles désagréables, comme si les deux frères ne savaient plus rien faire d'autre que de se détester.<br>Son esprit détestait formuler ce mot : "détester". Il ne craignait rien de ce qui pouvait l'attendre à la surface, mais le simple fait d'associer ce mot à l'un de ses frères le plongeait dans une phobie chaotique. Le coeur de Léo se serra à cette pensée. Etait-il un si mauvais grand frère pour que Raphael en vienne à l'éviter ainsi? Pour que sa présence attise chez lui un désir si violent qu'elle disparaisse aussitôt? Malgré la peine que ses pensées lui inspiraient, Leonardo ne voulut rien en laisser paraître.

- Tu sais, j'voulais te dire...désolé, dit Leonardo en fixant le sol. Désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre j...

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, le coupa Raphael avec sécheresse.

Leonardo leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, surpris. Raphael avait parlé sans le regarder. Comme d'habitude. Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne semblait pas particulièrement dirigée envers lui...ce qui inquiétait l'aîné plus qu'autre chose.

- Désolé? Mais de quoi? demanda Léo, abasourdi.

- De ne pas avoir été assez fort pour vous.

Léo sentit son coeur chuter comme une pierre. Est-ce que Raphael s'en voulait lui aussi? Léo s'enfonça les ongles dans la paume de la main en se traitant d'égoïste: il s'en voulut de se poser la question pour la première fois. Etait-il possible qu'ils s'acharnent tous deux à s'éviter comme la peste alors qu'ils partageaient la même douleur? Les mêmes doutes? Léo scruta le visage de son frère en quête désespérée de réponses mais tout ce qu'il vit fut une étendue de cicatrices, un désert de sentiments.

- Raph, ce n'est...

- C'est rien, ça arrivera plus, le rabroua Raphael d'une voix incisive. J'te le promets.

Malgré son envie brûlante de parler encore à son frère, d'en savoir plus, Leonardo se retourna, dépité. Raphael n'avait jamais été d'un naturel bavard, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exprimer des émotions. Alors que Léo cherchait à attraper son regard en vain, il comprit avec tristesse que leur conversation s'arrêterait là pour ce soir et qu'il n'en tirerait rien de plus.

- Bah alors ? s'incrusta Michelangelo en passant sa tête entre Raphael et Leonardo qui sursautèrent en même temps. Vous tirez de ces tronches, tous les deux ! Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?

- Dégage Mikey, lui lança Raphael en reprenant son habituel air renfrogné et patibulaire.

- Haha, j'adore quand tu dis "dégage Mikey", sourit Michelangelo alors que ses yeux bleus pétillaient de vitalité. Tu te la joues "gros dur" mais je sais très bien que "dégage Mikey", c'est de l'amour refoulé! Hein frérot! Moi aussi je t'adore!

Attendri par les rires de Michelangelo sous le regard fulminant de Raphael, Leonardo ne put retenir un sourire : depuis toujours, Michelangelo était le rayon de soleil de leur équipe. Et bien qu'il n'en parlait jamais, l'aîné avait compris que Michelangelo n'était pas indifférent aux tensions qui subsistaient dans le repaire et Leonardo était le premier à louer son intention de les dissiper.

- Les gars, les gars! Venez voir ! les appela alors Donatello avec empressement. Y'a du mouvement dans le Bronx !

Les trois ninjas se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et se dirigèrent vers le panneau d'écrans de surveillance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Michelangelo.

Les quatre tortues se poussèrent pour toutes voir aussi clairement l'écran que tapotait Donatello du bout du doigt : la caméra qu'il avait installé donnait sur l'entrée du Zoo du Bronx, dont le portail énorme s'était ouvert pour laisser place à une file de camions semblables à d'énormes boîtes métalliques.

- C'est tout ? Tu nous déranges pour ça ? lança Raphael.

- Ils font peut-être tout simplement un transfert d'animaux ? suggéra Leonardo.

- Non, Léo. Regarde bien ces camions : ils ne sont pas prévus au transfert d'animaux. D'ordinaire, ils portent une immatriculation différente et ceux-ci ont des structures plus adaptées au transport de marchandises, voire d'armement. De plus, observe bien les conducteurs : tu ne remarques rien ?

Donatello accentua le zoom de la caméra. Malgré les rainures blanches qui constituaient l'écran, Leonardo put distinguer dans le cou de chacun des conducteurs un même motif : celui d'un dragon intimidant aux yeux et aux croc exorbités.

- Alors c'est eux les Dragons Pourpres ? maugréa t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient dans un zoo ? lança Michelangelo. Ils savent pas que c'est fermé à cette heure ?

- Et si on allait leur rappeler les horaires de fermetures, Mikey ? proposa Raphael avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oh oui! J'ai les nunchak's qui me démangent!

- Parfait, alors allons-y ! lança Raphael.

- Pas si vite les gars ! dit Leonardo alors que Donnie, Raph et Mikey trépignaient déjà d'impatience dans le salon.

- Tiens donc ça m'aurait étonné aussi, ricana Raphael.

Malgré tout, il s'immobilisa en même temps que Donatello et Michelangelo. Tous trois observèrent leur grand frère avec la même interrogation : ce dernier semblait pensif et si sérieux...

- C'est moi qui donne les ordres, dit-il en fronçant les yeux.

- Alors, on fait quoi chef ? demanda Donatello en haussant les épaules.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Leonardo se saisit de ses armes qu'il avait posé sur le canapé.

- Allons voir ce qu'il se passe, dit-il dans un chuchotement vigoureux. Et sans réveiller maître Splinter!

- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein? lui siffla Raphael en tournant la tête vers son incorrigible grand frère. Il faut absolument que ce soit toi qui donne le feu vert?

Mais malgré son ton accusateur, Leonardo crut voir l'espace d'une seconde un sourire sur le visage de Raphael.

Alors que les quatre frères se ruaient dans les galeries des égouts avec un entrain non dissimulé, l'écran de surveillance de Donnie montrait les camions entrer un à un dans le grand parc puis le portail lentement se refermer.  
>La caméra filma également une silhouette portant un masque de hockey escalader ce même portail et retomber de l'autre côté.<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Oui. Cliffhanger éhonté de ma part.<em>  
><em>Enfin bref, voilà pour ce chapitre écrit dans mes phases d'insomnie et que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire pour plusieurs raisons...c'est toujours délicat de s'approprier un univers sans le dénaturer, surtout pour moi et les TMNT qui est un univers que j'adore, du coup j'ai beaucoup cogité sur Krang et son inclusion dans le scénario...j'avais pas envie de me contenter d'en faire juste un chewing-gum rose qui parle, comme dans le dessin animé x) En fait pour tout vous dire, dans ma tête, je l'imagine...comme un Dalek (référence à Doctor Who, pour ceux qui connaîtraient, qui part du même principe : un extraterrestre visqueux qui ressemble à un cerveau planqué dans une machine).<br>Sinon, je vais tenter d'être plus régulière dans mes chapitres : un à deux chapitres par semaine, ça vous va?_  
><em>Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu malgré tout. Je vais commencer tout de suite à bosser sur le prochain chapitre pour m'excuser de la longue attente entre les deux précédents. Et je sens que je vais beaucoup (beaucoup) m'amuser à l'écrire celui-là...<br>Comme d'habitude je vous remercie de votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à reviewer et à la prochaine!)_


	6. Chapitre 5 : Somewhere Friday Night

_Hey ! Me voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais t...*ZBAF* ok, j'me tais –' )  
>Ne m'en voulez pas. En ce moment, je suis malade (petite gastro de novembre classique, tout va bien) et cloîtrée dans mon lit. Malgré ça et le fait que j'ai le cerveau embrumé, j'ai profité de ce temps libre que j'avais pour bosser mon chapitre 5 qui m'a littéralement sauvée de la déprime.<br>Bref j'arrête de raconter ma vie, on s'en fout : tout ça pour vous présenter ce chapitre qui vous est livré en pâture avec amour et j'espère vraiment que mon état actuel n'aura pas trop influencé mon l'écriture et qu'elle ne vous paraîtra pas trop mauvaise par rapport à d'habitude...  
>Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 5 : SOMEWHERE FRIDAY NIGHT<strong>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'elle retomba au sol, Kessie serra les dents : elle avait mal négocié la réception de sa chute et manqua de se tordre la cheville. Discrètement, elle se réfugia derrière un des arbres du parc qui décorait l'entrée du zoo. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil : les hommes du gang descendaient des camions dans le cliquetis bien reconnaissable des armes à feu.<p>

Ses yeux noisettes enveloppés dans l'ombre de son masque se refermèrent alors qu'elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle rabattit le capuchon de son sweatshirt noir sur sa tête, encadrant son masque de hockey qu'elle avait réussi à rafistoler. Une boule lui pesait lourdement dans le ventre. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse, cadencée par le stress montant crescendo. Ses escapades nocturnes devenaient de plus en plus dangereuses. Elle se rappelait encore de cette fois où le fumigène l'avait aveuglée alors que les balles pleuvaient autour d'elle : jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche de mourir. Et même si elle s'acharnait à penser qu'elle ne s'en était sortie que par pur miracle, elle n'avait pas oubliée l'ombre qui l'avait sauvée. Les jours qui avaient suivi, elle n'avait pu se décider à croire qu'une véritable présence se soit non seulement trouvée par hasard au même endroit qu'elle mais en plus se soit assez souciée d'elle pour trouver le courage de la secourir. Aussi avait-elle mis cette apparition confuse et cette voix sur le compte d'une hallucination, peut-être la matérialisation de sa conscience, comme un Jiminy Cricket caché dans sa tête qui aurait voulu lui faire la morale. Cette idée faisait sourire Kessie malgré elle.

Après avoir vu l'état de ses bras et ses jambes au fil de ses nuits, elle s'était résolue à ressortir ses protections pour les genoux qu'elle avait noué par-dessus son jean ainsi que celles pour les coudes, ressorties de son vieil attirail de roller pour parfaire sa tenue de combat.  
>Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre ce coup-ci. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de coincer deux ou trois ordures au coin d'une rue et de les ramasser à la petite cuillère. Cette fois, ils étaient des dizaines, portant des armes à feu, et n'hésiteraient pas à se lancer à plusieurs contre elle.<br>Elle était sur un gros coup. Et peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient dans le zoo le plus connu de New-York, peu importe si elle avait peur, il fallait qu'elle tente.  
>Elle ne voulait pas avoir peur pour sa propre petite vie insignifiante. Aussi la peur du danger finissait toujours par se transformer chez elle en une sorte d'euphorie étrange.<p>

« Allez, Kessie, craque pas : rappelle-toi, t'es « le gardien de la ville », tu peux le faire. » s'encouragea t-elle.

En effet, encore une fois, elle était seule.  
>Encore une fois, elle ne pourrait compter que sur elle-même.<p>

* * *

><p>- Ouais mon frère !<p>

- Bah alors Raph tu fatigues déjà?

- Tu vas voir si j'fatigue !

- Youhou !

Le même sourire était inscrit sur le visage des quatre frères. L'eau explosait sous le pas de leur course effrénée dans les galeries labyrinthiques. Cela faisait longtemps que les quatre ninjas n'avaient pas couru tous ensemble à travers les égouts, alternant des pirouettes et des glissades sur la carapace en rebondissant et volant contre les parois dans de grands rires.

- Stop ! ordonna Leonardo.

Les quatre frères s'entrechoquèrent les uns contre les autres. Raphael poussa Michelangelo qui s'était étalé sur lui de tout son long.

- A partir de maintenant, on passe en mode « furtif », dit Leonardo en grimpant sur l'échelle en métal en intimant à ses trois frères le silence.

La plaque d'égout qui se trouvait au milieu de l'allée principale se déplaça sur le côté, des yeux bleus scindant son ombre. Leonardo la reposa dans un silence absolu. Il regarda les alentours avec attention : l'allée était d'un calme impérial, les grandes barrières métalliques qui formaient les cages des animaux luisaient sous la pâleur de la lune. De grands arbres morts de l'intérieur des enclos étiraient leurs branches crochues jusqu'au-dessus. Les allées de béton serpentaient à travers les immenses espaces verdoyants regorgeant d'arbres et de reliefs naturels pour recomposer l'environnement des animaux captifs.

- Leonardo, si tu pouvais te bouger, ça serait sympa : c'est pas le meilleur profil que j'ai de toi ! râla Michelangelo en-dessous de lui.

Le ninja au bandeau bleu s'extirpa de la bouche d'égout avec prudence. Michelangelo en jaillit à son tour par une pirouette silencieuse.

- Restez silencieux, ordonna Leonardo tandis que Raphael et Donatello les rejoignait.

- T'as vraiment besoin de dire ça à chaque fois ? lui fit remarquer Raphael, agacé. On est des ninjas, je te rappelle.

Leonardo foudroya son frère du regard mais ne répondit rien.  
>Les quatre ninjas parcoururent l'allée d'un pas prudent, la lune se reflétant dans les rainures des écailles sombres de leur carapace. Ils jetèrent des regards interrogés autour d'eux. De grands panneaux blancs légèrement fissurés et illustrés se dressaient comme d'immenses pages d'encyclopédie sur le rebord, définissant les animaux supposés se trouver là. En effet, pas le moindre animal en vue.<p>

- Les enclos sont vides, remarqua Raphael dont les yeux verts regardaient à travers les barreaux avec appréhension.

- C'est bizarre...venez, restons pas ici.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention.

- Là, regardez !

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello et Raphael se cachèrent derrière un mur. Chacun jeta un coup d'oeil pour observer ce qu'il se passait.  
>Dans une zone bétonnée encadrée par les enclos et formée d'une structure de plusieurs bâtiments sinistres, les camions avaient été alignés. D'immenses cages avaient été ouvertes.<br>C'est alors qu'ils aperçurent plus loin des Dragons Poupres faisant avancer un tigre au pelage tuméfié et au regard vide à l'aide de tiges électrisées. Le même dégoût et la même tristesse imprégnèrent leur regard : c'était les mêmes tiges qui avaient été utilisées contre eux pour les faire monter dans les camions, quand leur repaire avait été attaqué par les Foot. Ils devinèrent le cœur serré que les hommes avaient administré des tranquillisants au félin, au vu de ses yeux dorés harassés par la faiblesse, aux coins larmoyants. Alors que le tigr manquait tous les deux pas de s'effondrer, les hommes le forçaient à avancer jusqu'à la cage grande ouverte.

- Ils enlèvent les animaux ? chuchota Michelangelo, scandalisé.

- Quel intérêt ? demanda Raphael.

Mais un bruit venant dans leur direction interrompit le cours de leur réflexion.

- Par là ! souffla Léo en indiquant la fenêtre ouverte du bâtiment qu'ils longeaient.

Ils disparurent aussitôt dans le local que Léo avait indiqué. Les troupes de Dragons Pourpres passèrent d'un pas militaire.

* * *

><p>Réfugiés dans le terrarium, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael et Michelangelo baissèrent la tête, carapace contre le mur, observant les ombres circuler sur les vitres jusqu'à ce qu'elles eurent disparu.<p>

- Venez, on va sortir de l'autre côté.

Ils s'avancèrent en position accroupie, marchant à pas feutrés en longeant les vitrines derrière lesquelles dormaient des serpents, des caméléons et des iguanes dans des bocaux de sable aride.

- Salut les cousines ! soufflait Michelangelo avec un grand sourire béat.

- On peut savoir à qui tu causes ? lança Raphael.

- Bah à elles, regarde !

Les quatre tortues ninjas se tournèrent dans la direction qu'indiquait Michelangelo.

Derrière une des vitres, sous les néons grésillants, circulaient de toutes petites tortues. Pas des tortues ninjas mutantes et adolescentes. Non. Juste des tortues.

- Vous imaginez ? dit lentement Michelangelo. C'était nous...avant.

Malgré eux, Leonardo, Raphael et Donatello rejoignirent Michelangelo dans la contemplation étrange de ces tous petits animaux aux yeux inexpressifs qui pataugeaient presque misérablement dans leur bocaux. Le même noeud inconfortable contorsionna leurs estomacs.

- Hé...vous croyez qu'elles nous comprennent ? chuchota Michelangelo.

- Arrête, le supplia Leonardo, que cette vision commençait à mettre vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Je...je sais pas vous mais ça me fait froid dans le dos, bredouilla Donatello en réprimant un frisson.

- Ouais, restons pas ici, dit Raphael en se ressaisissant.

Perturbé par cette vision, les quatre frères se hâtèrent de sortir du local étouffant, non mécontents de respirer à nouveau l'air frais de la nuit.

- Euh...je préférais ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, dit Michelangelo d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Les trois autres tortues comprirent son propos lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le même enclos et que le même spectacle morbide s'offrit à leurs yeux : celui d'un Dragon Pourpre gisant au sol, le crâne ouvert en deux.  
>La tortue au bandeau bleu s'avança d'un pas. Il se refusa à détailler plus le cadavre tapi dans l'ombre.<p>

- Ouvrez l'oeil, les gars, chuchota Leonardo en scindant la nuit autour de lui avec méfiance. On est pas tous seuls sur le coup.

* * *

><p>Kessie acheva le dernier homme dans un grand éclat, comme un explosion de rubis.<br>Malgré elle, elle se laissa tomber au sol, épuisée. A elle seule, elle avait réussi à mettre hors-jeu une quinzaine de Dragons Pourpres et leurs cadavres s'étaient empilés avec difficulté.  
>Elle avait deviné que le sang constellait son masque de hockey quand elle avait aperçu l'expression terrifiée de ces ordures de Dragons Pourpres, comme s'ils voyaient la Mort incarnée venir à eux. Bizarrement, cette idée plaisait à Kessie, en même temps qu'elle l'ennuyait : le sang séché était toujours un calvaire à faire partir au lavage.<br>Elle rangea le club de golf dans son sac puis reprit ses esprits en se remettant debout. Elle était loin d'avoir fini le boulot. Agilement, elle longea les murs d'un des locaux du zoo. Elle venait d'accéder à l'entrepôt qui servait au transfert des camions, où plusieurs cages froides et cruelles s'alignaient. Des animaux s'étaient effondrés contre les barreaux.  
>Dans son exploration, Kessie se retourna et sursauta. La cage qu'elle longeait contenait un énorme crocodile. Ce dernier paraissait complètement groggy. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent dans un grouillement difficile et ses yeux se levèrent vers elle. Sa pupille fine ne déstabilisa pas Kessie, même quand un grognement graveleux s'échappa de l'intérieur de ses mâchoires au moment où elle s'approcha. Kessie s'immobilisa et tourna son masque inexpressif vers le reptile.<p>

- Chut, là...Je...j'vais te sortir de là, chuchota la jeune fille avec douceur. A condition que tu me manges pas, bien sûr...sinon, je ne serai pas très contente.

Le crocodile continuait de la fixer du regard sans broncher, sans doute trop faible pour réaliser pleinement une présence humaine. Sans perdre de temps elle s'accroupit près du cadenas : malheureusement, impossible de le forcer avec l'une de ses armes sans provoquer un bruit d'enfer et la faire repérer.  
>Elle s'apprêtait à explorer les alentours à la recherche d'une autre solution quand des voix lui parvinrent.<p>

- Par ici les gars.

Le cœur battant, elle chercha du regard un endroit où se cacher. La pile de caisse qui se trouvait au fond du garage semblait parfaite.

- Désolée, chuchota t-elle sincèrement à l'animal.

Puis elle s'éclipsa derrière les caisses.

Elle attendit avec excitation la silhouette passer. Son sang s'excitait déjà à la perspective d'un nouveau combat. C'est alors qu'un énorme poids atterrit à quelques mètres d'elle, ayant sauté du toit de l'entrepôt. Intriguée, Kessie se pencha légèrement pour comprendre.  
>Ce n'était pas un Dragon Pourpre.<br>C'était bien plus effrayant que ça.  
>Instinctivement, Kessie pressa sa batte de baseball contre elle. Son souffle contre le masque se réchauffa en s'accélérant. Une créature verte portant un masque bleu se dressait à quelques mètres d'elle, portant une tenue qui ressemblait à celle des samurai. Elle portait également quelque chose sur le dos...une...carapace.<p>

« Une...tortue géante ? » pensa t-elle.

Non. Une hallucination ? Kessie voulut se reprendre. C'était beaucoup trop grotesque. Sûrement un costume. Elle s'apprêtait à jaillir de sa cachette pour interpeller l'individu.  
>C'est alors qu'un deuxième poids atterrit sur le sol. Paniquée, Kessie se tapit à nouveau dans sa cachette.<p>

- Ils sont où ? C'est normal qu'il y ait personne ici ? grommela cette figure surnaturelle.

Kessie passa un oeil pour regarder. Ce dernier s'agrandit.  
>C'était une deuxième tortue géante. Beaucoup plus imposante que la précédente, cette dernier portait un bandeau rouge qui lui couvrait tout le crâne et des écailles émeraudes recouvraient ses énormes muscles saillants.<p>

« Ok...Deux... »

Les rares rayons de la lune firent scintiller des lames accrochées à leur ceinture. Kessie déglutit. Une autre créature semblable aux deux autres les suivit dans le noir.

« Trois ? » Elle se sentit pâlir malgré elle.  
>« Ok, c'est un rêve, Kessie » supplia Kessie en fermant les yeux. « C'est ça, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve, une hallucination, c'que tu veux, mais t'es définitivement cinglée ma vieille, c'est une certitude. Maintenant il faut que tu te réveilles »<br>Elle retroussa la manche de son sweatshirt et se pinça le bras si fort qu'elle se fit un bleu. Elle relâcha sa peau au moment où la douleur devint insupportable puis rouvrit les yeux.  
>Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau, les monstres n'avaient pas disparu.<p>

« Oh merde, ils sont pas partis »  
>Une quatrième créature les avait rejoint, semblable à un effrayant cyborg. Le groupe de monstres s'avançaient lentement dans l'obscurité devant ses yeux qui refusaient d'enregistrer ce qu'elle voyait.<p>

« Quatre » songea Kessie en croyant voir le monde basculer autour d'elle. « Quatre tortues géantes... »

Plus elle formulait ces trois mots dans son esprit, plus la peur montait en elle : c'était à la fois complètement stupide et pourtant réel. Si la douleur qu'elle s'était faite au bras ne l'avait pas réveillée une minute auparavant, elle se serait sans doute évanouie.  
>Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. D'où sortaient ces créatures armées jusqu'aux dents ? Ce ne pouvaient pas être des Dragons Pourpres...mais il n'était pas non plus impossible qu'elles soient de leur côté.<br>Kessie serra les dents, paniquée. Elle ne ferait pas le poids contre des ennemis aussi imposants. Son bras se raidit alors que sa main se contractait sur le manche de sa batte. Elle supplia son cœur de battre moins fort.

- Au fait, c'était quoi ces espèces de poulet multicolores qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ? demanda l'un d'eux.

- C'est des perroquets, Mikey.

Le bras de Kessie s'immobilisa. Un courant électrique lui parcourut le dos et la nuque. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
>Elle connaissait cette voix. Ou plutôt, elle la reconnaissait.<br>Elle avait cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve idiot...ou son esprit qui lui jouait des tours...  
>Très lentement, elle se pencha pour tenter d'avoir un aperçu plus large. C'était la quatrième tortue géante à qui appartenait la voix, celle qui fermait la marche. Un énorme mutant vert, dont la carapace était surchargée d'appareils technologiques, au regard masqué par le reflet opaque de grandes lunettes rafistolées au papier adhésif.<br>Kessie tourna les yeux. Elle se souvenait également de ce prénom bien trop inhabituel pour l'oublier.

- Donatello ? articula t-elle sans y croire, dans un souffle presque inaudible.

* * *

><p>- Quoi ? dit Donatello en se tournant vers Raphael.<p>

- Quoi « quoi » ?

- Bah...tu viens pas de me parler ?

- Euh non, j'ai rien dit.

Intrigué, Donatello lança un regard perplexe autour de lui.

- Désolé, j'ai cru entendre mon nom.

- Ooooh toi tu commences à entendre des voix, c'est mauvais signe ! lui dit Michelangelo d'un ton faussement sévère. J't'avais dit que le café après minuit, ça rend maboul ! Comme dans les Gremlins ! Tu sais, ce film qu'on avait vu à Halloween quand c'était...

- Tu sais pas reconnaître des perroquets quand t'en vois, Mikey ? le coupa Raphael avec amusement.

- Bah quoi ? J'te signale que ça court pas les égouts, les perroquets ! J'en ai vu que dans les dessins animés, moi !

- Taisez-vous les gars ! pesta Leonardo.

Donatello bloqua alors sur les cages qu'il inspecta d'un air pensif. Aussi enfantine fut la réflexion de Michelangelo sur les perroquets, elle venait de lui faire réaliser quelque chose.

- Attendez, dit Donatello. Pourquoi ils n'ont pas pris les perroquets ?

- C'est important ? râla Raphael avec un rictus ironique.

- Peut-être, dit Donatello d'un ton hésitant qui laissait admettre que le contraire était tout également possible. Peut-être pas. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils prendraient certains animaux et pas d'autres ?

Les quatre tortues parcoururent les lignes de cages en inspectant l'intérieur. Donatello les énuméra un à un.

- Tigre, rhinocéros, lion, crocodile, éléphant, buffle, phacophère, ours, hippopotame...

Donatello prit un air soucieux.

- Ca confirme ce que je pensais : je crois qu'ils choisissent les animaux...

- En fonction de quoi ? demanda Leonardo, perplexe.

- Je peux me tromper...mais je crois que c'est en fonction de leur dangerosité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont derrière la tête ? demanda Raphael.

- J'en sais rien, mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout, murmura Leonardo.

- Léo, faut intervenir ! On va pas laisser ces sales types embarquer ces pauvres bêtes sans défense ! chuchota Michelangelo en regardant l'oeil implorant de l'éléphant dans sa cage.

- Oui Michelangelo, mais il faut agir avec prudence !

Ils se rapprochèrent des cadenas. Kessie se releva à moitié pour ne rien rater. Les quatre créatures avaient saisi les cadenas de leurs mains à trois doigts et les écartèrent d'un coup sec. Les débris tombèrent au sol. Un jeu d'enfant.  
>Kessie en resta bouche bée.<p>

- Tout doux, tout doux, disait Michelangelo.

- PLUS UN GESTE ! hurla alors une voix derrière eux.

Les quatre tortues géantes se retournèrent, épouvantées. Un groupe de Dragons Pourpres venait de revenir, les menaçant avec leurs armes à feu.

- Reculez ! ordonna Leonardo à ses frères.

Des tirs commencèrent à voler. Les quatre ninjas les évitèrent sans difficulté, exécutant un saut arrière pour atterrir sur les cages. Leonardo eut alors l'idée de sortir son katana et de frapper sur les barreaux pour exciter et réveiller les animaux.  
>Ces derniers qui avaient retrouvé leurs esprits jaillirent des cages et foncèrent sur leurs assaillants. Ceux qui se firent prendre à la gorge crièrent de désespoir alors que les autres visèrent les tortues. Sans hésitation, les quatre ninjas s'élancèrent sur eux. Bientôt, des corps s'envolèrent. Les armes tournèrent, tranchèrent dans de grands gestes à la fois puissants et élégants.<br>Kessie assista au combat depuis sa cachette avec un mélange de terreur, de satisfaction et d'admiration : c'était toujours jouissif de voir des Dragons Pourpres se prendre la correction de leur vie.  
>Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit bien vite lorsque des renforts rappliquèrent.<p>

- Ils sont trop nombreux ! Foutons le camp ! disait le ninja au bandeau bleu.

- Et les laisser partir ?! On a pas libéré tous les animaux, j'te signale !

- Raph, c'est un ordre !

Mais les précieuses secondes qu'ils perdirent à crier avaient suffi à rameuter tout un autre groupe, les forçant à reculer jusqu'à ce que leur carapace s'entrechoquent.

- Bon sang, mais y'en a combien ?

- Donnie, tu vois une issue ?

- On peut peut-être se tenter de rebrousser chemin en partant par -oh mon dieu, non, ils sont partout ! conclut Donnie par un petit cri suraigu, terrifié.

En effet, des dizaines d'armes arrivaient de tous les côtés, des visages morbides les regardant avec haine, des canons pointés sur eux. En jetant un œil derrière eux, Leonardo comprit qu'on voulait les forcer à reculer jusque dans les cages vides.

- Et maintenant, chef ? demanda Michelangelo, la voix tremblante.

- Je...je...restez groupés ! ordonna Léo.

A l'intérieur de lui, il paniquait en cherchant désespérément une issue.

* * *

><p>Kessie s'était recroquevillée sur elle. Cachée derrière la pile de caisses et de cages, elle était invisible. Les quatre créatures en revanche étaient en difficulté, encerclées de tous côtés par les Dragons Pourpres. Ceux-là n'avaient décidément aucune notion de l'honneur.<p>

Paniquée, elle regarda sa batte comme si elle pouvait lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire.  
>Ces quatre combattants étaient certes monstrueux... mais l'un d'eux l'avait aidée, faisant preuve d'une humanité et d'une compassion que Kessie n'espérait plus de personne dans New-York. Cette pensée alluma un feu dans son cœur qui crépita jusque dans ses doigts, la remplissant de courage.<br>Non. Les véritables monstres qu'elle voyait ici, c'était les Dragons Pourpres. Pas ces combattants.  
>Cette pensée la conforta dans une seule, étrange certitude : elle n'allait sûrement pas rester ici sans rien faire.<br>« Je dois être complètement barge » se dit-elle. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de grimper sur la caisse, de se saisir de sa crosse à bout de bras et de frapper de manière forcenée sur les barreaux de la cage.

* * *

><p>Le tapage métallique attira l'attention des Dragons Pourpres. Malgré eux, les quatre tortues ninjas regardèrent elles aussi dans la direction du bruit. Leurs yeux se figèrent de stupéfaction lorsqu'ils discernèrent la silhouette d'une sorte d'adolescent portant un masque de hockey, vêtu d'un large sweatshirt et d'un jean, aux baskets usées, portant sur le dos un sac de golf.<p>

- Hey ! On dirait le gars dans Vendredi 13 ! s'exclama Michelangelo.

Alors que des hommes tournaient leurs armes vers l'origine du bruit, les bruits redoublèrent en intensité. Kessie s'acharna comme jamais sur le battant métallique qui permettaient aux caisses de rester empilées verticalement.

- Ce fou va se faire tuer ! s'exclama Leonardo.

Enfin, le battant finit par céder. L'énorme monticule de cages et de caisses s'effondra dans un grand éclat sur la moitié des Dragons Pourpres qui ne purent échapper à cette chute.  
>Abasourdis, les quatre frères observèrent l'effectif de leurs adversaires réduit de moitié.<p>

- Allez-y ! lança Leonardo, profitant de l'ébahissement et du flou général.

- Cowabunga !

Les quatre ninjas se séparèrent tout en dégainant leurs armes : la moitié de l'effectif était déjà plus jouable à eux quatre. Kessie surgit également du nuage de poussière en toussant. Elle dut se reprendre bien vite cependant car un Dragon Pourpre fonçait déjà sur elle avec rage.

Le temps que le combat se termine avait laissé à la poussière de s'évaporer. Se redressant sur les débris de bois et de métal, les quatre tortues ninjas se relevèrent, reprenant leur souffle.  
>C'est alors que le mur de poussière s'évapora pour dévoiler l'être étrange au masque de hockey.<br>Kessie releva le visage et sursauta.  
>Les quatre tortues géantes étaient devant elle.<br>Ses jambes se mirent à trembler incontrôlablement. Avant qu'ils aient eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, leur justicier partit au pas de course, les poings serrés.

- Raphael, attrape-le ! cria Leonardo.

- Avec grand plaisir, fredonna presque Raphael en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

* * *

><p>« Quelle idiote » pensa t-elle alors qu'elle courrait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait.<p>

Si elle n'avait pas porté de masque, l'air lui aurait giflé le visage dans sa précipitation. Elle aurait du se douter que ses actes d'héroïsme stupides finiraient un jour par se retourner contre elle. La jeune fille sauta par-dessus le fossé d'un des enclos, courant sur l'herbe craquelée, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber dans son affolement.  
>Sans s'en rendre compte, sa fuite l'avait menée jusqu'à un rempart qui séparait le zoo de la ville.<p>

- Et merde, jura t-elle.

- T'iras nulle part, mon gars, ricana Raphael en s'apercevant que le combattant était coincé.

Kessie prit le temps de respirer, ignorant son coeur qui frappait violemment contre sa poitrine comme s'il voulait s'en éjecter. Maintenant fermement sa crosse de hockey d'une main et sa batte de baseball de l'autre, elle s'élança sur lui dans un cri de guerre. Sa crosse asséna une gifle à la créature.  
>Raphael tourna la tête sous le coup, stupéfait.<p>

- Toi...Toi, tu vas te calmer direct, grogna Raphael qui cette fois ne riait plus du tout.

Il fonça sur le type au masque de hockey avec fureur.  
>Kessie l'évita de justesse et balança ses deux armes qui résonnèrent contre la carapace. Raphael se tourna vers elle. Apeurée mais non moins déterminée, Kessie laissa l'adrénaline qui lui procurait la peur la guider dans la force de ses coups. Raphael dans ses coups se surprit à être désarçonné par la violence de son adversaire.<br>Enfin, il réussit à prendre la combattante par surprise en lui assénant un violent coup de pied dans le sternum qui l'éjecta contre le mur.  
>Kessie suffoqua violemment en retombant au sol. La douleur lui parcourait le dos, le thorax et l'empêchait de se lever. Ok. Celui-là, elle l'avait senti passer. Très clairement.<br>Elle ne put rien faire lorsque la tortue géante lui agrippa l'épaule d'une main ferme et la souleva du sol sans difficulté.  
>Les trois autres créatures atterrirent devant elle. Alors que Raphael la maintenait en l'air, brandissant sa prise en arborant un sourire goguenard, Kessie tenta de bouger mais ses pieds ne touchaient même plus le sol.<br>Leonardo s'avança vers Raphael à qui il dirigea un mouvement de tête satisfait. Puis il posa son regard vers l'adolescente.

- Alors comme ça, c'est toi, le « justicier » ?

Terrifiée, Kessie leva les yeux vers la tortue au bandeau bleu.

- Désolé, mais je crois que ta petite carrière va s'arrêter là...ce soir.

Kessie sentit la sueur couler sur son front derrière son masque alors que la créature se rapprochait de plus en plus.  
>La tortue au bandeau violet, après avoir regardé de tous côtés, l'hésitation le faisant s'agiter sur place, décida finalement de s'avancer d'un pas en lançant :<p>

- Non attends, Léo ! On pourrait peut-être discuter avec elle avant de...

Le leader se figea alors sur place. Sans comprendre, Leonardo se tourna vers Donatello. Raphael et Michelangelo froncèrent eux aussi les sourcils.

- « Elle » ?

Leonardo se retourna alors vers leur justicier que Raphael maintint immobile. Impuissante, Kessie vit la main de la tortue lui couvrir la vue et retirer son masque.  
>Kessie baissa aussitôt le visage et mit du temps avant de rouvrir les yeux. Elle retint ses larmes comme elle pouvait : la démasquer équivalait à un échec cuisant. Il lui sembla que son courage la quittait peu à peu, se sentant vulnérable face à ces quatre bestioles qui dévisageaient sa figure de jeune adulte parsemé de taches de rousseur écorché de toutes parts, le pansement sur la joue et ses lèvres gercées.<p>

- Merde alors, laissa échapper Raphael, ses yeux verts agrandis par la stupéfaction.

- Dis donc, Donnie, t'as été vachement observateur pour le coup ! se mit à rire Michelangelo en donnant un coup de coude entendu à son frère.

- Je suis toujours observateur, se défendit Donnie le plus dignement qu'il put.

- Non attends : comment tu pouvais savoir que c'était une fille ? lui demanda Leonardo d'une voix suspicieuse.

Il regarda tour à tour la combattante puis son frère vers qui il laissa son regard insister avec sévérité. Ce dernier déglutit. Comprenant qu'il s'était trahi tout seul, Donatello prit une inspiration calme avant de parler.

- Je...je l'ai déjà rencontrée.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, la nuit dernière...j'étais parti réparer une caméra, puis je suis tombée sur elle par hasard...Désolé, je comptais vous en parler, les gars.

Son regard croisa malencontreusement celui de Kessie. La jeune fille cessa un instant de se débattre pour l'observer, intriguée. Elle s'interrogea intensément sur cette étrange créature : non seulement elle était désormais capable d'associer un visage à la voix qu'elle pensait n'avoir qu'imaginé mais en plus, son sauveur avait apparemment tenu sa promesse en ne mentionnant pas son existence.  
>Elle avait l'impression que son esprit avait explosé, ne laissant dans ses yeux et dans sa tête qu'un blanc, incapable de trouver la moindre explication logique à ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Elle était peut-être cinglée, mais elle n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour inventer quelque chose d'aussi dingue.<br>Mais rapidement, son attention se reporta sur la tortue au bandeau bleu qui observait son frère avec un mélange de stupéfaction et d'incompréhension.

- On en parlera plus tard, dit Leonardo en se détournant de Donatello après lui avoir lancé un regard lourd de reproches pour faire face à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière donna de frénétiques coups d'épaules pour tenter de se débarrasser des énormes mains de Raphael qui la retenait prisonnière. Mais ce dernier ne fit que resserrer son emprise.  
>Finalement, elle cessa de se débattre et leva la tête vers Leonardo qui se tenait devant elle et la toisait de sa silhouette intimidante.<p>

- Et maintenant quoi ? Vous allez me tuer, c'est ça ? dit Kessie d'une voix tremblante mais provocante, en esquissant un sourire cynique.

Malgré eux, Michelangelo et Donatello fixèrent leur grand frère avec appréhension. Leonardo intensifia son regard froid, ses yeux bleus se plongeant dans les yeux marrons de la jeune combattante qui le maintint sans frémir. Il fixa la lumière de détermination et de courage dans son regard, comprenant que la jeune fille luttait contre sa peur et aurait préféré mourir que de le montrer. Ses yeux dévisagèrent ensuite le masque de hockey : ses doigts s'étaient tachés de sang en le saisissant. Il fronça alors les yeux et prit une inspiration décidée.  
>Leonardo leva son katana. Instinctivement, Kessie ferma les yeux en serrant les dents.<br>Le bruit que fit l'arme en se rangeant dans son fourreau les lui fit rouvrir.

- C'est bon, Raphael : lâche-la.

La tortue au bandeau rouge baissa son regard vers la combattante, peu convaincu. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils vers lui.

- J'ai dit : lâche-la ! répéta Leonardo avec plus de force.

Après avoir échangé un regard venimeux avec la jeune fille, Raphael daigna enfin la lâcher. Elle retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd. Puis elle se releva avec précipitation malgré son mal de dos en ramassant sa batte de baseball et sa crosse de hockey imbibés de sang.  
>Ses yeux vifs se posèrent sur le leader : elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle était encore vivante.<p>

- On est pas des assassins..nous, dit lentement Leonardo d'une voix sombre en appuyant sur le « nous ».

- Je ne suis pas un assassin, se défendit Kessie en fronçant les sourcils et en se redressant face aux quatre géants devant elle qu'elle dévisageait avec stupeur. Je...je protège cette ville. Je me débarrasse des criminels qui la gangrènent.

Les quatre frères s'échangèrent un regard intéressé.

- T'es pas un peu petite pour jouer les héroïnes ? se moqua Raphael qui la dépassait presque d'un demi-mètre.

- Et toi, t'es pas un peu grand pour une tortue ? lui rétorqua Kessie d'une voix mordante.

Raphael en resta interloqué : il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde comme ça. Même ses frères ne purent retenir leur surprise. Donatello étouffa un léger fou rire le mieux qu'il pouvait. Leonardo s'empêcha d'exploser de rire devant la tête ahurie de Raphael en faisant semblant de tousser dans sa main . Michelangelo en revanche éclata d'un rire aigu et sans gêne.

- Comment elle t'est rentrée dedans, Raph, se moqua Michelangelo avec un large sourire comme s'il avait attendu ça toute sa vie.

- La ferme, Mikey, le remballa t-il aussitôt, la colère imprégnant chaque trait de son visage révolté.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de ce genre de choses, dit Leonardo d'une voix calme mais sans appel à Kessie en la toisant de ses yeux bleus. Tu es complètement inconsciente. Si on avait pas été là, tu serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Je m'en serais très bien sortie sans vous, dit Kessie avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte. J'ai plutôt eu l'impression que c'était vous qui aviez besoin de moi!

- Mais ouais, c'est ça, dit Michelangelo avec malice. J'aurais bien voulu voir ça, tiens ! Au fait, pourquoi tu portes ce masque ridicule ?

- J'pourrais tout à fait vous retourner la question, dit-elle en lui arrachant son masque des mains de Leonardo avant d'observer une à une chacune des tortues.

Ils avaient chacun un bandeau d'une couleur différente : bleue, orange, rouge et violet. Elle trouva cela mignon. « Pourquoi faire ? Pour les différencier ? » s'amusa intérieurement Kessie. Pourtant, il était difficile de les confondre.

- Ok, et il arrive quand le « oh mon dieu, des monstres qui parlent et qui font du kung-fu » ? demanda Michelangelo d'un air affligé, sans pourtant s'empêcher de rajouter dans un chuchotement : « … dont un avec un bandeau orange qui est quand même vachement plus mignon que les autres » ?

- J'ai pas peur de vous, le coupa sèchement Kessie.

Elle avait menti à moitié, par arrogance. Les quatre ninjas l'inspectèrent du regard, un sourire confus bataillant contre un haussement de sourcils, comme s'ils ne croyaient pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Ah non ? dit Leonardo d'une voix suave.

- Non, dit Kessie en réprimant un frisson. Vous...vous êtes différents. Vous êtes pas comme ces types, non ? Eux, ils m'auraient tué à la première occasion. Et puis...vous êtes peut-être... « différents » mais...

C'est alors qu'une idée folle lui vint en tête. Etait-il possible...

- C'était vous. Les ombres qui étaient là pour stopper la tour de toxine. C'était vous, pas vrai?

- Ouais, lança Raphael avant que Leonardo n'eut le temps de répondre. C'était nous.

Kessie plongea son regard dans celui de Raphael et eut l'impression d'être prise de vertige. Un sourire joua sur ses lèvres. C'était fou. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- Faut croire que j'étais pas loin, pour les bonhommes verts, dit-elle presque joyeusement

- Pardon ?

- Non rien.

Raphael se tourna vers son grand frère et nota avec amusement son expression. Il semblait complètement désemparé.

- Pour une fois que quelqu'un est content qu'on existe, lui souffla t-il.

C'est alors que des sirènes interrompirent leur conversation. Tous les cinq eurent le même sursaut.

- La police !

Aussitôt, Kessie revêtit son masque et s'apprêta à escalader le mur. Sa fuite fut stoppée par le katana de Léo, qui s'abaissa au niveau de sa gorge. Il lui lança d'un ton irrévocable :

- On en a pas terminé avec toi. Rendez-vous demain. Central Park, deux heures du matin. D'ici là, tu te tiens tranquille. Et t'as pas intérêt de parler de nous à qui que ce soit.

Le plus naturellement du monde, Kessie écarta la lame du bout de sa batte de baseball.

- Je suis aussi recherchée par la police, je te rappelle. Et de toute façon, quelque chose me dit que si je parlais de tortues ninjas à qui que ce soit, personne ne va me prendre au sérieux, dit-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Bientôt, les quatre frères s'aidèrent à monter le mur. Kessie qui n'était qu'une humaine prit un peu plus de temps.  
>C'est alors qu'elle reconnut la tortue cyborg lui tendre la main pour l'aider à grimper.<br>Kessie, intimidée, hésita un instant. Puis elle tendit sa main.  
>Donatello la saisit puis la hissa en haut du muret. Il la déposa en douceur à côté d'elle.<p>

- Donatello, c'est ça ?

- Euh oui ?

Elle observa ses grands yeux verts derrière ses lunettes.

- C'est drôle, je t'imaginais pas comme ça, lâcha t-elle en se passant la main derrière la nuque.

- Ah ? Et euh...tu m'imaginais comment ?

Kessie s'empêcha d'éclater de rire devant sa mine craintive.

- Ne t'en fais pas : je suis pas déçue, lui répondit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Donatello se contenta de la regarder avec soulagement puis d'esquisser un sourire.  
>Puis il rejoignit ses frères. Kessie suivit du regard les quatre tortues ninja sauter de toit en toit dans des acrobaties périlleuses.<p>

- Wow, s'exclama t-elle en relevant son masque pour voir ça de ses propres yeux, le vent faisant flotter ses cheveux noirs.

Malgré elle, un sourire lui mordit les joues et illumina son visage. L'étrange feu brûlait toujours dans son coeur. Elle ne pouvait y croire.  
>Pour une fois, la réalité était aussi dingue qu'elle.<p>

* * *

><p>A<em>nd voilà !<br>Je suis dégoûtée d'avoir été malade au moment d'écrire ce chapitre. Bon, heureusement, ça ne m'a pas empêchée d'avoir aimé l'écrire...et j'espère que vous avez aimé le lire !  
>Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez dans vos reviews : c'est ma seule rémunération et le seul moyen de savoir si ce que je fais vous plaît. Alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit ^^<br>J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et à la prochaine !_


	7. Chapitre 6 : I Need Someone

_Hey ! Désolé pour le retard monstrueux de ce chapitre. C'est la période où je me fais harceler de tous les côtés par les examens. Du coup, j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans le bain pour l'écriture...J'espère vraiment avoir pas perdu trop de gens en chemin...  
>Parce que ouais déjà 6 chapitres postés depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, c'est-à-dire depuis un mois...ça passe vite mine de rien. Et ce n'est que le début. Cette fic sera sans doute plus longue que prévue.<br>Bref, pas de blabla inutile pour cette fois : je vous livre la suite en espérant bien sûr qu'elle vous plaise quand même, malgré les difficultés que j'ai eu à l'écrire.  
><em>_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 6 : I NEED SOMEONE<strong>

* * *

><p>- Mademoiselle Jones ?<p>

Affalée sur son canapé, les baskets abîmées encore aux pieds, Kessie dormait encore à poings fermés lorsque la voix retentit et que des coups furent donnés à la porte.

- Mmmh..., gémit-elle encore à moitié endormie, les yeux fermés, submergée dans son rêve. Et...et-vos-carapaces-c'est-des-vraies ? … hein, quoi ?

Lentement, Kessie ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête émergea difficilement du coussin. La lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre de son salon lui piquèrent légèrement le visage. Incapable de dormir après la rencontre inattendue de la veille, elle était restée dans son salon pendant de longues heures à regarder le plafond, en se remémorant ces justiciers : leurs visages plats, leur peau verte et écailleuse, leurs allures de ninja... elle se redemanda une nouvelle fois s'il s'agissait d'un rêve avant de remarquer, parmi les nombreuses marques que ses combats de la nuit dernière avaient laissé sur sa peau, le bleu qu'elle s'était faite au bras.  
>Le canapé n'était décidément pas l'endroit le plus confortable où dormir. Alors qu'elle se passait la main dans les cheveux tandis que ses yeux embués se posaient sur son masque de hockey taché de sang posé négligemment sur sa télévision, son sac de sport jeté contre le canapé, les coups contre la porte redoublèrent d'intensité.<p>

- Mademoiselle Jones, ouvrez tout de suite.

Elle se releva en se frottant les yeux, ses cils emmêlés, remit en place la manche de son tee-shirt qui découvrait son épaule et marcha pour aller ouvrir la porte. Elle tomba sans surprise nez-à-nez avec le propriétaire de son immeuble qui avait l'air de charmante humeur.

- Mademoiselle Jones, je vous...oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?!

Bien que Kessie tenta de se donner un air digne, elle comprit que son visage ne devait pas être réjouissant. Les cernes commençaient à noircir sous ses yeux et elle devait avoir perdu quelques kilos depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

- Quoi ? demanda t-elle en feignant l'ignorance.

- Vous avez une mine épouvantable...et vous êtes blessée de partout ! Vous vous êtes battue ?

- Oh non non, ça c'est rien je...je me suis... je suis tombée dans ma salle de bains hier soir.

Son propriétaire l'inspecta de la tête aux pieds avec un haussement de sourcils sceptique. Aussitôt, Kessie enchaîna :

- Oui, je vis une vie...très...dangereuse. Hm-hm bref, je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

- J'crois que vous savez très bien, lui dit le propriétaire avec froideur.

- Vous rigolez ou quoi ? j'ai déposé l'argent chez vous y'a deux jours, dit Kessie, sans comprendre.

- Ca fait tout juste la moitié de ce que vous me devez.

- Quoi ? J'avais pourtant juré que...

- Ca fait deux mois.

Kessie resta bouche bée.

- Deux mois...déjà ?

La petite voix dans sa tête la traita d'idiote dix fois d'affilée. Elle avait donc perdu à ce point la notion du temps ?

- Ecoutez, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant: j'ai pas encore trouvé de boulot mais je cherche ! Laissez-moi encore un mois, un tout petit mois le temps que...

- J'vous ai donné assez de temps, mademoiselle. Et j'ai tous les jours au téléphone des gens au téléphone qui peuvent payer leur chambre...eux.

Devant le regard désespéré de Kessie, le vieil homme ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

- Navré de vous le dire comme ça mais j'ai été assez clément avec vous : si vous ne payez pas la somme d'ici une semaine, je vais être obligé de vous expulser...de vous renvoyer là-bas.

Kessie leva des yeux illuminés par la peur.  
>Non. Elle ne voulait pas retourner « là-bas ».<p>

- Je dis ça pour votre bien : il est évident qu'une jeune femme comme vous, toute seule et avec ces « difficultés » ne peut pas...

- Si je peux, trancha Kessie. Je sais que je peux le faire. J'vais trouver un boulot, un vrai...j'peux même travailler pour vous si vous voulez !

- Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un comme vous, mademoiselle Jones.

Kessie enfonça les ongles dans la paume de sa main pour retenir sa colère.

« En tout cas, c'est grâce à moi que t'as pu rentrer chez toi sain et sauf il y a deux semaines trouduc » pensa amèrement Kessie en songeant à cette nuit où elle avait empêché deux hommes de l'agresser.

- Une semaine, miss Jones. Vous feriez bien de vous reprendre et de faire des efforts, sinon je ne sais pas ce que vous allez faire de votre vie.

- Moi je sais c'que j'aurais du faire de la vôtre, en tout cas, murmura Kessie pour elle-même.

- Pardon ?

- Comment ? J'ai rien dit. Bonne journée à vous aussi.

Elle lui referma la porte au nez sans plus de cérémonie.  
>Kessie fit deux pas avant de se regarder dans le miroir dans l'entrée. Elle se trouva laide à faire peur, presque fantomatique. Ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression de perdre de plus en plus pied avec la réalité.<br>« Je n'ai certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un comme vous » Oui, personne n'avait besoin d'une jeune femme à moitié cinglé, se dit-elle avec tristesse. Le matin, la désagréable réalité lui laissait toujours un goût de bile dans la bouche : la nuit, elle était peut-être une héroïne, mais au soleil levant, elle redevenait Kessie, jeune femme inutile sans passé et sans avenir.

- La loose totale, dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle tenta de faire le vide en elle. Elle remit en place les mèches de cheveux noirs pour cacher les points de suture disgracieux sur son crâne. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine sans grand espoir. Comme elle s'y attendait, ses placards étaient vides : elle n'avait plus de céréales, plus de beignets, même pas un fruit. En désespoir de cause, elle regarda dans le frigo : quelques oeufs se battaient en duel contre une bouteille de jus d'orange. C'est alors que son regard tomba sur un morceau de pizza d'il y a deux jours. « Mieux que rien » se dit-elle.  
>Elle plaça son assiette de pizza au micro-ondes.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, les quatre tortues ninja s'étaient rassemblées dans l'atelier de Donatello plongé dans la pénombre bleuâtre projetée par ses écrans. Assis à son bureau, après avoir multiplié les excuses, ce dernier leur diffusait enfin les images qu'il avait enregistré lors de sa rencontre avec Kessie.<br>Sa caméra tremblotante montrait la jeune fille au masque de hockey s'acharner sur les Dragons Pourpres dans la ruelle sombre où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Pendant le visionnage, Donatello ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour déceler les réactions de ses frères. Raphael endurait les images sans problème, esquissant même parfois des sourires admiratifs. Michelangelo était un peu effrayé, fermant les yeux à plusieurs reprises en serrant les dents. Quand à Leonardo, bien que n'ayant pas cillé une seule fois, il avait rarement eu l'air aussi grave.

- J'en ai assez vu, dit-il d'une voix sombre en éteignant l'écran.

Sa voix dissimulait à peine son écoeurement.

- Léo, n'ose plus jamais me dire que je suis trop violent au combat, ricana Raphael.

Leonardo ne répondit rien mais il acquiesça silencieusement : en termes de violence, Raphael venait de se trouver une sacrée concurrente.  
>Il croisa les bras en laissant brûler son regard sur Donatello. Ce dernier serra les dents en contractant les épaules, comme s'il cherchait à rentrer sa tête dans sa carapace.<p>

- Je sais, Léo, j'aurais du vous montrer ça plus tôt mais...

- Il faut qu'on l'arrête et sans plus tarder, le coupa sèchement Leonardo. On peut pas la laisser continuer comme ça.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter l'atelier à grands pas quand :

- Pourquoi ? lâcha timidement Donatello.

Surpris, Leonardo fit volte-face.

- Pourquoi ? Mais enfin Donnie, tu l'as bien regardée ? Cette fille est folle à lier ! Si on la laisse faire, elle pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien autour d'elle.

Donatello ravala sa salive face au ton incisif de son frère. Son regard descendit sur son clavier qu'il fixa intensément. Soudain, d'un mouvement tout à fait imprévisible, il rabattit son poing sur sa table en se levant de son siège, faisant soubresauter les innombrables objets sur le bureau.

- Je pensais que tu serais plus compréhensif que ça !

Abasourdi, le leader resta figé. Michelangelo, Raphael et Leonardo en restèrent stupéfiés. D'ordinaire, Donatello était le plus pacifiste de la fratrie, ce n'était pas le genre à contester les décisions du leader, et au contraire de Raphael qui était une bombe sur le point d'exploser, lui était toujours d'un calme exemplaire et suivait les instructions sans résistance. L'entendre hausser le ton surprit ses frères au point même de les effrayer légèrement.

- Pardon ? demanda Leonardo, presque poliment.

- Tu la traites comme les humains nous traiteraient si on allait là-haut : tu te contentes de t'arrêter aux apparences et tu la juges sans chercher à comprendre !

Leonardo n'en revint pas : il remarquait dans la voix de Donatello de la rancoeur, de la tristesse...mais surtout comme de la déception à son égard.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi tu la défends comme ça, Donnie ? J'croyais que t'étais assez intelligent pour voir qu'elle est dangereuse !

Instinctivement, Michelangelo et Raphael se rapprochèrent. D'ordinaire, Leonardo et Donatello ne se disputaient jamais. Et voir les deux forces tranquilles de l'équipe se confronter avait quelque chose d'à la fois fascinant et terrifiant pour eux. Le leader s'approcha de deux pas vers le génie du groupe, le regard droit.

- Je vais te dire. Tu sais à qui elle me fait penser ? A Karai.

En effet, Leonardo se rappelait très bien de cette humaine sans coeur qui avait torturé et tué un homme de main sous leurs yeux sans la moindre hésitation. Depuis toujours, Leonardo nourrissait un dégoût profond envers ceux qui ne faisaient preuve d'aucune compassion envers la souffrance d'autrui. Aussi l'incompréhension continuait à grandir en lui alors qu'il regardait son frère qu'il croyait pourtant altruiste et raisonnable. Comment Donatello qui était le plus pacifiste d'entre eux pouvait défendre quelqu'un d'aussi violent et cruel ?

- Je ne la défends pas ! dit Donatello mais en posant plus sa voix, cette fois. Je m'en tiens aux faits et j'essaye de comprendre : j'ai très bien vu ce qu'elle a fait et je suis complètement d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que c'est horrible. Mais de l'autre côté, j'ai également très bien vu que c'était elle qui nous a aidé à nous échapper des Dragons Pourpres, en mettant de côté le fait qu'on est des tortues mutantes. N'importe qui d'autre aurait laissé ces types nous mettre en cage et si elle n'avait pas été là, on serait peut-être en train de croupir dans un zoo à l'heure qu'il est. Ça ne vaut rien, ça, pour toi ?

Leonardo ne détacha pas son regard mais ne put freiner son soupir. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre mais le raisonnement de Donatello se tenait. Son petit frère savait toujours utiliser la logique de manière redoutable.

- je...écoute, nous combattons les mêmes ennemis. Au départ, je me disais comme toi : qu'il fallait qu'elle s'arrête. Mais après tout, elle se bat plutôt bien et elle a un sacré coup de crosse.

- Je confirme, bougonna Raphael en frottant douloureusement sa joue qui s'en rappelait parfaitement.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu lui en veux, Raph ? dit Michelangelo, amusé.

- Non, tu crois ? ironisa Raphael.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Donnie ? demanda Leonardo.

- Ces types en ont pas qu'après cette fille, mais ils en ont après toute la ville : c'est notre rôle de nous débarrasser d'eux. Je comprends ta méfiance, Léo, mais après tout cette fille n'essaye de faire que ce que nous faisons nous : protéger cette ville. C'est pour ça que je pense qu'on doit la protéger, elle aussi...et lui donner une chance. L'aider à se débarrasser de ces Dragons Pourpres.

- Moi en tout cas, je suis d'accord avec Donnie, intervint Michelangelo. Elle nous a aidé hier non ? C'est à nous de lui rendre la pareille !

Leonardo réfléchit profondément.

Il était vrai que si elle n'avait pas fait tomber les caisses en supprimant la moitié de leurs adversaires, l'issue du combat aurait été beaucoup moins certaine. Et puis, elle avait pris de sacrés risques pour cela... Cependant, rien ne lui inspirait confiance en cette humaine.

- Je ne sais pas... Elle a l'air trop instable.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, dit Donatello. Je pense qu'elle a un bon fond, mais qu'il faut juste la remettre sur le droit chemin. C'est tout.

Leonardo regarda son frère, le coeur serré. Il se rappela alors des paroles de Splinter : « Tout le monde a une face cachée qu'il est difficile de soupçonner...le pire comme le meilleur » Leonardo voyait difficilement ce que cette fille pouvait faire de pire. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que le meilleur se cache derrière le masque...et il n'aimait pas ça. Est-ce que Donnie était vraiment meilleur que lui pour voir la bonté chez les autres ? En tout cas, il avait l'air profondément persuadé de ce qu'il avançait.

- J'espère que tes hypothèses sont justes, Don, lui dit Leonardo d'un air sombre.

Puis en se tournant vers la tortue au bandeau rouge :

- Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Raph ?

Raphael leva un sourcil étonné, manquant de faire tomber son cure-dents comme s'il était surpris qu'on lui demande son avis. Il lança avec un visage renfrogné feignant l'indifférence :

-Au moins, elle, elle nous regarde pas comme des sales bestioles répugnantes. Et puis... elle a du potentiel. Laisse-lui sa chance.

Cependant, Leonardo trouva que son frère avait l'air assez perturbé. Il crut voir quelque chose dans le regard de Raphael qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'observer. Cela ressemblait...à une sorte...de peur ?

Croyant qu'il se faisait des idées, il se détourna de son frère.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, pas un mot de tout ça à maître Splinter, compris ? dit Leonardo.

- Pas un mot de quoi ? fit une voix grave un peu cassée derrière leurs carapaces.

Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello et Raphael sursautèrent en se retournant. Le vieux rat scruta ses quatre fils tandis que ses ongles noirs lissaient sa barbe.

- Euh...rien du tout, père, dit Raphael, tout penaud.

- Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez tous les quatre ?

- Rien, dit Leonardo en cherchant à toute vitesse une justification...On parlait de...de...

- Du cadeau de Noël ! lança Michelangelo.

Donatello, Leonardo et Raphael se tournèrent vers lui, les yeux exorbités.

- Et...Est-ce que je peux savoir quel est ce cadeau ? demanda Splinter d'une voix suspicieuse.

- Ah bah non, c'est pas drôle sinon ! Le but d'une surprise c'est...qu'on sache pas ce que c'est, non ? bredouillait Michelangelo avec un sourire de petit lutin. C'est pour ça qu'on peut pas vous en parler...

Splinter plissa les yeux. Il était impossible de lire dans son regard s'il avait cru au bobard éhonté de Michelangelo. Cela dit, il tourna les talons et sortit de l'atelier.  
>Les quatre frères eurent un même soupir de soulagement. Raphael se tourna lentement vers Michelangelo, l'exaspération dans ses yeux se répercutant dans sa voix :<p>

- T'es vraiment le pire des crétins.

- Bah quoi ? D'façon, on avait prévu de lui offrir notre album de hip-hop, non ?

- J'ai besoin d'aller méditer sur tout ça, soupira Leonardo. Raph, tu devrais en faire de même.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça.

- Ça te fait pas de mal pourtant. Allez, grouille-toi frérot.

Sans lui laisser le choix, Leonardo le saisit avec malice par les pans abîmés de son masque et le tira vers le dojo. Raphael protesta mais se laissa malgré tout tirer hors de l'atelier de Donatello.  
>Ce dernier retira ses lunettes pour les nettoyer et s'apprêtait à retourner au travail quand il se rendit compte que Michelangelo était toujours là et le fixait depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes.<p>

- Quoi ?

- Ouais ouais, c'est ça. Fais l'innocent.

Donatello cligna des yeux en remettant ses lunettes. Voyant que Michelangelo restait silencieux, il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaule et s'en détourna. Décidant de l'ignorer, il s'assit à son bureau et alluma l'ordinateur. Alors que ses différents écrans s'allumaient un à un, il continuait de sentir le regard de Michelangelo. Une nouvelle fois il se retourna vers lui. Michelangelo continuait de le fixer. Avec un sourire en coin, cette fois.

- _Quoi _? répéta t-il.

- Ouais ouais ouais. J'y vois clair moi, dans ton petit jeu, Donnie.

Ce dernier resta stoïque.

- Hein ? Quel petit jeu ?

- Oh tu sais très bien, dit Michelangelo en élargissant son sourire. Avoue, c'est parce que t'étais jaloux de moi et t'as cherché à me copier ? Bon, ok, elle est un peu flippante, mais après tout, elle a un style à elle et si c'est ton genre, pourquoi pas...

- Désolé, mais je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Sérieux Donnie, arrête de faire semblant d'être idiot, ça marche jamais.

- Je ne fais pas semblant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, à la fin ?

- Qu'y a pas que la caméra qui a flashé sur Kessie. Ca y est maintenant, tu vois c'que je veux dire ?

Donatello resta bouche bée, comme si on avait court-circuité son cerveau.

- Attends. Non. Tu...Tu es en train de dire que moi...je serais... ?

En face de lui, Michelangelo ne semblait pas avoir été aussi sérieux de toute sa vie. Devant son air si convaincu, Donatello se retint d'exploser de rire.

- Désolé de te décevoir, Mikey, mais je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'une humaine.

« Moi » faillit-il rajouter à la fin de sa phrase mais il se retint au dernier moment.  
>Michelangelo éclata de rire en posant sur son grand frère des yeux attendris.<p>

- Mais enfin Donnie, ça a rien à voir avec l'intelligence ! L'amour, c'est pas un truc que tu contrôles comme quand tu règles une machine à laver ! T'as jamais entendu parler du coup de foudre ? C'est un truc qui te tombe dessus comme ça et tu peux rien y faire ! ça se joue pas dans la tête mais dans le coeur !

- Le coeur ? répéta Donnie avec amusement en reportant son regard sur l'écran.

- Oui, le coeur. Tu sais, le truc que t'as dans la poitrine, qui fait « boum boum » quand il fonctionne.

Son doigt toqua sur le plastron de son frère en même temps qu'il parlait. Donatello repoussa sa main sans ménagement.

- Désolé mais j'ai du travail, Michelangelo, dit-il avec gentillesse. Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec tes idioties.

Il réprima cependant un rire nerveux, sous le choc des insinuations de son frère...Bon sang. C'était la dernière chose qui lui viendrait à l'esprit.  
>Il avait toujours tenté de comprendre l'attirance de Michelangelo pour les humaines d'un point de vue scientifique et avait émis plusieurs hypothèses pour au final mettre cela sur le compte d'une simple affaire de phéromones, sûrement couplée à une hypersensibilité de l'organe voméro-nasal, qui finirait potentiellement par passer après la puberté. Il avait également formulé l'hypothèse que cette romance imaginaire avec une humaine lui permettait de se sentir plus « humain » lui aussi... Michelangelo serait prêt à n'importe quoi pour faire partie du monde de la surface, même de façon détournée. Cette dernière hypothèse lui serrait la gorge cependant et amenait en lui une triste mélancolie.<br>Cependant Michelangelo, apparemment bien décidé à projeter cette affaire de phéromones sur son frère, ajouta sur le ton de la confession :

- En tout cas, si tu veux des conseils, je suis là pour toi, frangin ! J'peux te donner deux-trois trucs qui...

- Arrête Mikey, le supplia Donatello que cette conversation commençait sérieusement à ennuyer. Tu n'y connais rien à l'amour.

- J'en sais plus que toi, en tout cas, lui lança Michelangelo.

Quand le benjamin entendit que son frère avait arrêté de pianoter sur son clavier, il comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Donatello lança un regard indécis vers son petit frère. Il avait très bien compris à quoi servait ce petit pic gratuit de provocation, mais il ne sut comment y réagir.

- Allez quoi, je sais que derrière toutes ces machines, y'a un coeur qui bat ! fit la tortue au bandeau orange qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants.

Il savait que Donatello était sensible, mais qu'il était assez pudique avec ses émotions.

Michelangelo n'avait jamais eu aucun problème à exprimer ses vrais sentiments. Pour Donatello, c'était plus délicat. Même s'il était bien plus affectueux que Raphael (ce qui en soi ne constituait pas véritablement un exploit), il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se confier. Autant il arrivait à sortir des termes très complexes pour expliquer des faits très simples, autant lorsqu'il s'agissait de décrire des émotions, surtout les siennes, il se mettait souvent à balbutier comme un idiot aussi préférait-il le silence. Et pour Michelangelo qui était une boule d'affection sur pattes, cette frigidité apparente le laissait perplexe. Surtout qu'il savait que Donnie avait un coeur d'or. Après tout, c'était lui, quand ils étaient enfants, le frère qui prenait des raclées à sa place quand il faisait exprès d'embêter Raphael. C'était lui qui lui avait piraté les saisons de toutes ses séries préférées quand il avait eu la gastro. C'était lui qui lui avait fabriqué son super skate volant de la mort. C'était lui qui le réconfortait au milieu de la nuit quand il faisait des cauchemars et qui le rendormait avec ses explications compliquées sur le fonctionnement des rêves, c'était lui qui souriait même à ses vannes les plus pourries, c'était lui qui ne refusait jamais ses câlins intempestifs et, malgré toutes leurs différences, c'était lui dont Michelangelo se sentait le plus proche.  
>Donatello soupira. Après une grande inspiration, il prit son temps pour parler d'une voix un peu tremblante :<p>

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Michelangelo : c'est juste que...quand j'ai vu cette fille, je...j'ai senti que malgré sa violence, il y avait du bon en elle. Qu'il fallait que je la protège pour qu'elle ne se fasse pas elle-même de mal...J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle était forte...mais qu'elle était aussi désemparée. Tu sais, un peu comme nous quand on était enfants et qu'on se disait que...qu'on serait seuls au monde et que personne ne nous accepterait. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Oui oui, bien sûr, je vois. Je vois tout à fait.

Cependant, le sourire de Michelangelo n'avait fait que s'élargir au fur et à mesure des mots de Donnie.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas du tout ce que je veux dire.

- Si si, j'ai tout compris depuis le début.

- Oh pitié, Mikey. Puisque je te dis que...

- Chut, tais-toi. Ne casse pas mon délire, Don. T'es amoureux et c'est tout, c'est flagrant.

Malgré lui, le ninja au bandeau violet se laissa aller à un sourire exaspéré. Tenter de convaincre Michelangelo était un combat perdu d'avance.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle... Tiens, rends-toi utile pour changer et va ranger cette lampe dans la chambre, ajouta t-il en remettant dans les mains une lampe à lave qu'il avait réparé.

- « Pour changer » gniagniagnia.

Avant de partir, il ne put s'empêcher de chuchoter à trois centimètres de son oreille :

_- Je sais qu'elle te plaît._

Cette fois, la main de Donatello poussa le nez de Michelangelo en arrière. Ce dernier quitta l'atelier dans un grand rire satisfait. La tortue au bandeau violet leva les yeux au ciel puis retourna à son travail.

* * *

><p>Kessie regarda sa montre. « Deux heures du matin »<br>Elle souffla contre son masque, l'air froid de la nuit la faisant légèrement frissonner. Central Park était vide à cette heure-ci. Assise sur le dossier d'un banc, faisant dos à la lumière d'un réverbèren elle avait décidé d'écouter un peu de musique en attendant l'arrivée de ses justiciers. Tout cela lui paraissait encore complètement dingue. Une sorte de trac faisait battre son coeur plus vite. Il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur.  
>Pendant ce temps, la musique entraînante dans ses écouteurs lui donnait du courage tandis que son regard scindait les alentours avec appréhension.<br>_« A few times I've been round that track so it's not just gonna happen like that cause I ain't no hollaback girl, I ain't no hollaback girl... »_

* * *

><p><em>- Ca y est, tu le vois ?<em>

_- Ouais...il est tout seul ? Quel abruti. C'est notre chance._

_Les jumelles électroniques firent un zoom sur l'ennemi des Dragons Pourpres. Les deux hommes chargèrent leur arme dans un son agressif._

_- J'arrive toujours pas à croire que c'est ce minus qui nous fait passer depuis des guignols depuis tout ce temps..._

_- T'inquiète pas : cet enfoiré va comprendre ce que c'est que de s'en prendre à nous._

* * *

><p>- <em>« This my shit, this my shit »<em> chantonnait Kessie à voix basse en regardant autour d'elle avec impatience. _« This shit is bananas : b-a-n-a-n.. »_  
>Elle s'interrompit. Elle venait d'entendre un bruit suspect.<br>D'un saut elle se remit debout, retira ses écouteurs et s'agrippa à sa crosse de hockey. Ses mains auxquelles elle avait enfilé des mitaines noires ne tremblèrent pas tandis qu'elle fixait un des arbres avec un oeil suspect.  
>Elle s'apprêta à y asséner un coup lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle.<br>Lorsqu'elle se retourna et tomba nez-à-nez avec les quatre héros, elle ne put retenir un cri de frayeur. Ces derniers esquissèrent eux aussi un mouvement de recul.

- Hé, ça va pas de faire peur comme ça ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! fit Donatello.

- Vous...vous plaisantez ! C'est vous qui m'avez foutu la trouille ! fit Kessie en appuyant sur son coeur comme s'il allait se décrocher.

- Pauvre petit chou, fit Raphael en la considérant avec amusement.

Malgré l'ombre qui enveloppait ses yeux, il vit les éclairs que lui lançaient les yeux de la jeune fille. Passé le moment de peur, elle observa un à un les étranges guerriers reptiliens, bien réels face à elle.

- Bon...vous vouliez me voir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Kessie avec prudence.

Elle vit la tortue au bandeau bleu portant une tenue semblable à celle des samurai s'avancer vers elle et lui dire d'une voix calme :

- Ecoute, on a réfléchi à ce que tu faisais...ton truc du « gardien de la ville »...et on est tous d'accord sur le fait que tu peux pas continuer à faire ça toute seule.

Instinctivement, Kessie resserra ses poings autour de son arme.

- Si vous croyez que vous allez m'empêcher de...

- Nous protégeons aussi la ville. Et c'est notre devoir d'arrêter les criminels. Autant tenter de faire ça ensemble.

- Je le savais ! s'écria Kessie, la déception perçant dans sa voix. En fait, vous êtes comme les autres ! Vous me prenez pas au sérieux et vous...hein ? ...Quoi ?

Son regard s'éclaircit alors. Sans y croire, elle observa le visage sérieux des quatre ninjas.

- Attendez. Vous...vous voulez m'aider ? demanda t-elle d'une voix pâle.

- Bah ouais, t'as jamais entendu l'expression « Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes potes ? », lança joyeusement Michelangelo.

Kessie observa les quatre guerriers avec appréhension. Ils semblaient si grands et si forts par rapport à elle...et ils désiraient se joindre à elle ? C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- Oui, on peut t'aider à arrêter les Dragons Pourpres, dit Leonardo. Mais à une condition : il faut que tu apprennes à te mesurer. Tu ne peux pas tuer n'importe qui pour un oui ou pour un non. Qu'est-ce qui se passera le jour où tu tromperas de personne ? En faisant comme tu fais, tu es à deux doigts de devenir une criminelle.

- Tu sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, ricana Kessie. Ces salauds sont capables de tout.

- D'ailleurs je me demandais...Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait, exactement, ces types pour que tu leur en veuilles à ce point ?

Kessie se figea aussitôt, comme si la question lui avait donné une gifle.

- Ca te regarde pas, répondit-elle avec froideur.

Leonardo la considéra, intrigué.  
>Il lut de la haine à l'état pur dans son regard. Tout s'éclaircit alors dans son esprit.<p>

- Oh, je crois que j'ai deviné.., dit-il en tournant d'un pas presque menaçant autour de Kessie. En réalité, tu ne fais pas vraiment ça par justice ou pour protéger la ville...tout ce que tu cherches, c'est à mener tes petites vendettas personnelles.

- Quoi ? Non ! s'insurgea Kessie. Ce maudit gang a pris la place du Clan des Foot, mais ils ont toujours sévi ! Ils ont ruiné ma vie et celle de bien d'autres personnes dans cette cité...Alors ne me dites pas comment les traiter !

Elle nota que la colère dans sa voix les effraya légèrement. Perturbée, elle tenta de calmer sa respiration.

- Désolé, mais...je préfère faire les choses à ma manière. Je m'en sors très bien toute seule.

Cet accès d'arrogance cachait en fait l'appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour travailler en équipe. Elle n'était déjà pas douée pour communiquer avec des humains...alors des mutants...  
>Perdue, elle s'apprêtait à faire volte-face quand :<p>

- Non attends ! la prévint Raphael.

C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit.  
>Kessie sentit le coup la frôler à deux centimètres du crâne et s'immobilisa aussitôt.<br>La main de Raphael fonça sur sa ceinture et envoya un shuriken dans la direction du lancer.

- Bougez pas ! fit deux voix tonitruantes de deux silhouettes qui surgirent de derrière les arbres.

- Oh non, soupira Kessie. « Ils m'ont retrouvée » songea t-elle.

Elle reconnut les deux hommes des Dragons Pourpres qu'elle avait combattu quelques minutes avant de s'amener au rendez-vous. Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'ils la suivraient...

- Non attends ! Les aliens, c'était pas dans le contrat ! tremblait l'un sans pour autant lâcher son arme.

- Euh...écoutez, on veut pas se battre ! dit l'autre. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est le type avec le masque de hockey ! Donnez-le nous et on vous laisse tranquille ! Ok ?

Instinctivement, le regard des quatre tortues fit un aller-retour entre les hommes et Kessie. Cette dernière restait figée mais Leonardo devina qu'elle n'en menait pas large.  
>En effet, la peur paralysait Kessie. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Ses yeux se posèrent désespérément sur les quatre tortues géantes. Son esprit lui hurlait de courir à toutes jambes mais elle se sentit incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.<p>

- Si vous le voulez, dit Leonardo en dégainant un de ses katanas, venez le chercher vous-même.

Kessie resta stupéfaite. Les quatre tortues s'étaient mises en position de combat devant elle. Cette dernière se put s'empêcher de s'écarter et de brandir elle-même son arme, un sourire aux lèvres.  
>Les deux hommes tremblèrent, évidemment impuissants face aux quatre monstres et à ce cinglé de l'auto-défense. Ils s'apprêtèrent à faire demi-tour quand un des hommes jeta un coup d'oeil suspect. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent leurs armes et tirèrent.<br>Les quatre ninjas se baissèrent, Leonardo bénissant le fait d'être une tortue : une des balles avait ricoché entre les rangées de son plastron en bambou sur la paroi osseuse de son torse.

- Nan je crois pas non ! fit Michelangelo en se lançant sur eux.

Des pluies de balles défilèrent avant que la tortue se jeta sur eux et les assomma sourdement avec ses deux nunchakus massifs. Leonardo se joignit à lui pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux hommes. Dans la foulée, un coup partit.  
>Deux secondes après, la jeune fille se retrouva propulsée au sol.<p>

- Kessie ! s'exclama Donatello, alarmé, en se baissant vers elle.

Raphael, terrifié, s'avança également vers leur étrange justicière : cette dernière fermait les yeux douloureusement. Sa main pressait contre son épaule, le sang commençant à couler entre ses doigts écartés. Elle avait été touchée.

- Ça va, je vais bien, j'ai...j'ai l'habitude, mentit Kessie.

En effet, jusqu'ici, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour éviter les balles. Le pire qu'elle avait eu était un coup qui lui avait effleuré la jambe d'assez près pour laisser une entaille. Mais jamais encore une balle ne l'avait véritablement atteinte.  
>Lorsque Leonardo arriva à son tour, il fut horrifié de ce qu'il vit.<p>

- Bon sang, je t'avais dit de te tenir tranquille ! fit-il, excédé en se penchant à son tour sur elle.

- Oh oui : excuse-moi de m'être défendue tout à l'heure quand ces types m'ont attaqué, rit à moitié Kessie.

Mais cette fois, ce n'était pas avec son sarcasme qu'elle allait s'en tirer.  
>Donnie appuya son doigt sur les points de pression de son artère jugulaire et de son épaule pour freiner l'hémorragie. Kessie frissonna à ce contact froid et écailleux contre sa gorge. Donatello sentit le coeur battre fébrilement contre son doigt à une vitesse alarmante.<p>

- Arythmie cardiaque.. C'est pas bon, elle perd trop de sang !

- Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital le plus proche, dit Leonardo en regardant autour de lui.

- Non surtout pas ! dit Kessie, paniquée.

Jusqu'ici, quitte à soigner elle-même ses blessures de façon artisanale, elle avait toujours évité les hôpitaux. Elle voyait d'ici les questions délicates qui arriveraient, à savoir ce qu'une jeune fille comme elle faisait dans les rues minuit passé avec un masque de hockey et un sac de sport rempli d'armes incrustés de sang. C'en serait fini de sa vie de justicière.

- Ne sois pas têtue, tant pis si cela doit stopper ta « carrière » : tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! protesta Leonardo.

- Ça...ça va aller, j'vous dis, continua Kessie en se remettant sur ses deux jambes en se forçant à rire pour ignorer la douleur. Ça pique un peu, c'est tout.

- Arrête de faire ta maligne ! Tu peux clamser d'une seconde à l'autre, imbécile ! lui lança Raphael avec force.

- J'suis pas une imbécile, espèce d'imbécile ! fit Kessie dans un hoquet douloureux.

Michelangelo regarda derrière eux : son regard tomba sur une bouche d'égouts à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Faudrait qu'on l'amène au repaire ! s'écria t-il, attirant aussitôt sur lui le regard de ses trois frères. Donnie, tu peux faire quelque chose pour elle, pas vrai ?

- Euh quoi ? Oui, enfin peut-être mais...

- Quoi ? Vous êtes pas dingues ? protesta vigoureusement Leonardo. C'est une humaine, on va pas...

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on la laisse crever ici ? lui lança Raphael.

Leonardo le regarda dans les yeux, plongé dans l'incertitude. La panique rendait difficile le choix d'une décision raisonnable.

- Non, ça...ça va j'vous dis, articula Kessie en tentant de marcher. J'ai besoin de personne. J'ai...besoin... de...

Mais ce fut le geste de trop. Sa vue se troubla à tel point qu'elle ne distinguait même plus le sol de l'air. Elle eut l'impression qu'on déconnectait son esprit alors qu'elle se sentait tomber lourdement.

- Olah doucement ! fit Michelangelo en la rattrapant avant que sa tête ne heurte le sol.

Sa main agrippa l'épaule de Kessie. La jeune fille lutta pour continuer de rester éveillé, mais ses cinq sens se retrouvèrent inhibés par le choc qu'elle avait reçu.  
>Peu à peu, les quatre créatures se transformèrent en ombres qui se dégageaient difficilement dans l'obscurité de Central Park. La peur accéléra le rythme de son coeur. Elle entendit qu'on lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'on pouvait lui raconter.<p>

- C'est une très mauvaise idée, crut-elle entendre à un moment.

Elle sentit qu'on la soulevait du sol. Appuyée contre le plastron de Michelangelo, arrivant à peine à dégager les formes et les couleurs des perles de son collier, incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste, elle ne pouvait que sentir cette plénitude horrible, cette impuissance, cette attente insoutenable du moment où elle ne se sentirait que comme une coquille vide. « Encore ».  
>« Maître Splinter va nous tuer... » fut la dernière phrase qu'elle entendit avant que tout devienne noir.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Voilà. Encore désolé pour ce retard monstrueux. Je ferai en sorte que le prochain chapitre arrive plus vite!<em>  
><em>Sur ce, je vous laisse à vos reviews : en espérant que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant<br>(Au fait pour ceux qui se posent la question: la chanson qu'écoute et fredonne Kessie est "Hollaback Girl" de Gwen Stefani :P)_  
><em>A toute !<em>


	8. Chapitre 7 : Like The Seasons

_Hey! Et voici le chapitre 7 de ma Fic. Oui, je sais, c'est évident, mais là, je suis en panne d'inspi pour la note en début de chapitre x)  
>Un énorme merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic et qui postent des reviews: ça me fait vraiment plaisir parce que c'est la meilleure récompense que vous pouvez me donner. En effet, j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à ce que pensent les lecteurs puisque cette fic, je l'écris en grande partie pour vous (après, il va de soi que j'adore écrire): d'ailleurs, quelques personnes m'ont fait remarquer la violence et l'action des derniers chapitres. Ceux qui arrivent seront légèrement moins mouvementés, mais après tout, il en faut bien aussi!<br>Comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 7 : LIKE THE SEASONS<strong>

* * *

><p>- …core sous contrôle...ais...ap...rrêter.<p>

- S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi à la déplacer !

- ...Elle est encore... vivante ? …..

- ...oucement...

- ...On est mal barrés, les gars...

Perdue dans l'obscurité la plus complète, Kessie entendait les voix comme si elle se trouvait au fond d'une caverne. Elle distinguait à peine les consonnes des bribes qu'elle percevait difficilement et devinait une certaine agitation autour d'elle sans qu'elle puisse en déterminer l'origine. Lorsqu'elle tentait de bouger, son corps ne répondait pas. Dans un effort désespéré elle tenta de recentrer sa conscience ou simplement de formuler une pensée ou un souvenir mais à chaque fois, son esprit embrumé partait complètement à la dérive.

- ….hémorragie contrôlée..tension artérielle stabilisée...

Peu à peu, elle prit conscience de son corps. Qu'une douleur aigüe lui rongeait l'épaule...mais qu'elle avait survécu. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux alors que les voix autour d'elle devenaient de plus en plus distinctes.

- Ok... tenez-la bien surtout, au cas où elle ait des réflexes brusques.

Sa vision d'abord occultée par l'ombre de ses cils finit par s'éclaircir, lui permettant de distinguer quatre tortues aux masques colorés penchées sur elle, dont une portant des lunettes métalliques à plusieurs objectifs...ainsi que la forme allongée d'une énorme paire de pinces métalliques qui s'approchaient d'elle dangereusement.

Elle poussa un cri suraigu qui fit sursauter Donatello, lui faisant aussitôt reculer ses pinces, et grincer des dents à Leonardo. Raphael lui posa la main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le son tandis que Michelangelo jetait des regards paniqués derrière lui.

- T'es dingue ou quoi ?! pesta t-il contre l'humaine en retirant sa main verdâtre, drapée dans des sangles en cuir abîmées.

- C'est un miracle si maître Splinter n'a rien entendu ! fit Leonardo, inquiet.

- Me tuez pas ! Pitié, me tuez pas ! fit Kessie en se débattant.

- On est pas en train de te tuer, idiote, on te sauve la vie ! lui dit Raphael.

- Je...je veux rentrer chez moi, dit Kessie, effrayée, avec l'impression que le monde tournait autour d'elle.

Par un coup sec, elle réussit à se libérer de l'emprise de Raphael et chercha à se lever.

- Non attends ! fit Donatello. Surtout ne bouge pas ton...

En tentant de se relever, une douleur fulgurante s'ouvrit dans l'épaule de Kessie, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

- ...bras.

Machinalement, elle amena sa main à son épaule qu'elle regarda du coin de l'oeil : cependant, elle refusa de s'attarder sur les tissus de sa peau déchirés par l'impact qu'elle avait reçu. On lui avait retiré son sweat et retroussé la manche de son large t-shirt afin de découvrir sa blessure rougeoyante. Bien qu'elle se sentait extrêmement faible, comme une marionnette à qui l'on aurait coupé les fils, elle força son esprit à rester en éveil en restant debout et en reculant.  
>Ses yeux apeurés parcoururent l'environnement autour d'elle : elle se trouvait dans une pièce sans fenêtre, bétonnée, à l'humidité suintante. Les tortues s'étaient agenouillées sur des coussins prévus à cette effet et l'avaient placée sur une sorte de table basse faite de grilles sur laquelle avait été placé un matelas légèrement usé. Des étagères surchargées de matériel médical, de lotions, de plantes en tout genre lui rappelèrent celle des salles d'acupuncture traditionnelles asiatiques. Cependant, des tuyaux rouillés courraient sur les murs et une pestilence épouvantable qui n'avait rien à voir avec les senteurs de médicaments flottait dans l'atmosphère étrange de cet endroit qui, aux yeux de Kessie, ressemblait à une sorte de donjon surnaturel.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On est où, là ? dit Kessie en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.

- Dans notre repaire. On était en train de soigner ta blessure, dit Leonardo à voix basse d'un air soucieux. Maintenant, rassieds-toi : il faut t'enlever cette balle.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Kessie avec un coup d'oeil terrifié. Non...non, ça ira !

- Mais enfin, tu peux pas rester avec cette balle dans l'épaule !

- Si, si elle est très bien là où elle est. Je la sens même pas.

- Elle risque encore de te tuer si elle se déplace ! dit Donatello. Si tu bouges encore ton épaule, tout ce qu'on aura fait n'aura servi à rien.

- Fais-nous confiance, un peu, dit Michelangelo.

- « Confiance » ? répéta Kessie avec un sourire ironique.

Cependant, elle prit peu à peu conscience de ce qui lui était arrivée. Elle ne savait rien d'eux et eux ne savaient rien d'elles. Pourtant, ils essayaient de lui sauver la vie... le cœur battant, elle leva un regard empli de peur en comprenant qu'il fallait qu'elle mette du sien pour qu'ils y arrivent.

- Ça ira très vite et tu n'auras pas mal : promis, dit Donatello.

- Allez, amène-toi et arrête de faire ta chochotte, lança Raphael, gagnant un coup de coude réprobateur de Leonardo.

Cependant, cela amena à Kessie un élan de courage: elle avait l'impression que c'était sa voix intérieure qui venait de la rappeler à l'ordre.  
>Lentement, elle s'avança vers le matelas, prit une profonde respiration et s'y assit prudemment en grognant un « Je fais pas ma chochotte ».<p>

- Tu...tu as déjà fait ça ? demanda cependant Kessie à Donatello d'un ton anxieux.

- Oh des dizaines de fois, dit Donatello avec légèreté. Hm...jamais sur un corps humain, cela-dit.

Cela ne rassura pas Kessie qui dévisagea les mutants autour d'elle avec appréhension.

- Tu peux le faire Donnie ! l'encouragea Michelangelo avec ferveur.

- Bien sûr que je peux le faire, dit Donnie en prenant un air faussement offensé.

- Allonge-toi, dit Leonardo à Kessie d'une voix calme. Respire à fond, ça va bien se passer.

Kessie inspira puis reposa sa tête. Elle perdit son regard vers le plafond, remarquant au plafond des guirlandes lumineuses enchevêtrées à travers les tuyaux rouillés. Elle décida de se concentrer sur ces points de lumière rouges, jaunes et bleus tout en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Son coeur palpitait de peur, le concept de « confiance » ne lui étant pas particulièrement familier.  
>Donatello fit un signe de tête à ses frères. Soigneusement, Leonardo se saisit du bras gauche et Raphael du bras droit de la jeune fille pour l'immobiliser à nouveau et éviter tout réflexe nerveux qui la ferait bouger pendant l'opération. Kessie dut se répéter plusieurs fois que malgré ce que laissait penser l'étrangeté de la situation, ces trois créatures n'essayaient pas de lui faire du mal mais même après une centaine de fois, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en convaincre, la force qui la retenait au sol la faisant légèrement frémir tout en dévisageant les quatre mutants penchés sur elle avec inquiétude.<br>Donatello dirigea ses trois doigts gantés vers la trousse à médecine. Ses doigts se saisirent des pinces en métal qu'il avança petit à petit vers la blessure qu'il scruta avec attention.

- « Crrr crrr crr », faisait Raphael, provoquant chez Kessie un grincement de dents angoissé.

- Raph, tu aides pas, gronda doucement Leonardo avec un regard désapprobateur.

- Je sais, dit joyeusement la tortue au masque rouge.

Donatello ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. C'était plus facile quand elle était encore inconsciente.

- Essayez de la distraire pendant que je cherche la balle, chuchota Donatello à Leonardo.

Ce dernier acquiesça et reporta son regard myosotis sur Kessie qui le dévisageait en tentant d'ignorer les outils métalliques qui se dirigeaient vers sa blessure.

- Alors euh...et à part ça tu fais quoi dans la vie ? demanda Leonardo le plus naturellement du monde.

Malgré elle, Kessie écarquilla ses yeux noisette et faillit éclater de rire, la surprise lui faisant oublier les pinces entrer dans sa blessure.

- Vraiment ? On va se taper la causette maintenant ? Il manque plus que le thé et les petits gâteaux.

- Oh pour ce qui est du thé, Leonardo a ce qu'il faut, dit Raphael en lançant un regard moqueur à Leonardo, s'octroyant un oeil meurtrier de la part de ce dernier. C'est son truc, le thé.

- « Leonardo », « Donatello »...vous êtes italiens ? demanda Kessie en tentant d'ignorer l'outil qui fouillait dans sa chair meurtrie.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Donatello concentré avec le plus grand des sérieux. Ce dernier était penché sur son épaule, le visage tendu, imperturbable, si proche qu'elle pouvait compter les écailles sur sa joue.

- Pas vraiment. C'est compliqué. Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Ce que je fais dans la vie ? Comme vous : je chasse les criminels, je rétablie la justice, tout ça tout ça...

- Non, je veux dire ton « vrai » métier, précisa Leonardo en fronçant les yeux.

- Ah oh et bien...Disons que c'est compliqué. J'ai travaillé dans la mode, la restauration, j'ai même travaillé dans... le domaine du cinéma.

- Sérieux ? fit Michelangelo, qui était le seul debout, un peu en retrait pour ne pas avoir à assister directement à l'opération. Trop cool !

- Ouais. J'ai fait plein de métiers dans ma vie...mais aucun n'a vraiment-ah ! Aïe !

Le pincement qu'elle avait ressenti dans son épaule la ramena à la réalité.

- Pardon, je t'ai fait mal ?! demanda Donatello, paniqué.

- Un...un peu, admit Kessie en faisant passer son euphémisme pour le plus naturel du monde.

- Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Donatello.

- C'est rien, promit Kessie.

Plus loin, Michelangelo avait pâli malgré lui. Il détestait quand son frère jouait au chirurgien.

- Et tac ! Je la tiens, la sale bête ! s'écria joyeusement Donatello. Ok. Maintenant, surtout ne bouge pas...attention...

Kessie serra les dents. Elle sentit le morceau de métal se frayer un chemin en arrière dans sa chair comme un énorme scarabée encore vivant qui chercherait la sortie.

- Désolé, mais là ça risque de faire un peu mal, s'excusa en avance Donatello.

En effet, Kessie sentit un tiraillement dans sa chair alors que Don forçait légèrement pour déloger la balle. D'un même mouvement, Leonardo et Raphael appuyèrent un peu plus leurs mains sur les bras de Kessie pour freiner tout geste impulsif.

- Bon, moi j'peux pas voir ça, dit Michelangelo en faisant mine de s'éclipser. Si vous me cherchez, j'suis dans la cuisine. Vous m'appelez quand Donnie aura fini de jouer au Docteur Maboul ?

Donatello fusilla son frère du regard. Pendant ce temps, malgré la douleur qui malaxait l'intérieur de sa chair, Kessie ferma les yeux, refusant de laisser filtrer une seule plainte ou une seule larme.

- Courage. Plus que quelques millimètres et elle sera sortie.

Le plus délicatement qu'il put, Donatello extirpa les pinces hors de sa blessure. La balle tinta légèrement en tombant dans le couvercle en métal à côté de lui.

- C'est bon, c'est fait, fit Don soulagé en relevant ses lunettes. Reste plus qu'à aseptiser, un bandage et c'est fini.

- Bravo, Donnie, le félicita Leonardo en se relevant avec un sourire.

Soulagée que cela soit enfin terminé, Kessie se permit de souffler en se relevant à moitié. Le désinfectant que la tortue au bandeau violet imbiba sur sa blessure lui parut presque agréable à côté de ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. Malgré lui, Donatello ne put s'empêcher de se dire non sans pincement au coeur qu'elle allait sans aucun doute le détester longtemps pour le sale quart d'heure qu'il venait de lui faire passer.  
>Alors que Don se dirigeait vers une des étagères à la recherche de bandages propres, Raphael jeta un regard intéressé vers l'humaine tout en glissant discrètement à son petit frère :<p>

- En tout cas...c'est une dure à cuire quand même.

- Oui. Même Michelangelo pleurniche quand je lui enlève les balles.

- Je pleurniche pas, d'abord ! Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui te fait charcuter ! lança Mikey depuis la cuisine, ayant entendu Donnie.

- Faites moins de bruit ! Splinter pourrait nous entendre !

Avant de laisser retomber la manche de son tee-shirt sur son épaule, Kessie observa son pansement tout frais qui amena sur son visage un certain contentement. Cependant, son sourire s'évanouit bien vite lorsqu'elle décela l'expression sévère sur le visage de Leonardo, la cicatrice sur son œil étirée par son visage dépourvu de sourire.

- En tout cas maintenant, tu sais ce que c'est de vouloir jouer les justiciers masqués, dit Leonardo. Tu n'es vraiment pas passée loin et tu ne peux pas jouer avec ta vie comme ça.

- Parce que tu crois que je prends ça comme un jeu ? lui rétorqua Kessie. Moi au moins, j'me prends pas pour un ninja.

- Encore heureux, dit Leonardo avec un regard à l'ironie éloquente. En attendant, tu es déguisée en joueuse de hockey.

- Mais je...

- Laisse faire les professionnels. Ou au moins, essaye de les écouter...si tu en es capable.

Kessie plissa les paupières, la rage vrombissant dans ses yeux. Sans difficulté, Donatello devina que si elle était en mesure de le faire, elle se serait sûrement jetée sur lui pour le frapper.

- Essaye de faire vite, Don, avant que Splinter nous attrape. Viens, Raph.

Leonardo quitta la salle d'acupuncture, suivi de près par Raphael, le regard sombre.

Kessie se retint de soupirer d'agacement. Donnie s'approcha d'elle avec appréhension en défaisant un des rouleaux de bandages. Kessie comprit et se rassit sur le matelas. Ravalant son élan de pudeur, Kessie retroussa elle-même la manche de son t-shirt pour dévoiler son épaule blessée. Elle fit mine de regarder ailleurs tandis que le mutant manipulait son bras en le relevant doucement d'une main pour permettre le passage des bandes qu'il appliquait sur le pansement de son autre main.

- Ne lui en veux pas, fit doucement Donatello en brisant le silence. Il n'a pas dit ça pour te blesser. C'est dans sa nature de faire du mieux qu'il peut pour protéger les autres, même si ça doit le faire paraître désagréable ou méprisant. N'y vois rien de personnel là-dedans.

- Oh, qu'il me méprise. Qu'il me déteste même, si ça lui chante, lâcha Kessie en feignant l'indifférence. Je m'en fiche.

En réalité, elle n'était peut-être qu'une justicière amatrice mais se faire détester était à peu près le seul super-pouvoir dont elle disposait.  
>En prenant soin à ne faire aucun geste déplacé, Donatello fit passer les bandages au-dessus et en-dessous de son épaule pour maintenir le pansement en place. Kessie regardait la tortue s'appliquer à la soigner et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir attendrie par la délicatesse dont il faisait preuve. Elle aurait tant aimé lui dire simplement « merci ». Mais la culpabilité prenait bien trop de place dans sa tête pour qu'elle ose lui dire cela. A la place, elle ne put que lui dire d'une voix ombrageuse :<p>

- Désolé.

Le ninja ne put dissimuler sa surprise. Il leva ses yeux vert ambré et sonda le visage fermé et sombre de la justicière.

- « Désolé » ? Pourquoi tu es désolée ?

- J'ai honte de m'être laissée toucher par ces stupides Dragons...Je vous ai causé du soucis pour rien.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi : c'était un accident et nous sommes là pour t'aider. Et tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour...

- J'aurais du pouvoir m'en sortir seule, le coupa Kessie. J'ai toujours été assez forte...pour n'avoir besoin de personne.

- Mais...tu sais, avoir besoin des autres n'est pas une faiblesse.

Cette fois, Kessie le regarda dans les yeux, interpellée par son ton à la fois posé et troublé.

- Au contraire. C'est une des plus grandes forces de ce monde.

Kessie réfléchit intensément à ces paroles. Cependant, elle eut beaucoup tenter de comprendre, elle ne saisissait pas le sens de sa phrase.

- Je ne vois pas les choses comme ça, dit-elle d'une voix irrévocable en haussant son épaule intacte avec désinvolture.

Malgré tout, elle se sentit presque triste en voyant Don lui adresser un léger sourire compréhensif puis reporter son regard sur sa blessure sans insister, comme s'il jugeait qu'il n'arriverait de toute façon pas à la convaincre de ce qu'il avançait.  
>Elle devait sûrement lui faire croire qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis quoiqu'il arrive. Pourtant, elle aurait tellement aimé comprendre...<p>

- Voilà, j'ai fini. Désolé, ce n'est pas très esthétique, mais ça devrait maintenir ton épaule en place sans trop te gêner.

- Oh, il est très bien fait, le rassura Kessie en observant son bandage avec une certaine admiration.

- Maintenant, tu as besoin de repos. Tu l'as bien mérité après tout. Ah et j'oubliais, il va falloir ménager ton épaule si tu veux qu'elle guérisse...pas d'activité physique avant un petit bout de temps.

Il esquissa une moue navrée face à l'expression boudeuse et désemparée de la jeune fille, devinant ses pensées : le « gardien de la nuit » se trouvait forcé de prendre des vacances.

- Merci « doc », fit-elle avec ironie.

Donatello se releva, l'invitant à le suivre. Kessie fut prise de légers vertiges en se relevant. Elle se sentait épuisée. La suite d'événements de ces dernières semaines s'ajoutant à ce qu'elle venait de vivre l'avaient vidée de toute énergie, surtout qu'elle dormait rarement plus de trois heures par "nuit". Cependant sa curiosité la maintint en éveil alors qu'elle sortit de la salle d'acupuncture et traversa le salon pour rejoindre les trois autres à l'entrée du repaire.

- Vous...vivez dans les égouts ? demanda Kessie en baladant son regard dans la pièce.

Sous la voûte de béton évoluait un décor dont elle n'était pas capable de douter: bien que plongé dans l'obscurité, tout y respirait la joie de vivre, que ce soit le canapé et les tables passes faites en boîtes de pizza, les piles de jeux vidéos et de films. Des posters psychédéliques coloraient les murs ternes, une boule à facettes au plafond tournait sur elle-même, projetant dans l'ombre des éclats de lumière bleuté au sol. Des drapeaux noirs et blancs accrochés au-dessus du canapé, un jeu de fléchettes, des sweat-shirs posés négligemment sur un des sièges en forme de sushis, des restes de pizzas qui traînaient sur la table, ainsi que quelques bandes-dessinées et une Game Boy... Kessie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y retrouvant la même innocence et la même créativité qu'un enfant à qui l'on demanderait de construire une maison avec ce qu'il a sous la main tout en arrivant à produire quelque chose d'à la fois beau, confortable et presque magique.

- Oui, dit Donatello. Ce n'est pas très grand et très luxueux...mais c'est chez nous.

- C'est pas mal, laissa t-elle seulement paraître avant de rajouter : Mais je croyais que c'était les crocodiles qui vivaient dans les égouts.

- Des crocodiles qui vivent dans les égouts ? N'importe quoi, rit Michelangelo.

Arrivés devant eux, elle réalisa alors qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

- Au fait, où est mon masque ? demanda t-elle.

- On a mis toutes tes affaires là-bas, indiqua Raphael.

- Bougez pas : je vais les chercher.

Elle courut silencieusement pour rejoindre ses affaires posées dans un recoin de la pièce. Elle constata avec stupeur que le sang avait disparu de son sweatshirt, bien qu'il soit toujours abîmé à l'endroit où la balle l'avait perforée. De même, toutes les armes qui se trouvaient dans son sac étaient immaculées de sang. Elle esquissa discrètement un sourire tout en revêtissant son sweat noir, puis son masque avant de ceinturer son épaule avec la sangle de son sac.

Elle s'apprêta à faire volte-face lorsqu'une force inconnue la jeta en arrière. Avant qu'elle ait pu réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, une créature venait de se jeter sur elle, une main crochue, à la paume entourée de bandages la balançant contre le sol. Des doigts bruns rachitiques mais puissants terminés par des ongles noirs acérés la saisirent par le col et l'obligea à faire face à une créature de cauchemar qui ressemblait...à un rat géant. Dont les yeux noirs dépourvus de pupille, illuminés seulement par une lueur dangeureuse, la perçaient de son regard menaçant.

- Qui es-tu et comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?!

La panique étrangla le son de sa voix.

- Laisse-moi partir !

Elle tenta de faire un geste pour se saisir de sa crosse de hockey mais la queue rêche du rat attrapa fermement son poignet. Alertés par les cris, Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo et Donatello se ruèrent à leur tour dans le salon.

- Non, non, non ! Père ! Elle est avec nous ! cria Leonardo.

- C'est une amie ! s'écria Raphael.

- Vous vous rappelez le cinglé qui s'occupe des Dragons Pourpres ? « L'assassin psychopathe ». Bah c'est lui...enfin elle.

« Père ?! » se demanda Kessie dans un premier temps, la respiration saccadée.  
>« ...amie ? » se demanda t-elle dans un second temps en observant la tortue au bandeau rouge, incrédule.<br>Lentement, Splinter scruta le visage épouvanté de Kessie puis la relâcha.  
>Confuses, les quatre tortues restèrent immobiles face au regard sévère de leur père. Sans y croire, Kessie observa craintivement le rat géant, vêtu d'un large kimono noir à la doublure jaune, faire les cent pas devant les quatre grands guerriers dont la posture et le regard s'étaient voûtées dans un respect craintif face au rat. Une pierre turquoise pendait au bout d'une chaîne autour de son cou, incrustée dans un symbole en relief qui ressemblait à une tortue et rebondissait sur son poitrail au rythme de sa marche imposante.<p>

- Expliquez-vous tout de suite ! cria Splinter en arrivant devant Michelangelo.

- C'est pas moi, c'est Donnie qui l'a vue le premier ! s'exclama le benjamin.

- Quoi mais...espèce de balance ! siffla Donatello sans y croire.

- Aucun humain ne devrait connaître notre existence ! Combien de fois je vous l'ai répété !

- Elle est avec nous, père, répéta Leonardo.

Résigné, il avoua leur escapade au zoo pour arrêter les Dragons Pourpres. Comment Kessie les avait aidé à leur échapper. Comment ils avaient rencontré ce justicier peu commun.

- Elle était seule à combattre les Dragons Pourpres et nous avons décidé de l'aider...Et la nuit dernière, des Dragons Pourpres lui ont tiré dessus et nous l'avons amenée ici pour la soigner... Voilà, conclut Leonardo.

Craintivement, les quatre frères attendirent la sentence de Splinter, dont le regard supposait silencieusement les dix heures de Ha-Shi pour avoir désobéi à leur maître. Une nouvelle fois.  
>Après un long silence perplexe, le rat regarda la jeune fille qui esquissa un mouvement de recul...puis Splinter ferma les yeux s'inclina légèrement face à Kessie à la surprise générale des cinq combattants.<p>

- Je te remercie d'avoir aidé mes fils...et je te prie de bien vouloir me pardonner pour mon mauvais accueil de tout à l'heure, s'excusa Splinter, l'air sincèrement désolé.

Stupéfaite, Kessie se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, persuadée qu'elle ne méritait pas autant de respect.

- Pas de problème, dit Kessie en se massant la nuque en souriant. J'ai l'habitude de me faire attaquer en ce moment...et ils m'ont pas mal aidé aussi.

Cependant, n'étant toujours pas tout à fait remise de ses émotions, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander:

- D'accord donc...vous vous êtes des tortues. Votre père n'est pas une tortue mais... un rat. Et votre mère, c'est quoi, du coup ?

- Et la tienne ? rétorqua Raphael.

- Raph ! Un peu de compréhension !

- Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ces questions débiles ?

- C'est notre père adoptif, expliqua Leonardo. Et...notre sensei.

- Sensei ? demanda Kessie, un peu perdue.

De nouveau, elle fut prise de vertiges.

- Assieds-toi, jeune fille, dit Splinter en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

* * *

><p>Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Kessie écouta attentivement l'histoire du rat sans chercher à l'interrompre. Elle sirota à peine la canette de jus d'orange que Michelangelo lui avait gentiment proposé, fascinée par l'histoire invraisemblable et pourtant réelle que racontait talentueusement le rat. Comment quatre tortues de laboratoire avaient trouvé refuge dans les égouts pour devenir des chevaliers d'écaille.<p>

- Et toi comment t'en es arrivée à devenir une justicière masquée ? demanda Raphael avec un sourire amusé.

- Oh, c'est pas une histoire très intéressante...Disons qu'un jour, je me suis levée, j'ai entendu parler de ces héros qui avaient sauvé New-York et je me suis dit « Pourquoi pas moi ? ». Voilà ce qui arrive quand en plus, on lit trop de comics, dit Kessie avec un sourire ironique.

Alors que les tortues se regardèrent avec fierté, flattées par l'engouement qu'ils avaient pu provoquer, seul Leonardo observait Kessie d'un air grave. Le faux sourire ironique de l'humaine ne le trompait pas. Il n'avait pas oublié la haine infernale qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux la veille : « Ils ont ruiné ma vie » avait-elle lâché dans sa colère. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas disposée à leur raconter plus sur elle et Leonardo avait tout de suite compris qu'elle n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie au premier inconnu.

- Alors les Dragons Pourpres qui t'ont tiré dessus hier sont venus d'eux-mêmes pour t'attaquer ? demanda Splinter avec un air concerné.

- C'est ça, acquiesça Kessie. D'habitude c'est moi qui les attrape et leur met une raclée, mais cette fois, c'était l'inverse.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont à ta recherche, dit Leonardo en posant sur la joueuse de hockey un regard préoccupé.

- Ouais, ces gars, ils te cherchaient des crosses !

Tous se tournèrent vers Michelangelo. Il n'y avait que lui pour oser sortir des trucs pareils.

- Celle-là était hardcore, Mikey, grommela Donatello, désespéré en appuyant son front dans la paume de sa main.

- Encore une comme ça et t'es plus mon frère. J'te préviens, je plaisante pas, tonna Raphael.

- Bah quoi ? Admettez que c'était bien trouvé ! Hé ! J'suis sûr qu'y en a au moins un de vous qui y a pensé !

Kessie secoua la tête avec un sourire puis, reprenant sérieusement la discussion:

- Je crois que cette fois, ces gars me cherchaient et...je crois que je sais pourquoi.

- Parce que tu t'amuses à les déglinguer depuis quelques temps peut-être ? dit Raphael.

- Oui il y a de ça. Mais...il y a autre chose.

Elle sentit les regards à la fois intrigués et préoccupés des guerriers. Elle s'agita légèrement sur son siège avant d'expliquer:

- Il y a quelques nuits, j'ai suivi des Dragons Pourpres et j'ai trouvé une de leurs bases. J'ai réussi à m'y infiltrer pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'ils essayaient de faire.

- Attends : tu t'es infiltrée chez les Dragons Pourpres comme ça, sans aucun plan ? Toute seule ? dit Leonardo, sans y croire.

- Ouep. Comme une grande. Je n'ai pas tout entendu mais c'est là où j'ai pu entendre qu'ils s'apprêtaient à enlever des animaux du zoo pour des sortes d'expériences bizarres...Et j'ai même réussi à leur piquer un truc.

Devinant la question silencieuse des tortues, elle se pencha pour plonger sa main dans la poche arrière de son sac de sport.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Michelangelo.

- J'en sais trop rien...mais ça les a mis sacrément en rogne quand ils ont vu que ça avait disparu, dit-elle en riant alors que ses doigts saisirent l'objet en question et l'extirpèrent du sac.

Un froid envahit soudain le repaire.  
>Kessie tenait entre ses doigts une fiole remplie d'un liquide vert presque fluorescent leur étant beaucoup trop familier.<p>

- Bah quoi, vous en faites une tête ? dit Kessie en constatant les expressions des cinq créatures qui se décomposaient devant elle.

- C'est impossible, dit Raphael, refusant de croire à ce qu'il voyait.

- Le seul mutagène qui existe encore se trouve dans notre sang, dit Leonardo. Comment est-ce possible que...

- Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une seule chose...Quelqu'un fabrique du mutagène. Le Projet Renaissance a été relancé ? demanda Donatello en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Mais les labos de Sacks ont été détruits ! Sacks et Shredder sont morts ! Comment c'est possible ? dit Raphael.

- Kessie, tu as vu autre chose là-bas ? demanda Leonardo.

- Non, désolé...Je n'ai pas pu rester très longtemps pour pas me faire repérer...

Elle comprit que la nouvelle qu'elle leur apportait ne les enchantait pas. En particulier Raphael dont la masse musculeuse se releva, tourna en rond dans le salon puis, de rage, donna un coup de poing dans un mur, en y imprimant une fissure profonde.

- Tout ce qu'on a fait n'a servi à rien ! rugit-il, la déception animant chacune des cicatrices sur son visage effaré.

- Raphael, du calme, lui ordonna Splinter avec calme.

Kessie observa Raphael avec des yeux agrandis, cependant pas impressionnés.

- Tu sais où se trouve leur base ? demanda Leonardo d'un air soucieux.

- Oui... mais pourquoi je te le dirais ? C'est pas mes affaires. Après tout, je « laisse faire les professionnels », pas vrai ? fit-elle en croisant les bras.

Elle constata d'un coup d'oeil malicieux l'effet de ses paroles sur Leonardo. Ce dernier soupira de résignation.

- D'accord, ça va : excuse-moi d'avoir dit ça, dit Leonardo avec humilité. Il faut qu'on en sache plus sur ce que trament les Dragons Pourpres...et on va avoir besoin de toi sur ce coup-ci.

Cette phrase sembla avoir un effet magique sur Kessie qui perdit aussitôt son sourire arrogant.  
>Elle le regarda presque incrédule puis proposa :<p>

- Ok, alors...je viendrai avec vous lors de la prochaine mission et je vous guiderai jusqu'à leur base.

- Marché conclu, dit Leonardo en avançant sa main.

Kessie hésita un instant. Puis elle posa sa main (qui faisait la longueur du doigt de Leonardo) dans la paume verte de la main de Leonardo qui la referma et la secoua doucement.

- Je vais analyser ce mutagène, dit Donatello. Et si j'arrive à trouver la molécule qui permet la régénération des tissus organiques, je pourrais m'en servir pour soigner la blessure de Kessie plus rapidement.

- Tu ferais ça ? dit Kessie, avec un élan d'espoir.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux, promit Donatello.

Avec précaution, Kessie confia à Don la fiole de mutagène. Sans perdre plus de temps, ce dernier se leva dans les grincements et les bips habituels des machines qu'il portait sur sa carapace puis se dirigea vers son atelier d'un pas pressé.

- Il serait sage que tu restes ici pour te reposer et reprendre des forces, dit Splinter. Tu viens de traverser quelque chose de douloureux.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Je voudrais pas déranger, dit Kessie.

- Mais non, tu déranges pas : fais comme chez toi ! fit Michelangelo. Tiens, tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

Kessie acquiesça en se relevant doucement. En passant à côté du mutant au bandeau rouge, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui lâcher:

- Une « amie » hein ?

- T'emballe pas. J'ai dit ça comme j'aurais pu dire autre chose, bougonna Raphael avec nonchalance.

Kessie ne répondit rien. Cependant, un coin de ses lèvres se releva en observant le mutant tourner les yeux d'un air grognon tandis que Michelangelo saisissait sa main pour l'emporter dans le repaire.

- Leonardo ? Pourrais-je te parler en privé ? demanda Splinter à Leonardo.

Le leader acquiesça en s'écartant un peu, redoutant à l'avance les mots du sensei.

- Vous êtes remontés à la surface sans m'en informer...

- Le Ha-Shi, c'est ça ? devina Leonardo.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ce qui est fait est fait. Il semblerait que vous vous soyez trouvé une nouvelle alliée.

Splinter avait observé Kessie avec intérêt : peu à peu, la méfiance laissait place à la curiosité. Il avait imaginé beaucoup de situations dans laquelle ses fils se retrouveraient, il avait imaginé divers dangers que pouvaient représenter les humains...mais qu'un humain devienne leur allié et combatte à leurs côtés ? C'était un cas de figure qu'il n'avait pas imaginé et auquel il ne s'était pas préparé.

- Cependant, prenez garde : un être humain n'a pas les mêmes facultés qu'un mutant. Si tu décides de la prendre avec vous dans vos missions, tu en deviens autant responsable que pour tes frères. Je compte sur toi, Leonardo, pour former une équipe soudée.

La tortue au bandeau bleu baissa le regard dans sa réflexion. Puis les releva, le regard responsable.

- Compris maître.

Avec un sourire, Splinter posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, lui indiquant qu'il pouvait partir.

Lorsque Leonardo revint au salon, Raphael l'interpella aussitôt:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Qu'on doit veiller sur elle. Avant de partir en mission, il faudrait qu'on essaye de la connaître un peu plus, dit Leonardo. Voir si ça peut marcher. Et qu'on lui apprenne à faire du bon travail, pour changer.

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? demanda Raphael, cachant difficilement sa curiosité.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Leonardo avec un sourire confiant.

* * *

><p><em>And voilà. Chapitre légèrement plus court que les derniers. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai déjà écrit la moitié du chapitre suivant et qu'il n'aura pas de retard.<br>Enfin bref, comme d'hab, je vous laisse à vos reviews, en espérant que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. A toute!_


	9. Chapitre 8 : Dance This Dance

_Hey les gens !  
>Mon cadeau de Noël arrive en avance avec ce chapitre qui arrive plus tôt et qui est plus long que je ne l'avais pensé. Suite à une certaine "insistance", je me suis retrouvée à le publier le mercredi !<br>Bref, que dire sur ce chapitre ? Qu'il est un peu « spécial », peut-être, par rapport aux autres ? En tout cas, j'ai vraiment essayé de m'appliquer le plus possible pour vous offrir un beau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira parce que je me suis éclatée à l'écrire.  
>En vous souhaitant comme d'habitude une agréable lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 8 : DANCE THIS DANCE<strong>

* * *

><p>Kessie se laissa entraîner par Michelangelo qui lui présenta le repaire avec excitation. Les couleurs, les formes, tout cet environnement hétéroclite lui donnait le tournis. Se retrouver ainsi propulsée dans le repaire de ses héros lui donnait l'impression de rêver. Rapidement, Michelangelo la ramena à la salle d'acupuncture, constatant sa fatigue et son besoin de se reposer, non sans lui laisser à disposition le « minimum vital » (c'est-à-dire une orangeade, une assiette de pizza, une console de jeux vidéos et un comic). Cependant, Kessie n'y toucha pas et passa la matinée à somnoler, trop épuisée pour bouger et trop extatique pour s'endormir.<p>

Quelques heures passèrent et le rideau qui recouvrait l'entrée de la salle d'acupuncture s'écarta discrètement, tiré par la main de Donatello, recouverte de sa mitaine en cuir portant un dispositif étrange, fait à partir de télécommandes. Kessie se releva légèrement, remarquant qu'il tenait une seringue dans son autre main.

- Salut, lui dit-il doucement pour ne pas la brusquer. Tu t'es reposée ?

- Oui, dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

- Bonne nouvelle : j'ai réussi à trouver le composant du mutagène qui permet l'auto-guérison. D'après mes calculs, en te l'injectant directement, tu devrais pouvoir retrouver l'usage de ton épaule en un clin d'oeil.

Elle acquiesça alors que l'étrange tortue s'accroupissait à son côté. Après un instant de méfiance, elle le laissa saisir son bras sans véritable résistance.

- Le mutagène...est ce que vous avez dans le sang, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kessie.

- Oui...mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne te transformera pas en mutant, la rassura Donatello en cherchant la veine sur son bras.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas, dit-elle.

Elle ne détourna pas le regard mais serra légèrement les dents au moment où l'aiguille entra dans sa peau. Donnie le remarqua et s'empressa de lui dire :

- Désolé, ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir de te maltraiter.

- Oh pas de problème, dit-elle. J'aime bien moi.

Quand elle remarqua la façon dont Donnie leva ses yeux vers elle, elle réalisa que sa phrase n'était pas du tout sortie comme elle l'aurait voulu.

- ...C'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire, ajouta t-elle immédiatement, se sentant rougir de honte malgré elle. Je veux dire que ça ne m'embête pas que tu...enfin...

Donnie la regarda se perdre dans ses explications, éveillant l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais peu à peu, elle fit silence et ressentit quelque chose d'étrange :  
>la blessure sur son épaule bouillonnait...comme si sa peau se régénérait. Incrédule, elle palpa le pansement sur épaule, se permettant d'appuyer assez fort.<p>

- Ça a marché ? demanda Donatello.

- Et comment que ça a marché, murmura Kessie.

Elle se leva d'un bond, saisit sa batte de baseball et la fit danser du bout de son bras, amusée.

- Génial ! dit-elle en faisant tourner son épaule avec excitation, se sentant soudainement en pleine forme.

- Du coup, ces bandages auront pas servi longtemps, dit Donatello. Je vais te les enlever.

- Attends, l'arrêta Kessie, gagnant un regard interrogateur de la part de Donnie.

Ce dernier la fixa, intrigué.

- Je...j'aimerais le garder quand même. Tu sais, au cas où.

Donatello s'interrogea sur la demande de l'humaine mais ne s'y opposa pas.

- Comme tu veux.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir. Mais il se rappela de quelque chose et lui dit :

- Au fait...Léo a demandé à ce que tu nous retrouves dans le dojo tout à l'heure.

* * *

><p>Non sans s'interroger sur ce que lui voulait Leonardo, Kessie échangea son tee-shirt déchiré contre un débardeur noir qu'elle gardait toujours au fond de son sac. Elle le revêtit : d'ordinaire, elle ne découvrait jamais ses bras nus, de peur qu'on lui pose trop de questions sur les nombreuses cicatrices et blessures qui les ornaient. Mais la chaleur du repaire (au sens physique comme figuré) et la convivialité dont faisaient preuve ses hôtes étranges l'invitèrent à se mettre plus à l'aise.<br>C'était bizarre: tout ce qui lui était familier se trouvait à la surface. Son monde lui semblait bien loin et elle se retrouvait plongée dans cet univers retiré, sombre et solitaire. Pourtant, elle s'y sentait étrangement à l'aise et en sécurité.

Elle s'observa dans un miroir : son débardeur dévoilait son torse maigre, malgré ses épaules solides, de même que son jean gris délavé et déchiré bien trop grand pour elle. Elle passa la sangle de son lourd sac de sport sur son épaule puis attacha derrière sa tête celles de son masque de hockey qu'elle releva sur son front.

Kessie quitta ensuite la salle d'acupuncture puis se guida au son des claquements des armes pour traverser le repaire jusqu'au dojo. C'était un immense endroit, une grande pièce hexagonale aux murs recouverts de graffitis bariolés, aux couleurs psychédéliques et au plafond indiscernable à travers les labyrinthes de tuyaux qui serpentaient perpendiculairement dans les hauteurs. De grands idéogrammes chinois peints à la peinture noire ornaient les vannes de métal. Sur l'un des murs était disposée l'armurerie, alignant différents présentoirs pour les différentes armes des tortues. Raphael et Michelangelo étaient en train de livrer un combat d'entraînement sous l'oeil calme et attentif de Donatello et de Leonardo.  
>La jeune fille s'appuya discrètement contre le mur en observant la précision dont ils faisaient preuve. La fluidité des mouvements témoignait de leurs années d'entraînement aux arts martiaux. Leonardo nota sa présence et se rapprocha subtilement d'elle, les bras croisés, sans quitter ses frères du regard.<br>Kessie nota son rapprochement et en profita pour lui murmurer :

- Alors vous êtes vraiment des ninjas.

- Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? demanda Leonardo avec un sourire.

- De quoi ? Des tortues ninjas ? Pff, il en faut plus que ça pour m'étonner, dit-elle avec ironie.

La tortue au bandeau bleu inspecta en souriant le visage de Kessie. Même s'il paraissait toujours sombre et fermé, elle semblait plus reposée et la lueur tranquille dans ses yeux montrait qu'elle s'habituait peu à peu à leur « existence » et que leur présence ne l'effrayait plus.  
>Leonardo dévia ses yeux bleu de la jeune fille. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il se jeta à l'eau :<p>

- Tu veux essayer ?

Surprise, Kessie le dévisagea avec un froncement de sourcils.

- De quoi ?

- Un entraînement ninja, à nous cinq. Ça te dit ? proposa Leonardo.

Incrédule, Kessie le regarda pour essayer de comprendre s'il était sérieux ou pas.

- Vous êtes pas des Dragons Pourpres, fit remarquer Kessie.

- Bien observé, dit Leonardo. Et alors ?

- J'ai aucun intérêt à me battre contre vous.

- Ce n'est pas un vrai combat. Vois ça plutôt comme...une sorte de jeu.

- C'est pas toi qui me reprochais de pas prendre tout ça au sérieux ? lui fit-elle remarquer.

- Mais j...

- Non merci, refusa Kessie le plus poliment qu'elle put. J'ai...j'ai pas envie de me battre maintenant.

Elle fit demi-tour sous le regard impuissant de Leonardo. La tortue au bandeau rouge qui avait surpris la conversation interrompit son combat avec Michelangelo qui observa également l'humaine avec ses grands yeux bleu bébé. Raphael rangea les saï à sa ceinture en suivant Kessie du regard.

- Ouais c'est ça, reste dans ton coin, lui asséna Raphael avant de lancer avec un rictus : De toute façon, on va quand même pas se battre contre une_ fille_.

Kessie s'arrêta net, tiquant sous la remarque. Scandalisé, Leonardo se retourna aussitôt vers Raphael, prêt à lui décocher un reproche cinglant...lorsqu'il aperçut le clin d'oeil imperceptible de son frère. C'est alors qu'il comprit.

- Oh...oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison Raphael, reprit Leonardo d'une forte voix théâtrale en observant Kessie du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire malin. Après tout, ce serait trop _déséquilibré_. Pas vrai, Michelangelo ?

- Ouaaaaais, on voudrait pas la faire _pleurer comme une petite fillette_, rajouta Michelangelo avec une voix volontairement aigue et parodique pour entrer dans le jeu de ses frères, sous l'oeil néanmoins mécontent de Donnie.

- Ok, lequel d'entre vous j'éclate en premier ? lança Kessie d'une voix menaçante en brandissant sa crosse de hockey tout en se dirigeant à grands pas vers les tortues.

- Ohlah doucement ! Doucement ! On plaisantait ! fit Leonardo en arrêtant la batte de Kessie qui s'abattait déjà sur son bras. Du calme. C'était pour te faire marcher.  
>Kessie, le regard plein de haine, jugea elle-même du regard de Leonardo. Lorsqu'elle comprit que ce dernier était sincère, dépourvu de toute suffisance, de toute moquerie à son égard, elle se calma.<p>

- Ok, ça va, c'est bon, j'veux bien essayer votre « entraînement » dit Kessie en amenant la main jusqu'à son masque de hockey pour l'abaisser sur son visage.  
>Mais Leonardo la reprit aussitôt :<p>

- Par contre, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enlever ce masque.

- Ah oui ? fit Kessie avec un oeil rebelle. Pourquoi ça ? Vous gardez bien le vôtre, vous !

Face à cet argument, Michelangelo, Raphael, Donatello et Leonardo se lancèrent entre eux un même regard perplexe. Le leader n'y répondit que par un faible :

- Oui mais nous...c'est pas pareil.

- Ben voyons, ricana Kessie en croisant les bras. J'peux savoir pourquoi ?

Elle rit intérieurement face à l'expression embêtée de Leonardo, comme s'il cherchait à toute vitesse une réponse cohérente pour désamorcer son argument.

- Parce que nous... notre masque représente notre attachement au bushido. Voilà pourquoi.

- Au « bouche-qui-quoi » ? répéta Kessie sans comprendre.

- Bu-shi-do, articula Leonardo. Il s'agit du code éthique des ninjas, un code moral qui est à la base du ninjutsu qui dicte non seulement notre manière de combattre mais également notre comportement au quotidien et qui repose sur neuf principes.

Il ne la quitta pas du regard alors qu'il énonçait ces principes.

- _Chujitsu. Yuukan. Ken. Sonchoo. Meiyo. Seijitsu. Shinsetsu. Tadashi. Seigyo, _récita Leonardo_. _Ce qui signifie :Loyauté. Courage. Modestie. Respect. Honneur. Sincérité. Bienveillance. Droiture. Et... _contrôle de soi_.

Leonardo insista sur les trois derniers mots avec assez de puissance pour que Kessie se sente concernée.  
>Quelques mètres plus loin, Raphael eut droit à l'habituel coup d'oeil réprobateur de Leonardo lui rappelant que cette insistance lui était également destinée. Il laissa échapper un grognement désintéressé.<p>

- Ton masque, dit Leonardo en levant un doigt accusateur vers la jeune fille au niveau de son visage, représente à peu de choses près l'inverse de toutes ces valeurs et c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a rien à faire dans un dojo.

Il soutint le regard noir de la jeune fille, bien décidé à ne pas baisser le sien avant elle.  
>A sa grande surprise, Kessie détourna le regard plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait, retira son masque et le posa sur la marche qui séparait le salon du dojo, puis s'avança en se redressant. L'étonnement de Leonardo redoubla lorsqu'il inspecta le visage découvert de Kessie. En effet, sur ce visage couvert d'égratignures, il se serait attendu à voir se dessiner un sourire arrogant accompagné de ce regard déterminé qu'il lui avait connu. Or, il fut surpris de voir s'avancer la jeune combattante sans un sourire, l'oeil habité par une certaine inquiétude : il n'était pas habituée à voir une Kessie qui n'avait pas confiance en elle.<p>

Cependant elle se reprit rapidement en reprenant une expression désabusée, levant la tête vers chaque tortue en faisant tourner sa crosse.

- Vous m'avez pas répondu : lequel j'éclate en premier ?

- Je crois que Donatello se fera un plaisir d'ouvrir la danse dit Michelangelo en le poussant en avant.

- Hey ! Pourquoi moi ?

- Fais pas comme si ça te dérangeait, lui chuchota Michelangelo avec un clin d'oeil complice.

- La ferme, Mikey, le somma aussitôt Donatello.

Alors que Donatello se plaçait face à Kessie, Leonardo s'avança entre son frère et la combattante pour expliquer les règles.

- Le but de l'entraînement est simple : il suffit de toucher l'adversaire à trois reprises pour gagner le combat.

- Pas de problème, dit Kessie avec un sourire confiant.

- J'ai pas fini, reprit Leonardo en la regardant avec attention. Il est interdit de faire mal. Si jamais l'un des coups blesse l'autre, le point revient à l'adversaire.

Comprenant les intentions de Leonardo, Donatello acquiesça d'un signe de tête. En revanche, la mâchoire de Kessie se décrocha et ses yeux s'emplirent d'indignation.

- Quoi ?! Mais c'est bidon !

- C'est comme ça. Les zones autorisées : ventre, carapace...ou dos, épaules, bras et jambes. On évite les mains, les pieds, le cou, le visage...et les « parties sensibles », ajouta Leonardo en baissant la voix.

Kessie, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette dernière précision, faillit sourire sous le coup de la surprise.

- Moi aussi j'ai « des parties sensibles », jugea t-elle bon de rappeler.

- On fera attention, ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Leonardo. L'important n'est pas de gagner ou de perdre : c'est ce qui se passe entre le début et la fin du combat qui importe.

« Le but n'est pas de vous détruire les uns les autres mais de vous enrichir de vos erreurs ainsi que celles des autres. Vous battre ensemble vous apprend à connaître vos partenaires, leurs points forts et leurs points faibles, mais également à mieux vous connaître vous. » leur avait dit Splinter. Leonardo avait réfléchi aux paroles de leur sensei. Puis il avait songé que joindre Kessie à cet entraînement était le meilleur moyen d'instaurer un dialogue entre eux et d'apprendre à connaître leur future alliée. Si vraiment ils étaient amenés à combattre ensemble, il fallait d'abord qu'ils combattent « avec » elle, ne serait-ce que pour tester leur compatibilité.  
>Un silence étrange s'installa dans le dojo, dont l'atmosphère parfumée par les bougies orientales se satura de l'ébullition des esprits des quatre tortues et de l'humaine à la perspective des combats, alors que Kessie brandissait sa crosse et que Donatello se mettait en position de garde flegmatiquement. Kessie se sentit fébrile, non seulement en observant son adversaire atypique, tellement plus grand et plus expérimenté qu'elle, mais également en notant les regards des trois autres tortues sur elle. L'appréhension lui tordit le ventre.<p>

- Quand vous voulez, dit Leonardo.

Après quelques instants d'un silence électrique, le génie du groupe esquissa deux pas, faisant tourner son arme qui s'arrêta juste à temps pour toucher l'épaule de Kessie, celle qui n'était pas couverte par les bandages. La jeune fille n'avait pas esquissé un geste, paralysée par le trac. Elle regarda le bô de Donnie toucher son épaule avec un regard vexé et humilié.

- Un à zéro, annonça Léo.

Donnie s'écarta, avec une moue désolée :

- C'est pas grave, ne...

Mais la jeune fille avait repris ses esprits et fonçait maintenant sur lui, arrachant à Donatello un cri de surprise tellement aigu qu'il fit glousser Michelangelo et ricaner Raphael. La tortue au masque violet eut tout juste le temps de saisir son bô à deux mains pour parer le puissant coup de crosse qu'elle voulait abattre sur lui. Surpris d'avoir affaire à autant de résistance, Don serra les dents et appuya sur son arme pour rejeter la jeune fille en arrière. Kessie reprit rapidement son équilibre puis respira profondément.

Leonardo vit clairement que les règles du combat lui donnaient du fil à retordre : cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus se contenter de frapper à l'aveugle et il ressentit clairement sa frustration de ne pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa violence habituelle. L'entraînement exigeait légèrement plus de subtilité.  
>Sa frustration ne calma pourtant pas son habituelle agressivité : au contraire, elle sembla même l'attiser alors qu'elle tenta une nouvelle attaque vers Donnie en abaissant énergiquement sa crosse. Donnie para sans problème les coups qu'elle tenta de lui asséner au plastron, sur les épaules, jusqu'à ce que Kessie amorce une attaque surprise qui percuta l'une de ses genouillères dans un fort claquement.<p>

- Un à un, annonça Leonardo.

Donatello ne put retenir un coup d'oeil admiratif derrière ses lunettes puis se redressa en faisant tournoyer son arme, dans un mouvement qui fit soubresauter les nombreux fils électriques qui retombaient sur son plastron ocre. Kessie, qui n'espérait même pas réussir à le toucher, mit son premier point sur le compte de la chance.

Cependant, Donatello qui analysait ses gestes et son comportement, savait que la chance n'avait rien à voir là-dedans : elle était peut-être plus petite et moins musclée qu'eux, mais sa vitesse et son agilité compensaient largement sa stature. De plus, la puissance de ses coups n'était certes pas celle d'un mutant mais prouvait qu'elle était plus robuste que sa silhouette frêle ne le laissait croire.  
>Sous l'oeil attentif de Leonardo, Michelangelo et Raphael, l'humaine enchaîna les attaques contre leur frère qui évitait ses coups avec soin, leurs armes s'entrechoquant dans de grands bruits, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'atteigne plus violemment sur sa carapace brune, juste en-dessous de son attirail technologique. Donatello dut sûrement laisser échapper une légère grimace de douleur à ce moment-là car Leonardo fit remarquer à Kessie d'un air sévère :<p>

- Hé ! J'avais dit qu'on ne faisait pas mal !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, frangin, fit précipitamment Donnie en se relevant avec un sourire. Il en faut plus que ça pour me faire mal.

La remarque fit légèrement sourire Kessie avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre de nouveau sur son adversaire à carapace. Ça faisait deux points pour elle.  
>Donatello plissa les yeux en l'observant tourner autour de lui, analysant sa technique de combat : elle manquait de précision, ses mouvements étaient parfois maladroits, elle n'avait manifestement aucune connaissance en arts martiaux. Mais elle comptait avant tout sur son instinct qui la guidait plutôt bien dans ses mouvements et elle semblait dotée d'une souplesse et d'une fougue qui lui conférait une vitalité supplémentaire au combat. Lui aussi avait cependant remarqué sa difficulté à doser la puissance de ses coups et la laissa prendre son temps pour la prochaine attaque. Sûrement passa t-il trop de temps à y réfléchir car il pensa à peine à se défendre lorsqu'elle se jeta une nouvelle fois devant lui et que sa crosse, dans leurs enchaînements, percuta la protection qu'il portait à l'épaule gauche.<p>

- Trois, dit Leonardo.

Sans y croire, Kessie remarqua Leonardo lui adresser un hochement de tête encourageant, Michelangelo l'applaudir avec ferveur et Donatello s'incliner devant elle respectueusement. Raphael en revanche resta impassible, les bras croisés, en fixant l'humaine. Kessie reprit sa respiration.

- Bien joué, glissa discrètement Donatello à la jeune fille.

Surprise, Kessie chercha son regard derrière le verre de ses lunettes.

- C'était rien, lui rétorqua t-elle.

Donnie se releva puis rejoignit ses frères en calant son bô à la sangle de sa carapace.

- T'as pas assez attaqué, lui fit remarquer Raphael.

- Avoue que t'as été gentil avec elle, Donnie, lui susurra aussitôt Michelangelo avec un clin d'oeil entendu. Quel gentleman !

- Toi, si tu continues, je t'enfonce mon bô dans le...

- Michelangelo, à toi, dit Leonardo avant que Donatello ne mette sa menace à exécution.

Ce dernier s'exécuta aussitôt sans manquer de narguer son frère du regard, laissant sur le bord un Donnie exaspéré. La tortue au bandeau orange se plaça devant Kessie dans un léger balancer d'épaules et un grand sourire, toujours partant pour un entraînement.

- Allez-y !

D'emblée, Kessie fut prise de court par l'attaque foudroyante de Michelangelo. Ce dernier vrilla dans une pirouette acrobatique avant que le manche d'un de ses nunchakus la percute au bras.

- Et de un ! lança Michelangelo.

Estomaquée par la vitesse de Michelangelo, elle eut tout juste le temps de se reprendre tandis que l'énergique ninja bondissait autour d'elle avant de l'attaquer. Elle roula sur le côté pour éviter ces armes inhabituelles, qui lui inspiraient une certaine peur. Kessie se releva, mais eut beau balancer sa crosse de droite à gauche, elle ne réussit pas à toucher Michelangelo qui ne tenait pas en place plus de deux secondes. Les chaînes d'un des nunchakus s'entourèrent autour de sa cheville. Une seconde après, entraînée par la prise, Kessie glissa et se retrouva au tapis alors que Michelangelo tapota un de ses manches de nunchakus contre sa jambe.

- Et de deux ! lança t-il avec un sourire triomphant.

- Hé ! Ça compte pas ça ! protesta Kessie en pointant du doigt la tortue au bandeau orange.

- Bien sûr que si, ça compte ! Mauvaise joueuse !

Une vague de colère monta en Kessie.

- Tu vas voir si je suis une mauvaise joueuse !

Elle laissa sa colère l'envahir et courir jusque dans sa crosse de hockey qui sembla revigorée lorsqu'elle tenta une nouvelle attaque vers Michelangelo qui, surpris par cette soudaine agressivité, ne leva pas les nunchakus à temps pour arrêter le coup qui le toucha au plastron, manquant de casser les lunettes de soleil accrochées à son collier de coquillages.

- Deux à un.

Leonardo observait les combats avec la plus grande attention. Il nota le comportement de Kessie. Ce manque de technique, cette rage, cette ardeur au combat...il avait déjà vu ça quelque part.

- Et de trois ! s'exclamait Michelangelo avec un sourire triomphant après avoir plaqué Kessie au sol. Et le vainqueur est Mikey ! Merci, merci !

- Mikey, un peu de modestie, le gronda doucement Leonardo.

- Ça va, je plaisante : t'auras droit à ta revanche plus tard, promit Michelangelo en aidant Kessie à se relever.

- Y'a intérêt, rétorqua Kessie en se massant la nuque avec amertume.

Cependant, malgré sa défaite, elle se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Dans le dojo qui s'était peu à peu empli d'une effervescence particulière, les quatre ninjas également ressentirent un étrange entrain pendant cet entraînement si inhabituel.

- Ok, murmura Raphael avec un début de sourire, à m...

- Mon tour maintenant, dit fermement Leonardo.

Raphael observa son frère le dépasser avec un froncement d'yeux mécontent, le regard noir.

Alors que Michelangelo rejoignait ses deux autres frères sur le bord, Leonardo se redressa face à Kessie. Cette dernière s'était déjà figée en position de combat, mais Léo remarqua la sueur qui commençait à faire briller son front et les muscles de ses bras se crisper légèrement tandis qu'elle reprenait sa respiration.

- Tu veux pas faire une pause ? demanda Leonardo d'un ton anxieux.

- Pourquoi ? T'es déjà fatigué ? se moqua Kessie.

Malgré lui, Leonardo se surprit à sourire face au cran de l'humaine.  
>Le grincement métallique des armes de Leonardo qu'il sortit de leur fourreau fit cependant légèrement reculer Kessie : elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre contre des armes blanches. Elle rangea sa crosse de hockey et chercha, sans quitter Leonardo du regard, une arme plus adaptée. Elle opta pour un club de golf au bout rond et contondant. Puis se remit en garde contre lui.<br>Leonardo intensifia son regard bleu océan avant de lancer une première attaque.  
>Kessie repoussa aussitôt son katana et le bout de son club percuta les côtes de Leonardo. Cependant, Léo lui lança un regard signifiant qu'elle avait compris les règles.<p>

- Un à zéro, lança t-elle.

Mais Leonardo écarta rapidement sa crosse d'un de ses katanas tandis que la lame du deuxième katana l'atteignit sur les côtes, d'un geste net et précis, indolore.

- Un à un, dit-il posément en la regardant dans les yeux.

Cependant, la jeune fille ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Kessie recula pour prendre de l'élan, souffla, puis tenta de toucher le ninja au bandeau bleu. Alors qu'ils enchaînaient leurs mouvements, Leonardo remarqua qu'elle prenait peu à peu de l'assurance mais que ses coups également devenaient peu à peu de plus en plus forts. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention pour arrêter sa lame au niveau de son poignet.

- Deux, fit Leonardo. Concentre-toi.

Kessie avait en effet de plus en mal à se concentrer, notamment à cause de son esprit perturbé, en ébullition sous le frisson du combat qu'elle menait contre le leader du groupe. Ce dernier arriva à son niveau et son katana fendit l'air à plusieurs reprises, l'obligeant même à se baisser et à s'accroupir plusieurs fois pour éviter les coups. Après quelques passes, Kessie comprit que Leonardo était en train de tester ses réflexes. La jeune fille saisit alors son arme à deux mains et chargea de manière si inattendue et peu académique que Leonardo ne vit pas le coup arriver et toquer son plastron dans un bruit sourd.

- Deux à deux, lâcha Kessie dans un grand sourire narquois, fière de sa performance.

Aussitôt, la tortue au masque bleu s'arracha de Kessie avec un regard sévère.

- Plus de contrôle, réclama Leonardo d'un ton plus autoritaire qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Mais Kessie n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres. Ces trois mots suffirent à éveiller son esprit naturel de contradiction qui l'incitait à faire l'inverse de ce qu'on lui demandait et elle se laissa porter par son habituelle agressivité. Reconnaissant arriver sur lui la Kessie de la vidéo, celle qui avait tué les Dragons Pourpres, Leonardo lui fit un croche-pattes qui la jeta au sol. Mais l'humaine se releva bien rapidement, son arme prête à partir.  
>Il profita d'une attaque maladroite pour la faire tomber une seconde fois au sol. Immobilisée par un genou sur son dos, Kessie eut beau se débattre, elle se retrouva ensuite coincée sous le bras de Leonardo, si près qu'elle put détailler les formes noires d'un tatouage dont les symboles épousaient avec fluidités les reliefs de ses muscles. La tortue attendit quelques instants que l'humaine cesse ses coups d'épaules, fit tourner le katana entre ses doigts puis appuya simplement le bout du manche de son arme contre le dos de Kessie.<p>

- Trois, lui dit-il d'une voix calme.

Il se releva puis lui proposa sa main pour la relever. Cependant, Kessie choisit de se relever seule en époussetant ses vêtements.

- Ok, mon tour, dit Raphael en étirant ses bras massifs.

- Raph, non, dit Léo.

- Pourquoi ?! demanda Raphael scandalisé. Je veux me battre contre elle moi aussi !

Leonardo s'apprêtait à lui rétorquer quelque chose quand :

- Ça tombe bien...

D'un même mouvement, Leonardo et Raphael se tournèrent vers Kessie. La jeune fille fixait la tortue au masque rouge avec une assurance à toute épreuve.

- J'avais envie de me battre contre toi, moi aussi, dit Kessie.

Ils échangèrent tous deux un même regard.  
>Leonardo ne put s'empêcher de regarder Kessie, si petite et si frêle dans ses vêtements trop grands pour elle, et Raphael dont les muscles semblaient en permanence prêts à éclater... non sans une certaine inquiétude.<br>Il hésita longuement mais comprit, au vu de la même agitation qui faisait briller le regard de l'humaine et de son frère, qu'insister ne servirait à rien. Après un signe de tête résigné, Leonardo rangea son katana dans son fourreau en se dirigeant vers le mur du dojo tandis que Raphael s'avança au milieu pour se positionner face à Kessie.  
>Quand Raphael arriva à son niveau, Léo lui chuchota :<p>

- Rappelle-toi : on ne se bat pas « contre » elle mais « avec » elle.

- Je sais, grogna t-il en lui balançant un coup d'épaule au passage.

Il se plaça face à Kessie. La jeune fille remarqua que des quatre, Raphael était celui qui portait le moins de de protections : pas de protections aux coudes, ni aux genoux, pas même de chaussures. En promenant son regard sur sa peau où se mêlaient différentes teintes de vert, elle remarqua également que c'était celui dont le corps portait le plus de cicatrices Raphael inspecta lui aussi son adversaire : l'humaine était petite, mince et musclée à la fois. Il remarqua à l'intérieur de son poignet et de son avant-bras un tatouage qu'il n'arriva pas à distinguer, mais surtout des marques innombrables de blessures, de cicatrices et d'ecchymoses qu'il abandonna rapidement de compter.

- Par contre, dit Raphael en dégainant ses saï avec adresse, je te préviens : j'vais pas te faire de cadeaux parce que t'es une fille.

Il n'obtint de Kessie qu'un haussement d'épaules indifférent alors qu'elle rangeait le club de golf, se saisissant de sa crosse de hockey de sa main droite et de sa batte de baseball de sa main gauche.

- Ok, dit-elle simplement d'une voix presque enfantine. Alors moi non plus j'te ferai pas de cadeaux.

Cela apporta un sourire à Raphael. Regroupés contre le mur du dojo, Michelangelo, Donatello et Leonardo n'avaient cependant pas l'air rassurés le moins du monde.

- Quand vous voulez, dit Leonardo d'une voix incitant à la prudence.

Cependant, Raphael et Kessie ne bougèrent pas, leurs regards se mettant au défi d'attaquer le premier. Ce fut Kessie qui esquissa le premier mouvement. Raphael fit tourner ses saï qui pourfendirent l'air pour taper durement contre la crosse et la batte de Kessie. Cette dernière, bien qu'effrayée par la puissance de Raphael, ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et glissa sous les armes du ninja pour s'en défaire et reprendre une position avantageuse. Raphael la perdit un instant du regard mais anticipa son attaque suivante, lui permettant de toucher son ventre du plat de sa lame.

- Un, dit Raphael avec un rictus moqueur.

Kessie plissa ses yeux charbonneux et repoussa aussitôt ses saï. Sa batte cogna sa carapace fissurée.

- Un à un, lui rétorqua t-elle sans sourire

Ses bras se crispèrent sur sa crosse alors qu'elle fixait Raphael. Elle se déplaça en même temps que lui, décrivant un cercle au milieu du dojo. Leonardo, Michelangelo et Donatello observaient le combat avec anxiété: la force des coups avait monté d'un sérieux cran.  
>Kessie fonça à nouveau sur lui, mais le pied de Raphael l'atteignit dans les côtes en la propulsant au sol sous leur regard terrifié.<p>

- Raph ! le gronda Leonardo. Tu l'as...

- Non, j'ai rien, fit Kessie en se relevant, s'empêchant de se tenir la côte où Raphael l'avait atteinte.

- Deux pour moi alors, fit le mutant avec satisfaction.

Raphael évita l'un de ses coups par un saut puis écrasa sa crosse de ses deux saï. Elle réussit à les détourner, non sans effort. Alors que les armes s'apprêtaient à se lancer dans son visage, Kessie esquiva l'attaque et roula en avant. Sa batte cogna derrière la jambe de Raphael.

- Deux à deux, lui dit-elle en se relevant fièrement. Bah alors, c'est tout ce que t'as à m'offrir ?

Raphael, incrédule, la regarda. Cette dernière ne le lâcha pas non plus du regard, tout en remettant en place une mèche de cheveux qui collait à sa joue.

- Toi, tu vas arrêter de me chercher! lui lança Raphael en l'attaquant à nouveau.

- Concentre-toi Raph ! Arrête de bavarder ! lui fit remarquer Leonardo.

- T'as pas mentionné dans tes règles qu'il fallait pas parler !

- Parce que si j'l'avais mentionné, tu aurais suivi mes règles ?

- Peut-être...ou peut-être pas, admit le ninja au bandeau rouge.

Kessie redoubla de puissance dans l'enchaînement de coups que ses deux armes tentaient de porter sur le ninja au bandeau rouge. Raphael se surprit à parer plusieurs de ses coups sans avoir le temps de lui en donner un. Malgré les regards de ses frères qui l'incitaient à se calmer, celui de Kessie lui fit clairement comprendre le message: elle ne voulait pas qu'on la ménage.

Leonardo, Raphael et Michelangelo eurent alors le même sentiment étrange pendant ce combat : Lui utilisait la force brute et elle utilisait la flexibilité de tout son corps pour éviter et rendre les coups. Pourtant, leurs pas et leurs mouvements s'harmonisaient presque dans leur combat, comme si leurs coeurs tambourinaient au même rythme que leur duel. Eux-mêmes semblaient particulièrement s'amuser pendant cette danse étrange et c'était justement ce qui inquiétait l'aîné. A son côté, Donatello s'agrippait nerveusement à son bô, prêt à intervenir si le combat venait à déraper, ce qui semblait pouvoir arriver à tout instant.

C'est ce qui faillit arriver au moment où Raphael et Kessie, ayant apparemment oublié les règles de l'entraînement, s'élancèrent tout deux l'un contre l'autre, leurs armes s'imbriquant et s'écrasant les unes les autres. Cependant, Raphael jeta l'humaine au sol. Ses deux doigts empoignèrent son saï qu'il leva au-dessus de l'humaine dans un cri.

- RAPH ! s'écrièrent en même temps Leonardo, Michelangelo et Donatello, terrorisés.

La pointe de son sai s'arrêta à deux centimètres du visage de Kessie.  
>Ce dernier calma sa respiration pendant que Kessie, les yeux écarquillés, louchait vers l'arme qui avait bien failli se planter dans son visage. Elle leva les yeux vers Raphael dont le visage se décontracta peu à peu. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sa peau verte et ses écailles luisaient presque sous les lumières du dojo alors que son souffle rauque diminuait peu à peu : ses yeux ambrés se ternirent soudainement, épouvanté de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.<br>Il se perdit dans ses yeux marrons pendant de longues secondes au point de n'être ramené à la réalité par un « poke » sur son épaule. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard, il s'agissait de la crosse de Kessie.

- Trois, lâcha t-elle dans un souffle avec un sourire malin.

Raphael n'arriva pas à y croire. Soulagés, ses frères reprirent une respiration normale et se levèrent pour s'aligner face à Kessie.

- Beau combat, dit Leonardo d'une voix grave et satisfaite.

Il s'inclina devant Kessie. Michelangelo et Donatello s'exécutèrent aussitôt à sa suite. Kessie était épuisée mais apprécia leur geste. L'humaine s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle, ne refusant pas la bouteille d'eau que Leonardo lui proposa.  
>Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à vider la bouteille cul-sec, elle s'aperçut que Raphael l'avait approchée, l'air renfrogné. Elle se tendit aussitôt.<p>

- Oh laisse-moi deviner, l'arrêta tout de suite Kessie avec froideur au moment où il ouvrit la bouche. Tu vas me sortir que t'as été "galant", que tu l'as fait exprès ou un truc du genre ?

- J'allais pas dire ça, lui sortit Raphael avec sécheresse.

Kessie écarquilla les yeux. Après un silence, la tortue au bandeau rouge s'essuya le front du plat de sa main avant d'admettre:

- Tu te bas bien...pour une humaine.

- ...Oh? fit-elle avec un demi-sourire incrédule. Merci. Toi aussi tu te débrouilles...pour une tortue.

C'est alors qu'elle crut le voir faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas cru voir sur son visage si renfrogné : elle crut le voir lui sourire. Lui sourire _vraiment_. Cependant il se détourna rapidement pour que les autres ne le remarquent pas mais cela suffit à Kessie pour se convaincre qu'elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.

- Il se fait tard, dit Leonardo. Tu veux qu'on te dépose chez toi ?

- Quoi ? Vous avez une voiture ? demanda Kessie.

- Un van, plus exactement, dit Donatello. Viens voir.

Kessie suivit Donnie, suivie de près par Michelangelo. Leonardo et Raphael restèrent légèrement en arrière.

- En tout cas, si y'a bien une chose que j'ai appris sur elle, dit Leonardo, c'est qu'on a trouvé ton équivalent féminin, Raph.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Je suis pas aussi insupportable.

Leonardo lui adressa un regard éloquent mais ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>Le van aux motifs kakis bordés de noir se gara juste en face de l'immeuble vétuste où habitait Kessie.<p>

- C'est ici ? demanda Leonardo.

- Oui c'est là, fit Kessie avec un hochement de tête.

Raphael fit coulisser la porte du van, laissant Kessie descendre la haute marche qui la séparait du trottoir. Les ombres tapissaient la rue, faiblement éclairée par quelques réverbères. A cette heure-ci, son quartier était vide, les gens restant cloîtrés chez eux de peur d'être pris d'assaut par des Dragons Pourpres.  
>Elle se tourna vers les quatre ninjas avec un regard reconnaissant. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour dire merci.<p>

- Attends ! fit Michelangelo en saisissant un objet entre Leonardo et Donatello. On avait un truc pour toi !

- Mikey, non ! Le lance pas ! s'exclama Donatello.

Heureusement grâce à ses réflexes, Kessie put attraper au vol l'objet que lui avait envoyé Michelangelo tandis que ce dernier bredouillait « ça va, je savais qu'elle allait l'attraper ! » face à son frère qui fulminait contre lui « Mikey, c'est fragile ! On voit que c'est pas toi qui y passe des jours à le faire ! ».  
>Elle baissa le regard et n'en crut pas ses yeux : c'était un portable, dont les motifs rappelaient ceux d'une carapace blindée.<p>

- C'est quoi ? Un...un I-Phone ?

- Un T-Phone, la corrigea Donatello, ou le téléphone le plus performant de tout New-York : GPS intégré, appareil photo, caméra, forfait illimité, lecteur audio, prise jack, toutes les applications à la mode...et accessoirement, il sert à téléphoner aussi.

- C'est...c'est terriblement gentil de votre part, bredouilla Kessie sans y croire. Mais...pourquoi ?

- On s'est dit que ce serait plus pratique de rester en contact pour se tenir au courant des agissements des Dragons Pourpres, dit Leonardo. Après tout, on a une mission qui nous attend et on doit se tenir prêts. _Tous.  
><em>  
>- Compris, dit Kessie.<p>

Après avoir échangé un signe de tête, elle se dirigea vers la porte de son immeuble. Mais sa main traîna sur la poignée alors que le van redémarrait derrière elle.  
>- Au fait les gars..., fit Kessie en se retournant vers les tortues.<p>

Intrigués, les tortues la dévisagèrent. La jeune fille, gênée, s'avança à nouveau vers eux en se passant la main dans la nuque.

- Euh...c'est sympa d'avoir bien voulu me soigner et...de pas révéler mon secret, tout ça... Vous êtes cool.

Les tortues sourirent face à cette surprenante initiative timide.

- C'est normal, dit Leonardo avec un sourire chaleureux. On est dans le même bateau maintenant, et faut qu'on se serre les coudes. Fais attention à toi.

- J'vais essayer, dit Kessie avec un sourire sans promesse.

Puis elle se détourna et retourna une nouvelle fois devant la porte de son immeuble, incapable de croire que le temps était passé si vite.  
>Elle observa le bandage sur son épaule pour se convaincre de tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre puis se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir le Shellraiser tourner au coin de la rue.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre!<br>J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
>Je suis en train de choisir un jour de « rendez-vous » pour la sortie des prochains chapitres : soit le mercredi, soit le jeudi... Je verrai !En attendant, je ne préfère pas donner de date précise pour la sortie du prochain chapitre. Disons seulement qu'il devrait arriver en tout cas...l'année prochaine *ricanement*<br>N'hésitez pas à me livrer vos impressions sur l'histoire, les personnages, si vous voyez des qualités et des défauts: je prends tout!_  
><em>Merci d'avoir lu mon chapitre et à bientôt ! En vous souhaitant de bonnes fêtes et un joyeux Nowel !<em>


	10. Chapitre 9 : A Person Without A Care

_Hey les gens !  
>Tout d'abord, je vous souhaite une très bananée 2015 à tout le monde ! Bonne année, bonne santé, tout le tralala habituel, j'vais pas vous faire toute la chanson x) vous la connaissez déjà par cœur.<br>Sans plus tarder voici la suite avec ce chapitre qui est typiquement le genre de chapitres que j'ai assez de mal à écrire... Il se concentrera plus sur « l'intrigue » de la fic, en quelque sorte. J'espère malgré tout que le premier chapitre de 2015 vous satisfera, car il m'a donné du fil à retordre.  
>Ah et je voulais juste préciser aussi que les nouveaux personnages mentionnés sont très librement inspirés des comicsséries, mais sont adaptés selon ma vision de l'histoire pour coller à l'univers des tortues ninjas 2014.  
>Bref, j'arrête de vous assommer avec mon blabla et comme d'hab, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que vous l'apprécierez.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 9 : A PERSON WITHOUT A CARE<strong>

* * *

><p>Dans les bas-fonds de New-York, une sinistre réunion s'organisait.<p>

Ni les odeurs de moisissure, ni l'aspect délabré des murs qui partaient en lambeaux ne semblait avoir repoussé les Dragons Pourpres dans le choix de cet entrepôt désaffecté pour leur repaire. Les hauts plafonds enchevêtrés de châssis métalliques rouillés soutenaient la bâtisse sinistre et quelques néons à la lumière blafarde éclairaient presque avec réticence les repoussantes figures des membres du gang si redouté de New-York. Plusieurs dizaines d'hommes s'agglutinaient au centre de la salle, en se jetant des regards menaçants. Ils étaient tous plus musclés les uns que les autres, mais le même dragon sinistre était gravé dans leur peau, au niveau des épaules, du dos, du cou, parfois même sur leur crâne rasé. Leur impatience faisait perler la sueur sur leurs épaules carrées, bâties par les années de délits et de combats à mains nues, éduquées par la vie de la rue. De nombreux tatouages et piercings ravageaient leur peau et leurs traits patibulaires, et même ceux dont les looks étaient les plus improbables pouvaient inspirer la crainte d'un simple regard meurtrier.

Depuis la pièce voisine, à travers le verre d'une porte délabrée, Karai observait tous ces hommes d'un œil critique. Puis elle se tourna vers le leader des Dragons Pourpres qui la fixait en croisant les bras.

- Sont-ils prêts ? demanda Karai.

Le leader des Dragons Pourpres dénommé Hun était un chinois, grand et robuste. Des cicatrices blanchâtres tailladaient son menton et sa joue droite mal rasée, rajoutant à l'ombre menaçante de ses yeux sombres qui se posèrent sur l'héritière des Foot avec un mélange de soumission et de fureur devant le scepticisme qu'il avait lu dans sa voix.  
>Karai balada son regard sur lui alors qu'il acquiesçait en silence.<p>

- Quand je pense que vous n'avez réussi à me procurer que trois animaux, pesta t-elle.

- Nous n'y sommes pour rien, c'est à cause de ce maudit type au masque de hockey ! se défendit Hun avec véhémence. Il était là quand on a enlevé les bêtes du zoo. Il a fracassé la moitié des hommes qui étaient sur le terrain et...

L'héritière des Foot se tourna vers le leader des Dragons Pourpres en haussant un sourcil.

- J'espère que cette histoire n'est qu'une plaisanterie de mauvais goût, maugréa Karai.

- Je préférerais. Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant, il ne se passe pas une nuit sans que ce...ce mariole avec sa crosse nous harcèle et fracasse plusieurs de mes hommes.

Karai se tourna alors vers Hun en tentant d'attraper son regard. Constatant qu'il s'acharnait à ne pas la regarder, le regard fixe, elle comprit qu'il avait honte. Eberluée, Karai murmura dangereusement :

- Le Clan des Foot a été disloqué par une bande de tortues grotesques...et maintenant le gang le plus craint de New-York se fait mettre des bâtons dans les roues par un joueur de hockey ?

Elle se permit de lui rire au nez en le poignardant de ses yeux noirs.

- Et moi qui croyait que les criminels de New-York ne pouvaient pas tomber plus bas...

Hun serra les poings mais ne rétorqua rien.  
>Si les Dragons Pourpres n'avaient pas promis allégeance au clan des Foot, il n'aurait certainement jamais laissé cette femme lui parler ainsi.<p>

- Enfin, « il » m'a assuré que trois est le nombre idéal pour débuter l'expérience...vous avez de la chance.

Hun songea que ce « il » désignait Shredder. Mais seule Karai savait qu'il était loin d'en être ainsi.

- Si cela réussit, je pense compter sur toi pour éliminer ce clown qui se fout de nous depuis tout ce temps, maugréa Hun d'une voix grave.

- Oh il paiera. Ne t'en fais pas, lui assura Karai.

Après quelques instants, elle se décida à entrer dans la salle où les hommes attendaient dans de grands bruits qui résonnaient dans toute l'ampleur de la salle. Karai songea qu'elle était loin du professionnalisme du clan des Foot. Les Dragons Pourpres n'étaient qu'une bande de crapules qui prenaient du plaisir à la violence, mais ils étaient motivés par le gain et la soif de sang. Ils étaient des pions idéals pour ses objectifs.

- Messieurs, approchez.

Aussitôt, les dizaines d'escrocs présents dans la salle reportèrent leur attention sur la jeune femme. Ses bottes claquèrent sourdement sur l'estrade alors qu'elle les jaugeait du regard. Aucun d'eux n'avait l'air particulièrement brillant...mais l'ombre dans leurs yeux indiquait qu'ils étaient tous dangereux.  
>C'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient là.<p>

- Tout d'abord, dit-elle d'une voix forte et sèche, je remercie les volontaires. Vous le savez sûrement déjà mais laissez-moi vous rappeler que je ne recherche parmi vous que les plus forts et les plus courageux pour constituer une « unité spéciale ».

Seule sa voix résonnait dans l'entrepôt, signe que les Dragons Pourpres étaient pendus à ses lèvres.

- Si vous désirez rester des Dragons Pourpres de bas étage, en vous contentant de n'être que de vulgaires bandits des rues, alors je vous laisse gâcher votre vie dans la médiocrité. Mais si vous désirez plus...alors rejoignez-moi. Je vous avais promis la force... Une force que vous n'obtiendrez jamais de vous-même. Mais c'est une force que je peux vous donner... Grâce à du mutagène. Du mutagène dans sa forme la plus pure. Il s'agit du liquide le plus précieux qui existe. Celui qui en est pourvu sera doté d'une force surhumaine.

Elle entendit des ricanements sceptiques parmi les criminels.

- Vous ne me croyez pas ? Les tortues...nos ennemis communs... ont ce liquide dans leurs veines. A elles quatre, ces créatures ont réduit à néant plusieurs des mes hommes, elles pouvaient même porter la tour de toxine sur leurs épaules...C'est à cause de cette force surnaturelle qu'elles ont en elle que le plan de Shredder a échoué.

Aussitôt les ricanements cessèrent et un même frisson parcourut l'assemblée criminelle.

- En ce moment-même, ces quatre monstres rôdent dans les égouts de New-York. Quatre créatures vertes et répugnantes bien trop dangereuses pour qu'on les laisse en vie, dit Karai en imprégnant chaque mot du dégoût et de la haine qu'elle ressentait envers eux. C'est la raison pour laquelle seuls les plus impitoyables d'entre vous seront choisis.

Elle marqua un temps de silence avant d'annoncer d'un ton solennel:

- En effet, ceux qui prouveront leur valeur pourront devenir les combattants ultimes du clan des Foot... Je vous offre la chance de votre vie : celle de devenir...des mutants.

Un murmure d'excitation et d'impatience retentit aussitôt.

- Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, le mutagène est le liquide le plus précieux sur terre. Il ne pousse pas sur les arbres et je ne compte pas le gâcher en le remettant en n'importe qui. D'où votre présence ici.

Elle balaya la salle d'un regard sévère.

- Seulement trois personnes ici auront la chance de devenir des mutants. De devenir des héros. De débarrasser New-York de ces nuisibles.

Tous les hommes présents dans la salle s'inspectèrent du regard, leurs bras contractés par le même désir en chacun d'eux.

- Ces trois hommes...seront ceux qui seront encore en vie d'ici 10 minutes.

Cette phrase suffit à glacer l'atmosphère. Bientôt, les regards se durcirent. La tension électrisait l'air autour d'eux. Le sang bouillonnait dans leurs veines qui tout à coups s'étaient raidies sous leur peau.

Karai recula d'un pas et adressa un signe de tête à Hun qui s'avança et lança d'une voix grave:

- Allez-y.

Sans presque une once d'hésitation, les hommes se jetèrent les uns sur les autres. Des lames jaillirent des ceintures, des poches, et scintillèrent, des poings se lancèrent. Un combat brutal et bruyant s'enchaîna aussitôt, la violence des Dragons Pourpres déferlant dans les coups et les giclées de sang qui apparaissaient déjà.  
>Karai ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de cette lutte acharnée et dépourvue de toute dignité. Mais c'était également ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle avait besoin de vraies machines de guerre, de guerriers redoutables dépourvus de toute morale, de tout sentiment pour pouvoir anéantir les monstres.<br>C'était ce qu' « il » lui avait promis. Et elle allait s'assurer à ce qu'« il » tienne parole.

* * *

><p>Assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, Kessie regardait les lumières d'un avion se perdre plus loin dans la nuit avant de reporter ses yeux sur son croquis.<p>

Quelques gouttes de peinture avaient éclaboussé son sweat shirt par mégarde. Des éclats de peinture orange, violette, rouge et bleu constellaient également son jean noir délavé. Elle avait passé la soirée à dessiner sur son carnet si vieux que la couverture commençait à légèrement s'effriter sur les rebords.  
>Sur la page de son cahier grand ouvert s'étalaient les croquis des quatre tortues. Elle mordilla machinalement le bout de son crayon alors qu'elle se concentrait pour tenter de se rappeler de chaque détail sur les ninjas : le crayon esquissait leurs différents visages en tentant de reproduire fidèlement leur anatomie, la forme de leurs yeux, la texture de leur peau lisse, les tatouages qu'elle avait repéré sur le bras de Leonardo, les graffitis japonais flamboyants sur la carapace de Michelangelo, les cicatrices de Raphael... Donatello était le plus difficile à dessiner avec les innombrables machines technologiques qu'il portait sur lui, et Kessie se jura d'être plus observatrice pour pouvoir se rappeler de plus de détails. Elle aimait garder une trace écrite de ce qu'elle vivait et pour une fois, elle aimait avoir à utiliser d'autres couleurs que les éternels noir et gris qui recouvrait l'intégralité des pages précédentes, lorsqu'elle représentait ce héros au masque de hockey accomplissant son devoir dans les rues sombres de New-York.<br>Ainsi que le rouge. Beaucoup de rouge.

Soudain, elle entendit le T-Phone vibrer dans sa poche. Elle le saisit aussitôt et lut le message des tortues : _« Prête pour ce soir ? »_  
>Kessie reposa le T-Phone à côté d'elle, préférant attendre quelques instants avant de répondre pour ne pas trahir son impatience de ce message qu'elle avait attendu toute la soirée. Après 2 minutes, elle se décida enfin à taper sa réponse sur le clavier de son nouveau téléphone.<br>_« Je vous attends »_ répondit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
>Bientôt, le T-Phone sonna une seconde fois, plus rapidement que ce qu'elle espérait. Une nouvelle fois, elle le brandit hors de sa poche et lut le nouveau message :<br>_« On arrive d'ici 5 minutes. RDV sur le toit :) »_  
>Elle devina que le smiley portait sans doute la marque de Michelangelo et en sourit. Impatiente, Kessie se leva d'un bond, se précipita pour ranger son précieux carnet dans un tiroir et se prépara.<p>

Elle noua les protections autour de ses genoux, de ses coudes, rajouta une épaulière du côté où se trouvait son épaule entourée de bandages et ceintura son bandana noir autour de son front, laissant tomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules. Puis revêtit son masque de hockey et passa la sangle de son sac.  
>Jusqu'ici, elle avait toujours travaillée seule. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce qu'elle faisait était insensé. Mais qu'il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Ce soir, d'autres justiciers allaient l'accompagner. Elle allait devoir conduire les tortues jusqu'au repaire des Dragons Pourpres.<br>Aujourd'hui, elle n'en revenait pas de voir que finalement, elle pouvait véritablement se rendre utile à quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Les tortues arrivèrent légèrement en avance, escaladant l'appatement de Kessie jusqu'au toit sans le moindre effort, tels des esprits malins. Au-dessus de leurs têtes s'étalait un ciel d'encre sans étoiles, la lune masquée derrière de lourds nuages opaques tandis qu'en-bas se trouvaient les rues illuminées où ils n'avaient jamais marché. Quelques humains riaient en les traversant à la lumière des réverbères, heureux de vivre, libres d'aller où il voulait...C'était ce à quoi songea Raphael, qui s'était mis légèrement à l'écart pour observer ce mouvement le cœur serré, lorsqu'un gémissement geignard de Michelangelo le sortit désagréablement de ses pensées.<p>

- Enfin, qu'est-ce que tu as, Mikey ? demanda Leonardo à Michelangelo qui soupirait de dépit toutes les dix minutes.

- Rien je...je me faisais du soucis pour April, dit Michelangelo d'un ton anxieux, penché sur son T-Phone. Je lui ai envoyé un SMS il y a deux jours et elle m'a toujours pas répondu...

- Allons te chagrine pas pour ça : elle est sûrement très occupée en ce moment, dit raisonnablement Donatello avec une petite tape réconfortante sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

- Ouais ou alors elle veut plus te parler, dit Raphael tout aussi raisonnablement avec un grand sourire. Ce qui est plus probable.

- Aha. Aha. Aha. Très marrant, Raph, geignit Michelangelo, vexé par cette possibilité.

- Raph, tu n'arranges pas les choses, dit Leonardo.

- Bah quoi ?

Leonardo soupira. Autant l'immaturité de Michelangelo avait tendance à l'agacer, autant il préférait avoir devant lui un Michelangelo joyeux qu'un Michelangelo grincheux.

- Hey, fit Kessie après avoir monté les marches de l'escalier extérieur.

Leonardo tomba sur le visage blanchâtre et inexpressif du masque de hockey menaçant de Kessie. Avec son masque, son sweat-shirt et son jean déchiré, ainsi que ses protections qu'elle avait amélioré, elle redevenait « le gardien de la nuit ». Elle s'avança vers les combattants d'un pas déterminé.

- Allons rendre une visite aux Dragons Pourpres, dit Leonardo, traduisant leur impatience à tous. De quel côté faut-il aller, Kessie ?

- Par là, dit Kessie qui se repéra par rapport à un panneau publicitaire au loin. On peut y aller tout droit d'ici.

- Ok, allons-y !

Aussitôt, les cinq combattants se mirent à courir pour sauter de toit en toit, dans de grandes pirouettes agiles. Les tortues aimaient autant courir sur les toits que dans les égouts et adoraient bondir aussi librement sans avoir peur de se cogner la tête au plafond.  
>Cependant, Kessie perdit rapidement son souffle et un point de côté l'obligea à s'arrêter trois ou quatre toits plus loin. Elle avait presque oublié à quel point ces créatures étaient rapides.<p>

- A-Attendez les gars ! supplia Kessie en s'arrêtant pour reprendre sa respiration.

Les ninjas stoppèrent leur course et se tournèrent vers Kessie qui s'abaissa vers ses chaussures pour refaire ses lacets. Le leader soupira : il aurait du se douter de ce détail. Splinter avait raison: un humain n'a pas les mêmes aptitudes physiques d'un mutant.

- Elle va nous ralentir, dit Leonardo, légèrement agacé.

C'est alors que l'humaine passa comme une flèche sous son nez, sauta un immeuble et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin sur le toit voisin. Leonardo, hébété, cligna des yeux. En entendant le bruit de dérapage qu'elle fit, Leonardo comprit la raison de cette vitesse: les patins à roulettes que l'humaine portait aux pieds.  
>Derrière son masque, Kessie s'amusa de leur expression étonnée : même Leonardo entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, incapable de cacher sa stupéfaction.<p>

- Bah alors ? clama l'humaine avec superbe. Je savais que les tortues étaient lentes mais pas à ce point-là !

Les quatre ninjas se lancèrent un même regard accompagné d'un sourire ravi.

- Répète ça pour voir ! lança Raphael sur un ton de défi en se lançant à la suite de Kessie.

Cette dernière éclata de rire et reprit son chemin, suivie de près par les quatre justiciers d'écailles. Michelangelo dans sa course, attrapa son skateboard pour imiter une course avec l'humaine dans de grands rires.

Comme les tortues, Kessie avait fait ça des millions de fois et n'avait plus le vertige depuis longtemps : maintenant lorsqu'elle regardait en bas, elle admirait les milliards de lumières de New-York qui brillaient sous ses pieds. Le masque bloquait l'air frais de la nuit mais à chaque fois ce sentiment de liberté l'enivrait, elle se sentait comme dans un rêve avec l'impression de voler.  
>Les tortues partageaient ce sentiment également, bien qu'il leur soit étrange ce soir-là de le partager avec une humaine qui pouvait aller au même rythme qu'eux. Michelangelo se donnait à cœur joie de partager cette même euphorie de sauter de toit en toit comme un électron libre, ainsi que Raphael qui les rejoignait en fonçant avec une vitalité inhabituelle, même pour lui. Donatello et Leonardo, bien que rassurés par l'apparent savoir-faire de Kessie, l'observaient cependant non sans inquiétude et leur cœur manqua un battement à plusieurs reprises lorsque l'écart entre deux immeubles s'agrandissait soudainement, persuadée que l'humaine ne le passerait jamais. Cependant à chaque fois, elle réussissait à passer, même lorsque c'était de justesse.<p>

- Comment tu fais ça ? demanda Donatello, impressionné.

- Je suis presque née avec des patins aux pieds, lui répondit simplement Kessie en sautant un toit.

Donnie ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Cette humaine n'avait décidément pas peur du danger.

- Là ! Stop ! C'est le prochain bâtiment ! avertit Kessie qui s'arrêta dans un dérapage contrôlé.

Les quatre tortues s'arrêtèrent aussitôt et imitèrent Kessie qui s'étaient abaissée pour observer le bâtiment voisin. Ils avaient atteint un recoin éloigné des quartiers est, bien plus lugubres que le centre-ville.

- Rapprochons-nous, dit Leonardo. En silence.

Tous les cinq atterrirent sur le toit de l'entrepôt puis s'accroupirent vers une fissure creusée dans le sol par le temps. Le vent glacial fit flotter les longues queues abîmés des masques des quatre ninjas dans l'obscurité bleutée tandis qu'ils s'abaissèrent en même temps que Kessie. Se frayant un chemin à travers les vitres à moitié brisées et rongées par la crasse, leurs regards convergèrent vers le centre de la salle où se trouvait un nombre impressionnant de Dragons Pourpres qui...

- Je...je rêve ou ils sont en train de se taper dessus entre eux ?! tenta de chuchoter Donatello, dont la stupéfaction et l'horreur l'empêchèrent d'avoir une voix complètement discrète..

- Une baston générale et on nous a pas invités ? grogna Raphael. C'est vexant, ça.

Un coup de canif planté dans l'estomac de l'un d'eux fit sursauter tout le monde.

- Rectification : ils sont en train de s'entretuer les uns les autres, corrigea Leonardo d'un ton méprisant en détournant le regard. Ça cache quelque chose...il faut à tout prix qu'on essaye de comprendre ce qu'ils trament.

La tortue au masque bleu observa Kessie à côté d'elle. Elle tremblait. Pas de peur mais d'impatience.

- Quelles sont les instructions ? demanda Michelangelo en ouvrant grand ses yeux, toujours à l'écoute de Léo.

- Déjà on va calmer ces Dragons Pourpres, dit Leonardo d'un ton décidé. Leur faire arrêter ces barbaries. Ensuite on...

Il s'interrompit alors.

- C'est quoi ce bruit ?

Un grésillement sourd, comme une mélodie rock, leur fit tourner la tête vers Kessie. Cette dernière les regardait derrière son masque mais Leonardo remarqua sous sa capuche des écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

- Quoi ? demanda Kessie, l'air innocent en les dévisageant à son tour. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je rêve ou tu écoutes de la musique ? demanda Leonardo, sans y croire. Tu l'dis si on t'embête !

- Mais non, je fais toujours ça : Ça m'aide à me concentrer avant et pendant un combat.

- Eteins ça tout de suite ! la somma Leonardo en fronçant les yeux. On écoute pas de la musique pendant un combat !

- Hé ! J'ai seulement dit que j'vous mènerai jusqu'aux Dragons Pourpres ! Pour le reste, je fais comme je veux !

- Tu vas nous faire repérer ! grinça Léo d'un ton plus sévère.

Non sans râler, Kessie retira ses écouteurs et les rangea. Presque aussitôt, sa main chercha dans son dos sa batte de baseball.

- Assez de blabla : moi, j'y vais ! dit-elle en amorçant un geste pour se glisser à travers la fissure.

- Non attends ! fit Michelangelo d'un ton paniqué, lui attrapant le bras.

- Lâche-moi ! protesta vigoureusement Kessie en s'arrachant de Michelangelo, toujours en chuchotant. Moi tout ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de donner une leçon à ces Dragons Pourpres !

- Oui, mais pas comme ça !

Le leader lui attrapa l'autre bras, la forçant à s'accroupir à son niveau. Après un soupir, Kessie accepta de le regarder d'un air désabusé.

- Tu te rappelles l'entraînement qu'on a fait ensemble ? lui demanda t-il d'une voix calme.

- Oui bien sûr, dit Kessie dont la simple mention du souvenir réveillait en elle des courbatures dans tout son corps.

- Eh bien on va dire qu'on refait ce jeu avec des règles un peu différentes. Cette fois, le but est de les toucher...mais sans les tuer.

Kessie observa Leonardo l'air sceptique en tapant la batte dans sa main.

- T'en es capable ? demanda le leader d'un ton soucieux.

- Ouais. Il faut que j'leur fasse la bise aussi ? demanda Kessie avec un rictus sarcastique.

- Hé, on te demande seulement de pas les tuer : j'ai jamais dit que t'avais pas le droit de leur donner une raclée. Tu saisis la nuance ?

Cette fois, il vit quelque chose s'illuminer dans l'oeil de Kessie. Il devina son enthousiasme lorsqu'elle chuchota :

- Je sens que ce jeu va me plaire...

Perturbé, Léo ne put s'empêcher de la regarder d'un air dubitatif. Sa main entourée de bandages fit un signe vers ses frères et Kessie.

- Il est temps de nettoyer cet endroit : ça grouille de vermine ici. On y go !

Un à un, ils s'infiltrèrent par l'ouverture du toit. Une fois le leader le dos tourné, Raphael ne manqua pas de remarquer l'humaine replacer discrètement les écouteurs sur ses oreilles en fixant Leonardo d'un oeil rebelle. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en s'infiltrant à son tour à travers la fissure.

* * *

><p>De plus en plus de cadavres jonchaient le sol. Alors que Karai trahissait des tics de surprise et de choc au coin de ses lèvres et de ses yeux face à la violence dont faisaient preuve ces hommes, Hun observait la scène avec un visage complètement impassible. Pour les Dragons Pourpres, les combats à mort n'étaient que des formalités de passage.<br>Soudain, les néons clignotèrent frénétiquement au-dessus de leur tête pendant que cinq ombres s'élançaient pour atterrir au milieu de la pièce. Kessie manqua de peu de tomber mais se rattrapa bien vite et s'immobilisa en position de garde, tenant sa batte de baseball fermement à deux mains.

- Cowabunga !

- Goongala !

- Bon sang, c'est le cinglé ! cria quelqu'un. Et...et les tortues !

Effrayée, Karai recula au point de percuter le mur derrière elle. Sa main palpa fébrilement sa ceinture pour s'assurer qu'elle portait bien son arme à feu sur elle puis elle s'enfuit aussitôt par la porte la plus proche. Hun quand à lui écarquilla des yeux face à l'imposante silhouette des guerriers monstrueux et hurla des ordres en chinois, ravivant l'esprit des hommes déjà en ébullition par leur lutte à mort qui se jetèrent contre eux.

- Raph, Mikey et Donnie, occupez-vous d'eux ! Je me charge de leur leader, cria Leonardo en suivant Hun du regard.

Ce dernier courrait en longeant le mur pour s'enfuir également. Leonardo brandit ses katanas et s'élança aussitôt à sa poursuite tandis que ses frères se lançaient également à l'attaque dans de grands cris rauques. Il constata sans surprise que Kessie avait pris de l'avance dans l'assaut des Dragons Pourpres, cognant sa batte contre le torse de plusieurs Dragons qui suffoquèrent sous les coups et profita de la confusion qu'elle provoqua pour traverser les groupes d'humains en donnant des coups d'épaules pour se débarrasser des imbéciles qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

- « Goongala » ? demanda Michelangelo alors qu'ils combattaient en se tournant vers Kessie, l'oeil interrogatif.

- Bah oui. C'est pas votre cri de guerre bizarre, là ? dit Kessie en parlant assez fort pour se faire entendre à travers le vacarme.

Un cri alerta Michelangelo et Kessie qui se baissèrent en même temps tout naturellement pour laisser le passage à un Dragon que Raphael avait lancé et qui s'écrasa douloureusement dans le mur en face.

- Mais nan, c'est cowabunga ! reprit Michelangelo.

- Cogalaquoi ? demanda Kessie.

Michelangelo se frappa le front de la paume de la main tandis que l'autre tapait un Dragon avec son nunchaku.

- Hé les oreilles c'est comme la carapace : ça se nettoie !

- Et vos bouches,c'est comme les portes : ça se ferme ! leur beugla Raphael.

- En parlant de portes, j'crois bien qu'il y en a qui cherchent la sortie ! s'exclama Donnie en désignant les Dragons Pourpres qui, apeurés, courraient à travers la salle comme des insectes paniqués.

- Tiens, fit Michelangelo en laissant un coup de coude à Kessie. Regarde et écoute bien: cowabunga !

Il joignit le geste à la parole en se projetant d'un saut agile et foudroyant contre un Dragon qui se reçut au moins une soixantaine de kilos sur la tête.  
>Cependant, la jeune femme n'esquissa qu'un haussement d'épaule légèrement dépité.<p>

- Moi j'aimais bien « Goongala », murmura boudeusement Kessie en observant sa batte comme pour lui demander son avis.

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, Leonardo avait suivi le leader des Dragons Pourpres. Les lames dressées, il avança à travers les couloirs jusqu'à aboutir à une salle de machines abandonnées, ravagée par une ancienne explosion dont le noir avait imprégné les murs et les débris qui jonchaient encore le carrelage froid. Plus un seul bruit.<br>Leonardo, qui détestait ces silences, s'avança avec prudence en rejetant en arrière les bandes de son masque bleu, scrutant les possibles cachettes entre toutes ces machines.  
>Il se baissa à temps pour éviter un projectile qui le visait à la tête. Aussitôt, il tourna le regard vers son origine.<br>Une petite silhouette se dévoila hors d'un énorme dispositif, dont Donatello saurait sûrement le nom mais que Léo ne voyait que comme une sorte de gros moteur défoncé. Ses yeux bleus s'agrandirent lorsqu'il reconnut la seconde de Shredder, ses yeux bridés, ses cheveux noirs méchés de rouges et ses yeux noirs, dans un uniforme militaire.

- Karai ?! dit-il sans y croire.

« Les Foot et les Dragons Pourpres ? Il manquait plus que ça ! » pesta t-il intérieurement.  
>Karai chargea son arme sur lui, les lèvres pincées. Leonardo se releva doucement, tandis que ses poings relevaient également les lames de ses katanas. L'humaine laissait volontairement une distance entre eux. Cependant, Léo sentait parfaitement les ondes meurtrières de l'humaine, si fortes que sa peau en frémissait.<p>

- Va t-en, sale monstre ! hurla Karai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je ne parlerai pas avec toi !

Elle tira une nouvelle fois sur Leonardo, qui dévia son coup du revers de la lame sans difficulté. Décidant de jouer la carte de la conciliation, il demanda d'une voix calme, mais sans appel:

- Je sais que les Dragons Pourpres préparent quelque chose... Je sais qu'ils ont du mutagène à disposition.

Il constata la stupéfaction de Karai.

- Comment peux-tu savoir pour le mutagène ?! demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- J'ai mes sources, se contenta de répondre Leonardo.

Il vit presque avec amusement le mécontentement imprégner ses traits.

- Réponds de suite et je te laisserai peut-être une chance de déguerpir, tonna Léo d'une voix imposante en dirigeant cette fois son arme menaçante pour la pointer vers Karai. Comment tu as pu te procurer du mutagène? D'où vient-il?

Karai ricana alors face à la tortue géante. Ses questions prouvaient qu'il ne savait rien sur ce qu'elle préparait.

- Disons que j'ai eu de la chance de tomber...sur la bonne personne au bon moment, avoua t-elle dans un large sourire devant l'incompréhension de Leonardo. Une personne sans aucun scrupule qui pourra m'aider à vous anéantir. Toi et toute ta famille.

Un frisson spasmodique parcourut toutes les terminaisons nerveuses de Leonardo jusque dans sa carapace. Une bouffée de haine maladive le remplit malgré lui, au point qu'elle faillit faire trembler sa voix lorsqu'il demanda:

- Qui ?

Mais Karai ne répondit que par un ricanement.

- Qui ?! tonna Leonardo. Shredder est mort ! Pour qui tu travailles ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

- Je te préviens Karai : si tu comptes t'en prendre à ma famille, je te promets que...

Mais face à la rage croissante du monstre qui l'avait fait inconsciemment avancer, Karai lui coupa la parole et tira à nouveau à plusieurs reprises, forçant Leonardo à s'abaisser de nouveau, trois projectiles frappant à un mètre au-dessus de sa tête. Il fronça les yeux et s'apprêta à se demander comment Karai pouvait viser aussi mal lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle visait un panneau électrique au-dessus de sa tête. Avant qu'il eut le temps de s'écarter, le panneau explosa libérant une décharge qui toucha Léo qui cria de douleur, sa main se retenant contre le mur.  
>Karai s'enfuit. Elle savait pertinemment que des humains ne pouvaient rien contre des mutants. S'adressant à Hun qu'elle couvrait jusque là, elle lança :<p>

- _Shi Ryu ! Sore ga iku ! _Prends tes hommes qui sont encore en vie et debout ! Nous partons immédiatemment !

Impuissant, Leonardo regarda les deux leaders partir.

- Mmphf...génial, grommela t-il en tentant de se relever une fois remis du choc.

Karai ne regarda pas derrière elle tandis qu'elle courrait dans les couloirs à la suite de Hun. La fuite était la seule option et elle ne pouvait rien contre ces guerriers.  
>… Pour le moment.<p>

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps, le nombre de Dragons Pourpres debouts diminuait de minute en minute dans la salle principale. Kessie s'amusait comme un enfant s'amuse avec ses jouets : « <em>Bad Reputation<em> » de Joan Jett jouait dans ses oreilles et c'était la musique parfaite pour un combat. Tandis que sa crosse fracassait la nuque au rythme de sa musique, l'adrénaline la remplissait d'euphorie, rendait ses coups plus fluides. Avec Michelangelo, Raphael et Donatello à ses côtés, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'eut même pas à se rappeler de ne pas briser la tête des Dragons en deux et même que pour une fois, elle s'amusait plutôt bien.  
>A ses côtés, Raphael, Donatello et Michelangelo s'en donnaient à cœur joie également : « taper du vilain » était quelque chose qu'ils adoraient faire et ils ne le cachaient pas. Donatello assommait un à un les hommes, se servant parfois de son bô comme d'une perche pour lancer de puissants coups de pieds. Incontrôlable, Mikey tournoyait dans tous les sens dans des « Pan ! Pan ! Pan ! » aigus alors que Raphael fonçait dans le tas en rugissant, ses grands sourires étirant la cicatrice au-dessus de ses lèvres. Bientôt, les corps assommés des hommes couvrirent les cadavres. Les Dragons semblaient avoir abandonné toute idée de combat et ne cherchaient qu'à fuir, lâches et faibles face à tous ces combattants qui leur tombaient dessus.<br>Raphael s'apprêtait à balancer son poing dans la figure d'un des Dragons quand ce dernier glissa au sol, l'équilibre brisé par la batte de baseball de Kessie qui avait donné un coup dans son genou.

- Hey ! J'étais sur celui-là ! protesta Raphael avec vigueur.

- T'avais qu'à être plus rapide ! lui rétorqua Kessie en se relevant fièrement, les cheveux désordonnés par la lutte. En attendant ça me fait douze.

Raphael resta figé, ses mains attrapèrent deux hommes dont il fracassa les crânes l'un contre l'autre. Les deux hommes tombèrent au sol, évanouis.

- Treize, lui dit-il avec un grand sourire victorieux.

Kessie plissa les yeux derrière son masque, vexée, lorsque des cris apeurés attirèrent son attention. Deux hommes tentaient de s'enfuir par la porte du fond. Elle et Raphael s'élancèrent en même temps à leur poursuite, si bien qu'ils se cognèrent l'un à l'autre.

- Arrête de me gêner ! grogna Raphael en balançant à l'humaine un coup d'épaule dépourvu de toute délicatesse.

- C'est toi qui me gênes, espèce de gros truc vert ! rappliqua Kessie en donnant à Raphael un coup sur ses côtes.

- Dégage, espèce de...de patineuse !

Kessie et Raphael entrèrent dans une vaste salle qui ressemblait à une sorte de grande cuisine métallique et crasseuse. Elle était silencieuse. Trop silencieuse.

- Ils sont passés où ? grogna Raphael en regardant de tous les côtés.

- Chut, lui ordonna Kessie en se cachant derrière un des comptoirs en métal. Ferme-la et baisse-toi.

Raphael faillit lui hurler qu'il n'avait pas à recevoir d'ordres d'une gamine quand les deux silhouettes devinrent plus distinctes. Il s'accroupit du mieux qu'il pouvait, sa masse étant plus difficile à cacher que celle de Kessie. Tous les deux regardèrent discrètement sur les côtés. Deux hommes s'avançaient dans la pièce, leurs vêtements déchirés par le combat et couverts de sang. L'un d'eux était un afro-américain à la mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres épaisses percées par trois fois, le regard porcin. Ses poings énormes baignaient dans du sang visqueux qui constellaient également sa veste. L'autre était caucasien, torse nu, découvrant une musculature proéminente recouvertes de tatouages morbides en partie dissimulés par le sang qui avait giclé sur son torse. Leurs traits grossiers remuaient bestialement alors qu'ils riaient à voix basse :

- On l'a fait Rock : on est les deux seuls encore vivants ! Tu sais c'que ça veut dire ?

- Ouais, grommela l'autre avec un horrible sourire. A nous la super force !

Kessie et Raphael se recroquevillèrent davantage.

- Ces deux types, chuchota Raphael en resserrant les poings autour de ses saï. Viens, on va se les faire. Tu prends celui de gauche et moi celui de...

- Non, dit-elle d'une voix sèche.

Surpris, Raphael baissa les yeux vers Kessie. La voix derrière son masque était tout à coup devenue grave et sans appel. Elle n'écoutait même plus de musique.

- Ceux-là, je m'en occupe toute seule. A « ma » manière.

Elle fixa l'homme caucasien, son regard s'étant arrêté au niveau d'une large cicatrice au niveau de sa nuque ayant mal vieillie. Intrigué, Raphael observa la justicière se tendre comme un cobra prêt à bondir. Ses doigts touchèrent machinalement son crâne et Raphael y remarqua le temps d'une demie-seconde les marques terriblement rougeâtres de points de suture assez épais. Il fut parcouru d'un frisson involontaire alors que les mèches de cheveux cachaient à nouveau cette vilaine blessure.  
>Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, Raphael saisit Kessie par le bras.<p>

- Arrête ! Léo a dit que...

- Je me fous de ce que Léo a dit, pesta Kessie dans un chuchotement.

- Raphael ! fit la voix de l'aîné au-dehors.

- Tiens, le toutou, je crois qu'on t'appelle, se moqua Kessie d'un air sombre.

Cette phrase tendit Raphael si brutalement qu'il crut qu'on venait de le plonger dans un bain d'eau glacé. Aussitôt, sa main desserra son emprise sur Kessie qui après un instant de silence donna un coup de batte dans le comptoir.

- Et merde, ils se sont barrés ! jura t-elle entre ses dents. C'est ta faute !

Le ninja au bandeau rouge observa le masque de Kessie, profondément intrigué et affligé.  
>Egaré entre sa colère et sa confusion, il s'apprêta à lui demander quelque chose quand Leonardo, suivi de Donatello et Michelangelo jaillirent dans la salle.<p>

- Raphael, Kessie? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?!

- Léo! On a suivi ces Dragons et...

- Ils se sont enfuis, dit Kessie d'un air sombre.

- Ils iront pas loin, ne t'inquiète pas, voulut la rassurer Donatello. On s'en occupera une prochaine fois.

Cependant, Kessie n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, comme si tout ce qu'on pourrait lui dire à présent la laisserait de marbre.

- Il n'y a plus personne, dit Léo dans un soupir. Venez, on a plus rien à faire ici.

Après un signe de tête, les quatre guerriers se retournèrent pour se diriger vers la sortie. Donnie remarqua cependant que l'humaine était restée en arrière, fixant intensément la porte par lequelle les deux voyous s'étaient enfuis.

- Kessie ? l'appela Donatello.

- Ouais, ça va, j'arrive, murmura Kessie avec une voix où perçait la déception.

Elle rejoignit enfin la salle principale et s'apprêtait à rejoindre les ninjas mutants lorsque l'un des corps des hommes se releva soudain et lui agrippa la nuque en la tirant violemment en arrière.

- Cette fois, je te tiens sale fils de pute ! rugit une voix en lui cassant les oreilles, tandis qu'une lame froide se collait à sa gorge.

Gonflée de colère par l'insulte, Kessie se débattit, repoussant la lame du couteau contre sa gorge. Les quatre tortues ninjas s'apprêtèrent à venir à son secours lorsqu'il la virent donner un coup d'épaules suivi d'un bruit douteux qui arracha à l'homme derrière elle une grimace de douleur qui le laissa immobile assez longtemps pour que Kessie se retourne et l'envoie au sol par un puissant coup de poing.  
>Le souffle court elle se dirigea vers le leader en maugréant :<p>

- Désolé Leonardo, j'ai pas obéi aux règles.

Etonné, Léo la regarda avec interrogation. Kessie releva son masque, dévoilant son visage tiré par l'effort ainsi qu'un sourire lorsqu'elle lança.

- J'ai touché les « parties sensibles ».

Leonardo, surpris, se retint d'éclater de rire, de même que Raphael. Donatello et Michelangelo fixèrent Kessie, légèrement effrayés. Surtout Michelangelo, dont les écailles des joues s'étaient colorées de marron, signe qu'il rougissait.

- Don...Rappelle-moi de jamais l'énerver, murmura Mikey en déglutissant. S'il te plaît. Je tiens à ma vie.

* * *

><p>Une fois de retour sur les toits, les combattants exprimèrent leur enthousiasme, comme des adolescents sortent d'un cinéma excité en déblatérant les moments préférés du film qui viennent de voir. Kessie, malgré sa frustration d'avoir laissé deux de ses membres s'enfuir, éprouva elle aussi une satisfaction et se laissa emporter par la discussion avec Michelangelo et Raphael.<p>

- On a du éliminer la moitié des Dragons Pourpres ! dit-elle fièrement.

- C'est ce que j'appelle une soirée de dingue ! criait Michelangelo en sautillant.

- On aura mangé du Dragon Pourpre ! lançait Raphael.

- T'as pas vu comment je les ai envoyé balader avec mes nunchaks, Raph ?! Hein ! T'as vu cette prise du dragon que j'leur ai faite !

- Ouais, j'ai vu Mikey ! Ils pourraient même pas mordre dans de la purée après ça !

Donatello s'apprêta lui aussi à rejoindre ses frères en racontant l'amusement qu'il avait ressenti. Cependant, l'expression soucieuse qu'il nota sur le visage de Leonado qui s'était mis à l'écart freina son entrain. Doucement, le ninja au masque violet s'écarta des autres et s'approcha de son grand frère qu'il n'aimait jamais voir aussi anxieux.

- Léo...est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, Donnie...ça va.

- Tu sais, je me disais : on a peut-être éliminé tous ces Dragons Poupres...mais à quoi ça nous a vraiment servi de venir là, ce soir ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a appris ?

Le leader jeta un œil compréhensif vers Donnie. Si une soirée de baston suffisait pour être une soirée réussie aux yeux de Raph, Mikey et Kessie, Don en revanche semblait attaché à ce que toute cette violence soit justifiée. La tortue fit signe à son petit frère d'approcher pour lui dire à voix basse :

- Au moins une chose : c'est Karai qui a fourni le mutagène aux Dragons Pourpres.

- Karai ?! répéta Don, ahuri. Mais...comment ?

- Je n'en sais rien...

La même inquiétude assombrit les yeux de Donatello derrière ses lunettes.

- Je sais pas ce qu'elle veut en faire...mais c'est pas une bonne nouvelle, dit Donnie en se tenant le menton d'un air pensif.

Leonardo approuva silencieusement la réflexion de son frère. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'ombre de cette menace qui planait sur lui et ses frères.

« Il faudra se préparer à tout » se dit Leonardo en posant sur l'équipe un regard incertain et inquiet.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, chapitre que je ne croyais vraiment pas aussi long mais essentiel pour l'intrigue. <em>  
><em>Je vous laisse juger de vous-même.<em>

_Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que l'histoire vous plaît jusqu'à présent ? Les personnages? L'écriture ? Les interactions ? Autre ? N'hésitez pas à me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête ! Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir des retours (surtout en ce moment, je traverse une phase de démotivation assez pénible...et non, je ne suis pas qu'une machine à écrire et même si j'aime ce que je fais, cela ne peut empêcher les baisses de régime, malheureusement...)_

_D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais j'ai ajouté au résumé de la fic une estimation du nombre final de chapitres : je vous avais prévenu que ce serait une longue fic et moi-même je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle prenne autant de chapitres...mais au final, elle fera bien 35 chapitres.  
>Autant dire que j'en ai pour un bon bout de temps et je compte vraiment sur vous lecteurs pour me motiver car je préfère être honnête : vos retours sont très importants pour moi. Même si j'écris cette fanfic d'abord pour mon plaisir personnel, je n'aurais aucun intérêt à la garder pour moi toute seule et sans vous, je ne suis pas grand-chose... J'adore vraiment écrire cette fic, j'y mets beaucoup de cœur et j'y consacre beaucoup de mon temps libre. Et j'ose espérer qu'il y aura quelques personnes qui ne seront pas effrayées par la longueur et resteront jusqu'au bout...moi-même j'ai vraiment envie d'aller au bout de cette histoire. C'est un plaisir pour moi de partager ça avec vous et je tiens vraiment à ce que ce plaisir dure et soit partagé. D'ailleurs, un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont suivi jusqu'ici.<br>..Wow. Ce message est beaucoup trop long. Désolé pour tout ce blabla ^^' Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de m'exprimer sur ce point-là._

_Je compte toujours tenir mon engagement qui est de faire un chapitre par semaine. Je préfère pas donner de jour précis pour l'instant, histoire de ne pas me mettre la pression, en cas d'imprévus. Mais je m'y tiendrai et je vous promets de ne pas vous faire languir trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre._  
><em>Pour les 2-3 personnes qui m'ont posé la question : oui April sera réintégrée dans ma fic. Elle sera d'ailleurs présente dans le prochain chapitre. Cependant, elle n'aura qu'un rôle mineur dans ma fanfiction puisque, comme vous l'avez peut-être deviné, je préfère me focaliser sur le rôle des tortues et de Kessie, qui est LA véritable acolyte des tortues dans l'histoire.<em>

_Sur ce, après ce pavé de fin beaucoup trop long, je vous remercie pour votre lecture, vos futures reviews et à la prochaine pour le dixième chapitre (déjà...) de ma fic._


	11. Chapitre 10 : Let The Cold Wind Blow

_Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien! J'ai eu quelques « soucis » ces derniers temps qui ont fait que ce chapitre a mis plus de temps à arriver que prévu...néanmoins, je suis de retour et plus motivée que jamais._

_Dixième chapitre ! *confettis et feu d'artifice* Bon ok, il est plus court que les précédents et il ne s'y passe pas forcément « grand-chose » mais no panic : les deux prochains chapitres sont déjà écrits à moitié, vous ne les attendrez pas aussi longtemps que celui-là, promis !  
>Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite comme d'hab une agréable lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 10 : LET THE COLD WIND BLOW<strong>

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent et le carnage des Dragons Pourpres fut bientôt découvert par la police et rapporté par toute la presse. La nouvelle se répandit dans tout New-York et un surprenant élan d'optimisme et de plénitude s'empara des habitants, soulagés du poids que représentait cette menace constante qui les attendait à chaque coin de rue.<br>Bien sûr, Kessie, qui ne vivait pas comme tout le monde dans la confortable ignorance des gens qui se contentaient de ce que disaient les informations pour se faire une idée du monde qui les entoure, savait que les choses étaient loin d'être résolues. Les Dragons Pourpres grouillaient encore ils avaient trouvé une nouvelle planque et lorsqu'elle patrouillait de nuit, elle voyait encore des gens se faire agresser dans la rue auxquels elle devait apporter son secours. Cependant, elle admettait que les nuits étaient nettement plus calmes qu'auparavant et que les bleus qu'elle se faisait par nuit avaient également réduit de moitié.

Alors que Kessie circulait en ville en moto, profitant du vent qu'elle pouvait sentir sur son visage quand elle ne portait pas son masque, elle repensa au virage qu'avait pris sa vie ce vendredi soir. Quelque chose en elle s'était allumée depuis qu'elle avait rencontré les tortues au zoo. Comme une étincelle qui la poussait à continuer dans ce qu'elle faisait. Une étincelle qui illuminait son quotidien, ravivait les couleurs autour d'elle et atténuait les odeurs nauséabondes des moteurs ainsi que les sons désagréables de ses journées.  
>Enfin, Kessie arrêta la moto devant la pizzeria où elle travaillait désormais comme livreuse. Elle descendit lestement et poussa la porte de Pizza Hut, où se trouvaient deux trois clients attablés, des cuisiniers et son patron derrière le comptoir.<br>Reprenant son souffle après avoir parcouru New-York de long en large et en travers, elle posa les clés sur le comptoir.

- Fini, annonça t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Déjà ?! s'étonna son patron. Ma parole, vous carburez à quoi ?

- Pas besoin de recette miracle quand on connaît New-York par coeur, répondit Kessie.

- J'aurais jamais cru ça possible..

Kessie souffla et même si elle ne sourit pas, elle se sentait satisfaite. Les livreurs étaient payés au nombre de pizzas qu'elle vendait par heure et Kessie avait clairement l'avantage de connaître les rues de New-York comme si c'était elle qui les avait nommée, à force de patrouilles nocturnes. Son sens de l'orientation et sa vitesse lui étaient de bons atouts.  
>Elle repensa au canapé fait en boîtes de pizza qu'elle avait aperçu dans le repaire des tortues et songea avec un sourire que ses coéquipiers étaient sans doute les meilleurs clients du monde avant d'être sortie désagréablement de ses pensées par un autre livreur qui lui lança d'une voix jalouse :<p>

- Alors ? On récolte encore les louanges du patron ?

Kessie se tourna vers le jeune homme qui la regardait avec une aversion à peine dissimulée.

- Si tu n'es pas content de ton salaire, tu n'as qu'à faire mieux que moi, lui rétorqua t-elle.

- Pff, j'me mets pas en compétition avec les nanas.

- Oui, ça te coûterait trop cher, lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Le jeune homme la considéra de la tête aux pieds d'un œil critique.

- Pas une nana dans ton genre.

Kessie détourna le regard sans daigner lui répondre, se contentant d'abaisser la fermeture éclair du blouson rouge qu'on les forçait à porter, tandis que le livreur passait la porte pour reprendre la moto.  
>En temps normal, elle se serait sans aucun doute levée pour régler son compte à cet abruti. Le monde du travail lui offrait toujours des collègues insupportables toujours à même de lui envoyer des piques. Cependant, ce jour-là, cette réflexion lui passait dessus comme le vent sur la pierre : son esprit était bien au-dessus de tout ça. Après tout, elle avait rencontré les justiciers. Mieux : elle combattait à leurs côtés. Ensemble, ils avaient réussi à mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne moitié du gang des Dragons Pourpres. Cette folle réalité défiait ses rêves les plus insensés. A côté, elle se foutait bien de ce qu'on pouvait penser d'elle. Que pouvait-elle bien avoir à faire des réflexions haineuses d'un pauvre adolescent que papa et maman couvaient encore et avaient sûrement forcé à prendre un job étudiant à côté de ses études ?<br>Les cliquetis de métal des pièces que son nouveau patron posa sur le comptoir la ramena à la réalité. Il posa également dans sa main quelques billets qu'elle recompta. Il y avait dix dollars de trop.

- Je...il y a plus que ce que vous me devez.

- Ah bon ? demanda le patron. Ce n'est pas grave. Gardez-le.

- Quoi ? Non ! protesta doucement Kessie. Ce n'est pas juste, c'est...

- Si. J'apprécie votre honnêteté. Et puis, pour une fois que j'ai quelqu'un de rapide !

Kessie esquissa un mouvement de tête reconnaissant, malgré ses légers vertiges : elle ne se sentait pas très bien depuis une demie-heure. Après avoir rangé son salaire dans la poche de son jean décousu, ses deux mains retirèrent son casque de moto et elle respira, soulagée de ne plus sentir ce poids engoncé sur sa tête. Alors qu'elle se passait la main dans ses cheveux noirs pour les arranger, elle nota alors l'expression terrifiée du patron :

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous avez à l'oreille ?!

Avec un froncement de sourcils, Kessie toucha son oreille et vit du sang imbiber ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle comprit que du sang avait coulé de son oreille et taché son blouson rouge, elle retint à grand peine un juron. Elle avait mis cette chaleur dans son oreille sur le compte du lourd casque qui lui obstruait la tête, ses nausées sur le compte de ses tours interminables en moto dans tout New-York et ses maux de têtes sur le compte de la fatigue, mais non. Ce n'était pas ça...

- C'est rien, c'est rien, fit Kessie en se saisissant aussitôt d'une serviette en papier dont elle se servit pour essuyer le sang sur son épaule.

- Cela vous arrive souvent ? demanda son patron.

- Non, c'est exceptionnel. Vous inquiétez pas, ça n'affectera pas mon efficacité, promit Kessie en collant le papier à son oreiller.

Elle refusa de voir le regard inquiet et sceptique de l'homme et préféra diriger son regard vers la télé où passaient les informations qui rediffusaient les images de la découverte du repaire des Dragons Pourpres.  
>Ses doigts appuyèrent un peu plus la serviette contre son oreille, le sang battant dans sa main au même rythme de la colère qui bouillonnait en elle lui rappelant que la victoire était incomplète...elle avait encore deux types à retrouver...deux types à zigouiller qui courraient dans les rues.<br>Elle accepta la canette de jus d'orange qu'on lui offrit pour se rafraîchir alors que la voix de la présentatrice retentissait dans la boutique :

_« Nous apprenons par ailleurs que de nombreuses personnes ont encore vu un fanatique de l'auto-défense portant un masque de hockey. Il semble être à l'origine des violentes attaques contre le fameux gang des Dragons Pourpres...»  
><em>  
>Kessie fit appel à une force surhumaine pour ne pas sursauter et manquer de renverser son jus d'orange. Elle se décrispa néanmoins légèrement, posa son menton dans sa main et tourna légèrement les yeux en faisant mine d'être vaguement intéressée par les informations, alors qu'un homme d'affaires (qu'elle reconnut aussitôt pour l'avoir sauvé deux jours auparavant d'une attaque de Dragons) se faisait interroger fébrilement par une journaliste :<p>

_« - Vous dites que vous avez été en contact avec ce fanatique ? »  
><em>  
><em>« - Oui, l'autre soir je suis rentré chez moi plus tard que d'habitude à cause d'une réunion de travail et des Dragons Pourpres m'ont attaqué...Ils étaient trois et m'ont mis un couteau sous la gorge pour que je leur donne ma mallette. C'est là que ce type est intervenu...bon sang, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un film, c'était... Et je vous promets que je ne bois pas et ne prends rien d'illicite ! Il a saisi sa crosse de hockey et a commencé à frapper ces types d'une extrême violence. J'en ai profité pour m'enfuir. »<br>_  
><em>« - Est-ce que vous seriez capable de décrire cet individu ? Ses vêtements, sa voix ? Un signe distinctif ? »<br>_  
>Malgré elle, Kessie sentit son coeur se serrer légèrement en entendant ces mots. « Le fanatique »... « l'individu »...pas « le justicier » ou « le gardien de la nuit ».<p>

_« - Ma foi, je..je saurais pas vous dire. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il portait un masque bizarre, blanc avec des trous noirs. Il était assez effrayant, comme ce type-là dans les films d'horreur...je n'ai pas vu son visage mais il avait les cheveux noirs ça j'en suis sûr. Du genre courts, presque mi-longs... Pour ses habits, il était habillé tout en noir: sweatshirt et jean. Ce que j'ai surtout vu, c'est qu'il avait une sorte de sac sur le dos avec plein de trucs de sports dedans. »  
><em>  
><em>« - Est-ce que vous avez entendu sa voix ? »<br>_  
><em>« - ..non, il n'a pas dit un seul mot. Il est juste arrivé comme ça et a commencé à s'acharner sur ces types. J'ai presque eu peur qu'il s'attaque à moi. »<br>_  
>Kessie soupira. Les gens de cette fichue ville étaient-ils vraiment si imbéciles que ça ?<p>

_« - Tous ceux qui auraient des informations sur cet homme au masque de hockey sont priés de composer le numéro suivant... »  
><em>  
>- J'espère qu'ils attraperont bientôt ce type, bougonna le patron.<p>

Kessie se tourna si brutalement qu'elle se fit mal au dos. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, lâchant un soudain :

- Pourquoi ?

Le patron la regarda, comme s'il était surpris qu'elle lui pose la question.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un illuminé ! Il pourrait très bien s'attaquer à quelqu'un sans raison !

- J'suis d'accord, intervint un autre homme qui avait l'air de connaître le patron. Faut pas être net pour faire ce genre de trucs. Si ça se trouve, ce type va dérailler et commencer à attaquer les autres.

Hallucinée, Kessie écarquilla les yeux, choquée par les propos qu'elle entendait. Le patron la dévisagea, intrigué par le scandale qu'il devinait dans sa voix et ses yeux. Kessie se rendit compte

qu'elle tremblait de colère. Elle tenta de se contrôler, desserrant ses mains autour de sa canette. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se trahisse.

- Si ça se trouve, non...Peut-être... Peut-être qu'il veut juste bien faire, dit Kessie d'une voix calme, ses yeux noisettes brillant soudain d'une étrange lueur. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a l'air bizarre qu'il est forcément mauvais...

- P'têt, fit semblant d'admettre le patron. Enfin on a de sacrés tarés qui se cachent dans New-York, ça c'est une certitude...

Cette fois Kessie ne voulut pas relever. Elle baissa les yeux avec un soupir.  
>Après tout, elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir...même les guerriers avec qui elle combattait avaient été choqués par sa violence et sa folie. Oui, elle était sans doute quelqu'un de bizarre...Et encore, elle pouvait se cacher derrière un masque et tenter de vivre une vie des plus ordinaires à côté...mais eux ?<br>Elle songea douloureusement aux héros qui, en ce moment-même, étaient terrés sous ses pieds, enfouis dans l'humidité et l'obscurité. Si les humains trouvaient bizarre qu'un des leurs se dévoue à leur sécurité...elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils penseraient de ces guerriers mutants.  
>Elle se rappela de la première fois qu'elle avait rencontré les tortues ninja. Son premier réflexe était la peur. Son esprit avait formulé le mot « monstre ». Aujourd'hui, elle s'en voulait pour cela. D'avoir eu ce réflexe humain d'avoir peur de ceux qui pourtant ne voulaient que leur bien. De ceux qui l'avaient accepté malgré son allure étrange, qui rendaient ses nuits un peu moins solitaires...et qui aujourd'hui commençaient à lui manquer.<p>

* * *

><p>D'ordinaire, Leonardo préférait la méditation pour mettre les choses au point, se vider de ses émotions.<br>Or, après deux heures dans le dojo, alors qu'il s'acharnait sur le mannequin d'entraînement, ses katanas traçant des entailles de plus en plus profond dans le bois, il s'aperçut qu'il était incapable de réfléchir autrement qu'en se déchaînant ainsi. Après avoir exécuté un salto particulièrement laborieux, Leonardo reprit son souffle en essuyant son front du revers de sa main.

_« Disons que j'ai eu la chance de tomber...sur la bonne personne au bon moment. Une personne sans aucun scrupule qui pourra m'aider à vous anéantir. Toi et toute ta famille. »  
><em>  
>Les trois derniers mots avaient résonné en lui comme trois coups de poignards dans son coeur et le simple souvenir de cette menace le faisait saigner douloureusement.<br>Il refusait de se l'avouer, mais la peur le remplissait, tapait en lui jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, l'empêchant de rester statique. Ses émotions se bousculaient en lui comme les vagues se fracassent sur les rochers lors d'une tempête. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps et ils ne connaissaient rien de leur ennemi. Et l'intuition de Léo le conduisait à penser qu'il fallait qu'il se tienne prêt pour ce moment où il devra les protéger...prouver qu'il méritait bien son titre de leader.  
>Malgré ses muscles endoloris et la sueur qui imbibait le tissu bleu de son masque, Leonardo se redressa et attaqua de nouveau le mannequin dans un saut qui lui permit de lui trancher la tête de ses deux lames. Des débris volèrent et des morceaux de bois retombèrent lourdement au sol.<p>

- Je crois qu'il a eu son compte, Léo, fit une voix grave dans son dos qui le fit se retourner.

Raphael le regardait en ricanant, son épaule scarifiée appuyée contre le mur.  
>Leonardo abaissa les lames de ses katanas en fusillant Raphael du regard.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Raph ? Si c'est pour me narguer, tu peux aller voir ailleurs : je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui.

- Ohla ! On se calme, le leader ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Leonardo lui-même s'effraya de sentir une force étrange tourbillonner en lui et qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir. Il ferma les yeux et étira ses bras en croisant le fer de ses lames dans une profonde inspiration. Il rouvrit ses yeux bleus dans son expiration, attentif aux battements de son coeur qui palpitait bien trop fort à son goût alors que son frère imposant s'avançait en l'observant d'un œil étrange.

- Tout va bien ? demanda le mutant d'un ton presque soucieux.

Leonardo dévisagea Raphael.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est nouveau ça.

Un grognement méprisant racla la gorge de Raphael qui fit mine de regarder ailleurs d'un air désintéressé, comme à chaque fois qu'on lui prêtait des sentiments attentionnés.

- C'est juste que j'te reconnais pas, monsieur zen-attitude: t'es sur les nerfs depuis qu'on a donné une raclée aux Dragons Pourpres. Tu devrais pas être content qu'on se soit débarrassé de ces sales types et qu'on ait rendu service à la ville ?

- Si sûrement mais je...

Leonardo s'interrompit. Il n'avait parlé de la menace que lui avait faite Karai à personne, ayant estimé qu'il était celui qui devait porter ce fardeau de cette ombre qui planait au-dessus d'eux.  
>Alors qu'il observait une lueur d'inquiétude naître dans les pupilles de son frère, Leonardo se rendit compte alors qu'il n'agissait pas comme il devrait. Il était le leader. Il ne fallait pas qu'il montre son inquiétude et parler à Raphael de la menace de Karai ne serait pas lui rendre service.<br>Pourtant, lui qui était l'aîné et qui portait en lui depuis toujours les craintes et les doutes de ses frères, il aurait souhaité lui en parler...avoir quelqu'un à qui confier ses craintes...et pour une fois, Raphael venait à lui et semblait même s'inquiéter pour lui. Leonardo étouffa un rire en même temps qu'il retint avec beaucoup de difficulté un soupir exaspéré. Pourquoi Raphael montrait-il toujours son meilleur côté dans les pires moments ?

- Mais quoi? insista Raphael, que le silence prolongé de Leonardo commençait à agacer.

- Rien. Tout va bien Raphael.

Raphael le foudroya de ses yeux verts d'un regard qui signifiait clairement « je ne te crois pas », puis se détourna de lui avec un haussement d'épaules frustré.  
>Dans un soupir, l'oeil bleu de Léo glissa sur les lames de ses katanas. Le ninja au bandeau bleu s'avança alors de deux pas vers son frère.<p>

- Raphael.

Raphael fit aussitôt volte-face vers lui.

- Tu veux que j'te dise la vérité ?

Raphael fronça les yeux, attendant la suite.

- En fait, je m'entraînais...pour être prêt à me battre contre toi. Au prochain entraînement.

La stupéfaction s'empara du visage de Raphael qui fixa l'aîné sans un mot. Une même lumière s'alluma dans leur regard, une flamme fit frémir leur iris alors que les deux frères se défiaient mutuellement.  
>Raphael brisa enfin le silence par un rire suffisant.<p>

- Il te faudra t'entraîner plus que ça alors.

Après un hochement de tête, les deux frères se retournèrent en même temps pour cacher leur sourire.

* * *

><p>Dans le salon, alors que Michelangelo regardait la télé, le T-Phone sonna dans la poche du sweatshirt gris qu'il avait noué à son bassin. Il le saisit aussitôt et poussa un cri de joie extrêmement perçant qui alarma Donatello.<p>

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?! demanda Donnie en surgissant de son atelier, paniqué.

- C'est la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus forte !

Sans comprendre, Donatello fronça les yeux.

- Notre Hogosha ! La plus belle créature du monde !

Cette fois, Donnie lâcha un soupir, irrité d'avoir été sorti aussi brusquement de ses occupations pour si peu.

- Tu peux pas l'appeler juste « April », comme tout le monde ? maugréa Donatello en faisant demi-tour.

Mais Michelangelo ne l'écoutait plus et tournait en rond dans le salon, le T-Phone collé à l'oreille, un large sourire accroché aux lèvres comme un enfant devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

- Comment tu vas April ?! Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mon SMS ?

_- Oh excuse-moi Mikey, mais j'avais beaucoup de boulot en ce moment...la presse est sur les charbons ardents en ce moment...  
><em>  
>- Oh pas de problème, j'comprends.<p>

A ce moment-là, le ninja au masque bleu revint au salon après s'être épongé son front humide avec une serviette.

- Leonardo ? Non, il est pas là, disait Michelangelo.

Leonardo regarda son frère, étonné.

- Mais j'peux prendre le message pour lui si tu veux.

- Mikey, donne-moi ce téléphone.

- Tu peux me faire confiance April ! Je suis un peu comme le chef numéro d...

Leonardo lui arracha le combiné des mains et le porta à son oreille sous le regard impuissant et blasé de Michelangelo.

- April, fit Leonardo d'une voix sérieuse, comment tu vas ?

_- Ca va. Je me demandais...ça vous dit de passer à l'appartement ? J'ai quelques meubles en trop si jamais vous voulez en récupérer pour votre planque...et je dois bien avoir une pizza qui traîne quelque part, _rajouta t-elle avec un petit rire.  
><em><br>_- Léo, elle nous prend par les sentiments là, on est obligés d'y aller ! fit Michelangelo avec un petit clin d'oeil.

* * *

><p>Peu après, les quatre ninjas garèrent le van dans la rue voisine à celle d'April et escaladèrent discrètement les murs pour arriver à son appartement.<br>Le départ de la colocataire d'April avait dégagé assez d'espace dans son salon pour accueillir les quatre ninjas. Michelangelo bien entendu était le plus enchanté de voir April et s'émerveillait devant l'acquisition des nouveaux matériaux que leur offrait leur protectrice qu'il rangea dans des cartons sous la surveillance de Donatello qui supervisait scrupuleusement leur inventaire. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre quelques objets électroniques dont April ne se servait plus et qu'il pouvait tout à fait réutiliser et bidouillait à présent les fils derrière une petite télé posée sur ses genoux que sa colocataire avait laissé, la croyant en panne. Pendant ce temps, April s'entretenait avec Raphael et Leonardo sur les récents événements dont les informations avaient parlé.

- Quand j'ai vu ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Dragons Pourpres, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous, dit April. Vous avez fait du super boulot les gars.

- Merci.

- Bon et à part ça? Tu nous as quand même pas fait venir juste pour une histoire de meubles ? grommela Raphael.

Leonardo s'excusa silencieusement de la rudesse de son frère auprès d'April, se retenant tant bien que mal de faire une remontrance à Raphael qui semblait avoir retrouvé son habituelle humeur massacrante.

- Eh bien...non, avoua April. En fait, je me demandais...

April se pencha vers les justiciers.

- Vous avez réussi à retrouver le dingue ?

- « Le dingue » ?

- Le gars qui tue les Dragons Pourpres et joue le justicier masqué là...

Aussitôt, Leonardo et Raphael s'échangèrent un regard paniqué.

- Bah oui et en fait, c'est une..., commença Michelangelo avant de se faire écraser la bouche par la main Leonardo.

Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir lui intimant le silence, ce dernier repoussa le museau de son frère en arrière.

- Tu as des informations sur lui ? demanda Leonardo d'un air préoccupé en se tournant vers April.

- Oui...je sais où il habite. Je l'ai pris en photo, il y a quelques nuits.

Aussitôt, les quatre tortues s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.  
>April ressortit son téléphone et le retourna pour montrer la photo. Leonardo observa gravement la photo. Elle était assez floue, mais juste assez nette pour distinguer une vue en contreplongée d'une silhouette qu'ils reconnurent tout de suite comme étant celle de Kessie et qui passait par la fenêtre de son appartement.<p>

- Tu peux pas t'empêcher de photographier n'importe quoi, bougonna Raphael en posant sur l'humaine un regard qui répercutait la rancoeur dans sa voix.

- Les vieilles habitudes de journaliste, dit-elle avec un haussement d'épaules en ignorant son ton agressif. C'est la rue Elias Koteas, ce type habite là. J'en suis certaine.

- Tu l'as montrée à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda Leonardo.

- Non. J'hésite à la montrer à la police, mais je voulais vous en parler avant. J'voulais m'assurer que c'était pas des blagues que les gens racontaient mais non : ce gars porte un masque de hockey et se sert d'une crosse de hockey pour s'occuper des Dragons... Et comme vous m'aviez dit que vous vouliez retrouver ce type, je me suis dit que ça vous intéresserait.

Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, sa nouvelle n'amena aucun enthousiasme parmi les tortues. Elle constata avec stupéfaction leurs mines mécontentes et embarrassées.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai manqué un épisode ?

Lentement, les quatre frères se dévisagèrent. Kessie leur faisait confiance pour garder son secret. Et April n'était certainement pas ce qu'il y avait de plus sûre pour elle.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose, dit April en les inspectant d'un œil suspicieux.

Leonardo lança un regard général intimant aux autres de se taire et de lui faire confiance. Il prit les choses en main ainsi que la parole :

- Eh bien...en fait, dit lentement Leonardo, ...on connaît ce type.

- Vraiment ? demanda April.

Devant le regard sérieux des quatre ninjas, elle se remit rapidement du choc et demanda aussitôt d'une voix hésitante:

- Bah...Racontez-moi! Comment est-il ? Est-ce qu'il est mignon sous son masque ? ajouta t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

- Hey ! Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? demanda Michelangelo, déçu.

- On est pas les meilleurs juges en la matière, bougonna Raphael.

- ...Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il plaît beaucoup à Donnie, dit Michelangelo vers le ninja au masque violet en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

- N'importe quoi, lâcha Donatello sans détacher les yeux des fils de la télévision, se sentant rougir malgré lui en sentant le regard interrogatif qu'April posa sur lui.

- Disons qu'il n'est pas...tout à fait comme tu dois te l'imaginer, se contenta de répondre Leonardo qui ne désirait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Mais c'est un allié à présent.

La surprise d'April redoubla.

- Un allié ? demanda t-elle. Tu veux dire...que vous combattez ensemble maintenant ?

- Oui...écoute, quoique tu aies pu découvrir sur ce justicier, il ne faut pas que tu en parles. Et il faut que tu effaces cette photo.

- Mais pourquoi ?!

- Parce qu'elle...parce qu'il peut courir de graves dangers si son identité venait à être connue. Il est de notre côté.

- Tu en es sûr ? demanda April avec une moue incertaine, légèrement craintive. Les gens en parlent comme d'un fou : il m'a plus l'air d'un malade mental que d'un justicier.

Leonardo hésita un instant avant de lui répondre:

- C'est quelqu'un de bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. On sait ce qu'on fait

April sonda le visage lisse et assuré de Leonardo. Cependant, le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve n'apaisait pas ses inquiétudes.  
>Malgré tout, son doigt appuya légèrement sur une touche de son téléphone, supprimant la photo avec regret.<p>

* * *

><p>- Vous croyez que je pourrais le rencontrer un jour ? demanda April d'un ton hésitant alors que les tortues s'apprêtaient à repartir.<p>

- On en discutera avec lui, promit Leonardo en vérifiant par la fenêtre que la voie était libre pour rejoindre le Shellraiser en toute sécurité.

- Moi ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille, ricana Raphael.

- Raphael, viens m'aider à porter tout ça dans le van s'il te plaît, demanda Donatello en désignant les cartons qu'il avait terminé de fermer à coups de rubans adhésifs.

Alors que Raphael et Donatello chargèrent leurs bras de cartons, se défiant mutuellement d'en porter le plus possible, et se glissèrent par la fenêtre en déployant des trésors d'agilité pour ne rien faire tomber au passage, Michelangelo s'approcha d'April avec un sourire avenant.

- L'écoute pas, lui dit-il d'une voix chaleureuse. J'suis sûr qu'il voudra bien et que vous vous entendrez à merveille !

- Merci Mikey.

Ils étaient à présent seuls, Mikey ayant passé une jambe à travers la fenêtre pour rejoindre ses frères mais ne voulait pas partir, bien trop absorbé par la beauté d'April. Le mutant voulut lui saisir la main mais cette dernière lui fila entre les doigts avant même qu'il n'ait pu l'approcher. Ses yeux bleus se levèrent avec interrogation vers April. Cette dernière lui répondit par un sourire forcé en détournant le regard, comme si elle était gênée...

- Grouille-toi, tête d'oeuf! l'appela Raphael en bas de la rue. On t'attend, là!

- J'arrive, deux secondes.

Michelangelo reporta son regard vers April. Pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, il se sentait stupide...encore plus que d'habitude. Il ne fut capable que de lui dire d'une petite voix :

- Bon...et bien à la prochaine hein?

- Oui Michelangelo.

- On se parle toujours par SMS, pas vrai?

- Mikey ! M'oblige pas à venir te chercher ! rageait la voix de Raphael.

Sans répondre, l'humaine lui indiqua d'un signe de tête de rejoindre ses frères. Le coeur serré, Michelangelo échangea un bref sourire avec April avant de sauter d'un bond dans la ruelle sombre pour rejoindre le van.

- T'en as mis un temps, fit remarquer Leonardo tandis que Donnie allumait enfin le moteur.

- Figure-toi que ma petite copine et moi, on s'échangeait des adieux tout tendres et tout mignons, rétorqua Michelangelo en feignant une dignité mal placée.

Ses frères ne répondirent pas. Le van démarra et rejoignit la route faiblement occupée à cette heure tardive. Les ninjas firent silence pendant quelques minutes, promenant mélancoliquement leurs regards sur les lumières des réverbères et des fenêtres des gratte-ciel qui défilaient par leurs vitres, contemplant les rues dans lesquelles ils ne pouvaient marcher.

- J'peux te poser une question, Michelangelo ? fit soudainement Raphael d'une voix rauque.

Intrigué, le ninja au masque orange leva les yeux vers son grand frère. Leonardo et Donatello faillirent se retourner sous le coup de la surprise. D'ordinaire, Raphael ne se gênait pas pour lui demander quelque chose. L'aîné observa son frère attentivement du coin de l'oeil : quand Raphael prenait des pincettes, c'était qu'il avait conscience que ses mots pourraient blesser.  
>Michelangelo aussi le savait et regarda Raphael avec la boule au ventre.<p>

- Bien sûr, mon frère, répondit Mikey avec un grand sourire.

Leonardo lorgna vers Raphael d'un air peu assuré.

- …Tu crois sérieusement que tu as une chance avec April ? lâcha Raphael.

La question fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le van. Léo redressa aussitôt la tête et foudroya Raphael d'un regard meurtrier. Il s'apprêta à prendre la parole mais le mal était déjà fait : en face de lui, le benjamin avait l'air complètement désemparé. Son sourire s'était évanoui d'un coup. Michelangelo écarquilla les yeux, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement mais aucun son ne filtra d'entre ses lèvres. Un silence gênant s'installa, rendant les secondes insupportablement longues.

- Non...bien sûr que non, finit par répondre Michelangelo. Je fais semblant pour rigoler, pour taquiner April... tu me connais..

Alors que Raphael bougonnait un « tant mieux » satisfait avant de plonger dans son mutisme habituel, Leonardo détecta cependant dans les yeux mouillés du benjamin une lueur de tristesse.  
>Ce soir-là, la radio était éteinte mais aucun n'eut l'envie de l'allumer.<p>

* * *

><p>Leonardo ne dit plus un seul mot de tout le trajet. A peine Donatello eut-il garé le Shellraiser dans le garage de leur repaire que Michelangelo se leva. Il fut le premier à descendre du van et à se diriger vers le salon dans un silence inquiétant. Donatello ne tarda pas à le précéder avec une hâte trahissant son désir de réconforter son petit frère. Leonardo choisit ce moment pour s'avancer vers Raphael d'un pas ferme et enragé. A peine le ninja au masque rouge eut-il descendu la marche du van qu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Leonardo qui semblait particulièrement remonté contre lui.<p>

- T'es vraiment con, tu le sais ça ? lui jeta Leonardo au visage, le regard glacé.

L'insulte souleva en Raphael une montée de colère en même temps qu'un sourire goguenard.

- T'as autre chose à me dire, Léo ? dit-il d'une voix moqueuse en croisant ses bras. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit qu'il avait aucune chance avec April ?!

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai qu'il a aucune chance avec April, peut-être ?! Tu vas peut-être me faire croire que c'est réciproque, aussi ?!

Il vit le regard de Léo chanceler légèrement avant de le refixer avec sévérité.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire...du moins pas comme ça !

- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un finisse par lui dire, non ?!

Leurs cris attirèrent l'attention de Donnie et Michelangelo qui firent deux pas timides à l'intérieur du garage, assistant craintivement à la nouvelle confrontation entre les aînés.

- Si ça lui fait plaisir d'y croire ou même de faire semblant d'y croire, pourquoi est-ce que tu...

- Excuse-moi de pas être un sale hypocrite comme toi et de laisser mon petit frère se noyer dans ses rêves de gamins en se berçant d'illusions ! aboya cette fois Raphael, soudainement fou de rage. Il croit à l'amour comme il croit au Père Noël ! Je dis les choses telles qu'elles sont pour April : elle nous a connu alors qu'on était encore ses tortues de compagnie. Et encore aujourd'hui, même si elle fait comme si on était ses potes, elle ne nous voit que comme des mutants. Faut pas se voiler la face. Aux yeux du monde de là-haut, on est et on restera des monstres. Aucun humain ni aucune humaine ne nous verra autrement et personne ne voudra de nous.. Jamais !

Les mots de Raphael claquèrent presque aussi violemment que des coups de fouet en se répercutant en écho contre les murs sombres des égouts, jetant un froid atroce dans l'air humide. Malgré lui, Leonardo baissa les yeux et sentit les traits de son visage se raidir soudainement, électrisés par l'amertume de cette réalité. Plus loin, Donatello et Michelangelo restèrent taiseux, mais leurs carapaces s'affaissèrent et leur regard se teinta de tristesse.  
>Même s'ils savaient pertinemment que les humains ne les accepteraient jamais, même si Splinter leur rappelait depuis l'enfance qu'ils n'étaient pas « normaux » et qu'ils ne pourraient jamais sympathiser avec des humains, la vérité leur restait toujours en travers de la gorge.<br>Alors que son souffle se calmait après avoir laissé éclaté sa colère, Raphael constata l'effet de ses paroles non sans malaise. La mélancolie ternissait les yeux d'ordinaire si vifs et expressifs de ses frères. Lui-même s'était blessé de ses propres paroles mais n'en laissa rien paraître qu'un visage hargneux.  
>Face à lui, Leonardo soupira, ferma les yeux pour effacer la tristesse qu'on aurait pu y lire puis les leva vers Raphael, débordant de rancoeur.<p>

- T'es content de toi, Raph ? Décidément, tu peux pas t'en empêcher : il faut toujours que tu fasses du mal aux autres, dit Leonardo d'une voix amère. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire.

En entendant cela, Raphael serra les poings si fort qu'il se fit mal aux tendons et que ses ongles blessèrent la paume de sa main. Il ne supporta pas le regard accablé de ses petits frères. Encore moins celui de Leonardo dans lequel il lisait presque une forme de dégoût, comme s'il n'était qu'une odieuse créature sans coeur.  
>Aussi détourna t-il le regard et se dirigea vers une des galeries moites des égouts d'un pas déterminé, sans se retourner.<p>

- Où tu vas ? demanda Leonardo.

- J'vais prendre l'air. J'en ai marre d'être enfermé ici.

- Mais on vient de rentrer !

- Justement ! J'étais mieux là-haut ! Là maintenant, j'ai pas envie de voir vos tronches ! J'ai le droit, non ?!

- Raphael ! Reviens ici tout de suite !

- Fous-moi la paix ! J'suis pas ton chien ok ?!

Abasourdi, Leonardo ne put que regarder, impuissant, l'ombre de son frère se fondre dans l'obscurité des égouts, ne laissant derrière lui souffler que le vent froid de l'incompréhension.  
>Raphael ne se retourna pas alors que ses pieds pataugeaient dans l'eau aigre et moirée, traînant comme un fardeau son coeur torturé par trop de sentiments et que la solitude ne rendait que plus lourd à porter chaque jour.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And voilà...je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part merci pour votre lecture, en espérant qu'elle vous ait plu malgré les légères difficultés que j'ai pu avoir à la rédaction. Je ne remercierai jamais assez ceux qui me laissent des reviews et ceux qui pensent que ma fic vaut le coup. Sachez que je lis toujours vos reviews avec le plus grands intérêt et que j'attends toujours vos avis avec toujours autant de fébrilité.<br>A la prochaine pour le chapitre 11_


	12. Chapitre 11 : Too Young To Be One

_Hey ! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre._

_Cette fois, n'ayant pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, je voudrais juste remercier les lecteurs (enfin lectrices surtout je pense :p) qui suivent ma fic et surtout ceux qui commentent, notamment Miss Homme Enceinte 2 (je ne peux pas le faire en privé vu que je ne peux pas t'envoyer de mp mais sache que je suis absolument ravie chaque fois que tu commentes!) ainsi que LadyMFB, Shinitenshi (que je ne peux pas remercier par MP non plus) et d'autres que j'oublie sûrement (et je m'en excuse) mais que je serrerai très fort dans mes bras si je pouvais.  
>Bien entendu, je remercie tous les autres de lecteurs, même ceux que j'ai déjà remercié par MP :P<br>Sur ce, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 11 : TOO YOUNG TO BE ONE<strong>

* * *

><p>A la surface, la nuit avait recouvert New-York et, au vu des nombreuses fenêtres qui s'éteignaient peu à peu, son obscurité semblait se nourrir des lumières pour s'épaissir un peu plus, laissant à peine la lune déguiser la ville de ses habituels reflets bleutés.<p>

Une fois extrait des égouts, Raphael respira l'air frais de la nuit, le vent lui giflant le visage alors qu'il sautait de toit en toit. Il préférait la noirceur de la surface à celle, étouffante, des égouts. Au moins, il n'avait pas de toit au-dessus de lui, ni de mur pour l'emprisonner. En fait, la surface était le seul endroit où il se sentait étrangement libre. Ce soir-là, c'était le seul espace de liberté qui lui convenait pour tenter d'apaiser ses nerfs.  
><em>« Calme-toi »<em> tentait-il de se dire. En effet, la colère faisait frémir sa peau vert émeraude, la sueur qu'elle provoquait la rendant sirupeuse. Les mots de Leonardo battaient dans sa tête comme une tumeur : _tout ce qu'il savait faire, c'était faire mal aux autres..._ Quelque part, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il s'agissait de la vérité, ce qui le plongeait dans une violente et désagréable mélancolie. Il se sentait enfermé dans un énorme corps brut, dont les cicatrices témoignaient de sa sauvagerie, incapable de douceur, dénué de tact. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas blesser aucun de ses frères, et ce soir-là, il voulait blesser encore moins Michelangelo. Mais leur comportement à tous avait le don de l'agacer au plus haut point et il n'était pas de ceux qui faisaient semblant que tout aille pour le mieux. Parfois, il avait le sentiment d'être le seul conscient qu'ils étaient des monstres condamnés à la solitude, reclus dans les abysses de la ville.  
>Ce soir-là, il se sentit particulièrement seul alors que la ville s'endormait.<br>Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, l'heure du crime se réveilla dans un cri quelques rues plus loin attirant son attention.

* * *

><p>Celle qui avait poussé ce cri était une jeune fille dont le pire cauchemar semblait sur le point de s'accomplir alors que son agresseur, à l'épaule tatouée d'un dragon morbide, lui avait arraché son sac à main.<p>

- File-moi la montre aussi ! La montre, petite conne !

Quelque chose le percuta alors à la tête. Un palet noir roula sur le sol avant de retomber comme une pièce de monnaie. Le criminel se massa douloureusement le crâne et aperçut à l'entrée de la rue une vision fantomatique, vêtue de noir, au masque mortuaire, se détachant difficilement des ténèbres nocturnes.

- Dis donc, t'es pas très gentil, toi, murmura gravement l'apparition. C'est pas comme ça qu'on parle à une demoiselle.

Le criminel dégaina son canif et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas menaçant. Intensifiant son regard derrière son masque de hockey, Kessie courut et asséna un coup de crosse à l'homme, l'atteignant aux côtes et le projetant contre le mur de briques.  
>Ensuite, Kessie ramassa le sac et le tendit à la jeune fille qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, bien que beaucoup plus apprêtée qu'elle. La jeune femme attrapa le sac à bout de bras, lança un regard plein de terreur à son « sauveur » et s'enfuit au coin de la rue d'un pas accéléré par la peur.<br>Non sans grincer des dents, agacée par ce dédain, Kessie tourna les yeux vers le criminel. Confronté à ce masque à l'expression angoissante, ce dernier, ayant des difficultés à se relever, gémit de terreur alors que ses jambes battaient le sol pitoyablement : le profil du pauvre type qui pleurait pour sa misère.

- Non, s'il vous plaît ! C'est pas ce que vous croyez ! On m'a obligé ! Pitié !

Kessie respira contre son masque, le coeur palpitant si rapidement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il vrombissait, attendant avec impatience de porter le coup fatal qui déchaînerait l'adrénaline et l'euphorie en elle.

- Je recommencerai plus ! Je vous promets !

Une nouvelle fois, Kessie leva la crosse au-dessus de sa tête sans quitter le criminel des yeux. Ce dernier, vidé de tout espoir, ferma les yeux aussitôt.  
>Alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir son crâne s'ouvrir en deux, les secondes lui parurent étrangement longues et calmes. Il osa lever un oeil. Le second s'ouvrit aussitôt, rejoignant le premier dans la stupéfaction : le combattant avait rangé sa crosse dans le sac derrière son dos.<p>

- Qu...qu'est-ce que vous faites ? balbutia le Dragon Pourpre sans comprendre.

- C'est bon, casse-toi. J'en ai fini avec toi. T'as intérêt d'avoir compris la leçon.

- Mais...

- Casse-toi avant que je change d'avis ! lui cria Kessie d'une voix menaçante.

D'un pas à la fois apeuré et incrédule, le criminel se releva maladroitement et fila le plus vite que ses blessures aux côtes lui permirent.  
>Une fois qu'il eut disparut, se retrouvant seule dans la rue, Kessie réussit à calmer sa respiration mais pas ses tremblements. C'était la première fois qu'elle épargnait un Dragon Pourpre. Elle n'en éprouvait qu'un violent frisson de remords ainsi que l'impression d'un travail inachevé qui la laissa pleine de doutes. Pourtant, sur ce coup-ci, elle se sentait incapable d'aller plus loin.<br>Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à déferler sa folie meurtrière, l'image des tortues lui était apparue. Son esprit avait pris un tournant inattendu et le souvenir de Leonardo, le bleu sévère de ses yeux et ses paroles sans appel s'étaient interposés : _« On peut t'aider à arrêter les Dragons Pourpres...mais à une condition : il faut que tu apprennes à te mesurer. » _Au moment où elle allait abattre son arme sur ce type, elle s'était imaginé le regard désapprobateur de Leonardo, les yeux purs et terrifiés de Michelangelo ainsi que ceux plus effarés et tristes de Donatello...la rendant incapable d'aller plus loin.  
>Un soupir dépité filtra difficilement à travers les trous du masque devant sa bouche. Kessie s'abaissa pour ramasser son palet de hockey lorsqu'elle entendit une voix caverneuse l'appeler d'en haut :<p>

- Kessie ?

Elle faillit sursauter en se retournant jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur l'ombre massive de Raphael, dont les yeux mordorés perçaient l'obscurité, accroupi sur la cage d'un escalier métallique.

- Raphael, dit-elle simplement en croisant les bras.

La tortue mutante atterrit lourdement sur le sol, son énorme poids se faisant si clairement sentir que Kessie s'étonna presque que le sol ne vibre pas sous leurs pieds. Il se releva et dut baisser sa tête à moitié recouverte par son épais masque rouge sang pour rencontrer les yeux déjà difficilement visibles de Kessie, recouverts par l'ombre de la paroi blanchâtre de son masque de hockey.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui lança Raphael.

- Comme d'habitude.

Elle regarda alors autour de lui, intriguée.

- Tu es tout seul ?

- Ouais.

- Où sont tes frères ? demanda Kessie, la voix légèrement inquiète. Ils...ils vont bien ?

- Oh t'inquiète. Ils se portent à merveille.

Kessie hésita : elle vit son regard fuyant, ses traits crispés et devina que quelque chose le contrariait mais elle ne voulut pas lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, se doutant qu'il n'était pas du genre à raconter ses problèmes.

- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait, lui lâcha la tortue géante en replaçant correctement ses lunettes fissurées, relevées sur son crâne.

En effet, Raphael s'était posté en haut d'un toit et avait observé toute la scène, prêt à intervenir si leur nouvelle coéquipière venait à déraper. Lui-même s'étonnait de ne pas avoir eu à le faire.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué, celui-là ?

- J'étais pas d'humeur, se contenta de répondre Kessie avec un haussement d'épaules.

- « Pas d'humeur » ? ricana Raphael en la considérant, les yeux narquois.

- Oui, exactement. « Pas d'humeur ». C'est grave docteur ? ironisa t-elle.

- Du calme, la patineuse. C'est surprenant de ta part, c'est tout. T'as décidé d'être une gentille fille, tout à coup ?

- Non. Peut-être que j'en ai juste marre de passer pour un monstre, lui lâcha t-elle d'une voix sèche et cinglante.

Le mot fit tilt dans la tête du mutant qui écarquilla les yeux malgré lui.

- Qui te traite de monstre ? demanda Raphael, intrigué.

- Tous ces gens à la télé, dans les journaux, dans la rue... même ton frère Leonardo, il a pas l'air de me porter spécialement dans son cœur, fit Kessie avec un petit rire dépourvu de joie d'une voix sombre voilée de colère. Alors que tout ce que j'essaye de faire, c'est de ramener un peu d'ordre dans cette foutue ville en débarrassant la ville de ces...

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase pour ne pas être vulgaire, la concluant par un soupir déçu en appuyant son épaule, puis la semelle de sa botte contre le mur. Son cœur se serrait en admettant qu'elle n'était pas la justicière qu'elle aurait voulu être. Jusqu'ici, elle croyait bien faire, pourtant, depuis quelques temps, elle avait désormais le sentiment désagréable d'avoir faux sur toute la ligne...

- Être justicier, c'est pas drôle tous les soirs, murmura t-elle. Tu te casses le cul à défendre les innocents et tu n'as même pas droit à l'ombre d'un remerciement...

Doucement, la tortue mutante se rapprocha de la jeune fille. Il s'adossa au même mur qu'elle en l'observant du coin de l'oeil, troublé.  
>Raphael n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait rencontrer quelqu'un d'aussi furieux que lui. Quelqu'un qui partagerait sa colère envers le monde...et envers soi-même.<p>

- Je confirme, dit Raphael d'une voix sombre en détournant le regard. C'est un boulot ingrat...mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse.

Kessie le regarda, surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le caïd du groupe soit réceptif à son discours. Pourtant, plus elle le regardait, plus elle comptait les cicatrices sur son plastron et ses bras, contemplait son apparence hors-normes, plus cela lui parut évident : oui, il était le mieux placé pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire...et ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Dis...j'peux te poser une question ? demanda t-elle après un petit silence.

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire alors ça sert à rien de demander ma permission, rétorqua Raphael.

En entendant cela, Kessie eut un sourire en coin. La jeune fille baissa les yeux et hésita longuement avant de prononcer ces mots :

- ...Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un ?

Raphael sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

- Jamais, lâcha t-il aussitôt.

« Du moins, je ne crois pas » mais il s'empêcha de le dire, trop occupé à s'interroger sur la jeune humaine qui, elle, avait déjà tué de (trop) nombreuses fois. La voix qui filtra de son masque se fit soudain étrangement plus douce :

- Tu te rappelles...quand on s'est battu pendant l'entraînement ? J'ai vraiment cru que...enfin...que tu allais me...

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

Un même frisson de peur les parcourut alors qu'ils s'inspectaient du regard. Raphael tenta de la rassurer (et de se rassurer par la même occasion) :

- J'l'aurais jamais fait...enfin je crois. Pas volontairement en tout cas, ça c'est sûr.

Il chercha les yeux marrons de la jeune fille dans l'ombre de son masque mais fut incapable de discerner son expression. Il essaya de la deviner, un sourire ironique et tourmenté aux lèvres :

- Tu sais...j'trouverais ça normal que tu m'en veuilles ou...que t'aies peur de moi.

- J'peux t'avouer quelque chose, Raphael ?

Intrigué, Raphael concentra ses yeux ambrés sur la jeune fille qui abaissa le regard vers le trottoir en disant d'une voix un peu cassée :

- Je...je fais pas toujours exprès de tuer ces Dragons Pourpres...parfois je me laisse envahir par ma colère. Ça fait comme des pulsions incontrôlables, et quand je reviens à la réalité...j'ai envie de pleurer quand je vois ce que j'ai fait. Tu peux me croire : j'ai plus peur de moi que de toi.

En effet, Raphael vit ses épaules trembler légèrement, mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Lui-même éprouva un vif pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi. Cependant, il ressentit peu après une chaleur étrangement réconfortante s'y répandre. Bizarrement, il était rassuré d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'encore plus violent et dingue que lui...quelqu'un qui avait également ce problème de "pulsions".

- On est pareils toi et moi pour ça, bougonna t-il en continuant de garder une mine renfrognée. Faut qu'on apprenne à se contrôler, c'est tout.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, dit Kessie d'une voix laissant deviner son rictus. Parfois les choses échappent à notre contrôle. Et en même temps, quelque part...ça fait aussi du bien de se lâcher. De laisser libre cours à sa colère et..de ne rien contrôler.

Raphael la reprit aussitôt, d'une voix rude :

- Oui mais ta fureur pourrait te faire agir exactement comme ces foutus Dragons... Mon père...Sensei nous dit toujours « Un vrai combattant agit avant tout avec mesure »

- Toi tu sais agir avec mesure ? demanda Kessie avec un demi-sourire dubitatif.

- Ouais...enfin...Avec la mesure dont une tête brûlée comme moi est capable, grommela t-il.

Kessie ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- C'est ça fous-toi de moi, maugréa Raphael. En attendant, t'es aussi une tête brûlée et tu ferais mieux de te calmer aussi..

- T'es la seule tête brûlée ici, mon pote. Toi et moi, on a rien en commun.

- J'suis pas ton pote, ma vieille, répliqua Raphael. En attendant, t'es quand même sacrément dérangée.

- Oui mais moi au moins, j'ressemble pas à Hulk, lui rétorqua t-elle.

Raphael ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était effrontée, impertinente mais il l'appréciait malgré tout.  
>Il se rendit compte que sa colère avait peu à peu disparu. S'écartant du mur, il souleva une bouche d'égout en lançant :<p>

- Bon. J'retourne au repaire.

- Oh...ok, fit Kessie, cachant la déception dans sa voix.

- ...tu veux venir ?

Surprise devant cette invitation, Kessie demanda d'un ton suspect :

- Pour quoi faire ?

- J'en sais rien, moi. Te montrer comment venir au repaire, en cas d'urgence... Autre chose que de courir dans tous les sens avec une crosse de hockey comme une demeurée ?

Kessie ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant d'acquiescer. Raphael la laissa passer devant lui avant de laisser retomber la bouche d'égout.

* * *

><p>Notamment à cause de l'état médical peu concluant dans lequel elle s'était trouvé au moment de sa première visite, Kessie n'avait qu'un vague souvenir de leur repaire. Aussitôt, ce fut avec le cœur rythmé par l'impatience qu'elle suivit Raphael qui courrait devant elle, dégainant ses patins à roulette qui grincèrent sur les pierres, à travers les galeries imprégnées de relents nauséabonds, jusqu'à leur antre de béton. Elle s'arrêta au moment où la tortue mutante ouvrit la lourde vanne en métal qui donnait sur la salle de séjour.<br>Michelangelo s'y trouvait, le nez plongé dans les cartons d'objets qu'ils avaient ramené de chez April, curieux de connaître leur utilité. Il leva à peine le museau au moment où son grand frère entra, ses yeux bleus dépourvus de leur clarté maline habituelle.

- Super, Raph est de retour, fit Michelangelo d'un air sombre.

Raphael refusa de regarder Michelangelo dans les yeux, se contentant de resserrer machinalement les bandages autour de ses bras. Le benjamin aperçut alors l'humaine dissimulée derrière sa carapace.

- K-Kessie ? ...Kessie ! fit Michelangelo avec une surprise et une joie non dissimulées. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

- Salut Michelangelo, lui dit-elle.

- J'l'ai croisée et elle m'a suivie. J'y peux rien, lança Raphael.

Hallucinée, Kessie le dévisagea de ses propres yeux en relevant le masque de hockey sur son front.

- Quoi ?! C'est toi qui m'a demandé de te suivre !

- Jamais de la vie, ricana Raphael en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

- Espèce de sale menteur, dit Kessie, bouche bée.

Leonardo entra au salon, intrigué par la joie de Michelangelo qui semblait être revenue comme par enchantement. La surprise teinta son regard lorsqu'il aperçut Kessie qui, en guise de bonjour, se contenta d'un signe de main neutre en sa direction. Le cadet s'avança alors à son niveau.

- J'me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée de lui montrer l'accès à notre repaire...pour les urgences. Ou le matériel, expliqua Raphael à voix basse.

La surprise de Leonardo grandit de seconde en seconde, au désespoir de Raphael qui détestait se faire regarder comme s'il avait trois têtes.

- Quoi ? J'aurais pas du, c'est ça ?!

- Bien sûr que si, dit Leonardo d'une voix calme avant d'ajouter à Kessie avec un hochement de tête. Tu es la bienvenue ici.

Kessie lui rendit son signe de tête puis sentit le doigt de Michelangelo titiller son épaule.

- Dis Kessie, puisque t'es là, tu saurais pas par hasard me dire à quoi ça sert ce truc ? demanda Michelangelo en étirant un drap blanc avec des pastilles rouges, jaunes, vertes et bleues. Parce que si c'est de la déco, c'est quand même hyper moche.

- ...C'est un Twister, dit Kessie. Puis devant sa moue interrogative, elle expliqua patiemment :

- C'est un jeu où on pose le tapis par terre. Quelqu'un tourne l'aiguille sur le cadran et dicte aux autres joueurs les indications. On recommence jusqu'à ce que les joueurs tombent. Le dernier debout a gagné.

- Trop bien ! Dis Léo, on pourra se faire une partie tout à l'heure ? S'il te plaît ?

- Pourquoi pas, fit Leonardo en se servant une tasse de thé depuis la cuisine, avec un sourire.

- Ça a l'air complètement naze, bougonna Raphael en essuyant les lames de ses saï.

La jeune fille promena son regard dans le salon. Elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient que trois.

- Où est Donatello ? demanda t-elle.

- Quelque part entre la dépression et le suicide, soupira Leonardo.

Face au regard horrifié de Kessie, il éclata de rire.

- Pas de panique, c'que je veux dire c'est qu'il est en train de travailler...

- Enfermé dans son atelier, dit Michelangelo. « Pour changer ». Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? demanda t-il ensuite.

- Je...j'aurais aimé simplement lui dire bonjour, avoua Kessie. Mais je ne veux pas le déranger s'il est occupé.

- Oh mais vas-y ! l'encouragea Michelangelo. C'est pas lui qui va te rembarrer !

- ...Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr ! Viens j't'accompagne !

Il lui indiqua la direction de l'atelier de Donatello. Kessie le remercia d'un signe de tête et s'y dirigea. Le plus discrètement qu'il put, Michelangelo chuchota à ses deux frangins avec des yeux pétillants et un grand sourire :

- Je le savais, les gars : elle en pince pour lui, ça se voit trop !

Leonardo et Raphael ne répondirent que par un soupir exaspéré.

* * *

><p>Encouragée par Michelangelo, Kessie frappa trois coups à la porte de l'atelier.<br>Ouvrant discrètement la porte, elle aperçut Donatello assis sur un siège au dossier arrondi pour épouser la forme de sa carapace, entièrement constitué de planches de skateboards. Imperturbable, ce dernier gribouillait des notes d'une écriture appliquée mais rapide. Les traits s'inscrivant sur le papier rythmaient la machinerie de son cerveau qui tournait à toute vitesse.  
>D'un air taquin, Michelangelo posa un doigt sur ses lèvres en marmonnant un « chut » inaudible puis, dans un silence digne d'un nina, se plaça derrière Donatello. Kessie l'observa avec amusement lever les mains au-dessus des épaules du grand frère en prenant une grande inspiration, prêt à les abaisser d'un coup dans un grand cri.<p>

- N'y pense même pas, Michelangelo, grommela Donatello d'un air blasé sans se retourner.

Coupé dans son élan, Michelangelo souffla, déçu d'avoir raté son coup.

- Hé, comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

- Je suis ton frère, je sais tout, se contenta de répondre Donnie, ses yeux toujours baissés sur ses notes.

- En tout cas, je t'amène quelqu'un.

- Qui ça ?

- J'croyais que tu savais tout, le nargua Michelangelo.

Donatello soupira mais ne répondit pas, toujours concentré sur les schémas qu'il gribouillait.

- Tu devines ? J'te donne un indice : elle est super forte et super jolie !

Interloquée par les dénominations qu'on lui attribuait, Kessie dévisagea Michelangelo, se sentant rougir malgré elle. Pendant ce temps Donatello se redressa, jeta son stylo sur le bureau, excédé des bêtises de son frère.

- Pour la dernière fois, Mikey, maugréa t-il en se retournant, tu ne peux pas juste l'appeler...

Lorsque son regard tomba sur Kessie, il eut un sursaut si violent que son coude percuta une pile de bouquins et les nombreuses encyclopédies étalées sur son bureau tombèrent en cascade sur le sol dans un grand bruit. Ses yeux firent un bref détour paniqué sur son bureau, vérifiant qu'il n'ait rien brisé au passage, puis se reportèrent difficilement sur la jeune fille.

- …Kessie ? lâcha t-il d'une voix pâle.

- Bon allez, j'vous laisse vous dire bonjour tous les deux, fit joyeusement Michelangelo en s'éclipsant, non sans jeter discrètement un clin d'oeil complice à son frangin.

Se jurant de l'étrangler plus tard, Donatello se pencha anxieusement pour ramasser tous ses ouvrages, le feu aux joues, se sentant absolument ridicule sous le regard de Kessie, balbutiant nerveusement :

- Je...désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

- C'est moi qui suis désolée, s'excusa aussitôt sincèrement Kessie qui s'était également accroupie pour l'aider à ranger le désordre. Moi qui voulais pas te déranger, c'est raté.

Confuse, elle lui rendit son dernier livre et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour.

- J'y vais. Encore désolé.

- Oh non non ! Reste ! Tu ne me déranges pas du tout ! bredouilla Donatello. Je t'assure... j'allais faire une pause, de toute façon.

Kessie hésita un instant, puis se tourna vers lui. Sans oser la regarder, Donatello remit en place les lunettes sur son nez d'un geste nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda t-il, curieux.

- J'ai croisé Raphael cette nuit et il m'a invité à passer vous voir.

- Oh...c'est...gentil ?...de sa part, fit Donatello en haussant un sourcil, s'interrogeant sur l'initiative inattendue de Raphael.

- Du coup je voulais juste...te dire bonjour.

- ...Oh ? C'est...gentil de _ta_ part, répéta presque Donatello en tournant ses yeux vers Kessie.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de contempler ses yeux, dont elle n'avait pas pu retrouver la couleur sur son carnet à dessins. Malgré ses cernes noires qui commençaient à se dessiner, il avait un regard à la fois vif, perçant, et extrêmement doux. L'orbe de son iris se composait de subtiles nuances d'un vert ambré tirant sur le gris argenté. Elle n'osa cependant pas détailler plus son regard, ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Sur quoi tu travailles ? demanda Kessie, curieuse à propos des notes sur son bureau aussi incompréhensibles que des hiéroglyphes.

Comme s'il était ravi de parler de ce sujet, Donatello se rassit à son bureau et reprit un air sérieux et imperturbable.

- Sur le mutagène que tu as rapporté du repaire des Dragons Pourpres. J'ai beau analysé chaque élément, je ne trouve aucune correspondance chimique ou physique que je connaisse...Oh j'ai quelques indices plus ou moins concluants avec des équivalents qui ne dépasse pas les 3,841% de compatibilité, mais biologiquement parlant, rien qui ne me permette de déterminer de quoi est composé ce mutagène et comment il a pu être conçu...

Le débit de son jargon était si rapide que Kessie dut se concentrer pour ne pas manquer un mot. Elle s'approcha, intriguée.

- Pourtant..quand tu as guéri mon bras, tu avais réussi à trouver la molécule qui permettait l'auto-guérison, non ?

- Oui, mais je ne travaille pas sur les propriétés mais sur l'origine, dit Donatello sur le ton de l'évidence. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a trouvé la fonction d'un élément que l'on peut forcément en déterminer la nature.

- Oh. Pardon, fit-elle froidement avant d'ajouter presque ironiquement: Excuse-moi...je suis stupide, je n'y connais rien.

- ...Oh non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! voulut se rattraper le génie du groupe. C'est normal que tu connaisses pas certaines choses. Même pour moi, tout ça reste assez complexe...

- Ça a jamais été mon truc, les sciences, avoua Kessie d'un air coupable, tout en admirant les illustrations sur les encyclopédies. J'ai toujours été plus douée pour inventer des truc que pour les retenir.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, dit Donatello d'un ton rassurant. Einstein disait que l'imagination est plus importante que le savoir.

- Si Einstein l'a dit alors, dit Kessie d'un air taquin.

Cependant, plus elle regardait les carnets de Donatello qui débordaient de symboles inscrits en pattes de mouches, plus elle avait mal à la tête.

- C'est trop compliqué pour moi... Pourquoi tu aimes ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander Kessie.

- C'est justement parce que c'est compliqué que j'aime faire ça, avoua à son tour Donatello, comme un plaisir coupable. Notre monde...enfin..._votre _monde, se corrigea t-il avec un demi-sourire empreint d'une certaine tristesse, est tellement surprenant...j'ai besoin de comprendre, de savoir...

La jeune fille le regarda, attentive à ses mots, alors qu'il observait la fiole de mutagène fluorescente d'un air mélancolique, posant sa joue écailleuse dans le creux de sa main.

- Et quelque chose me dit que la réponse est ici...je veux savoir d'où nous venons...qui nous sommes réellement...quelque chose me dit que le secret de nos origines se trouve dans cette fiole et je suis à deux doigts de mettre le doigt dessus...il faut que je sache...d'où on vient...

En le voyant presque affaissé, son collier en bois pendant à son cou amaigri, Kessie comprit les propos de Leonardo et ressentit une certaine compassion l'égard du ninja au masque violet, qui semblait prendre cela particulièrement à coeur. Se refusant à le laisser aussi triste, elle se tourna vers lui, appuyant ses mains sur le rebord de son bureau, et lui dit avec douceur :

- Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas...Tu sais, même nous les humains on est pas sûr d'où on vient...Tout ce qu'on sait faire, c'est inventer des histoires pour tenter d'expliquer notre origine : je me rappelle même d'un conte qui racontait que chaque être vivant est constitué de poussière d'étoile...

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se moque de son exemple naïf, elle fut surprise de voir Donatello relever la tête et sourire à cette évocation qui parlait autant à son âme de scientifique qu'à son âme d'enfant.

- C'est très joli, commenta t-il.

- Oui...mais je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça voulait dire...qu'on est peut-être des extraterrestres ?

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit sa réflexion. Alors que Kessie se sentit embarrassée, Donatello écarquilla soudainement les yeux, son regard devenant soudain lucide.

- Je plaisante, ajouta t-elle pour se rattraper. Désolé, j'ai tendance à lire beaucoup de comics de science-fiction.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire.

- De quoi ? fit Kessie, perturbée par son ton incisif. Pour les comics de science-fiction ?

- Non. Avant ça.

- Euh...je ne sais plus... « qu'on est peut-être des extraterrestres » ?

Le regard de Donatello s'éclaira en une fraction de seconde et décrivit un parcours frénétique entre Kessie, les encyclopédies et le mutagène. Peu à peu, l'espoir sembla revenir sur son visage puis explosa d'un coup.

- Eurêka ! Bon sang, mais c'est sûrement ça ! s'exclama t-il joyeusement en se levant d'un bond, saisissant brutalement les épaules de Kessie en la soulevant du sol, absolument ravi. Kessie, je t'adore !

Il décrivit quelques cercles puis s'arrêta, clignant des yeux en observant Kessie qui ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Non sans s'excuser, Donatello la reposa doucement au sol en bredouillant à toute vitesse :

- Enfin, non, je ne t'adore pas...enfin si...non ! Je ne te déteste pas non plus ! Au contraire ! Enfin...Non, pas du tout...pas trop... C'est juste que...ce n'est pas le propos! Chut! Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit! ...mais je...ce n'est qu'une expression ! Ok ?

Confus, Donatello se rua hors de son atelier, laissant derrière lui une Kessie quelque peu remuée. Ce fut cependant avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres qu'elle le suivit du mieux qu'elle put.

- Leonardo ! fit Donatello en atterrissant dans le salon comme une fusée, faisant sursauter les machines sur sa carapace et ses frères. Leonardo ! Je crois que je tiens enfin quelque chose sur le mutagène ! Il est d'origine extraterrestre !

Leonardo cligna des yeux, stoïque. Raphael et Michelangelo observèrent également leur frère avec des yeux exorbités. Il y eut un grand silence que Michelangelo interrompit en explosant de rire.

- Pfffffwahaha! Ça y est : Donnie a pété un câble !

- Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour, maugréa Raphael.

- Non attendez, écoutez-moi ! Léo, tu te rappelles il y a quelques semaines, quand je te disais que j'avais repéré des formes de vie que je ne connaissais pas ? J'avais formulé plusieurs théories, même la plus improbable selon laquelle ces formes de vie seraient extra-planétaires, brouillant mes systèmes de capteur ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je refusais de l'admettre mais là, j'en suis sûr : Il y a un extraterrestre qui produit du mutagène ! Du mutagène dans sa forme la plus pure ! Un liquide qui n'est pas trouvable sur terre et dont la conception dépasse l'entendement du commun des mortels...dont le mien !

- Donnie, fit Leonardo, désirant le ramener à la raison.

- Ce serait fascinant ! Un nouvel univers à explorer ! Et le mutagène serait la preuve ultime que...

- Donnie ! voulut le reprendre une nouvelle fois Léo. Donnie, reprends-toi, c'est complètement...

- ...idiot ? Insensé ? Impossible ? A peu près autant que des tortues qui causent et vivent dans les égouts non ?

Le ninja au bandeau bleu soupira. Donatello comprit peu à peu que son comportement, ses yeux globuleux et fatigués le faisaient passer pour un fou. Il tenta de se détendre. Leonardo lui tapota l'épaule gentiment :

- Donnie...je crois que tu es surmené en ce moment. Fais une pause, arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça. Ce soir, on passe une soirée toute ensemble et cette fois, tu la passes _vraiment_ avec nous.

Malgré sa moue réticente, Donatello hocha lentement la tête.  
>Alors que ses frères reprenaient leurs occupations, il se dirigea vers son atelier, passant à côté de l'humaine sans oser la regarder.<p>

- Très convaincante ta théorie, le scientifique fou, se moqua gentiment Kessie.

Honteux, la tortue mutante la dépassa sans répondre, les yeux rivés vers le sol, déçue. Kessie hésita puis le rattrapa et lui donna une légère tape encourageante sur le bras, étant trop petite pour atteindre son épaule, ce qui attira son attention.

- Hey...Ne t'inquiète pas, Donnie. Tu finiras par trouver, j'en suis sûre.

Elle vit alors la surprise passer dans ses yeux légèrement gris et le vit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-elle, perplexe.

- Rien. Tu...tu m'as appelé Donnie.

- C'est...c'est vrai ? demanda t-elle, se crispant soudain. Je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Excuse-moi, j'le ferais plus..

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement contrarié.

- Tu peux m'appeler Donnie. Ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

Les deux échangèrent l'ombre d'un sourire.

- Encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, s'excusa à nouveau Donatello. Et ne fais pas attention à Michelangelo : il est stupide, de temps en temps.

- Seulement de temps en temps ? s'amusa t-elle.

- Hé, j'vous entends ! bougonna Michelangelo d'un air grognon. Bon, t'as fini de lui dire bonjour, Donnie ? Je te l'emprunte !

* * *

><p>En effet, Michelangelo voulait demander l'aide de Kessie pour installer les nouveaux objets acquis dans leur chambre, notamment un lourd casier que Donatello avait construit à partir de chaises métalliques rouillées. La jeune fille accepta avec joie et retroussa les manches de son large sweat pour l'aider à porter leurs affaires. Ce fut également l'occasion pour elle de découvrir la chambre commune des tortues ninjas. Ils partageaient une même chambre où se trouvaient leurs quatre lits-hamacs, débordant de couvertures moelleuses et de coussins teintés de leurs couleurs respectives à la fois douces et acidulées, aménagés comme de véritables nids douillets. En fait, toute la chambre resplendissait de couleurs réconfortantes et inspirant à la détente. Les murs grisâtres avaient disparu derrière les posters de kung-fu, de groupes de musiques et même de dessins d'enfants. Une collection de chapeaux et même une collection de surfs étaient accrochées au mur principale, proposant toutes les formes et tous les motifs les plus exotiques. Des néons de couleur bleutée, des guirlandes blanches et jaunes étaient également installés ça et là, quelques jouets d'enfance se cachaient dans les recoins, formant un joyeux bric-à-brac.<br>Essoufflé après avoir déplacé plusieurs meubles (et rangé les nombreux vêtements qu'il avait fait tomber du placard sans faire exprès), Michelangelo s'assit sur son lit, rejoint par Kessie qui, épuisée, s'y laissa tomber mollement.

- Bon sang, c'est le lit le plus confortable que j'ai connu de ma vie, disait Kessie alors qu'elle se laissait presque fondre dans les coussins et les couvertures oranges en fermant les yeux. Je ne veux plus jamais me lever.

Michelangelo lui adressa de grands sourires, montrant ses dents un peu maladroitement alignées, encadré par des fossettes. Kessie ouvrit un oeil et se saisit d'un lapin orange en peluche avec un petit sourire. La peluche était ronde, toute douce bien qu'elle soit décousue sur les côtés et qu'un bouton commençait à partir d'un des fils.

- Ha ha! fit-il soudain d'une voix théâtrale en la pointant du doigt avec un sourire triomphant.

Légèrement effrayée, Kessie se redressa vers lui, les yeux plein d'interrogation.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as souri ! lui répondit Michelangelo absolument ravi. J'crois que c'est la première fois que j'te vois sourire avec toutes tes dents ! Faut dire qu'avec ton masque, c'est pas évident à voir.

Malgré elle, Kessie se sentit stupide et son sourire se cacha aussitôt derrière une mine plus sérieuse. Ayant souvent perdu des bouts de dents pendant ses combats, elle avait fini par développer des complexes et ouvrait désormais rarement la bouche pour sourire.  
>La jeune tortue au bandeau orange sentit son malaise et s'empressa aussitôt de la rassurer :<p>

- Eh, le prends pas mal ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire ! Tu devrais le faire plus souvent, ça te va bien !

Ses paroles lui soutirèrent à nouveau malgré elle un léger sourire attendri. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir touchée par le benjamin, plus petit et plus replet que ses frères mais surtout plus social, qui semblait avoir une disposition naturelle pour traiter les jeunes demoiselles comme des princesses, en s'assurant à ce qu'elles se sentent le plus à l'aise possible.

- C'est fou ce que tu peux ressembler à Raph, lui lança Michelangelo. Lui non plus il sourit jamais ! Sauf que lui, j'crois que c'est parce qu'il a toutes les dents de travers et que Donnie a jamais réussi à mettre au point un appareil dentaire adapté pour lui.

Bizarrement, cette réflexion plut à Kessie et la fit rire intérieurement.  
>C'est alors qu'elle aperçut sur son épaule à la fois potelée et musclée un motif noir dans le style tribal.<p>

- Sympa ton tatouage, commenta t-elle. Comment tu l'as eu ?

- Oh, merci ! C'est une longue histoire, rit Michelangelo. C'est Donnie qui nous l'a fait.

- ….Donatello sait tatouer ? demanda Kessie avec un haussement de sourcils.

- Tu sais, il y a peu de choses que Donatello ne sait pas faire ! A part adapter un appareil dentaire pour Raph.

Ayant travaillé dans le milieu du tatouage, Kessie ressentit de l'admiration pour le savoir-faire de Donnie. Son regard se balada sur le bras de Michelangelo, à la recherche d'autres éventuels tatouages. Elle distingua alors de fines lignes verdâtres inscrites dans son avant-bras, difficilement discernables à travers ses écailles vert tendre, mais bien présentes. Ces lignes joliment faites et entrelacées formaient trois mots : « Léo ». « Raph ». « Donnie ».

- Ce sont...les prénoms de tes frères ?! demanda Kessie, estomaquée.

Le regard de Michelangelo fit un aller-retour éloquent entre Kessie et son avant-bras, laissant deviner qu'il était particulièrement fier de ce tatouage qui lui tenait à coeur.

- Ouais ! Il déchire non ?

Kessie acquiesça. Cependant, son coeur tanguait dans sa poitrine...

- Ils...

Michelangelo observa Kessie, soudain gênée et timide.

- Tes frères...Ils sont si importants que ça pour toi ?

La question sembla dérouter Michelangelo. Malgré tout, il se reprit rapidement et lui répondit, avec un sourire rayonnant :

- Quelle question ! Bien sûr que oui ils sont importants ! C'est ma famille ! C'est important, la famille, nan ?

Se sentant soudain stupide, Kessie tourna les yeux.

- ...Oui...sans doute, fit semblant d'admettre la jeune fille avec un soupir.

Soudain Michelangelo s'arrêta net et se pencha un peu plus tenter de voir l'expression sur le visage de Kessie. Sentant le regard intrigué de Michelangelo, Kessie se retourna vers lui, confrontée à ses grands yeux bleus.

- Quoi encore ? demanda t-elle en essayant de se donner l'air le plus désagréable possible.

Mais Michelangelo sourit, attendri par la position défensive de l'humaine.

- Allez, viens-là toi.

Sans prévenir, il se pencha sur Kessie, passa ses bras derrière son dos et la serra innocemment contre lui.  
>Le mouvement fut si inattendu et si brusque que Kessie, se cognant à son plastron, eut à la fois mal et peur pendant une seconde, le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Mais elle comprit que Michelangelo ne lui voulait aucun mal et elle mit la vigueur de son mouvement sur le compte de la maladresse, ne devant pas être habitué au contact humain.<br>Elle n'était pas habituée au contact elle non plus, humain ou mutant, et resta pétrifiée en se sentant ainsi étreinte.

- ...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit-elle, interdite, en regardant de droite à gauche.

- Chez nous, on appelle ça un « câlin ».

- Je sais, merci...mais...

Cependant, elle se tut. L'étreinte de Michelangelo se faisait de plus en plus intense et suave, donnant à Kessie l'impression d'être enlacée par un doudou d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Elle se surprit à trouver ses bras confortables et ferma même les yeux pour mieux apprécier cet instant de réconfort.

- Pourquoi ? chuchota t-elle, perplexe.

- Parce que t'en as besoin. C'est flagrant.

Cependant, face à son manque de réaction, la tortue mutante se décolla assez rapidement de la jeune fille. Michelangelo se recula légèrement, ses mains tenant les épaules de Kessie, soucieux de ne pas l'avoir choquée. Bien que déboussolée, Kessie ne semblait pas particulièrement dégoûtée ou repoussée, à sa grande surprise. Au contraire, elle esquissa un petit sourire et posa même maladroitement sa main sur son bras.

- Désolée..., s'excusa Kessie pour sa frigidité. Je ne suis pas habituée aux câlins.

- Ah oui ? fit Michelangelo. Bah va falloir t'y faire parce que moi, je le suis ! Déjà que je me prive pas avec Raphael alors c'est pas avec toi que je vais me priver !

Puis, se levant d'une pirouette agile :

- Bon alors ? On se la fait, cette partie de Twister ?

Avec un sourire, Kessie posa le doudou en peluche et suivit Michelangelo au salon.

* * *

><p><em>Désolé (ou pas) pour la longueur de mes chapitres...mais quand j'écris et que je suis inspirée (comme pour celui-là), je ne peux plus m'arrêter.<br>Pour ce qui est de la " longue histoire " des tatouages de Michelangelo, eh bien sachez que j'ai écrit un OS qui s'appelle " Frères jusqu'à la mort ", qui parle de ce sujet. Je vous invite à la lire si vous êtes curieux :3  
>Surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews : c'est mon unique rémunération pour l'écriture de cette fic ainsi que le seul moyen pour moi de savoir ce que vous en pensez... car sans vous et vos reviews, ma fic n'aurait pas de raison d'exister.<br>Merci pour votre lecture, en espérant du fond du coeur qu'elle vous ait plu et à la prochaine !_


End file.
